My Past and My Futue Collide
by Mussofan04
Summary: Mitchie goes back to Camp rock after A long Txt Relationship with Shane thinking they can maybe get together this summer. when Shane doesn't show up and didn't tell Mitchie and after she gets over it she meets someone else is Shane just her past.Re-posted
1. Flashback and Text Messages

**A/N: READ!! This was posted on another one of my accounts but I wanted to Re-post it upon my solo account as it is my first ever solo Smitchie Story. It is originally mine and some of you might have read it. Anyways I reposted it if you want to read it please do. The authors notes Are really all the same as the original story so it's not really updated sorry. **

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 1: Flashback and Texts Messages

It is the last night Mitchie Torres will be sleeping in her own bed for a few weeks. See it has finally been another year of school, which is finally over and she is in her room packing for, Camp Rock, which she is lucky enough to get to attend for the second year in a row. She had the most amazing summer last year, well the end of it anyway. Mitchie had lied because Tess Tyler, yes the daughter of the TJ Tyler a famous singer, intimidated her and well almost lost Shane Gray, yes the famous pop star and lead singer of connect three, as her friend. However she was his mystery girl with the amazing voice therefore... they are friends too this day. She finished packing her last suitcase, zipped it closed, put it on the floor then fell onto her bed letting the blankets surround her not being able to erase the smile off her face. Immediately one of her favourite memories replays in her head, only the hundredth time since she left Camp Rock, a year ago.

_Flash Back_

_Mitchie and Shane were to be packing or mingling with everyone else but instead they snuck away to go on one last Canoe trip for memories and to finally be alone for a bit after he found out it was her. There was definitely a connection between them but Shane had to find out if there was really anything left after her lying incident. They got into the canoe and got to the middle of the lake and again they kept going in circles but they just both laughed like the first time they were in a canoe._

"_I think going in circles is our thing" Shane spoke in his honey sweet voice smiling as she giggled and smiled back_

"_Maybe it is. You okay with that?" She said as happy as ever_

"_Well of course" he replies "I still can't believe I found you"_

"_I still can't believe I'm her. I mean you kept saying how beautiful, and special her voice is. However Shane I'm really sorry you know I never LIED particularly to you, except in the canoe" she sighs _

"_I understand that now Mitchie" he replies "I like you better being yourself" He smiles "And I believe it's you. You are beautiful, your personality, voice, and looks. You're a beautiful person Mitchie Torres, and don't let anyone tell you different that's you be you" He says and she flushes red._

"_Well, I like being myself, and I promise I will be myself from now on, especially since I'm beautiful in all ways" she replied giggling_

"_Okay I know I said that but don't milk it and make me take it back" he teases" And I know you're sorry plus It's the past, this is the future" he says smiling and they know it isn't affecting their friendship, or soon to be one, anymore. That made both of them relaxed and more comfortable around each other. She smiled at that comment._

_They ended up spending almost an hour more in the canoe smiling in complete silence just getting lost in their own little world together. After what seemed like hours Mitchie Shivered and Shane decided to get back to the shore. They slowly made their way to the sandy shore, well after going in a few circles on the way still laughing noting they still don't know how to do it properly._

_Once on the beach Shane had grabbed a blanket he found in the water sports cabin and they both sat down on the sand. He draped the blanket over their shoulders so Mitchie could get warmer. The water was as still as ever as they looked out at the moon casting its immaculate shadow along the surface. She smiled knowing she will never forget this night, with Shane of course._

_Mitchie slowly leaned her head on to Shane's shoulder and he was perfectly fine with it. He was definitely falling for her. Not in love but he sure likes her a lot. Slowly and carefully not to disrupt the placement of the blanket he moves his arm and slowly wrapped it around her shoulder, his hand resting on her collar bone sending shivers through her spine in the best possible way. He then pulled her closer after feeling her shivering and she definitely thought she could get use to getting warm this way. _

_She smiles and for some reason raising her hand and they interlock their fingers like they were meant to be together. She smiles and looked up at him as her gaze caught his and he was smiling back. She felt him getting closer his breath so close she could almost feel it on her lips. It was so warm she knew a kiss was coming. Soon enough her eyes fluttered closed and their lips were just about to touch she could tell._

"_MITCHIE" Caitlyn voice was hear and they jump apart Mitchie almost cursing Caitlyn well wrapping the blanket just around her sitting away from Shane as Caitlyn came running to the sand._

"_Hey Caitlyn, what's up" Mitchie asked trying to stay calm_

"_Hey" Shane said nodding his head and Caitlyn nodded back_

"_We have to pack and your mom was wondering where you were. Oh and Shane, Nate and Jason are looking for you" She said and they both sighed quietly_

"_Okay I better go then" He said "Bye Mitchie, see you tomorrow at the leaving circle" He said sighing almost in rackety breath and ran off towards the camp rock theatre_

"_Thanks Caitlyn" Mitchie said sarcastically getting up laying the blanket there "Let's go"_

"_Whoa, I totally interrupted something didn't I" She said a little guilty_

"_Yeah, but it's better this way" Mitchie reassured her "Come on" She said linking arms walking towards the cabins into the one she now shared with Caitlyn, and Lola._

_It was now the next morning around ten when we were all heading to the leaving circle. This was not going to be a fun day. Caitlyn and Mitchie cried yesterday. After she found out Mitchie almost kissed Shane. She screamed at that which was suspected. Also when Mitchie explained how she thought it was better and that she forgave Caitlyn, Caitlyn understood. It would be hard to kiss him then leave. Then they cried because they were leaving and they wish they didn't have to._

_Mitchie had forgotten a few things earlier in the morning when she finished packing so she went back to the cabin grabbing them and when she stepped out of the cabin there was Shane. Of all people she would cry in front of. Why him?_

"_Hey" He said slowly_

"_Hi Shane" Mitchie said slowly and quietly_

"_So this is it?" He said_

"_I guess so" She replied trying to hide obvious tears surfacing to her eyes_

"_Only for now, we will see each other again I promise" He says and his arms slowly wrap around Mitchie and she hugs back only for her tears to slowly start falling_

"_Sorry, just emotional" She said pulling apart whipping her eyes_

"_Yeah" he agreed one tears slipping from his eyes as she giggles_

"_Let's go to the circle" She said walking towards the circle with Shane. He would do anything to take her hand but resisted. Instead he just rubbed his palm against hers when they got to the leaving circle and separated to pack their rides._

_After Mitchie had packed her moms truck with her stuff she went over to say bye to 2 very important people, her new best friends. She had got all the numbers and e-mails she requested and received, especially Caitlyn's and Shane's, they had no completes at her requests she didn't finish the question before they were giving them to her. When she got back to the circle Shane's, Nate's, and Jason's Limo had arrived and they had to go._

_Nate and Jason hugged Mitchie and Jason got in well Nate went over and hugged Caitlyn. She knew they liked each other. Guess they made progress. All of the sudden Mitchie was engulfed in Shane's arms as he was in hers. No one held back they were both crying now. _

"_I'll miss you" His whispered into her hair and she sighed_

"_Me to Shane, I'll miss you a lot" I replied_

_After five minutes when Nate was back in the car Caitlyn's face tear stained, Mitchie pulled away from the hug_

"_I'll txt you Mitchie" He said as he kissed her Cheek and disappeared into the limo. _

_The limo was driving away while Mitchie and Caitlyn hugged. Crying through everything that was happening, it all sucked. Soon her mom and Mitchie were ready and she said goodbye to Caitlyn before getting in the truck. She waved bye to everyone before they started the long journey home. She will never forget Camp Rock or when she was just about to leave the Camp Rock road because just then her phone sang and that was the beginning of a long Txt message relationship._

_End of Flashback _

She got taken out of her day dream when he phone sang _Shane Mail. _She laughed remembering that he recorded and set that as her ring tone the last day of camp rock before they had to leave. She looked at the clock the red letters reading 8:30. Right on time she thought. Every night at 8:30 Shane would txt Mitchie and they would stay up till the early hours of the morning sending txt backs and forth.

She opened her phone to read the message.

_Hey Mitch, What__'s up?_

She was just about to reply when her phone sang Shane mail again

_Why aren't you sending back you always send back within a minute?_

**I'm fine Shane, you worry too much, and I was just about to send when you sent the second one**

_You know I'm impatient, so how are you?_

**Good excited for tomorrow, you?**

_Great, now that I'm talking to you and right Camp Rock starts tomorrow_

**Yeah how could you forget we first met there, and I can't wait to see you again, only after a year. You know it's hard being friends with someone so far away but for you it's worth it**

_Yeah we did meet there, and I didn't forget how could I, I talk to you every day and my phones backdrop is of us! Yeah it is definitely worth it._

Shane sighs after he sent that knowing she would freak out when she found out he wasn't going to camp, it really sucked.

**So how is your album going, you started a new one right?**

Yeah we did. It's going great it's not our usual cookie cutter pop star stuff

They both laugh remembering that day on the docks. She was totally flirting with him and he definitely noticed and totally didn't mind. He was so stupid for not going to camp. However it's not his fault their manager was making them complete the new album within the next month. Curse the music business.

**That's great. I can't wait to here it. School is finally over. Thank god, well anyway I'm going to go to bed Shane. Big day tomorrow maybe you should get some rest to?**

_Yeah you definitely need the rest. Maybe I do too anyway. Goodnight Mitch Luv ya ~Shane_

**Yup. Goodnight Shane. Luv ya too ~Mitchie **

They always send Luv ya at the end of their conversations. They weren't in love so they couldn't spell it full out it would be a little off since they aren't even dating. Anyways they liked each other they both knew it and Mitchie was hoping the being single thing was going to change once she got to camp.

Mitchie turned off her phone and got ready for bed looking at the clock reading 10:00. Wow they talked for an hour and a half it felt like 10 minutes. She sighs happy knowing she can see him again tomorrow. Well she thought she could. She turns off her light and falls into a peaceful slumber curled up in her bed for the last night for a month but it was worth it.

In Los Angeles Shane sighs well he walks into the game room belonging to him and the other members of connect three and flops on to the couch sighing and they knew he was just talking to Mitchie.

"Dude, you were talking to her for an hour and a half. You are still bummed?" Nate asked

"Why can't you stay in the room we can't read through your phone we don't have x-ray vision" Jason said and they looked at him and rolled there eyes

"So how can I not to be upset Nate?" Shane asked

"You can, just you were this upset yesterday you told her and you obviously still talked so it can't be that bad" Nate said and Shane sighed sadly

"You fought?" Jason asked making it sound horrible

"No, we talked like we usually do, it's impossible to fight with Mitchie. You both know that" Shane says obviously

"Then why are still so upset?" Asked Nate totally dumbfounded and confused

"I didn't tell her" Shane replied

"WHAT" Nate said exasperated "She is going to find out tomorrow when you never show up, I mean how stupid are you?" Nate concluded

"Really" Shane replied "I just can't and yeah we will fight, she will be mad but hopefully when we go up there for the last week the fifth week I can hopefully make it up to her and maybe get together" He says wishfully thinking

"Really?" Nate questions

"Yeah" Shane said "Why wouldn't I?"

"Let's see, get together within the week be together for what, 2 or 3 days then leave for who knows how long how is that going to work?" Jason said and they look at him shocked "What I have feelings" He said and they sighed

"Damn it, liking her is so hard, what about you Nate and Caitlyn" Shane asked

"She knows, she isn't happy but she knows." He says sitting beside Shane

"I just hope I will be able to fix this, it's not my fault though I mean they need the album." He says

"Yeah they do, and we have to be there for 7 am let's sleep" Nate says as him and Jason disperse to there bedrooms leaving Shane to his thoughts.

Shane turns off the game room lights and walks to his bedroom turning on his night side lamp closing the door and laying down on his bed. He sighs. He cares so much for Mitchie but he couldn't be at camp till the last week. It definitely sucked but what could he do? He wanted to tell her but she would freak out. She would anyway but he couldn't stand listening to it and over a txt message she would shut him out. Hopefully when she found out they could maybe sort it out over the phone, probably text. Oh who was he kidding? She wouldn't txt him back, ever. He would definitely explain though hoping she reads them. Then explain when they get there.

He sighs turning off his lights not sleeping. He felt so upset, he wasn't seeing Mitchie and it tore him up. He was also calm like everything is before the storm. Although he knew in a matter of hours the storm would happen and he would be broken, let alone knowing his love, wait love? Yes love. Would be hurting just as much or more then he was who was going to be miles and miles away from him. She would get over it though, maybe sad, then he would show up explain everything in person, and sweep her off her feet. They would get together and somehow make it work. He fell asleep knowing although what he didn't know is that a broken heart can't always be fixed… and definitely not twice. Just he didn't know hers had already been broken once.

The next morning around 5, Mitchie and her mom, Connie finished packing the catering truck and their bags and headed towards Camp rock. They drove into town both got a bagel and coffee from Tim Horton's and were on their way. After Mitchie ate she sighed happy knowing she would see Shane. Well she thought she was going to anyway. She leaned her head against the window. They would be arriving around 10 or 11. She slowly drifted asleep well her mom drove towards Camp Rock. Where another amazing summer would happen, and anyways who knows what could happen at camp. Let's just say a little bit of everything.

**A/N: Okay so I decided I would write a Smitchie story. Since it's personally my first time working on and writing a Smitchie story it would be really great fully appreciated if you review and they will be replied to by me. The reviews mean a lot. I love hearing Ideas and how you enjoy the story. I also don't mind I actually liked receiving constructive criticism that's how I learn about my writing skills so please Read and Review. They really mean a lot to any writer. Oh and over 2750 words :)**

**P.S in the story Italics are flashbacks and dreams. However, during txt message conversations Italics are Shane's messages he sent and bold are**** Mitchie's**** messages she sent. Just to clear that up if you got confused:):) **


	2. Hurt and Angry

My past and my Future Collide

Chapter 2: Hurt and Angry

It was just after 10 when Mitchie woke up after her sleep in the catering truck on their way to Camp Rock too see her mom still driving not recognizing where they were until she saw the wooden Camp Rock, 15 miles sign and smiled stretching her arms.

"You're finally awake" Her mom said smiling

"Yeah, and really excited" Mitchie said smiling huge when she straightened out her hair and stared out the window watching for the sign to announce they were there

After another 5 Minutes they pulled onto the long road that leads to the leaving or dropping off circle and she definitely liked the second name better. She smiled in Glee when she saw the bus and all the people as the truck pulled in. Soon she was out of the truck and getting her luggage when she felt long flimsy arms engulf her and she laughed hugging Caitlyn back

"Hey Caitlyn" Mitchie said cheerfully

"Hey, so me, you, Lola, and Peggy have cabin Jams" She exclaimed and we both squealed in excitement. This day is already so good.

Mitchie gets her bags, says bye to her mom, and her and Caitlyn bring her bags to the cabin and she lays them on her bed starting to unpack. Lola and Peggy came in about 5 minutes after and both squealed.

"MITCHIE!" they shouted and both ran over and they all hugged well Mitchie laughed and Caitlyn just smiled they would all be getting along for sure and she was happy for that.

They all started unpacking their bags organizing their stuff and figuring out the beds. Mitchie and Caitlyn had two beds beside each other on the wall adjacent to the door which was covered in Connect 3 posters and pictures of the girls during last camp which the camp counselors put up before they all arrive. Peggy and Lola had the beds on the wall across from the door, the beds beside each other the walls decorated with Connect three and pictures of them. This was going to be Mitchie's home for about a month and a week and she was already feeling homey.

She finished unpacking and sat on her bed knowing she would eventually see Shane. He was probably arriving later so she didn't mind. She changed from her pajamas she had worn for the long car ride. She put on a pair of faded skinny jeans and a cute fitted white tee and slipped on flats.

"Come on let's go to the welcoming meeting" Lola mentioned and they all linked arms smiling making it over to the "beach jam" stage and waited for Dee, well talking to Sander and Baron and everyone else except for Tess. They also found out Ella was attending a fashion camp so she wouldn't be joining them this summer.

Caitlyn knew that Shane and the members of connect three weren't coming. Nate and she had become really close and it was hard that he wasn't coming. She was hurting she thought Mitchie was too but still happy from the smile but she didn't expect what was coming next.

20 minutes later Dee had explained many things to the returning and new members on Camp rock. She was going on how after the meeting they were to go to the mess hall for dinner then they had the night off.

"When is Connect 3 getting here" someone shouted and everyone cheered including Mitchie. However Caitlyn didn't she just sighed

"Well unfortunately connect 3 can't actually be here this month." Mitchie's face fell and Caitlyn knew she didn't know by the shock wide eyed look Mitchie had across her face. "They will be here to judge final jam so you can all meet them then, but for now let's go eat" Dee finished and they all started clearing except for the four girls. All of the sudden Mitchie was running away as fast as she could. She felt her legs carrying her to her favorite spot but she didn't care. She was so upset, so angry. She was upset he wasn't coming, but so angry he didn't tell her why? To make her upset, why would he want that of all things?

"I have to go after her" Caitlyn said and was about to run off when Peggy put her hand on Caitlyn's shoulder

"Caitlyn let her be alone for a bit go after dinner or talk to her after dinner if she shows up. So her and Shane were close" Peggy said and asked

"Yes. Apparently they would txt every night for a few hours. I mean I got close with Nate he told me he wasn't coming I assumed Shane told Mitchie but I guess he didn't" She shrugged and sighed "Let's eat then we will focus on Mitchie."

Lola agreed and they all went to the mess hall. The mess hall was filled with chatter and confessions of certain girls that came because Shane, Nate, and Jason had been there so there was this big deal about Camp Rock and going with rock stars. The three girls sat with Baron and Sander. They asked where Mitchie was.

"Shane" Caitlyn said and they nodded just continuing to eat their dinner.

After an hour everyone was finished dinner. Peggy, Lola, and Caitlyn put together a plate for Mitchie before the food was cleaned up and they headed to their Cabin to see if Mitchie was there. Caitlyn wanted to talk to her she was already worried.

They got to the cabin and sighed when Mitchie wasn't there. Caitlyn laid the food on the table between their beds and grabbed her phone looking at Lola and Peggy as they sat on her bed with her. She dialed Mitchie's phone but it ended up being in the room and Caitlyn wanted to scream.

"What do we do know" Lola asked

"I don't know" Peggy said defeated

"Go to the mouth of the asshole that hurt her" Caitlyn said and tapped furiously on a number so well.

"Shane. You have his number" Lola asked

Caitlyn shook her head and mouthed Nate and they nodded in understanding now.

"Hello Nate's phone Shane speaking" The honey voice

"Shane, I so have a bone to pick with you" She growled while she put the phone on speaker

"Yeah me to" Peggy shouted

"Ditto that you idiot" Lola said

"Whoa. Ladies look calm down. That bad though?" he said slowly and sadly

"YES! How could you not tell her? Sure she would've been upset but had time to get over it." Caitlyn said exasperated

"I couldn't though. She would've been so upset, I hate causing that" Shane confessed

"Yeah but seriously you caused her more hurt know." Peggy explained

"You weren't the one to see her face when Dee announced that connect three was not coming this year" Lola said

"Yeah, I tried calling so I could explain but she didn't answer, I really wanted to explain I just couldn't and I want to now." He said honestly

"Her phone is in the cabin" Peggy said

"Oh and you weren't the pair of eyes to see her legs carrying her as fast as possible. You weren't feeling worried when she didn't show up at dinner. You weren't the one who got her a plate of food and showed up at the cabin to notice she hasn't been back. As far as I'm concerned you're a coward and asshole who can't tell the girl who is crazy for him that he won't see her until the fifth week" Caitlyn said and Shane replied

"Look I know. I'm sorry for everything, but I might know where she went if you don't know where to look" He said sighing feeling guilty

"WHERE" They all said in unison really loud and anxious

"The beach near the canoes and probably on the sand near the big shady tree, where we once sat after we went canoeing she said it was her favorite place on the beach" He said and before he has finished Caitlyn was out the door after she grabbed Mitchie's phone.

"We have to go call Mitchie's phone in an hour and don't expect nice words" Lola said coldly and hung up and Peggy went and sat on her bed sighing.

Meanwhile Mitchie was under the big shady tree like Shane mentioned. Her knees were held up to her chest. He back against the tree and head in her knees. She was sobbing and you could easily tell by her back shaking and heaving when she was trying to breathe.

She didn't jump when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and her friends head on her shoulder while rubbing her back.

"Mitchie" Caitlyn spoke softly and felt Mitchie nod her head

"I'm so sorry. He didn't tell you. Nate told me and said Shane was telling you or would've said something then I wouldn't confronted you I am so sorry" Caitlyn said and Mitchie whimpered a little

"You knew" She asked and Caitlyn sighed

"Yeah, I thought you did and I didn't want to bring it up knowing I was hurting too" She said and Mitchie nodded knowing she accepted Caitlyn's reasoning

"I just… don't understand" Mitchie said

"You got a few missed calls" Caitlyn said and handed Mitchie her phone and she gripped it tightly

Mitchie sighs. "Sorry I ran off, I was just shocked" Mitchie said and Caitlyn understood hugging here. They sat there for a while Caitlyn rubbing Mitchie's back to calm her down.

After about 35 minutes they decided to head back to their cabin. They got to their cabin and Lola and Peggy both hugged Mitchie. She smiled weakly and put on her red plaid pyjama pants and a red t-shirt. She ate her dinner and threw the paper plate and plastic cutlery into the garbage and sat on her bed. She was talking with the girls and just finished tying up her hair when her phone sang _Shane Calling_. She grabbed her phone, threw on a sweater and went onto the front steps and answered the phone.

Inside the cabin the girls were talking.

"Shane doesn't deserve her. Yeah he didn't want her to be hurt. Although, this just makes him a bigger jerk and he knows it. Yeah she would have been mad and sad when he told her but this is way worse" Caitlyn said

"Yeah it is" Peggy agreed

"Then we have to show her there are more guys out there then Shane" Lola said and they looked at her as if to say go on "Well there is many knew people here. Probably some cute guys that would be nice and right for Mitchie and that she might like. Not all cute guys are idiots, like Nate or Baron or even Jason. So we just have to show Mitchie that and help make this a summer she won't forget. Even better than last year was" Lola finished

"You're right" Peggy said

"Okay!" Caitlyn agreed "We don't have to scope out guys right away lets help her heal but we will show her how to have fun plus classes start tomorrow. Good way to check out possible scoping objects" Caitlyn said

"Definitely" Lola agreed laughing and they kept talking about ideas letting Mitchie having privacy with her phone call.

Mitchie sat on the Porch stairs thanking her roommates for not spying. Shane heard the phone click signalling it was answered and spoke.

"Mitchie?" He spoke quietly

"Shane" She replied sadly "how could you do that to me?"

"I didn't want to tell you and hurt you I can't stand you being hurt because of me" He said

"Well news flash I'm hurting now and it is because of you" She said sadly and pissed off

"Mitchie, I know but camp rock will make you happy" He said

"You're wrong I get here so excited and know I've been crying for the last 2 hours or so, that's so much better than at home getting used to the fact you won't be here, you're a coward" She said now anger evident in her voice

"No, I just couldn't tell you" He said

"How long did you know" She said sniffing

"About a month" He confessed

She is angry but now more hurt. She tried to choke down tears "Well I'm glad I'm not important enough to know that" she says a tear slipping from her eyes

"Mitchie you are more important than anything I swear. I Just couldn't tell you and you're not the only one hurting here" He said his honey like voice sounded ridged

"Why couldn't you, you know you could tell me anything" she said honestly

"Because" he sighs "I didn't want you to think that I wasn't going so you wouldn't go anymore because you belong there more than anyone, and I didn't want to hurt you" he said

"That's bull shit Shane" she almost shouted tears falling "The truth"

"That's most of it" He said

"What else" She asks

"It's just…" he stops

"Fine, listen to me then and you are going to listen. I came here to be with you again. You know how I felt about you and I thought you felt the same way. All I could think about for a year was coming back to camp to see you admit everything even if you didn't feel the same any more. I thought you knew me but apparently you didn't. I would've still come back to camp even if you weren't coming and apparently you aren't yet you chose to not tell me. Seriously Shane I would've been upset but I would've came I love it here you should know that because you share my love of music.. You couldn't trust me but built it up after the fact. I thought I could trust you to tell me stuff but I'm wrong. You kept something that big from me it affects me too Shane not just you. Just I can't talk to you right now. Bye" She says and hangs up

"Wait" He said when he hears the dial tone and sighs hanging his phone up

She takes a rigid breath and walks into the cabin and all the girls stop talking. She puts her phone on the bed and falls onto it tears falling all over her face again sobbing as the girls come over and rub her back trying to calm her down.

Soon her phone sings Shane Mail. She ignores it then it sings it again and again and again and again. 5 times signalling he just sent her five messages and she was ready to explode. Caitlyn saw Mitchie's hand clenching tighter staring at her phone. She could see she wanted to throw it and grabbed it and tossed it too her bed turning it to vibrate.

"Mitchie just ignore it" Caitlyn said "Get some sleep" She said as she sat on Mitchie's bed with the other girls rubbing her back and soon Mitchie was asleep with a tear stained face

"We should go to bed" Lola said walking to hers

"Yeah night" Peggy said

They all got into their beds and turned off the lights. Caitlyn got into her bed and opened Mitchie's phone to read the messages. She knew it was her friend's phone but she wanted to know what Shane had to say.

"Caitlyn just delete them" Mitchie said and Caitlyn jumped back

"Can I read them?" She asked

"Fine, but I'm not" Mitchie said sleepy and fell back asleep.

Caitlyn opened up the phone and read the five messages

_Mitchie I'm sorry. I still feel the same how can I not when it's feeling about you. You know you're beautiful in all ways and that's what I love about you and I've told you countless times. I know I was wrong and I was a coward because the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you…_

Caitlyn sighed and went to the second one

_I know it was still wrong. This way you are with your friends and lots of other people to surround you and comfort you since I can't be. I know you wouldn't be hurting if it wasn't for me. It kills me that you're hurting but I am too. I'm hurting form hurting you because you are important to me, never forget that._

Caitlyn felt horrible for her friend they both like each other but it's not okay for her friend to be hurt over Shane. He deserves to be hurting. She read the third one.

_I know you are mad and will not forgive me easily or ever. I guess I deserve it. I was mad at you last time not letting you explain. You shouldn't let me. I couldn't text you and tell you because that would hurt me just too much because I'm way past liking you Mitchie…._

Caitlyn thought what a jerk until she opened the fourth message he sent.

_I don't like you Mitchie. I'm in love with you. I know I will not be forgiven I don't expect to be. I hope one day I will be deserving of someone as great as you. Maybe one day I will be able to explain everything but I know that won't come for a while. Have fun at camp… You belong there with your friends and with people who won't hurt you._

Caitlyn was still in shock and read the last one.

_I doubt you are reading any of these. I had to type them, spill my feelings to someone even if it was a screen. I miss you, always have. Tears free falling down my face and I don't care. You are worth it Mitchie. Until my eyes are dry you are worth it and even if I still had no tears you are still worth tears. I never said bye this way but good night Mitchie. I love you ~Shane_

"Wow" Caitlyn exclaimed quietly to herself. She knew Mitchie should read them but that would cause her more hurt. She sighed, deleted them all, turned off Mitchie's phone and placed it on the bedside table went to sleep herself after sending Nate a txt.

Hey Babe,

I don't know but you might need to check on Shane if he isn't with you. Mitchie is asleep now, she didn't read the messages. I did but I couldn't let her it would make it all worse. Don't tell Shane that and I'm taking care of her. See you in 4 weeks. Take care of Shane I think he needs you. Can't say more

Love your Girlfriend Caitlyn

See Nate and Caitlyn had gotten together. Only they knew. Everyone knew they were close just not that they were dating. She was going to tell Mitchie but after this not yet. She will find out the fifth and final week here.

_Hey babe,_

_Okay I understand. You don't have to say more. We all know he cares too much for his own heart to handle. I'll take care of him. I don't know when we come back if anything will fix it. They will pull through it. We'll help them and let them make their own choices even if it doesn't let them be together._

_Love your Boyfriend Nate, Who else?_

Caitlyn read it happily knowing her and Nate cared a lot about each other. She would take care of Mitchie. He would take care of Shane then they can all go on with their lives and do what they please. However, friends who are like siblings are always there for each other. Mitchie is like Caitlyn's sister she never had. Shane and Nate are practically brothers just not blood related.

Nate walked to Shane's room and opened the door. "Hey dude you okay?" he asked then stops "Guess not" He says looking at Shane and walking over to sit beside him.

Shane was sitting on his bed leaning against the head board his phone beside him and tears falling in a steady stream down his cheeks. He looks up at Nate so vulnerable and puts his face back down wiping his tears

"What happened?" he asked

"She snapped. Well got really upset she was crying on the phone dude. She probably hated me. She was so angry and so hurt. I don't like her Nate I love her. Now because I didn't tell her because I couldn't stand too over txt I lost her." He said

"Shane this is not going to be a say you're sorry and it's alright. If you want this to work which I know you do. You will work your ass off for it. Harder than you ever had and I know you will because love doesn't just happen it takes work" He says and hugs his brother

"Thanks Nate" Shane replies hugging back turning his phone off "I can't let this distract me right now but it's hard not to.

"I know, just get some rest Shane" Nate says as he closes the door leaving and goes to his own room.

Shane turns off his light and lays down tears still falling. Nate was right he has to work for this. He will find a way he has too before he becomes only her past because he didn't want that he wanted to be her future too.

"Hurt and anger ruins everything" He sighs quietly to himself and slowly drifts into a deep slumber with not even a dream.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I know 3 isn't that big but that they liked it and since it's my very first Smitchie story they meant a lot to me. If I have spelling mistakes bare with me. I still can't get it perfect but trust me it's better then what I had before it was edited 3 times by me just sometimes I miss them. Thanks for reading. The story is just getting started. Not ALL chapters will be this long. They will be around 2000 words each though, that is my goal. Next chapter is introducing original characters please keep reading and reviewing letting me know. This one was 3600 words exact without this authors note. Underlined was Caitlyn texts, Nate's were underlined Italics and Shane's will always be Italics. Mitchie's will always be Bold. To officially clear that up and if they are any others who text I will notify you what forms will be used for in their chapters. Thanks again, **

**~Kim**


	3. Better Left Unsaid

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 3: Better Left Unsaid

The next morning Mitchie woke up around 5:30 not being able to sleep anymore. There was so much going through her head at the moment. She didn't know what to do. Her heart was broken. She was really hurt by Shane. She was angry last night but now just broken. She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

She tied her long brown hair up into a high ponytail. She slipped on her pair of lulu lemon Capri pants and a sports bra. She slipped on a tank top and tied up her sneakers. She splashed some water onto her face to wake her up then slowly walked to the main part of the cabin. She carefully walked out of the cabin closing the screen door quietly and squinted into the rising sun casting a shadow of light over the water.

She stepped onto the gravel path outside the cabin and started running towards the beach and docks. She stepped onto the sand and started running along the edge of the water feeling the breeze cool down her body as she felt an adrenaline rush. You would rarely catch her running but when she had so much on her mind like she currently had, running always calmed her down.

Mitchie ran down the beach and started upon the docks that ran horizontal along the lake for about have the length. The run was really calming her. She kept pushing herself a little more. Soon she stopped on the deck halfway to the end and tried to catch her breath. The sun was now glistening upon her and she was getting sweaty. She looked in front of her seeing a dock leading into the gorgeous water

She slipped off her sneakers and socks, and took off her tank top then ran down the dock diving into the cool lake water letting it surround her then pop back up through the surface smiling and just laying on her back floating for a bit letting her body calm down. She closed her eyes and let the sun light up her body on the surface of the water. She soon shot up after hearing footsteps along the dock. She carefully lifted her head up to see a disappearing figure heading towards the camp.

Mitchie slowly got up onto the deck dripping wet. She was cooled down though and no longer sweaty. She was dripping and smelling like lake water though. She looked over and saw the muscular figure fading onto the beach. It was definitely a male figure. He apparently had shaggy blonde hair from where she stood anyway. She was surprised someone was actually up to run, although it was a gorgeous morning. She smiled, picked up her tank and began running again towards camp and back to her cabin, even though she would get sweaty again.

She finally reached the cabin again and walked in quietly seeing everyone still asleep the sun not yet seeping in through the windows. She grabbed two towels and a face cloth. She then grabbed her body wash and shampoo and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. She stripped out of her clothes and took down her hair and slowly stepped into the hot water. She let the water wash the lake smelling water and the sticky feeling of sweat she had off of her. She smiled letting it cascade down every curve and crest of her body. She washed her hair and her body then turned off the water leaning against the cool shower wall. She grabbed her smaller towel and wrapped it around her damp hair. She wrapped the towel around her body securely then walked into the main room getting clothes.

She sat on her bed turning her phone on laying it down then looking through her clothes. She picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple tank top. She got dressed, the purple shirt going down just past the top of her jeans hugging her thighs tightly letting her figure be emphasized. She smiled satisfied looking into the mirror then sat on her bed looking at her cell phone at the new message screen debating if she should text Shane or not. She decided she would and slowly began to type a new one.

She sent the message then tossed her phone onto her bed leaving it forgotten for now. It was just after 7 and she could leave in 30 minutes for breakfast. She laid her head against the headboard and just lay there as the sun started seeping through the curtain windows. She heard Caitlyn stir.

"Mitchie?" she asked groggily

"Yeah, get up breakfast in half an hour" Mitchie said smiling laughing at her friend

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Caitlyn said grabbing clothes and stumbling into the bathroom.

10 minutes later Caitlyn came

out dressed in root sweat pants with a t-shirt and a zip up lulu sweater. Her hair was down and damp form her shower with sign of a hairbrush ran through it. She slipped on some flip-flops and sat on her bed waiting for Peggy and Lola.

"How long have you been up?" She asked still trying to fully wake up

"Since 5:30" Mitchie replied "Couldn't sleep so I went for a run, a quick swim in the lake then came back, had a shower and yeah now here we are" She said laughing

"How you can run at 6 in the morning or even be up is beyond me" Caitlyn said shaking her head at her friend

"It's called a morning person and having too much to think about to sleep longer" She said smiling and they just sat there talking waiting for Lola and Peggy to be ready for breakfast.

Peggy came out next after having a quick shower. She had on a short just past thigh red tank dress and black leggings. Her hair was down straight with a head band. Lola then came out in jeans, a t-shirt, and a zip-up hooded sweater. Her hair was dry after she quickly blew dry it. It was curly and in its original form. They all slipped on their shoes and walked to the mess-hall for breakfast and then they were off to the first classes of the summer.

They got to the mess hall and sat down with their breakfast joining Baron and Sander to eat. Mitchie started eating excited for classes but also dreading them. She was overall excited just a part of her wished she was going to be in Shane's dance class and he would smile at her explaining the dance but that wasn't going to happen this year.

"So what do you ladies have for classes" Baron asked smiling taking a sip of orange juice

"Well I have voice lessons with Brown, dancing with this person named Taylor, piano with Alexandra, lunch, then singing and writing with Brown, then the day off" Mitchie said satisfied with her schedule.

"I have voice lessons with brown, dancing with Taylor, then I have producing with Brett, lunch and then mixing with Ally" Caitlyn said excited for her producing sounds and mixing the music "I use my keyboards so I didn't need a separate class for that" She smiles

"Sounds cool ladies, and you two" Sander says looking at Lola and Peggy

"Well I have voice lessons with Brown, dance as well with Taylor, guitar with Mark, lunch, and then writing and singing with brown" Peggy says and Mitchie and Caitlyn cheer knowing they have classes together

"Well I also have voice lessons with brown, dancing with Taylor and my girls" Lola says laughing "then I have a power voice class with Tom, lunch and then singing with Tanya" she finished

"Sounds awesome, do you not take power voice class Mitchie" Baron asks

"Nope, I have a voice but I don't need to power it up, I already use certain techniques to bring the power of my voice out so yeah Brown said I wouldn't need to take it" She says smiling

"Yeah Mitchie is good at that I need one more year of lessons and maybe I can do it automatically" Lola says smiling

"Well you two have dance and voices lessons with us so let the fun begin" Sander says and they all laugh sarcastically rolling their eyes

"Oh joy" Mitchie said teasing

"Duck for cover" Caitlyn said sticking her tongue out and laughing

"Ha ha funny girls" Baron says and they all continue eating breakfast

"Just don't trip me with that's spinning kick you do Baron" Lola said "Or I swear to god" She said teasing

"Done" Baron said "I won't around you" Winks at her

"Sander stay upright this time" Peggy mentions laughing and continue eating.

"I'll try my best" sander replies and they all finish eating

They finish eating and they have almost an hour until their first classes. The girls invite Sander and Baron to their cabin to hang out for a while. They all go to their cabin and all sit down. Caitlyn was sitting on her bed; Mitchie was on hers, Peggy and Sander on Peggy's bed and Lola and Baron on Lola's.

Baron wrapped his arm around Lola's shoulder and Mitchie was surprised she just let it go. Maybe Lola liked Baron back until Lola kissed Barons cheek when they thought no one was looking and Mitchie looked at Caitlyn who looked at Lola and Baron and back at Mitchie.

"Explain" Mitchie said looking at them and Peggy and Sander looked up from the song lists they were looking at

Lola sighs "Well I'm not telling them Baron" She says

"Fine, we are together" he says kissing Lola's cheek as she beams

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Peggy squeal and hug Lola well sander congratulated Baron and hugs him.

"Okay, okay give her back" Baron said laughing pulling Lola back onto her bed and into his arms kissing her softly

"AWE" Mitchie said going back to sit on her bed.

Caitlyn sits on hers and Peggy and Sander rest on Peggy's again. Mitchie looks over and Caitlyn is on her phone texting.

"Nate" Mitchie asks quietly and Caitlyn nods. She sighs seeing Baron and Lola whispering quietly cuddling. Peggy and Sander looking through song lists and Caitlyn texting Nate, and she started missing Shane again.

Hey Nate, How are you? Missing you like crazy, did you hear, Lola and Baron are together they are so cute together. Mitchie is doing okay. She was up at 5:30 for a run. I think she is crazy, well she is crazy for Shane but you know. We are starting classes soon. I wish I could give you a big hug. How is Shane? Missing you bunches 3 Cat

She sends her message then receives another one and reads it.

_Hey Babes, I'm doing okay better now that you sent me a message. Feeling Lonely too don't you worry about that, soon enough. I wish I could give you a big hug too. Shane is okay I think. He is bummed but doing okay. We are at Hollywood records to record are album, Miss you too, love Nate_

Nate and Caitlyn keeps texting and Mitchie just looks at her song book trying to write something but finding a blank missing Shane too much.

Meanwhile Shane was sitting on a couch near Nate waiting for the producers to come to the studio to record. He was eating a bagel when his phone sang _this is me_. He knew it was a message from Mitchie and opened it to read it realizing he received it late; well at least he got it.

**Hey Shane, I know I didn't act civil yesterday. I'm not sorry though but I was just so upset, and angry. I mean I thought I would see you as you know. Next time if there is one, you have to know you can trust me and I will get through tough times. 4 more weeks is honestly nothing more in the year I've been away. Just remember that. ~Mitchie **

Shane sighs seeing Nate talking to Caitlyn knowing they were together and wishing he could be at Camp rock with Mitchie instead of here with Nate talking to his girlfriend and Jason reading a book waiting for the producers.

Shane rapidly types a text message back. The producers walks in and he presses send, slips the phone into his jeans pocket and walks into the recording studio with his band mates.

Caitlyn had gotten off the phone with Nate 5 minutes ago after saying bye since he had to go. They girls, Baron and Sander were about to walk out of the Cabin when Mitchie's phone sang _Shane mail_ really loud. Before anyone could say anything Mitchie dove onto her bed and opened it.

Baron, Lola, Sander, and Peggy left as Caitlyn waited outside for Mitchie knowing to leave Mitchie alone for a minute with her phone and Shane's message.

_Mitchie you had every right to act that way even thought you weren't going to apologize you wouldn't have to I should be. I was a coward and I realize how wrong I was and I hope sorry could fix this, I wish it did but I know it won't. I honestly don't know what will. I sent you messages last night. If you read them, well I meant every word and if you didn't I guess it is better left unsaid. Sorry ~Shane_

Mitchie was rather confused and sighed knowing it was probably I good idea she didn't read what he sent last. She read the last line again _better left unsaid_ repeating itself in her head. She quickly scribbled that line in her notebook, sent a quick test back then slipped her phone in her pocket and went outside with Caitlyn and they walked to voice lessons with Brown.

Back at Hollywood records they were trying to record Shane's song Gotta Find You. To Shane it was so difficult to get the emotion out through the song. He had messed everything up with Mitchie who the song was written for which he didn't know at first but now it was their song and it was just feeling so wrong and messed up to him he couldn't get it right.

Shane sighed in frustration messing up the lyrics once again and took off his headphones and sighed. It was hopeless to sing this right now.

"Shane what's wrong this sounded great 2 weeks ago" John said. John was one of the producers of their album that recorded their songs

"I just, it's not feeling right, can we just do Play My Music and not record this one today, or even for the album" he said upset

"Okay, we'll do Play My Music then video girl, and that will be all for today and we will get a fresh start tomorrow" John said

They all got to their places and microphones and started singing the song. Shane was having fun singing. He hid the fact that he was hurting inside but he couldn't let his personal life affect his music. The only reason Gotta Find You wasn't working because it was written for the reason he was hurting, Mitchie Torres.

After recording the song over and over again until I sounded perfect to the producers liking they took a quick drink of water and started working on their song Video Girl, one Shane wrote about a previous relationship he has before he went to Camp Rock and met Mitchie.

**A/N: I know I said that there would be original characters but that was put off until chapter 4. I promise though it will happen in that chapter. This chapter was to show how it was affecting both of them in different ways. He was upset and couldn't focus on stuff that were about Mitchie and she was just trying to get away from it and forget about him being unsuccessful for know. Other stuff in this chapter was for filler and well to show the other's relationships. They play small roles within the story. Also the schedules play a role so they weren't just added for nothing due to meeting new people in their different classes. Please Read and Review. The next chapter won't be up until this coming weekend, by the end of Sunday, maybe before. Keep reading. 2745 words :)**

**~Kim**


	4. Nice To Meet You

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 4: Nice to meet you

Caitlyn and Mitchie walk into the cabin for voice lessons and find seats near Peggy, Lola, Baron and Sander. They sit down and just start talking quietly waiting for Browns grand entrance as per usual.

"Wow, a quiet class, come on let's be happy first day of classes" Brown says and everyone laughs and cheers "Better" now is anyone willing to sing for us today

All returning campers quickly raised their hands even Mitchie. Apparently no-one was shy because even the few new campers had raised their hands. Mitchie sighed remembering the first time she sang but smiled because she knew it intimidated Tess and made her proud that Tess was scared of her.

"Okay well, how about… "He pretends to look at his list and think "Miss. Mitchie Torres"

"Brown I raised my hand this time" She laughed and stood up

"Please let you grace us with an original" He asked "Two years in a row that's a good sign" he winks and she starts singing the first verse of a song she wrote called Believe in me.

I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak

After she finished singing the room actually started applauding and she just laughed and took a mock bow and laughed even harder. However what she did notice was one person standing clapping his hands like everyone else however this boy caught her eye. He was carefully eyeing her but not to the point of creepy. She glances at him once before going to sit down.

"Okay, well who is brave enough to sing after that wonderful performance" Brown mentioned smiling. To Mitchie's surprise not many raised their hands only two. She recognized one at the front was the gorgeous guy and the other was a girl with blonde hair."How about you …" Brown states pointing to the guy

"Trevor and sure" He said standing up where Mitchie had stood just moments before. As soon as his voice came out singing his song she was lost.

It's that moment when  
You start closing in.  
First you're holding back,  
Then surrendering.  
It can start a fire,  
Light up the sky.  
Such a simple thing,  
Do you wanna try?  
Are you ready to  
Say goodbye  
To all these blues?  
I wanna kiss a girl,  
I wanna hold her tight,  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight.  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow,  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world.  
I wanna kiss a girl.

After he was done he mentioned it was an original. So he did write his own songs. Mitchie was still just lost. As in a robotic movement along with everyone else she cheered and clapped. It wasn't just his voice that caught her attention. He had short, yet shaggy blonde hair. His eyes shined like emeralds. She could clearly tell they were green. When he smiles seeing everyone clap he smiled back and wow his smile was perfect. It was totally sexy when he smiled and flashed is teeth. He seemed to be almost 6 feet tall. He was in an American Eagle t-shirt with loose jeans hanging just off his hips. He ran his hands through his hair walking back to his chair. His shirt lifted and you could see just a little bit of his chest as well as his AE boxers.

Mitchie knew he was nowhere near the style Shane was. Wait why did she bring her mind to Shane she was focusing on Trevor, and that smile. She giggled slightly hiding it as much as possible Caitlyn noticing. She followed Mitchie's eyes and nudged her winking as Mitchie rolled her eyes.

Next the girl that had raised her hand was up to sing. She was slightly shorter then Mitchie with shoulder length blonde hair. She had soft blue eyes and a sweet smile. She was in light washed skinny jeans and a blue top with flats. Her name was Kylee. She started singing. She had a good voice. It wasn't the best but camp rock would definitely help her.

Must of been something set me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now wait for a break in the silence  
Cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again  
It's hard now to let you be  
I won't make excuses  
I've made my peace  
Didn't take long for me to lose the trust  
Cause these four walls were not strong enough 

Her voice may not be the best however her song was very well written. She again wrote her song and Mitchie was hoping some of them would be in her singing and writing with Brown. She knew Peggy was but she was allowed to make new friends as well. When Class finished Mitchie was making her way out of class. Lola hand-in-hand with Baron went off ahead of the other four. Mitchie and Caitlyn were slightly trailing behind Peggy and sander. She was holding onto her song book when she slipped on the wood stairs falling backwards. She closed her eyes not wanting to feel her back slam against the one. However, that never happened. She felt to strong arms along her back holding onto her waist.

"Whoa, watch your step" She head and blushed as she stood up and brushed herself off

"Thanks" She said looking up and meeting those emerald eyes

"I'll meet you later Mitchie" Caitlyn said and ran off Mitchie rolling her eyes and laughing

"I'm Trevor, and well you're Mitchie, your song was amazing it felt really powerful" He said sticking out his hand

She took is firmly loving the softness of his hand. "Yeah, you're voice is amazing as well" She complimented

"Thanks, so this is your second year?" He asks

"Yeah" She replied as they fell into step with each other

"Well it's amazing so far. Great surroundings, amazing food, talented people and gorgeous girls" He says

"Well it is pretty great, my mom is actually the cook and yeah most of the girls here of fashionable have you seen Tess yet" Mitchie said and Trevor laughed

"Wait you mean the blonde in those fancy high heels that sat behind me" he questioned

"Yeah, she's as gorgeous as it gets" Mitchie admits as they were getting close to her next class.

"I think she's a far second from someone else" Trevor said hiding a slight blush

Mitchie giggles "Really, that's probably the second time"

"Well it must be since it's only your second year here" he said and it was her turn to blush.

"Well" She said letting her hair fall beside her face covering her red cheeks as he chuckled "I have dance so I'll say you later" She asked

"I have dance with Allison then Piano" he stated

"Well I have dance with Taylor but Piano so see you then" she said running off to her next class. Wow was he ever cute and was easy to talk to. Camp might just have got a bit more interesting. She walked into her dance class coming face-to-face with Tess. Oh joy.

"You actually came back" she said in her high pitched squeaky voice

"Yes I did, afraid of the competition already" Mitchie said

"No way, I've got amazing new friends who are my backup singers, and I've been taking voice lessons" She said

"Yeah you definitely needed those. Great more Tess clones with fake noses like your own" Mitchie said and on cue two girls stood beside Tess

"We do not have fake noses" The one pointed out. She was just a bit taller than Tess with shoulder length blonde hair. She crossed her arms glaring at me

"Yeah whatever you say" Mitchie said

"It's true. Honestly just because we are all prettier doesn't mean you can be mean" The other one with Blonde hair down to her chest level said

"Oh I wasn't just stating the fact" Mitchie spoke as she walked passed Tess hitting her shoulder then walking over to her friends stretching. She looked back to see Tess Glaring at her and she just ignored her talking to her Caitlyn and Lola waiting for class to start.

Mitchie followed along with the dances as usual however she just couldn't get into it. It was laid out and instructed with counts. Last year she just learned by following Shane as he did it not listening to him talk and talk although she did love his voice. After class she sighed untying her hair and shaking it out.

"That was horrible" She commented walking out with Caitlyn beside her

"No it was awesome, you just miss Shane" She said and Mitchie looked at her like Caitlyn spoke words of poison

"No it wasn't. I learn better if I have to follow right away. If I'm instructed and have to count I am not good at it." She said and continued walking

"Okay sorry. So what's up with you and that Trevor guy what did you talk about" Caitlyn asked really curious

"Nothing, we just talked. He's pretty easy to talk to and well cute" She says blushing "and he pretty much told me I was gorgeous and more so then Tess" She gushed

"Wow, someone liked receiving compliments" She laughs as Mitchie tries unsuccessful to hide her blushing cheeks

"Maybe I do. Well I got piano and Trevor might too bye" She says smiling and running off as Caitlyn laughs

"Maybe she can get over Shane easily" She thought out loud and Peggy stood beside her

"Maybe" Peggy agreed and they walked off

Mitchie walked into Piano to see the keyboards set up. She loved keyboards as that's what she had at home for her computer. She saw Trevor sitting at one and smiled as she sat beside him "Hey" she said

"Hey Mitch" He said using a nickname causing her blush

"So you write, sing, play piano anything else I should know about" She says giggling as he pressed a few keys on his keyboard

"Maybe one thing" He says winking and continues to press keys a beautiful tune coming to her hears

"Oh, and that would be" She asked twirling her hair. Wait was she flirting

"Well I would tell you but then I would have to kill you" He said and winked again and she smiled looking down at her keyboard

"Well then, guess were settled on that" she said and waited for class to start

During class she kept glancing towards Trevor who was always looking at her as well. For some reason she felt a connection to him. Probably how they both love music and had those things in common. He was going to be a really close friend this year at camp. Her mind drifted when she saw his lips to kissing him. What about Shane? She thought and cursed herself. Shane didn't care about her maybe Trevor would. Anything can happen. She sighs as she was brought out of her thought as they were told class was over and sighed standing up and walking side by side with Trevor towards the mess hall.

They were walking pretty close however it didn't really matter. They were practically already friends. He took her hand and she suddenly let go and he looked at her apologetically. For Mitchie it was a little too fast. She still liked Shane. Well she thought though. Anyway Trevor was cute but she needed to know him more before anything happened right?

At Hollywood records Shane Jason and Nate just walked out of the studio to eat lunch which they really needed. They all sat down at a table with sandwiches and such. However as soon as they sat down Shane opened his phone, he had felt it vibrate a few hours ago. He knew it was Mitchie. He sighed opening the text and reading it.

**Look, most of this is all better left unsaid Shane. I trusted you, you lied, and I got hurt. Maybe you're hurting more but think about me for once. Yeah I would've been upset but I told you time and time I'm more upset you lied and didn't tell me then you are not here. I really want to have fun so maybe all this has to finish. Say you're sorry as much as you want it isn't getting you anywhere ~ you know my name**

"Wow" Shane said out loud sighing upset. She was right but he was upset. He was about to text back when he got another message however a picture message. His jaw dropped. "Guess she's having fun" There on his screen was a picture of Mitchie with a blonde haired guy holding hands. Guess someone took a picture in the split second they were holding hands and sent Shane. Shane grabbed his phone stood up from the table and left the room leaving Nate and Jason stunned.

**A/N: Okay I know I said Sunday and it is now like 10 minutes into Monday but I had a crazy busy weekend. Anyways I got it up. Not the best I do like it though. Any thoughts on what Shane is going to do? Any ideas let me know. Anyway it is the shortest I hope it was sort of worth the wait I didn't have any other chance to write much thought. Anyways enjoy Read and review next one up soon… sorry for spelling and Grammar I'm exhausted and going to bed keep reading:) **

**~Kim**


	5. WHAT!

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 5: What!

Jason and Nate were a little too shocked to move for a minute or two. When everything finally registered Jason was just staring at Nate wide-eyed.

"We'll be right back" Nate said as he jumped out of chair and walked out of the room Jason right there with him. They walked in the studio room seeing Shane sitting on the couch on the phone.

Shane was in his black zip-up sweater. The hood covering the top of his head shading his face from the world. He was wearing sunglasses covering his eyes which were red and puffy. "Yes I'm sure" He said talking quietly on the phone zipping his bag up. "Thank you, I will never forget it sorry" He said and then he hung up

"What's going on" Nate asked as Shane just sat there

"I'm quitting" He said solemnly

"Look, I know it's hard but you can't quit loving someone it doesn't happen like that" Jason said he can be serious when he needs to be

"I can't quit loving her okay and never will. I'm quitting music it isn't in me anymore I can't do it" he said "It had been coming but I think she brought back now she's with someone else, doesn't care, I just can't continue. James will be in contact but I have to go" He said grabbing his bag Nate and Jason in shock

"Where are you going" He said

"Camp Rock" Jason asks

"I don't know yet, look I'll keep in touch I'm sorry, she's the reason these songs are this way, why I'm singing but it's over I have to go." He said walking out and leaving the studio.

"SHANE!" Nate called but he heard no response or anything else it was silence and Shane was just gone.

"This is so very bad" Nate says exasperated to Jason

"Yeah, but what can we do" He says "I know we should intervene but maybe he has to be alone for a while"

"I know, but I've never seen him like this" Nate confesses

"Me neither, let's just let him cool off he will probably be at home when we get there" Jason said

"Okay, let's finish lunch then we will go" Nate says

They walk into the conference room with the recorders and producers and continue eating lunch after Nate sent an important text message.

Mitchie and Trevor entered the mess hall. She invited Trevor to sit with her. They joined Caitlyn, Baron, Sander, Lola, and Peggy.

"Hey, this is Trevor" Mitchie said "Trevor this is Caitlyn, Baron, Sander, Lola, and Peggy" She said pointing to each of them as they wave.

"Nice to meet you" Trevor said he sat down "You've all been here before?" He asked

"Yeah we have" Caitlyn said as her phone rand with an Urgent sound "Sorry I have to take this she said and walked over to the corner of the room.

"Okay then" Trevor said "Anything I should be warned about" he asks

Caitlyn looks to see it's an URGENT text message she opens it to see a long one and starts reading.

_Caitlyn, this is all really messed up, don't panic it's not about us. Look I don't know what is all going on because I am not Shane's brain but he just quit music. He got out of the contract and stuff. I think he might be going there, so keep an eye out. He probably won't but just in case we are dealing with it keep Mitchie sane okay don't worry. Love Nate XOX_

"WHAT!" Caitlyn screamed out loud and everyone turned to look at her and she just turned read and sped walk to the table sitting down

"What's up Caitlyn" Mitchie asked

"Nothing, sorry just um… surprised" she said and text Nate back furiously on her phone

"Wow. Didn't think it was THAT bad. But I guess it is. Okay I'll keep Mitchie sane and won't tell her. I miss you good luck and I'll definitely let you know if he is here. Love you, Cait XO

She put her phone away and sighed. This is going to be one interesting summer She was scared, worried and just a bundle of emotions. Many things can happen but what happens if the world turns to hell. That can't happen well at least she hopes it's impossible.

Nate and Jason finished lunch now and headed towards the house. Shane wouldn't be THAT far, would he? They got into Jason's car and drove home. When they got their Shane's car wasn't their but they were hoping. They went into the house and it was dead silent.

Nate cautiously walked over to Shane's room and opened the door to see what he was afraid off. It was almost clean. There were empty dressers; the closet was cleaned and certain prized items that Shane had were gone. Nate walked over to the bed to see a piece of paper. He picks it up and sits on the bed as Jason joins and they read it

_Nate and Jason,_

_I'm sorry I bailed without letting you know. I have to be alone for a while. To get everything sorted out. I will text you letting you know I'm safe and such don't worry about me. I need to get everything straight. Clear my head. The music is amazing I want you to continue without me. I will miss you both and all you're crazy antics._

_I love you guys_

_Shane _

Nate sighs and falls back on the bed this is so bad.

"Wow" Jason says "This is bad" he says upset

"Yeah, really bad, I didn't think he would leave immediately" Nate stated and sat up again. He stood up to leave when he saw something sticking out of under the bed. He picked it picked it up seeing a shattered picture frame. The picture was crinkled up within the frame. He picked it up and saw it was of Shane and Mitchie at final jam. He sighs and walks out of the room Jason with him. They sit it the game room and just sit there trying to figure out what to so. They didn't know what to make of anything. They could just sit by the phone and wait for a text message from their missing "brother".

Shane was in the back of a taxi watching the familiar surrounding speed by him. The Taxi stopped and Shane stepped out taking his two suitcases and paying the taxi driver. The taxi drove away and Shane took in a breath of the cool night hair of the all too familiar surroundings. He started along the path the wound through the park. The air was cool, the winding rustling through his hair. He took off his sunglasses his sore red eyes adjusting to the night sky, only the park lights lighting up the path.

He walked along the bath wheeling his suitcases along the deserter path for the night. He walked passes the batting cages and the soccer field. He kept walking passes the playground then continued through the walking path of the forest. When he emerged from the other side he walked to the street and saw it right across from him. The little house, with a familiar warm light glowing through the window and he smiled. It was the house he grew up in. In New Jersey with his Mom and Dad, he has visited a few months ago but he was here to stay for a bit longer. It was nearing 8:00 as he slowly crossed the street his duffle bag along his shoulder the two suitcases following him. He let them rest and took dropped his duffle bag as he rang the doorbell.

He heard footsteps then the familiar creek of the door as he saw his mom open up. "Shane" She said surprised as she took in his face and just hugged him "This is a nice surprise" she said letting him in with his things.

"Trent, Shane Is here" She said and soon his dad came walking in

"Hey son" He said hugging Shane as Shane hugged back

"What are you doing back so soon?" His mother asked

"I was hoping I could stay for maybe a month or so?" He asked

"Sure, I thought you were recording" His dad said

"Let's sit down and talk" His mother suggested as they went into the living room and sat down.

"I got out of the contract" he said "I love singing but it's not in my heart anymore. I let my heart stay open and well" He stopped

"You got hurt" his mom said

"Yes. I know it seems like I'm running away but it's not within music. She just reminded me why I started and now that's gone I just can't anymore" he says and his parents are surprised

"A girl?" his dad asked

"Wait from last summer" His mom asked

"Yeah" He sighed leaning back on the couch "I just need to sort everything out. I thought this would be the perfect place. I'll keep a low profile I just need to be away from these things and be me for a while" he finished

"Son, you can stay as long as you want. Okay, and on the low profile be who you are, I'm sure your fans here will respect that" his dad said

"Thanks" he said and hugged his mom and dad

"Okay, well do you need anything to eat or drink Shane" his mom asked

"No thanks. I ate on my way here but thanks." He sad politely

"Okay well your bed is made as always" his mom ads

"Thanks, I'm going to go to bed it's been a long day" He said kissing his moms cheek, hugging his dad and bringing his stuff upstairs to his bedroom.

He laid his stuff onto the floor and changed into a pair of pajama pants. He takes his shirt off revealing his toned, tanned and very muscular chest. He turns off his light and climbs into his bed leaning against the headboard his cell phone in his hand. He carefully pulls up a message screen and sends Nate and Jason a message.

_Hey, I'm safe and staying with relatives and friends of my family. I'm not telling where because I need to be alone for a while. I know the relatives will mind their business and I know that I just need to think and be away from all the craziness, Shane_

He sighs and thinks about Mitchie and the picture he saw of her holding someone's hand. Had she really moved on that fast? He loves her. Not just any kind of love he was head over heels in love with here. He lay down on his back the pillow rising up around his head. Soon for the second time that day his eyes fill with tears and they spill down his cheek. He sighs and slowly falls asleep thinking about Mitchie and maybe it was actually over. However, that's the last thing he ever wanted.

During lunch Mitchie and Trevor flirted all the time. Caitlyn just ignored it and rolled her eyes time after time after time. Would it ever end?

"So Mitchie, would you like to go for a walk after last class" Trevor asked

"Depends, are you asking me to go for a walk or if I want to go for a walk" she said back challenging. She was definitely flirting and she was aware of it

"Whichever one you're going to say yes to" he said back smirking

"Then yes I'd love to go for a walk with you" she said smiling and taking a sip of water as he grinned satisfied

"Peggy, Caitlyn, Mitchie, can we talk for a minute outside" Lola asked

"Sure" Mitchie said standing up "See you soon" she said all flirty rubbing her hand on his shoulders then walking out with the girl and Sander and Baron laughed.

"What's up" Mitchie asked and they all just looked at her

"You and Trevor" Caitlyn said

"You both flirt non-stop" Peggy confirmed

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend but I'm not all over him all the time" Lola said

"I'm not all over him okay. Nothing is wrong with harmless flirting" Mitchie said

"That is way past harmless Mitchie" Caitlyn said

"That's like I like you are you up to it flirting" Peggy agreed

"Like make a move already and hardcore flirting" Lola said

"No it's not look I'm moving on I can't trust HIM she said sourly

"You mean Shane Gray, the one you talked about all the time during the year" Caitlyn spoke

"There is a definite connection. Stop fighting it" Peggy stated

"I'm not fighting anything okay. I like Shane yeah but I can't trust anyone who lied to me. He can be the pop-star and I can be the girl who loves music. Plus Trevor is cute and he is easy to talk to. Stop trying to stop me from making a good decision or a bad one. I'll learn but I'm starting to like him so if you can't support me bud out" She says and walks back into the mess hall

"If he didn't quit singing" Caitlyn said to herself then she realizes a little too loud

"Who quit singing" Lola asked suspicious

"No one" Caitlyn said fast

"Caitlyn" Peggy said

"Fine I'll tell you. Well firstly me and Nate have been dating. So we have been keeping up on what's happening with Shane and Mitchie. Apparently today Shane snapped and well quit music. He said she brought it back and now she's gone and he can't feel it anymore. He is so in love with her it is sick. He said it in the texts I read and she made me delete it. Anyway he left, and they don't know where he is going. He might be coming here but not sure so yeah" Caitlyn said

"Oh My God" Peggy gasped

"Wow" Lola said "Really?"

"Yes Really. I'm not going to stop her from being happy and if it's with Trevor fine. However, I want to hope she makes the right one. The one that makes her happy. If he doesn't come here I don't know if he will for final jam either. We have to support her okay" Caitlyn said

"Definitely" Peggy agreed

"Yes, of course" Lola agreed

They walked back into the mess hall and finished eating lunch.

After last class Mitchie walked to her cabin alone for a few minutes. Peggy was meeting up with Sander. She figured they were together or close to it. She got to her cabin and picked out some clothed. She wanted casual yet movable, breathable, and comfortable clothes as she was going on a walk with Trevor. He was cute. She couldn't get ahead of herself but they were becoming good friends already.

She got changed into a pair of lulu lemon Capri pants. She put on a tank top and a black lulu sweater. She put on her flip flops and tied up her hair. She loved walking at Camp Rock it was so peaceful. Even with someone else comfortable silences are good too. She was about to toss her jeans to the floor when she remembered he cell phone. She took it out to see if Shane text back but he hadn't. Weird. Usually he would have a remark for that. Oh well maybe he came to a conclusion that a text of any words wouldn't fix this. If she only knew what actually happened.

She met Trevor where the docks and the beach meet. They got onto the dock and they started walking along the docks. It was such a comfortable silence they both didn't mind. They were almost halfway along the lake near the end of the dock when Trevor spoke

"It really is peaceful here isn't it?" He asks quietly

"Yeah it is. It's a great place to just think and get out of anything. There is no-one around along this paths that much. But the lake the trees everything is just so gorgeous like nothing else is close to it. It is like a small little planet that we get to experience." Mitchie replied

"Yeah it is so special. The sunrise from this point of view is gorgeous. I was out for a run today but when I got here I sat down and watched the sunrise." He said

"I was out for a run two. You must have been the one I saw running along the beach on your way back. I was so hot I jumped in the lake I was floating and I heard footsteps it was probably you" She said and he nodded. They were at the end and he walked out to the edge where the dock led into the water. He sat down and lets his feet graze the surface of the water.

Mitchie smiled and walked over and sat down. She slipped off her flips flops and felt her feet graze along the water feeling cool. She smiles as the sun was beaming onto the lake.

They sat there for a while in a comfortable silence. Mitchie was getting a little cold. It was starting into the evening. The sun was cooling down near the horizon. The lake and wind was sending her chills. She checked her watch and it was 20 minutes or so until dinner. They had been there for almost 2 hours. It seemed like 20 minutes. It was real nice just being able to lay there and be quiet. She knew she had had company but she enjoyed the silence with Trevor.

They had gone back and too dinner as everyone did. That night Mitchie didn't do much. She went back to her cabin after dinner with the girls. They just talked and such. It was 7:30 and she got changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed writing in her song book. She was working stuff around it was better left unsaid.

Caitlyn got a text saying they didn't know where Shane was but he was with relatives and safe. She said goodnight to Nate and turned her phone off. It was about 8:30 when Mitchie let out a big yawn.

"I'm really tired" She said stretching closing her song book and putting it in the night stand drawer. Curling into her blankets

"Yeah let's get some sleep for tomorrow and camp fire jam" Peggy said getting into her bed as well

"Sounds good" Caitlyn said

"Okay night girls" Lola said turning off the light then crawling into her own bed.

"Night" the other three said and they drifted to sleep

Mitchie was the last to fall asleep. She was thinking about Shane. How much she liked him and how much fun they had together and the connection. She thought about pro and cons. She did the same with Trevor. She had pros and cons about times she had spent which each of them. She liked Shane. She knew that but knew she was starting to like Trevor. It was so complicated. He brain finally got tired trying to figure stuff out and she fell asleep with many things to think about.

**A/N: I know it's been less than 24 hours and yet another chapter posted. I felt bad for the 4****th**** being kind of bland and well late. I had a good idea. You might not have liked what Shane did. But I have a few ideas:) however please read and review. Let me know what you thing and ideas you think would work into the story of just how you like it so far. Thanks and keep reading Sorry for spelling mistakes again… over 3200 words. Read and Review plz**


	6. Feelings

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 6: Feelings

It was 5:30 and Shane woke up listening to the pitter-patter of the rain against his window sill. It was the perfect weather to explain his mood. His cell phone was lying on the top of his night table as he just lay there listening to the rain. He looked at his cell phone and sighed.

He would love to send her a message, or call her even. He loved her and it was breaking his heart. He can't un-love her though for him it was close to, or impossible. He could easily pick up the phone and dial her. What would she say though? He was going to text her back until that stupid picture. He still hadn't known who sent it. He was trying to figure it out but whoever it was really hates him. He sighs, why can't his heart just accept it and realize he can't have her?

He gets out of bed slipping on a wife beater and a hooded sweater. He kept his pajamas pants on and put on his skateboarding shoes. He went downstairs dark circles under his eyes and grabbed a bottle of water and took a big sip. He put it down scribbled a note to his parents. He then walked out of the house into the rain, hood up, hands in the pockets, and started walking. He didn't know where he was going but he had to go somewhere to clear his head and he might know the perfect spot.

He soon stops at a Dunkin' Donuts. He discards his hood and runs his hand through his hair. He got out some money and went up to the counter. The teenager who was about 16 smiled as she saw him arrive in front of her.

"HI...uh can I help…you" She said nervously

"Yeah, I'll have a bagel toasted with only butter and a large coffee please" He said and handed her the money

"Here you go" she said handing back the cash

"Keep it" He says smiling and stands by the counter waiting for his stuff

"Are you here for a concert, I didn't hear anything" She asked quietly as she wasn't serving anyone else

"Nope I'm just her for a while" He said quietly

"Oh okay, so you'll come here more often? Would make work more interesting" She said slightly giggling

"Maybe, you never know. However, don't tell anyone, I don't want everyone knowing for reasons. Our little secret okay" He says and winks and she nods her head

"Definitely" she said smiling and handing him his stuff "There you go" She said

"Thanks, bye. Remember our little secret" he says and walks out of the store.

He rolled his eyes as he continued walking in the rain. He could've got a male server. Of course being his luck he would get a fan. He really didn't feel like flirty well she was. He just flirted back with a wink hoping it wouldn't get out. He needed time alone and not be horded or bothered by fans. He loved his fans but sometimes he needed his space. He also didn't need people around his parent's house. He didn't want them having to deal with it.

He sighed taking a sip of his coffee almost to his destination. He rounded his last corner and saw the other park a few blocks away from his house. It had a playground and other things on the other side of it but he liked this part. IT was closed in by gorgeous trees and he walked around the corner walking on the other side of the trees. He walked down the row for a few minutes and came to a little pond. It still had the little L.E.D lights on in the ground. He sat down on the bench and watched as the rain hit the pond making the water ripple.

He sighed contently but sadly. He loved this place. He always came here to think when he was about 14 and 15. He would think about everything. This time one trip wouldn't help anything probably he just needed some space to look at things clearly although it was hard with the rain pouring down. He needed to think about Mitchie. He was like the pond in some way that's maybe why he liked it so much.

The pond was so peaceful and content with who it was. It was all happy until storm clouds cave in on top of it. When the rain comes falling down it causes the pond hurt as it cringed and ripples out to the edge. The rain hurts the pond and he had his own storm cloud. His exception was he was in love with the storm cloud that was making him cringe and not letting the water ripple out but bottle up when he was around people. Like when the pond over flows that's his breaking point. It's been happening a lot, but he barely lets anyone see him cry. If he does he's vulnerable and can only be with people who don't care what he or who he is but loves him for him.

He opened his bagel leaving it in the bag as he didn't want it to get wet or soggy. He took a bite and let the butter goodness melt into his mouth. He ate his bagel and drank his coffee looking at the pond noticing how it did resemble him. The only way the pond could get out of the rain is if the sun came out or it was just a cloudy day. Shane needed a sun day now… he needed to see how things could get brighter. Not just the weather though his life.

He finished his bagel and coffee and sat there looking at the pond for a few minutes. He was drenched everywhere. His clothes were sticking to his skin. His tears that had slowly developed by staring at the pond were hidden bye the rain drops dancing on his cheek. He slowly sat up. He walked out of the park tossing his garbage in the trash can and heading back to his house. It was now about 7:30. He got back to the house 10 minutes later. He took off his shoes and slowly made his way up to his room.

He stripped of his wet clothes and tossed them into the bathroom shower. Needing clothes he got a pair of boxers slipping them on. He slipped on a pair of Pajama pants and a white wife beater. He sat on his bed the rain still pounding. He shook out his hair letting it rest where it fell. He sighs and then makes his way down stairs as he smells breakfast cooking.

He walks into the kitchen water droplets still resting on his skin. He sits down at the counter where his mom sees him.

"Hi Mom" he said quietly

"Oh, hi Shane, how did you sleep?" She asked

"Alright I suppose. I went for a walk earlier" he mentioned

"I saw the note" she stated and past him a glad of orange juice "Is everything okay, I mean what happened to make you leave music" she asked then regretted it as her sons face paled a little and she could tell it was a painful subject. "Never mind" she said and went back to her cooking

"It's just confusing I guess" he explained "It involves a girl, a lie, another guy and me so yeah it's just difficult" he said

"Did you lose her?" she asked and a few tears welled up in Shane's eyes and he really didn't want to cry in front of his mom

"Possibly, not sure" he said and sighed "Breakfast smells great" he said trying to change it and she got the hint.

"Here you go" She said smiling setting down a plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes.

"Wow, mom do you cook this everyday" he laughs taking a bite of his eggs

"Nope, once a week" she smiles "Every Friday" she states and fills up his glass

"I need to come home more often" he laughs and continues to eat his mind occupied for now

His mom laughs and gets his dad and mom a plate and sets them at the counter with Shane. On cue his dad comes down and sits himself in front of his with breakfast and coffee.

"Hey dad" Shane said

"Hey son, you have a good sleep?" He asks

"Alright" Shane replied and his father nods and eats his breakfast

"Are you doing anything today Shane" his mom asks

"I don't think so" he states sighing and continuing to eating his breakfast as the rest of his family did as well

"Okay, I'll be at work the number is on the phone and there is a house key on the shelf by the door" she said getting her purse

"Okay thank you" he said

"Bye son, dear" his dad said kissing his mom's cheek and leaving

"Bye Shane, need me call okay" his mom said and she kissed his cheek leaving and Shane sighed as he heard their vehicles drive away. So much for a distraction and Mitchie was instantly there to fill the space.

Shane cleaned off his plate not being able to eat anymore and put it in the dishwasher. He sighed grabbing a bottle of water and walking up to his bedroom. He fell onto his bed as the gray outline of the sky poured in from his window the rain making the pitter-patter sound and pattern along his window.

He was laying down when he heard his phone vibrate. Hoping it was Mitchie he desperately grabbed it and opened it then sighed. It was Nate.

_Hey, I'm glad you are safe. Sorry I and Jas fell asleep last night. I know you won't tell us where we are. Have you heard from Mitchie? If you don't mind me asking what happened? We are your "brothers" can you let us know?_

Shane sighed. He didn't really give them a reason. Just said he couldn't because he lost her and left they didn't know what happened.

_Someone anonymous sent me a picture of the love of my life holding hands with another guy. She's moved on dude. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm here because I can't move on if you listen to gotta find you. That's what I felt okay. She's the reason I was singing. I lost her it's over. I'll text you later. Shane_

He sent it then shut off his phone. He didn't need any more reminders; he was already in so much pain he didn't want anymore. He sighed when he saw something sticking out of his closet. He slowly walked over and opened it. There sticking out of it was the head of his acoustic guitar he retired this past Christmas and got a new one. He laid it on his bed and ran his fingers along it seeing scratches. Tree branch scratches to be exact. His memory on the docks singing to Mitchie brought it all back. Tears welled up as he stared at his guitar.

He slowly picked it up and started strumming. His fingers lead the way and then words. Those now poisoned words start flowing from his mouth and he couldn't help it.

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the colour of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

Halfway through the song he had got choked up and could only sing really quietly. Everything was bout Mitchie. Originally he wrote about the girl with the voice but she's Mitchie and well it's all true. By the end of the song he was curled over his guitar tears running furiously down his cheek in one steady stream. He never cries this much not to the point of sobbing, but this time his breath was rattling and he started to sob heavily.

He released his grip on the guitar letting it fall to the ground. He collapsed fully onto the bed sobbing. He heard the guitar fall to the ground. It probably broke like his heart. That guitar was like his relationship with Mitchie, it started it. When he first sang to her, wrote the song to find her and wrote it to match hers. It just fell, maybe even shattered.

He couldn't handle anymore. He was sobbing hysterically. He started feeling a little dizzy lying on his bed. He was trying to breath but continued sobbing until everything went black. That last thing he felt was his body hitting the solidity of the floor.

**A/N: First of all I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing it means so much especially all my loyal reviewers who review almost or all of the chapters thanks so much to all of you. So all of you are going to hate me because it ends there. I know this chapter was all about Shane. Just thought it would work this way. Next episode well its all Mitchie so you are not going to find out about Shane till chapter 8. Please don't hate me because it's all for a reason I promise. Please Read and Review and to find out what happened to him, keep reading. Ill update soon… sorry if there is spelling or grammatically errors it was read over…**

**~Kim**


	7. Finally Happy, For now

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 7: Finally Happy, for now

Mitchie woke up around 6:30 yawning after a long sleep. She didn't dream even though her mind was racing with many different feelings. She smiled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had decided on something. Right now it was the best thing for her. It might change later on but right now this was going to be what she would do. She got up and walked into the bathroom to shower before her friends got up.

She had her shower then got out of the shower looking at her face. Today was the first day it looked like her face. There were no dark circles around her eyes. She also had a natural smile placed on her lips. She brushed her hair and then tied it up in a pony tail. She got dressed into a pair of green and white shorts going half way to her knees. She put on a white tank-top and wrapped a green scarf around her hips as a belt. She sat on her bed and just rested her head against her headboard.

Around 7:30 Lola and Peggy had left well Mitchie waited for Caitlyn. She also had to tell her something. She knew Caitlyn would not be as sure about what she was doing but knew that she would be happy that Mitchie would be. Caitlyn hated the last few days when Mitchie wasn't herself.

"Hey Mitchie, thanks for waiting" Caitlyn said as she came out of the bathroom dressed in Jeans and a t-shirt.

"You're welcome. I actually wanted to talk to you" Mitchie said and Caitlyn sat down

"Sure what's up?" She asked

"Okay, well you know how I have been bummed and such" She asked

"Yeah, definitely" Caitlyn agreed

"Okay and the thing with Trevor you guys told me and stuff" she asked again

"Yes I remember it all Mitchie get on with it" Caitlyn said

'Well, I like Shane I know that. I'm starting to like Trevor okay. With him in my life, and here well I'm getting happier so I'm putting Shane in the past. It may not last but I'm focusing on now, which is Trevor who may be my future. Right now I need you to support me growing my friendship and forgetting about Shane okay" Mitchie said and Caitlyn hugged her

"Of course I will. I'm glad you're smiling" She says happy and Mitchie laughs

"Well let's eat I'm starving" Mitchie said and they left for the mess hall.

They get to the mess hall. They walk in laughing and Trevor smiles as he sees Mitchie smile and walks in sitting beside him.

"Hey Trevor" Mitchie said sitting down grabbing her piece of toast and buttering it

"Hey Mitch" He said smiling and sipping his juice he had got

"I'm going to get breakfast" She said standing up

"I'll come" Trevor said walking over to the breakfast line with Mitchie

Meanwhile at the table Caitlyn explains the situation to Peggy, Lola, Sander and Baron.

"Okay so Mitchie talked to me this morning. She is going to focus on building a friendship with Trevor and we need to support her. She is happy being herself without Shane. So let's not mention him and let the chips lay where they land okay?" she asked

"Sure" They all agreed and continued to eat as they had got their breakfast already

"So Mitchie what you having" Trevor asked

"I don't know. Omelet" She said scoping some of her mom's cheese omelet onto her plate

"Sounds good, and you would know" He says winking getting some as well, well Mitchie lets out a soft giggle

"Definitely" Mitchie agreed moving forward getting more food.

They went back to the table. Mitchie had cheese omelet, bacon, hash browns, and an orange and apple juice. Trevor has the same but sausages instead of bacon.

"Hey guys" Mitchie said sitting back down deciding to eat

They were about to get dismissed to their first classes when Dee walked in and got the attention of all campers.

"Campers, Important announcement" she called and everyone faced her "Whoever has Brown's class first it is cancelled. He had to deal with a family issue. If you have him the class right before lunch or right after it will be ran as scheduled thanks" She said then left whispers filling the room.

"Guess it's really important for him to cancel class" Mitchie said and everyone agrees

"More time off" Trevor said "Want to go hang out Mitchie" he asks

"Sure, later guys" Mitchie says and walks off and out of the mess hall with Trevor

"You think its Shane?" Peggy asked quietly

"Possibly" Caitlyn said

"That's so sad, if only Mitchie knew, but she's happy we can't tell her" Lola said and the guys looked at them confused

"He quit the contract and singing all together" Caitlyn said and their jaws dropped

"Shut your mouth and don't say anything" Peggy said and they nodded

Mitchie and Trevor walked to Mitchie's cabin and they sat on her bed. She leant against the headboard well he was at the end of her bed.

"So Mitch, are you singing at campfire tomorrow?" Trevor asked

"I think so. Not sure yet, are you?" he asks

"Yes I am" He smile "It's the full one I sand in class" he confirms and she smiles

"I don't know I have a few to choose from" She said lifting her song book up then putting it back down

"I love writing about all kind of feelings. I personally have a song book too" He laughs "I know It's cheesy"

"I'm cheesy to then" she laughs and hits him playfully and catches his glance as he catches hers.

They stare into each other's eyes until she shifts her eyes. "So you like camp?" she asked

"Absolutely! It's amazing, it's gorgeous, peaceful, lots of friendly helpful people and a great and wonderful way to meet new people and possibly lifelong friends." He concluded

"Yeah it definitely is" She smiles "Caitlyn was instantly my friend it was very easy to get along with her" She says "You found one yet" She asks

"I think so" he said smiling and sat horizontal letting his hand rest on top of hers and this time she let it happen and didn't remove it

She was letting this relationship grow. She knew he wanted more than friendship. She was starting to think of it that way too. Maybe that would happen. If it did she was sure it would be before Final Jam this time. She smiled and rubbed his palm and then they linked fingers. She shifted over and sat beside her leaning against the headboard as well beside her.

"I think a found another one" She said giggling smiling back

He smiles "Guess we both have then" He says quietly almost a whisper and she nods "Look Mitchie I really like you and I'm sorry if this is fast" he says needing to say it

"No Trevor its fine, I'll stop you. I'm starting at liking you to" She confirms and they sit there

There was now 10 minutes left until second class and they walked out of the cabin. They walked to the dance cabin together as it was Mitchie's next class.

"I'll see you later?" He asks

"In Piano" She smiled and they shared a quick hug not hearing the snap of a camera and she walked inside the dance class

"I cannot believe you, you little tramp" Tess snarled stopping Mitchie in her tracks

"What are you talking about Tess" Mitchie said bored

"Being with that dude and Shane at the same time" Tess said

"Never would I do that. News flash Shane isn't here and we aren't together. So get over yourself Tess. I'm over Shane" She says that was a lie but he kept fading "You have nothing on me"

Mitchie walked away not hearing what Tess had to say. She was happy and Tess could not spoil that for her. Maybe not for her but she could for someone else. Tess took out her phone and looked at the picture she had recently snapped. Maybe she was over him but she knew he wasn't. Tess sent the second picture. She knew it could ruin Mitchie's chances. What she didn't know was that it wasn't. It was hurting Shane making him wanting her more. He was too weak to fight and when he saw this one it might just torture him to his breaking point. The pond would be flooded and he would break.

That dance class Mitchie did better. She was better under pressure like Shane's class but this was getting better. She remembered the steps and did the best she could. Not as good as Caitlyn as she was trained but yeah. After class they finished and walked out of the cabin.

"So Mitchie" Caitlyn said "What did you and Trevor do" She asked and Mitchie's cheeks turned a little pink "Okay blushing tell me" Caitlyn said excited

"Nothing much" Mitchie states

"Come on!" Caitlyn exasperates

"Fine" Mitchie said and began to tell the story. "We went back to the cabin and just chilled out on my bed. We talked about camp how peaceful and gorgeous it was. We said how you can make lifelong friends I told him how you are mine and asked him if he found one and he said possibly and placed his hand on mine" she stated and Caitlyn gasped "Anyway I liked it, it felt right so I let him and then we intertwined are fingers and he sat beside me. We sat in silence and agreed we might have found another one. He told me he liked me I said I was starting that too and well yeah. We walked to my class hugged then he went to his" She finished

"No way, really" Caitlyn asked surprised

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" Mitchie asked

"No, I'm happy for you" Caitlyn said and smiled

"I know you might not agree with it, but its making me happy and I'm hoping to keep that way for the next few weeks" She smiles as they keep walking

"Yeah I know. I also agree to some point about everything that happened" She states

"Okay, well I have to go I'll see you at lunch" She asked Caitlyn

"Sure bye" Caitlyn stated and they parted ways to their different classes.

Mitchie got to piano and sat beside Trevor. "Hey, how was your dance?" She asked

"Fine, I prefer writing, playing and singing though" He confirms

"Same. Dancing is fun but not my forte." She giggles "Are we doing a playing assignment today" She asked seeing if he knew

"We are using keyboards and computers today to put together our voice and playing I believe" He says

"Awesome I do that at home so yeah" Laughs and smiles

He smiles "I have the odd time. I believe she is giving us example of last summer performances. A Shane Gray one I think" he says she cringes a little

"Oh okay cool" She said praying it wasn't the duet with her. Caitlyn mixed it with her and she didn't mind them using it for examples but she didn't think she would be here without Shane crushing on Trevor oh god! She drops her head nervous as the teacher walks in.

"Hey class, so today we are using computers and Keyboards" She smiles "We had an amazing duet last final jam and mixed by one of our returning students in the producing program and we had permission from all three to use this" She said smiling and Trevor smiled at Mitchie

She wouldn't have said yes if she knew this would happen. What would Trevor think? Her mind kept cursing over and over again. Please let Trevor understand

"It's _this is me_ mixed by our own Caitlyn Geller, performed by Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres" She said as it started playing and Mitchie dropped her head and Trevor dropped his jaw looking at her listening to it.

After it was finally done and everyone had clapped knowing Mitchie was in the class she turned a light shade of pink and smiled a little. They started working on their computer and keyboard and she was sort of afraid to look at Trevor.

"That was amazing Mitch" He said and she turned slightly to see him

"I guess" She said remembering Shane wasn't their

"It was like a dream performance. You have a lot of potential" he smiles

"Thank I think you do, it was just a little embarrassing" She said blushing

"You shouldn't be, trust my if I was Shane I would be bragging to sing with a girl like you" He said and now she was really blushing

"Maybe we should make that happen" She says giggling and starts working again. Shane pushed to the back of her mind, all Trevor thoughts surfacing. Why were crushes and feelings so rollercoaster like?

"Maybe we should" He winks and they continue working on their piano and computer projects until class was over. They kept stealing glances at each other and laughing.

It was now lunch time and Caitlyn was alone walking towards the cabin when she saw Brown and Dee talking and kept walking until she heard the name.

"Is everything al right" Dee said asking Brown

"He'll be okay, we really should tell the camper" He said

"Do you think that's a good Idea?" Dee asked

"Yeah Shane is really important to the camp. Everyone should know" He said and Caitlyn dropped her jaw he couldn't tell Mitchie that would NO!

"Well when are you going to?" Dee asked

"Right now at Lunch" Brown confirmed

Caitlyn took off running to the mess hall she didn't know what to do maybe get Mitchie out of there. That wouldn't work everyone else would no. This is very bad. She went and sat down at the table

"Hey" She said anxiously rocking her knee

"Is something wrong Caitlyn" Mitchie asked

"Uh, no sugar rush" She said freaking out and chewing on her lip and Brown walked in and whistled getting all the campers attention after they had all got lunch.

"Okay, well we have a little bit of bad news." He started "A very good friend of camp rock was recently…" He got stopped by spaghetti hitting him and looked to say Caitlyn standing her arm reached out. She didn't know what else to do she had to stop him. She sighed knowing what she did was wrong. "Miss. Gellar" He shouted "Outside" he shouted and held the door as she left and he and Dee followed.

Everyone at their table where stunned. Caitlyn would never to that to brown on purpose. Last year with Tess well that's a long story what was up with her. It wasn't a sugar rush and everyone knew it.

Outside Caitlyn was standing their feeling really bad well Brown and Dee were looking at her angry

"Miss Gellar, what was that for" He asked sternly

"You couldn't tell them about Shane I had to stop you" She said and Brown was stunned

"How did you know" He asked

"I'm pretty good friend with Nate." She stated "I know it's selfish of me to do this but Mitchie is happy. She's herself again, without Shane here. You know there was something there she wasn't herself. I know he quit and it's a huge deal but she can't handle it and know it his partially her fault. I know I went about it the wrong way, and you will still probably tell all them I just want her to be happy" She finished and Brown sighs

"I know he quit and it will hurt her. I wasn't going to tell them that. He was rushed to the hospital about an hour or two ago" At this Caitlyn's mouth dropped

"What, please tell me he's okay" She begged

"Yes, but I guess I won't tell them" He said

"I know you should, but not only will it shock the campers I'm just Mitchie is my friend and I don't know if she would recover" She said seriously

"I should. I'm not going too. I know she wasn't happy. He didn't tell her I know that. I didn't think about it but some of this was due to him not coming back and everything I don't know the whole story though. Well yet anyway. I won't but never throw food again" He warned

"I won't and thanks, I just want her to be happy" She said

"I understand, I would want the same thing thanks for making me realize this and we can't let this affect any camper at all. All campers would be affected, Mitchie more but your right we need to focus on camp. Go eat" He said and walked away as Caitlyn sighed.

She was worried though. He was in the hospital it's even worse now. Can anything else get worse? She asked herself as she walked in the mess hall to see Mitchie's shoulder covered by Trevor's arm. She belonged with Shane but to be happy Caitlyn would have to let this happen. She sighed and sat down.

**A/N: it wasn't that good I know. Its okay, next chapter will be different and hopefully better :). It's Tess sending the pictures. What will happen when Shane see's the next one? What exactly happened to him? Anyway last chapter didn't get many reviews as I thought I would but it's okay. Not everyone has time. I however would enjoy hearing your thoughts on this chapter. It took a long time, not the best but its okay please read and review. Keep reading! Sorry for spelling errors.**

**~Kim**


	8. Mitchie and The Campfire Jam

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 8: Mitchie and the Campfire jam

Shane slowly woke up as his eyes gently fluttered open and adjusted to blinding of light that was upon him. He shut his eyes closed again then slowly opened them again still blinded. When his eyes finally adjust fully he realizes he is in an unfamiliar really white room. He shifts his eyes to the side to see an IV drip into his wrist then slightly remembers hitting the ground. He groans a little noticing he is in the hospital.

"Shane?" He hears and looks over to see his mom on the couch in the room

"Mom?" he says quietly "What happened" He asked slightly confused

"I'm not that sure sweetie. I went back home to grab a book when heard a thud and I went to your room to find you on the floor breathing but unconscious" she said and he sighed

"Really" He questions

"Yeah, the doctor hasn't been back to let us know what really happened but we should know soon" She said

"Have a been out long" He asked

"4 or 5 hours" she said "Not in a coma it was more like a distressed sleep the doctor mentioned" she concluded and he nodded

"Oh, okay" He said rubbing his head "My head hurts a little" he says

"You hit it pretty hard" she said holding his hand and he squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Excuse me" the doctor said as he came in "The nurse informed me you were awake that's good" He smiles slightly

"Hi" Shane said slightly "Do you know what happened" Shane asks curiously

"Well you seemed to go unconscious" he confirmed "You were still breathing so it wasn't totally serious your heart wasn't effected at all"

"That's good" Shane said

"Yeah, it seems you had a severe panic attack. You would have been breathing rapidly and not letting your brain registering it letting it shut down. That is what probably made you fall to the ground" He announced

"A panic attack" his mom asked and he sighed

"Yeah he was overwhelmed and it caused him to panic which he might not have realized" he explained "Do you know what caused it" he asked Shane and he nodded

"Yeah, Mitchie" He said quietly

"Sorry, what" The doctor said holding the pen in the folder to write down

"The girl I love, Mitchie" he says sighing

"Oh, your girlfriend" The doctor asked "you had a fight?"

"No the girl I love Mitchie, we aren't together" Shane getting a little worked up

"Sweetie calm down" His mom said and Shane took slow breaths

"Okay sorry, can you explain what happened up to event or no?" the doctor asked

"I can try" Shane said quietly "Oh and why do I have the IV drip" he asks his wrist a little itchy

"Oh, you were slightly dehydrated" The doctor said

"Okay" Shane sighed "Well I was missing Mitchie. We had got in a fight and it kind of ended with nothing left to say I guess. I saw she was moving on and it made me upset so I came here to New Jersey and such. Today I was in my room and I found my guitar I had wrote songs on well we were getting really close and the song about her." He said and stopped taking a rickety breath

"You can stop now if you wish" The doctor said not wanting to push him or cause another attack

"No it's fine" Shane said "I started strumming and found myself playing that one song and singing it. Remembering why I recently did what I did and signing the song and I remember choking up and sobbing uncontrollable and hearing my guitar hit the ground me on my bed. Then I remember feeling my back hit the ground" he says taking deep breaths "that's it" He confirms and the doctor nods

"Okay, well it would be dangerous for you to have another panic attack this severe. I suggest you do the best you can to stay calm and relax and avoid tense situations. If one rises try to eliminate it as soon as possible. It will be best to stay with family members for a week or two." The doctor explained

"I'll be staying home with him" His mom reassured the doctor

"Could I go for a walk, or be alone for little times, to clear my head" Shane asked knowing he would want to

"You can, however make sure you can reach a family member in case you feel another attack coming on. Since you've had one something like this can easily trigger another one, you will usually be able to tell and until you can get to the family member or a doctor if it's really bad try calming yourself down." The doctor confirmed and they both nodded

"Okay, thank you" Shane said

"Thanks so much, I signed the forms already" His mom confirmed

"You may leave when the nurse removes the drip" The doctor says then leaves the room

"I'm glad you are okay" His mom said hugging him and he hugged back

"Sorry" Shane said "Does dad know"

"Yeah he will be at home waiting" his mom says and Shane nods

"Sorry I worried you" He said quietly

"It's okay Shane, you didn't know" She said and hugged him again as he returned it

20 minutes later the nurse removed the IV and made sure there was no cut exposed on his arm and that it was inserted and removed properly and bandaged it. Shane and his mom stepped out of the hospital to find reporters and cameras. Great someone saw him there and reported it now everyone will know where he is. He grabs his mom's hand and just blocks everyone out and finally gets in the car and sighs

"I'm so sorry mom. I came here to get away and now the whole world will know where I am" He sighs rubbing his fingers through his hair

"We will figure something out Shane, let's get home" She said and before the reporters could surround the car she sped out of the parking lot and towards the comfort of their house.

When they got home Shane and his mom walked into the house. He was greeted with a big hug from his dad who he hugged back "I'm glad you're alright" his dad said and Shane nodded

"Me too, I'll be right back I'm going to grab my phone" he said and ran upstairs as his parents talked

"It was the girl. Mitchie." His mom confirmed and his dad nodded

"The one he sang with. Makes sense" His dad agrees "He'll be okay. We will help him as much as we can" He says and hugs his wife

"Yeah, we will, we have to let him sort his stuff out then see what else we can do" She says hugging her husband back.

Shane grabbed his phone and turned it on. He was halfway down the stairs his parents looking at him when he opened the picture message and stopped breathing for a second. Mitchie and the same guy, who she held hands with, hugging, actually hugging. He eyes get big with a blank stare. He was losing her and he knew it. He loved her so much to hurt her more. He can't go back. It hurts to lose her but its hurts him when he hurts her and going back would make her upset hurting her that way. He just sits on the stairs breathing tears taking over his eyes as he buries his face in his knees near his chest.

His parents were hurt seeing their son break down like this. His mom carefully walked over and sat beside him and started rubbing his back calming him down as much as she could. She had grabbed a bottle of water and held it in case he wanted some. He hated being week and vulnerable in front of people even his family but they helped him. He leaned a little so his head was on his moms shoulder and he just stayed there crying well she tried to calm him down. Such a happy family with everything they could want in a really sad moment. His dad and mom knew they had to do something to help him but what?

It was now Saturday at Camp Rock and many campers where getting ready for campfire jam. Mitchie decided what song she was doing and Caitlyn was doing the music for it. She had seen Trevor that morning when she went for a walk. He met up with her and they watched the sunrise. They were good friends in a matter of days and she felt comfortable around him which was good.

She was now in her cabin with Caitlyn practicing her song. She wanted to get it just perfect. Caitlyn was the only other one who had seen this song. She thought it was well written and very thoughtful and it was a good choice. Mitchie said it was about a really good friend from high school, in grade nine and she wanted to sing it to get the feelings out, she was over him of course. She bottled them up and she gets them out singing. So this summer's jams were definitely going to help her.

After hours of practicing and the sun beginning to set, it was dinner, than everyone had an hour before Campfire jam was to start. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy and Lola made their way to the mess hall meeting up with Trevor, Baron and Sander. They all sat down after getting their dinner and started eating.

After dinner the girls said goodbye to the guys and left for the cabin. The performers went back stage before the performance so yeah. The girls went to get dressed. Lola and Peggy decided not to perform. They were helping Mitchie and Caitlyn though.

When they were finished 45 minutes later Caitlyn was in a pair of skinny leg Capri pants ending at her calf. She had on a red tank with a black see through sweater on. Her hair was down in her curls. She had on her hooped earrings and light make up. Mitchie was now in a pair of black skinny jeans and a deep purple t-shirt on. She had her hair straightened and down with a headband. She had on a light shade of makeup and decided she was ready. Lola and Peggy left as Caitlyn and Mitchie got ready. They slipped on their shoes. Caitlyn a pair of low-top converse and Mitchie purple flip flops. They walked to the side where they waited to perform.

They saw the glow and heard the crackle of the fire in line waiting for their turn. Tess was on right now and well she was singing one of her mom songs again. It was okay they thought. After a few more performers Trevor was on and Mitchie was sure to watch. He was dressed in surfer shorts. Wow his legs were muscular and tanned. He was in an Abercrombie wife beater showing off his arms and started to sing. Wow he was a good performer.

"To kiss and tell  
It's just not my style.  
But the night is young,  
And it's been a while.  
And she broke my heart,  
Broke it right in two.  
And it's fixing time,  
But I'm feeling like I'm finally ready to  
Find, find somebody new.  
I wanna kiss a girl,  
I wanna hold her tight,  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight.  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow,  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world.  
I wanna kiss a girl.

It's that moment when  
You start closing in.  
First you're holding back,  
Then surrendering.  
It can start a fire,  
Light up the sky.  
Such a simple thing,  
Do you wanna try?  
Are you ready to  
Say goodbye  
To all these blues?  
I wanna kiss a girl,  
I wanna hold her tight,  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight.  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow,  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world.  
I wanna kiss a girl.

'Cause, baby, tonight  
It could turn into the rest of our lives.  
Oh yeah.  
Are you ready?  
(Are you ready?)  
Are you ready  
(Are you ready)  
To cross that yellow line?  
Put your lips on mine.  
Put your lips on mine, baby.

Do you wanna try?  
Are you ready to  
Say goodbye  
To all these blues?

I wanna kiss a girl,  
I wanna hold her tight,  
And maybe make a little magic, baby.  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow,  
I don't want to be lonely,  
I shouldn't be lonely.  
I wanna kiss a girl,  
I wanna hold her tight,  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight.  
Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow,  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world.  
I wanna kiss a girl.

I said I wanna kiss a girl.  
Whoa-ho whoa-ho  
I wanna kiss a girl.  
I wanna hold her tight,  
I wanna make a little magic  
Out under the moonlight.

Oooh I wanna kiss a girl."

During the song he was dancing and having a really good time. He would be at the front of the stage singing getting close to the audience clapping and having fun with them he was really into the crowd. The odd time when it was right he would glance at Mitchie after he found her and she would slightly blush. After he finished he went back down to where the ones to yet perform were waiting.

"Hey" He said seeing Mitchie

"Wow Trevor that was awesome" She said hugging him "Good job"

"Thanks, I'm going to go out and watch you bye" he said hugging her quickly and walking out to the audience

Three more other singers and groups sang until Mitchie's turn. They had brought a small keyboard and set it up for Caitlyn who walked on stage first. Mitchie took a deep breath as she was the last singer and walked on stage and people clapped. Caitlyn started playing the music and she started to sing.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see"

After she stopped it was a silence for a second until everyone clapped. When she sang you could feel the emotion come through her words. She meant every word of it. She thanked everyone then got off stage. She found Trevor and he gave her a big hug and she hugged back.

"It was good?" She asked

"Nope, it was amazing" He said and she laughed

"Thanks" She said

After campfire was over she said goodbye to Lola, Peggy and Caitlyn as they went to the cabin and she went for a walk with Trevor. They walked to the beach and sat down on the sand. She looked up at the stars and smiled. She was falling for him and it felt right.

"The stars are so bright tonight" She says smiling

"You sure are" he says smiling at her and she giggles

"I'm not a star" She replied

"Yet" he says cheekily and she laughs agreeing by shrugging

They were sitting close just by the way they sat down beside each other. They were resting on their elbows their hands touching. He looked over at her and she looked over catching his glance. She smiled and he smiled back. She could feel him getting closer. She was nervous and her breath caught in her throat. She felt his breath on her lips then his lips on hers. For a minute she was shocked then kissed back really enjoying this.

It was her first kiss and she had always imagined it on a beach and here it was. Maybe not who she had originally thought it would be with, but now she wouldn't want it to have been anyone else, right? They pulled back and they both bite their lips turning red. Mitchie stood up slowly so did Trevor.

"Um… I should go it's getting late" She said whipping the sand off of her jeans with her hands

"Yeah me too" he said rubbing his legs off "See you tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah, goodnight Trevor" She said giving him a quick kiss then kissing him on the cheek taking the long way back along the class cabins and where camp fire was.

"Goodnight Mitch" he said smiling and walking to his cabin

She had the biggest smile on her face. She did like him, a lot apparently enough to share her first kiss with him. She was halfway to her cabin when she saw a newspaper, one on the ground near the garbage can. She picked up to throw it out when she saw the Headline and her eyes went big and she stood there frozen in her spot. She finally got enough strength to walk to her cabin.

She walked in holding it her eyes as big as a deer caught in the headlights. She got in the door and just stood there staring at it, all her roommates looking at her with a scared expression

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked

Mitchie slowly turned the paper and all the girls gasped.

**A/N: Okay anyways I know I got this up fast I don't honestly know how I did it. I mean I think it is an okay chapter. I was bored and just kept typing and well it was this and I think it's good and shocking. Anyway they kissed. Don't be mad there are reasons and yeah. It's over 3000 words and I'm happy about that. Okay so I decided to list the songs I've used in the first 8 chapters. these were the songs used so far.**

**Teardrops on my guitar – Taylor Swift**

**Kiss a girl – Keith Urban**

**These Four walls – Miley Cyrus**

**Gotta find you – Joe Jonas**

**Believe in me – Demi Lovato**

**They are all good so listen to them if you want. Please read and review can't wait to hear what you think and the ninth will be up soon. You'll find out what they all gasped about:) any guesses? Let me hear them. Keep reading and reviewing. Sorry for spelling but I did read over the best I could.**

**~Kim**


	9. Lost Contact

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 9: Lost Contact

Mitchie didn't react to her friends gasp. She couldn't her shaking hands just held the newspaper shaking lightly as it was in her hands. On the front cover was a picture of Shane and a woman they presumed to be his mother trying to escape a mob. The headline stuck to Mitchie in a state of pure fear. Sure she was into Trevor but she still cared so she would be scared it was normal, right? The headline read. "Shane Gray released from New Jersey General". He was in the hospital but why what happened.

"Mitchie, calm down okay" Caitlyn said calmly taking the paper "He was released he is okay" she said gently getting Mitchie to sit on her bed in a blank stare

"Yeah, he's fine Mitch don't worry" Peggy said trying to reassure Mitchie

"He lied. He was in New Jersey he was to be recording." She said slowly and all her friends looked at each other remembering she didn't know he quit.

"He had to get away for a bit, Nate and Jason did as well" Caitlyn said on the spot

Mitchie sighs "I guess, but he was in the hospital, I mean is that why he won't respond to my text message. He usually sends back a smart ass remark he never did" she said and stood up

"Okay Mitchie breath. Call him and make sure he is okay then you will be at ease" Lola suggested and they all agreed

"I want to read the article first" She said taking the paper slowly

"Out loud" Caitlyn said sitting to listen and Mitchie began to read the article

"Early Friday morning Shane Gray was rushed into New Jersey General Hospital by ambulance with his mother. When asked we were told it was a personal issue and nothing to worry about. His band mates say he is New Jersey for personal reasons and will be respected within the time he is in need of New Jersey. He was released Friday afternoon the doctors having no comment. Hope you're better Shane." Mitchie finished and said then a realization hit her

"Wait, yesterday morning when Brown had something about a camp rock friend. Shane" She said shocked

"Caitlyn? Reason you threw food" Mitchie asked

"Uh" Caitlyn sputtered

"You knew" Mitchie accused

"No, not until after I threw the food" She said

"You didn't tell me!" Mitchie exclaimed

"I didn't want this" Caitlyn said "You were finally happy and you and everyone noticed it. When anyone mentions his name you cringe. That's not normal and I knew you would act like this. You're my friend I wanted you to be happier then shocked like you currently are" Caitlyn spoke

"I would've been happier if…" She started but Caitlyn interrupted

"If I told you that Shane was rushed to the hospital in New jersey. That I don't know what's wrong with him but I think he will be okay? Yeah that would've made you a lot better" Caitlyn said grabbing a sweater

"No a friend would've informed me that my friend was sick" Mitchie almost screamed

"Yeah, and break you all over again, cause that's what best friends do" Caitlyn screamed leaving the cabin and slamming the screen door and Mitchie sighed sitting on her bed Peggy and Lola in shock

"Mitchie, she was just thinking of you" Lola said

"Yeah, we didn't know she kept all this for you, and you know that" Peggy said

"I guess, I just I care for him. I like to know he is okay" Mitchie said

"We know Mitchie, but maybe he needs some space" Lola said "You ended on a sour note"

"Call him, make sure he is okay then respect his personal space and time of need" Peggy said "We'll find her" she said as they walked out of the room leaving Mitchie there alone. She was so happy having her first kiss. She needed to make sure Shane was okay then move forward with Trevor.

She sighed getting changed into red pajama pants and a t-shirt wrapping a zip-up sweater around her. She leaned against the headboard her cell phone resting in her hands. She dialed Shane's number and pressed the phone to her ear hearing it ring hoping he picks up.

"Hello" a ladies voice answered

"Hi, is Shane there?" Mitchie asked

"He is asleep, this is his mother could I take a message" She asked

"Sure, could you tell him that Mitchie called" she said and her mother got furious

"Why are you calling him" She said and Mitchie was taking aback by the harsh tone

"He's a friend and I was wondering he was okay" She said truthfully

"A friend, I bet Shane would disagree and I do to. He's fine but I think you should leave him alone" She said

"What, I did nothing" Mitchie said angry and confused

"You call sending him pictures of you holding hands and hugging a blonde haired boy. Shane still cares, so if you care for him you will leave him alone." She said harshly

"I did no such thing" She spoke

"Stop trying to contact him your lost and you're the last thing he needs" His mom said and hung up furious. How dare Mitchie called her son to hurt him more

Mitchie sat down on her bed confused hanging up the phone. What was wrong with the woman? She just wanted to make sure he was okay and by the sound of the anger I guess he was without me. She said he cared but why was she so angry. She sighs and shakes it off when the pictures fall to her mind. What was the woman talking about Mitchie would not do that to Shane. Maybe someone else but who would. No one knew about Shane and here except Caitlyn and she would not do that. This occupied Mitchie's thoughts when Caitlyn and the girls came back.

"Hey Mitchie, sorry about yelling just overwhelmed" Caitlyn said

"It's okay, his mom just yelled at me for some random reason" She said and they looked at her "I called to make sure he was okay and she answered. Said if I cared I would leave him alone and not send pictures of me and blonde hair boy, so Trevor. I never did that" She confirmed

"Weird" Peggy said

"Yeah" Lola agreed

"Oh well, Shane will probably be in contact. Maybe he's not in the mood he may need personal space he'll come around girl" Caitlyn said "Speaking of Trevor how was the walk" she said and Trevor flooded Mitchie's mind

"Fine" Mitchie said her face turning red

"She's hiding something" Lola said

"Oh come on, we're friends Mitchie tell us" Peggy urged

"Fine I had my first kiss with him tonight" She said and they all smiled and squealed

"Wow that's amazing. So how was it" Caitlyn asked

"Caitlyn" Mitchie said "I like lips and don't laugh it was my first, so when was yours Miss how was it" Mitchie said

"This past winter break" she said smiling remembering it

"With whom" Lola asked

Caitlyn became really red "Nate" She said in a whisper hoping they didn't hear but they Peggy did.

"NATE!" Peggy screamed "Nate? Connect 3 Nate?"

"Yeah" Caitlyn nodded "When he asked me to be his girlfriend" She confirmed

"You are dating Nate since when" Mitchie asked

"Since winter we just clarified that" Lola said

"I was going to tell you. The whole Shane thing" Caitlyn said and Mitchie nodded "So are you with Trevor?" Caitlyn asked

"I don't know. Maybe, hopefully I will be I really like him he understands stuff and yeah" Mitchie said crawling into bed Shane leaving her mind.

They all went to bed al falling asleep. Maybe it was wrong that Mitchie let Shane slipped her mind. He was the past, he thought he was okay. She was hopefully going to be with Trevor. She trusted him and well he didn't wait until the last day. That wasn't Shane's fault but he could have listened. Oh well that was a year ago he wasn't here. Trevor was and Caitlyn was right she was happy, with Trevor.

Shane woke up with a tear stained face on the couch his head on a pillow and heard his mom hang up his phone. "Who called mom?" he asked

"Uncle Brown" She said "Making sure it was all under control" She confirmed. She didn't want to lie but she couldn't let him know Mitchie called

Shane sighed. "Mom am I stupid?" he asked and his mom looks at him confused

"Why would you be stupid?" She asked

"For being in love with someone who doesn't love me back" He said sadly

"No Shane you're not. You can't always control feelings and well I think you just had bad luck" She said

"I had a chance" He said

"Do you want to explain the whole story" She asked knowing it might help him

"I don't know, it's complicated" he said and sighed "I miss her" he said whipping a tear form his eyes

"You said you had a chance though?" his mom said

"I did" he said "Last summer I heard someone singing. At final jam I found out it was her and well I had liked her before until, well I found out she lied to the camp and we got into a fight and stopped talking. After Final Jam we went canoeing and talked about stuff and sorted it all out. I had my chance to kiss her. We were going to when we got interrupted and I just let it be" he sighed

"I don't need all the details of romantic stuff like kissing but go on Shane" His mom said

He didn't know why but he felt good talking about it even if it was with his mom. "I talked to her over text a lot. I didn't want to hurt her and she thought I was going back and well I didn't tell her I wasn't. She found out and we blew up on a phone call. I sent her all my feeling laid out on a text message. I told her I loved her meaning every word. She didn't read them though. I don't think she did" He said and his mom's heart went out to him

"Anything else" His mom asked

"Nothing really, we text a little and ended the worst way. I saw the first picture that was that. I couldn't sing. I started our new sound because of her. Gotta Find You that is her. I don't want to feel this way because she is over me but it's just I don't think I will" He said sighing a tear slipping down his cheek

"I know its hard Shane. You need a break from her, for now. You need your space and to be without that distraction. It's making you weak and we all want you to be healthy and safe not sick" She said

"I know. I'm here for a break. I think I'm not going to go for Final Jam. I haven't decided yet" He said and his mom nodded "Let's just say me and her lost contact. It is going to stay that way for a while" he said and hugged him mom "Can I go to bed?" He asked

"Yes, your phone I staying with me though" she said

"Okay night mom, thanks for listening" He kissed her cheek and started up the stairs

"Goodnight Shane" His mom said and he disappeared upstairs into his room.

Shane changed into a pair of pajama pants and a comfortable sweater shirt and pulled his green, his favorite colored, sheets, and blankets around his body letting him warm up. His mind travelled to Mitchie. In some way he was wondering why she moved on. Maybe she didn't feel the same way. I know I don't deserve her. Maybe doing this will help me understand what I did wrong. Help me in the long run. Maybe find a solution. I need to stop focusing on her and focus on me and my health. He thought this out loud.

Let her live her life. Maybe he could try later on but he was to forget about her for now. Mitchie was his past. He needed to move on and this was going to start tomorrow. He won't forget her and his mind will travel but it's him he needs to focus on and he was determined to make himself better. Then worry about his heart and the one that might have got away forever. He fell into a dreamless slumber letting his mind clear of all thoughts.

The next morning Shane woke up with a clearer and fresh mind. He got up and changed into sweats left his parents a note, saying he would be fine and went for a run and he would be back. He went for a run in the fresh sunlight and went to the pond sitting down smiling as the sun shone on the pond, lighting it up.

For the first time in days Shane let a smile play on his lips. He forgot what it felt like to smile. He was sitting on the bench until he heard someone walk up.

"Shane?" A girl's voice asked and he looked over smiling again

"Jenny" He said and walked up hugging her as she hugged back

"What are you doing here" she asked

"Personal time, I haven't seen you in forever" He said "You look amazing" he said and she smiled

"Thanks" She said "So do you Rock Star" she said laughing

"Don't remind me" He laughed "It's Shane" He smiled and they sat down

Jenny was a childhood friend. She was tall with long blonde hair but not the fake kind. It was straight with a slight wave. She had dazzling blue eyes. She had grown up very nice he had to admit. They had a crush on each other way back. Was this a start of one more thing he probably didn't need, or was it just what he needed?

Mitchie and the other three girls were up early that morning and were talking in their cabin. It was 20 after 7 when there was a knock on the door and Mitchie looked to see Trevor. She smiled and slipped on her shoes, smiled at her friends and walked out.

"Hey" She said smiling

"Hey I was thinking we could walk to breakfast together, and we'll talk about last night" He said cautiously

"Sure" She said and pecked his lips not knowing why pulling away blushing and walking off the porch and took his hand as they headed towards the beach.

"Well good morning to you to" he said chuckling and kissing her cheek

"Sorry" She said "Don't know why I did that" she said and he smiled

"Don't be, I don't mind" He said and they sat at the top of the beach just going to talk for a bit before breakfast. They needed to figure things out. What were they and was this going anywhere more than friends and a couple of kisses

?

**A/N: okay so I know this is kind of short and I'm sorry this was more of a filler chapter. It set up the new character with Shane she will be more detailed next chapter. I set up the talk with Trevor and Mitchie and will someone spot them. I only added the Caitlyn, Mitchie argument for some spice I guess. Next one will be better I Promise some storied need filler and this needed one for chapter 9. Please read and review. Keep reading, Oh and thanks to all my loyal reviewers you all rock:) sorry for spelling can't catch every mistake:)**

**~Kim**


	10. Closer

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 10: Closer

**A/N: Last chapter I said the next morning so it would be Sunday. Let's say it was Monday so anyway here is Chapter 10 enjoy**

Mitchie and Trevor sat at the top of the beach still quiet. They had been there for 5 minutes and neither of them knew how to start this conversation.

"So…" Trevor said "About last night… I'm sorry if that was too fast" He said

"It's fine Trevor" Mitchie said "We both wanted it, well I know I did" She said blushing

"You don't have to second guess what you think I thought Mitchie, I wanted it too, and actually I have been wanting it for a while" He confirmed

"We've known each other how long?" She asked giggling

"A week" He replied smiling "Not long enough?" He asked cheekily

"I think it was long enough" She confirmed

"Good, look Mitchie, I've known you a week and we've became pretty good friends but I like you, a lot and I would like to get a little closer to you" he said moving closer

"I think you just did" She said smiling looking at him

"I didn't mean position wise" He said smiling "I meant feeling wise, if you like me too that is?" He asked his breath tickling her lips from the heat of it.

"Well, I like you a lot to, I really do" She smiles now her lips moving slightly closer

"I live in Hamilton, not far from New York you know?" He says

"Oh really, that's pretty close" She said

"Will… you be my girlfriend" He asked getting ever so closer.

This took Mitchie a little by surprise. Her first boyfriend, Mitchie was getting asked out. She was having some trouble registering it but managed to breathe. "Yes" She said quietly and let her lips land on his dancing with electricity from each others body. Oh my god she had a boyfriend her body was screaming and squealing inside.

Well they kissed he let his warm hand graze and cup her cheek as her one arm went around his shoulder. Their lips were joined for a good couple of minutes until they pulled apart and Mitchie was blushing a little. "I think we figured this whole thing out" She said giggling

"I think we did" He agreed kissing her again and she returned it then they both pulled back

"Maybe we should go to breakfast" She said and he stood up helping her up.

They intertwined their hands walking close and head towards the mess hall smiling. Nothing could ruin this moment. Although they weren't the only two witnessing that moment, there was a third party to the will you be my girlfriend scene and that might not be a good thing. Maybe there was even a fourth.

During breakfast they told their friends and then they all congratulated them. Caitlyn was feeling like a seventh wheel since Sander was always near Peggy but she knew soon enough she would be with Nate. They all ate breakfast and then they walked out of the mess hall. Mitchie and Trevor were holding hands and Connie, Mitchie's mom was outside.

"Mitchie" She said and Mitchie saw her

"Trevor I'll meet up with you" She said letting go of his hand as he nodded his head and walked off her going to her mom "Hey mom" She said smiling

"Can we talk for a minute" Her mom asked

"Sure, I guess" Mitchie said and they walked to her mom's cabin "What's up"

"What's going on with you and Trevor?" her mom asked

"Nothing" Mitchie said not wanting to have this conversation

"Michelle Torres, you know in our family we don't lie" Her mom said

"I'm not" Mitchie said

"Mitchie, I saw you two on the beach this morning" She said

"You were spying!" Mitchie said mad

"No I saw you and wanted to talk to my daughter since I haven't for days" She said "I heard him ask you and saw you kiss why didn't you tell me" She asked

"It's not a big deal mom" Mitchie tried to reassure her mom

"Yea it is, you two are going to be apart after the fifth week, and I know how you were with…" Her mom was saying

"Don't finish that sentence" Mitchie said "Trevor lives in Hamilton, not that far plus why can't you just be happy for me" Mitchie asked

"Because you belong with Shane" Her mom said and Mitchie sighed

"Mom I don't. I liked Shane it was obvious okay to everyone I know that. He lied to me, letting me think he was going to be here when guess what, he wasn't. I cannot trust someone who lies to me. He hurt me, can't you understand that" Mitchie said

"Yeah I know that, but do you trust Trevor" Her mom asked

"I think I can, I'm willing to take that chance now support me or not but you can't stop me" Mitchie said

"Okay, but you know I hate to say I told you so" Her mom said

"Then don't say it" Mitchie snapped frustrated

"I hope I won't have to" Her mom said "Have a good day and don't lie next time be careful Mitchie I want what's best" her mom said nicely

"Yes mom, I will. Sometimes I need to learn from mistakes" She said "I already have once" Mitchie said leaving her moms cabin.

She was so frustrated. How could her mom defend Shane when he hurt her? Mitchie just got happy and no-one could ruin that. She sighed running her fingers through her hair and started towards her first class. She knew her mom was looking out for her, but sometimes you have to let yourself make your own mistakes. She was hoping this wasn't. Trevor wasn't a rebound and she felt for him. It wasn't going to change or disappear when Shane got back right? Or was it?

She really hoped it wasn't. Trevor was nice and kind and knew to be quiet if they needed to be silent and it was comfortable. He made Mitchie realize that she can do what she wants to be happy. Trevor made her realize that she didn't need Shane to be happy. He wasn't here and it wasn't the end of the world. She knew he was okay and that she had to live her life and she was doing just that.

She walked into dance and Tess was glaring at her."Hey Mitchie" she said in her fake voice

"What do you want Tess?" She asked annoyed

"Just wondering if Shane dumped you yet, since you are cheating" She asked her nose stuck up in the air

"For the last time, we weren't dating so he couldn't break up with me." Mitchie said loud but not loud enough to cause a scene

"Well you're not good enough for him and I'm sure he would love to know you're hooking up with Trevor."She said and Mitchie clicked

"You!" She screamed "You sent the pictures to him, why? it doesn't change anything we never dated" She was mad at Tess now

"Maybe I was, why does that bother you" Tess asked innocently

"Yes, mind your own fucking business and he has nothing to do with any of this, leave him out of this" Mitchie shouted

"You're still not good enough for him" Tess snarled

"Maybe I'm not but the last person I'll believe with that statement is you so save it, and make someone-else's life miserable because you are done messing with mine" Mitchie snapped and walked away as Tess groaned and sat down pressing send on the picture she recently took. To Tess Shane had everything to take Mitchie down, yet she didn't know that was the last thing he wanted to do, and see her kissing another guy that wasn't him.

"Ugh I hate that witch" Mitchie said sitting down beside Caitlyn

"Yeah, what was that all about" Caitlyn asked

"How I was "Cheating" on Shane and all this crap. She sent the pictures, I mean seriously what will that do? Absolutely nothing, she doesn't understand that I'm over him and he's over me." Mitchie said and Caitlyn agreed but knew Shane wasn't over he by any means.

Mitchie looked up to see Trevor looking at her with an are you okay look. She smiled and nodded her head and mouthed a thank you then paid attention to Brown you just entered the classroom for today's lesson. Mitchie noticed Tess just glaring at the front and hid a giggle. Tess thinks she was all that but Mitchie would stand up for herself, Tess no longer intimidated her, that was last year and people can really grow within a year. Mitchie did just that. She was stronger and not even Tess could tare that down.

"Okay so the camp fire was amazing" Brown said "Applause for all who performed and who in this class" He said and everyone clapped their hands. "So today we are working on pitches" He announced and started the lesson.

In New Jersey Jenny and Shane were still on the bench near the pond. Jenny was sitting there in a pair of light washed skinny jeans and a black t-shirt on. She was in a sweater as well. She was just shorter then Shane her hair let down and wavy near her shoulders but mostly straight. Her eyes were blue like an ocean. She had an amazing smile. She knew Shane used to come here to think, they were best friends back in the days. Jenny had just got back from an exchange program in Australia for her last semester of grade 11.

"So Shane what are you doing back in New Jersey. My mom said you were here a month or so ago for a couple of days?" She asked curiously

"I needed to get away" He said sighing

"Tough life" she asked sarcastically

"No, and don't be sarcastic" He said being polite

"Okay, sorry "She replied

"Can I tell you something and trust you to not tell anyone?" he asked her seriously

"Of course Shane" She said rubbing his hand for reassurance

"I think I'm done with Music" he said honestly and dropping his head

"Really, mind me asking why?" She said

"A long story" He said "I'm not feeling it anymore. I mean last summer brought it back but that's gone again"

"The girl's gone?" Jenny asked and Shane's head snapped up "Oh come on don't look surprised" Jenny said

"Yeah part of it. Just the record label wants what they want I did music because I love it not because it was my job" He said

"Yeah, understand completely" She smiled and squeezed his hand letting him know his secret was safe

"So Miss. Travel around the world how was Australia" He asked laughing and she giggled

"Good, I grew a little accent but I'm glad to be home" She said smiling "Glad I ran into you to. I haven't seen you in forever" She said

"Yeah I know, I'm glad to" He smiled

"Do you want to go grab a coffee?" She asked

"I would, but I can't. If I don't get back my parents will go crazy since I was in the hospital" He said

"Okay" She nods

"Well my parents are going out tonight, with yours I believe" He said "We can hang out then" he asked

"Sure, do you want to go to a movie" She asked

"Do you want to come over and rent one off the TV?" He asked

"Sure sounds good, we don't need to be mobbed, I prefer watching movies in peace and quiet" She said laughing

"Agreed" He says smiling "I'll see you around 7 Jenny" he said and started leaving

"Bye, and sure 7" She said and watched as he walked away and she smiled

She was amused how Shane Gray was bothered by a girl. She laughed a little. She was really good friends with Shane. They had lost contact a little but their parents kept them updated. She smiled that she would get to spend some time with him. He was glad to however she maybe felt a little different and closer to him then he did. He thought they were friends but did Jenny want more? Only time would tell, would he in time too?

It was 6:30 and Shane was watching TV on the couch with pizza in the oven. His parents were to leave but his mom was worrying and being paranoid as usual.

"Sweetie, are you sure you will be okay by yourself" His mom asked

"Mom, Jenny is coming over, she'll call you okay, go have fun" he said

"Jenny, oh okay have fun you two" She says winking then walking to the door

"Whatever mom" Shane says shaking his head and watching TV yet again

"Bye son" His dad said and left

"Bye" Shane replied and sighed "Finally" He said

He thought they would never leave him some peace. His mom had been asking him every 2 minutes for the last half hour it was driving him nuts. He just had a panic attack he wasn't dying they could breathe. He got his pizza out of the oven just before seven and sliced it. He brought it to the coffee table with two plates and napkins with soda for him and Jenny. On cue Jenny rang the doorbell and Shane went and answered it.

"Hey Jen I have pizza fresh out of the over if you want some" He asked smiling letting her in

"Smells and sounds great I'm starving" She said laughing taking off her sweater and shoes then walks into the living room sitting on the couch as he does after locking the door again

"So this alright?" he asks motioning to the pizza

"Are you kidding? I mean the best oven baked pizza ever" She said smiling taking a piece

"Only the best" He says taking a slice and taking a bite "So good too" he said with his mouth full and she rolled her eyes and kept eating watching the game which was currently on TV.

That was the best thing about Jen. She was a girl and trust me when I say you would not mistake her otherwise. She was a tomboy as well. She was quite happy sitting at home watching a game and eating pizza then out at a party with a bunch of drunken people. She dressed like a girl but was chill doing whatever. Shane loves that about her and that she knew the real him before he was a singer not after, she knew who he was, the real Shane Gray.

They finally finished the pizza the whole thing and cleared the table and did the dishes. They walked back out seeing there was about 20 minutes left of the game. So they decided to watch it before starting a movie.

Jenny's eyes kept glancing over to Shane. He has changed a lot since they were little. His arms were huge with muscle and it was defined by the white wife beater he was currently wearing which clung to his body. Looked like his abs where mighty fine as well. He was in a pair of plaid pajama pants and socks.

Jenny was in a pair of Root's sweat pants. She wasn't in a mood to dress up, plus she was just hanging with Shane and watching a movie nothing new there. She was in t-shirt with a zip-up hooded sweater hanging over the couch.

After the game was over Jenny was searching through the demand movies as Shane went and got popcorn. She was getting bored after 5 minutes wonder what was taking so long. She figured Shane made two bangs since he always made sure they had enough. She saw this as an opportunity and walked into the kitchen his back towards her. She ran and pounced on his back wrapping his arms around his neck. He had the popcorn in his hand but to a reaction he instantly wrapped his arms around her legs catching her and the popcorn hit the ground and sent it flying everywhere.

Jenny immediately burst out laughing letting Shane hear her sweet laugh drift into his ears. He started laughing as well. Of course Jenny would do something like that. He swung around holding her legs so she wouldn't fall then ran to the couch dropping her.

"Okay Miss. I want to jump on your back, get the broom and start sweeping" He said walking into the kitchen as she laughed, got the broom, and started sweeping the popcorn.

10 minutes later they had a fresh bowl of popcorn on the coffee table with water and soda to go with it. There was no more popcorn on the floor in the kitchen. Shane a fairly large blanket and they got under it each at one end of the couch, it was a big blanket. He turned off all the lights before and then they searched for a movie to watch. They finally decided to watch A Cinderella Story which Jenny had to practically beg.

Shane caved with her stupid puppy-dog eyes. Girls really know how to work those to their advantage, boys cave every time. After it started he didn't really mind. He was hanging out with his friend watching a movie which had some pretty funny moments in it. Half-way through the movie Jenny Laid down her feet on his lap and she almost instantly fell asleep.

He smiled and decided he should lie down to. He yawned noticing she was on her side. He slowly moves so her feet were still resting over his curled legs as he lay on his side behind still slightly watching the movie. He had his one arm resting near her head on the head rest and the other at his side. He pulled the blanket over them making sure they wouldn't get cold. He had no idea when he was pretty much cuddling Jenny, well not really, but close enough. He was just lying down behind her.

He was tired, it was getting late and it would be rude to wake her up and practically tell her to leave and make her drive home. He just settled in behind her not suggestive or sexually at all and soon he drifted off to sleep as well. He felt really close to Jenny and not just because their bodies were practically suctioned to each other, not their fault the couch was a little narrow.

He really trusts her and they can confide in each other. That was the best think about her knowing him before he was a famous singer they had trust and formed a friendship with a strong bond that nothing could change. They always had each other's trust and that was one thing Shane needed at this time, a friend he can trust and count on and well she was one of the best friends he knew.

Jenny was probably just what Shane needed. He had a lot of tough times with Mitchie this last year. He was really close with Jenny. That's what he needed to be close to and be friend with another girl. Someone he wasn't attracted to, or at least he thought, or wasn't for now. He needed a girl who was just his friend at the moment without any drama. A calm life is what would help him and that's what he was trying to and starting to accomplish.

It was about 1130 pm when his parents came home. They saw the TV on but Shane wasn't sitting up so they thought he was asleep. His mother walked over and looked down on the couch not really expecting what she saw. He was behind Jenny in an innocent way, nothing happened it was obvious. His one arm was resting along the arm rest is head against his arm. His other arm however was hung over her waist and his one hand was intertwined with hers. It probably happened during their sleep because he didn't fall asleep like that.

His mom smiled. She was glad he was close with Jenny, a girl he could count on. They were good friends and maybe she was the girl to help him move on and forget about Mitchie. Shane needed that and his mom was glad here was the spit to do that, he was finally spending some down time which he needed. She called the Garth's letting them know Jenny fell asleep and would be spending the night. His mom then went upstairs with his dad and they went to bed. His mom with a smile on her face knowing Shane would be okay.

**A/N: This Chapter is 3442 words. I'm really proud about that. It is all detail and dialog. It doesn't include this author's note, the one above or the title. Anyways I want to know what you think about Jenny and Shane getting close I need some drama; he can't be all about Mitchie that's no fun. This can cause drama and drama well it's a good thing. Anyways let me know how you like this chapter. I like going into certain detail so please don't mind me doing paragraphs of detail I have to give description so the readers understand. Read and Review thanks. Keep reading! My loyal reviewers I love you guys, you are amazing, thanks you so much!! Sorry if there was any errors**

**~Kim**


	11. Phone & Dinner

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 11: Phone and Dinner

The next morning Shane's mom is in the Kitchen cooking breakfast waiting for Shane and Jenny to get up for breakfast. She saw Shane's phone on the counter realizing he hasn't checked it. So she went over and turned it on. She was going to give it back to him when he woke up. She hadn't had it on so when it turned on a few messages beeped signaling there was a few. She knew it was wrong but it was for Shane's sake and for his own good.

She saw missed calls from Nate and Brown and was going to make sure Shane knew about this. She then saw a text message from an anonymous sender. She opened it up and her face grew a furious red, anybody would be scared. There on the screen was the girl his son was in love with making out with the boy who was in the previous pictures. She wanted to scream. Why would Shane be in love with the worst person right now? It wasn't fair, and he doesn't really know all that's going on at Camp Rock and she wasn't about to let him know.

She was so sick of this. She wanted her son to be happy, find love and be loved back. This was not love this was just cruelty. She just couldn't believe that the one person to bring Shane back, to get him to be himself again was the girl that was breaking his heart. Well she would never do it again. She threw the phone to the wall and it shattered into a million pieces.

She sighed after she did it. She would be getting him a new phone today. He needed one and that was that. He could give the number to Nate and Jason and the few people he needed to contact and some friends that were actually friends. She sighed and continued making breakfast.

Shane woke up yawning, the sun beaming in on his face as he remembers falling asleep in the living room now. He was going to stretch when he noticed his hand was held down by a tiny one and remembered Jenny was sleeping right in front of him. He chuckled and smiled. She was pretty gorgeous, more so then he remembered. She didn't wear her glasses so much anymore, she had her braces off and well she was just a mature young woman and he was impressed.

He smiled deciding to keep laying down not wanting to wake her. He was kind of holding her and he didn't mind that much. He lays his head down on the pillow and was able to smell her hair. He took in her scent and it was vanilla and he just smiled closing his eyes. Still awake he lay there. She was a really good friend but was that all she was? For now it was.

Soon he felt her hand and he squeezes back. She shifted and looked at him and smiled. She swore she was dreaming. She closed her eyes then fluttered them open to still see Shane smiling at her and she wasn't feeling bad about it at all. No wonder she was warm all night. His body eat was keeping her warm and she felt his hand intertwined with hers and just giggles.

"Have you been up long" She asked yawning

"About half an hour" he mentioned

"You could've left, or woke me up Shane" She said sitting up and stretching

"Its' fine, I was told when I was little with friends into princesses that you must leave a sleeping beauty sleep" He said knowing she once said that and it caused her to giggle and slightly turn pink

"I faintly remember that" She said giggling and he chuckled

"Do you always blush and giggle after a compliment" He said teasing her

"Maybe" She said standing up and straightening out her outfit which was slept in "I should probably go home though" She said

"Nope, stay for breakfast, mom is probably cooking, then you can go home" He said "Unless I mean you want to leave" He said walking towards the kitchen

"Fine, you win" She fake pouts and walks into the kitchen sitting down with him as they smell the food and his mom smiled at them

"Hey you two, finally up" she says

"Yup" Shane says stretching

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay though" Jenny said

"No problem Sweetie, we let your parents know" His mom said

"Okay thanks, do you mind if I stay for breakfast" She asked politely and Shane rolled his eyes

"Of course not" She said passing them both a plate with pancakes and sausages

"Thanks mom looks great" he said smiling

"Thanks" Jenny said taking a bite "Wow they are really good" She complimented and kept eating their pancakes

"Shane tell dad I had somewhere to go I'll be back within an hour" she said and grabbed her purse

"Sure bye mom, thanks" He said and she left

His dad soon came down grabbing a plate of food that was left for him and a mug of coffee and started reading the paper.

"Hey son, Jenny" he said before consuming himself in the sports section

"Dad, mom had something to do then she would be back" Shane said

"Sure" He said and was lost again

"Does he always do that" Jenny asked

"His morning routine" Shane said finishing is breakfast "What are you doing today" He asked casually

"I have to unpack I've been putting it off" She said laughing "Then probably nothing" she confirmed "We can hang out if you want, unless you're busy"

Shane thought about it for a moment. He loves spending time with Jenny. It was comfortable and like it used to be just more mature then chasing each other around the lawn. He smiled

"Sure what did you have in mind?" he asked

"We could go to the new pizzeria in town it just opened and haven't been yet?" She asked "Unless you're too famous" She said teasing

"No, sounds good actually, then we can go to the arcade, it's still open isn't it?" he asked

"Yeah, sure like old times" She said knowing it would be fun "How about we go for like what 7:30 8?" she asked

"I can pick you up 8 then we can go eat then play a few games" He suggested

"Sure, I'll give you my number" she said pulling out her new phone

"Yeah sure, mines on the counter" He said taking the plates opening the garbage to scrape them and saw the pieces of his phone in the garbage

"Well my phone is broken" He said confused "and in a million pieces, here I'll give you my number" he says putting the plates on the counter and walks over

"Sure" She says handing him her phone

He enters the house number "Just call when you are ready and I'll come over, just so I'm not too early" He said laughing making fun that girl's take forever and hands her phone back to her

"Right" she says hitting him "I should get going" she said standing up and he walked her to the door

"Alright bye Jen, I'll see you tonight" he said giving her a quick hug

"Okay bye Shane" she said hugging him back then getting into her car her body shaking and screaming.

She got in her car turning on her music and saw he closed the door and kicked her legs up and down. Okay maybe she was being a little over dramatic but she was going out in public with her friend Shane Gray. Sure they were friends but there was no way she was denying she liked him a little more than that. She wouldn't tell him but she pretended to be long to be with him. Anyways she drove off. It wasn't a date but she could dream, no harm in that right?

Shane went up to his room and figured he should probably unpack to. He hadn't because he didn't know if he would end up staying here. He was sure he definitely was even if people knew he was in town. He started unpacking his clothes and some personal items out of his bag. He threw a book with his music in it on his bed looking at the phone number on his hand and smiled. He snapped out of his thoughts of Jenny to keep unpacking he didn't like her like that did he? Ugh why was his mind occupied with her smell? Mmm Vanilla. DAMN IT SHANE! STOP!

He slapped himself and focused as much as possible on his unpacking when there was a knock on his door.

"It's open" He says putting some stuff away

"Hey Shane" His mom said coming in "Staying for a while" She asked

"Probably a month or so" he said "Thought I would not live out of a suitcase" He said and she smiled as he sat on his bed "What's up" he asked

"Not much I have something for you" she said

"Oh really, you didn't have to get me anything mom" He said honestly

"Yeah I did. I Accidently dropped your phone and it kind of exploded so here" She said handing him a box with a little bow and it was the new sidekick slide. It was a green one, is favorite color. It was flat and rectangular. The front screen slid up showing a full keyboard and screen above.

"Wow mom thanks" he said hugging her "It's awesome"

"Thanks, I thought you would like it" He said hugging her son back

"Same number" He asked

"No it's 555-GRAY, so 4729" she said smiling

"Okay thanks" He says taking it out of the box and playing with it "I'll set It up" he smiles "Oh can I borrow the car me and Jenny are going to the arcade around 8" he said smiling

"Sure, are you eating with us?" She asked

"Nope, but I'll be down later, going to finish some things up here" He said

"Okay bye Shane" She says leaving and he starts playing on his phone.

He added Nate, Jason, His uncle Brown, his mom, his dad, Jenny and for now that was about it. He sent a mass message too everyone but his mom and dad.

_Hey, it's Shane. I got a new phone so this is the number… add it and I'll talk to you all soon._

He pressed send then he opened another screen pondering if he should to this. He blocked his number from the message and types in the phone number he remembered and probably wouldn't forget. He made sure is number was completely blocked so it could never be traced.

_Got new number, goodbye Mitchie. ~Gray, S_

He sent it hoping she would know he wasn't expecting anything back, she wouldn't know where to send it as he made it impossible to send back to the number. He deleted the messages and slipped the phone into his pocket. She started to unpack more stuff humming along some music and excited about tonight. He would have fun, not be completely normal but be like he used to, just have fun.

It was 7:30 and Shane just got out of the shower. He slipped on a pair of white skinny jeans. He slipped on green t-shirt with AE37 on it. He smiled walking into the bathroom shaking out his hair drying it kind of with a towel. He washed his face and brushed his teeth making sure he was presentable unlike the last few days. He smiled knowing he had no dark circles and smiled.

He walks out grabbing his wallet and phone sliding them into his jeans pockets. He goes to his dresser and gets out is Gucci sunglasses and stick them on his head. Then his phone rings Jenny's ID.

"Hey Jen, you ready?" he asks

"Yeah, if you are" She says laughing "We both know you take forever

"Yes, see you in about 10" He said and said bye then hung up slipping it back into his pocket

"Hey mom, could I get the keys" He asks

"Sure, you look good tonight" She says smiling

"Got a hot date tonight?" His dad asked and Shane glares at him

"No I'm going to the arcade with Jenny" he said as his mom hands him the keys

"I have my phone if you need me" He informed then as he puts his glasses on his eyes and headed towards the door

"Be careful Shane" His mom said once again

"Yes mom bye" He said annoyed and walks out of the door

He unlocked into the car, got in and brought then engine to life. He pulled out and headed towards Jenny's house. The now setting sun blocked by his shades. He smiled seeing it's 10 to 8 as he pulled onto the main street of New Jersey getting close to her house every mile. He was happy he was doing this.

He finally got to her house and pulled into the lane way. He put his glasses into the console as it was getting darker. He stepped out of the car and straightened out his t-shirt then walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Garth answered

"Well hello Shane" She said politely "It's nice to see you again"

"You too Mrs. Garth, is Jenny ready" He asked shaking her hand

"Jen, Shane is here" She called up

"Coming" Jenny called then he heard her coming down the stairs and she looked really beautiful, casual but gorgeous at the same time.

"Hey" Shane said smiling

"Hey Shane" she replied smiling

She was in a pair of blue tight knee length shorts with white Hawaiian flowers up the side. She was in a white t-shirt the ended just above her hips where the shorts ended; he had to admit seeing a little bit of her body wasn't demeaning to her at all. She definitely had a body. Damn Shane she is a friend. He had to keep reminding himself of that, constantly.

Her long blonde hair was done curled and left down running down her shoulder. She had it back with a think aqua blue headband. He noticed the slight blush applied to her cheeks and how her crystal blue eyes popped with the proper eye-shadow for her complexion and eyes. Wow he was going into detail. Her lips shiny with lip gloss, and he was almost breathless. He shook his head and smiled

"So ready to go" he asked

"Yeah" She answered slipping on a pair of flip flops and draping her blue bag over her shoulder

"Let's go then" He said smiling "Nice to see you again Mrs. Garth

"You too Shane, and Jen home by 2" She said

"Don't worry mom" Jen said and walked out with Shane getting in the car

"2 eh" Shane asked laughing "It's like we are on a date or something" He says

"She is so annoying" Jen says blushing a little and he knew he shouldn't have said date

"Anyway, pizzeria first" He suggested

"Definitely I'm starving" She said smiling

"Okay and you look pretty Jen" He said continuing to concentrate on the road and he glanced her cheek deepening in colour. He knew she wouldn't have to wear blush. He chuckled to him self

"Thanks, you're a lot more stylish then me" She said giggling and her soft giggle entered my ears as a pleasure sound of music to my ears

"We both are stylish Jen" He says laughing as he pulls up and parks on the road near the pizzeria and turns to her "Before we go in, if anyone spots me I'm apologizing ahead of time" he said seriously

"I forgive you ahead of time" She said "Come on rock start lets go" she laughing as he put on his sunglasses in the dark and walked over getting her out of the car then going onto the side walk.

They had a block or two too walk, it was the summer so the main street around here was usually busy. They got to the interest with only a few whispers here and there which were barely noticeable. It was slightly busy.

"Hey could we get a table for two" he said

"It will be about 20 minutes" She said

"That's fine" he said smiling

"Okay your name please" She asked

"Garth" he said not wanting to say Gray

"Okay thank you" She said and he and Jenny walked over to a corner waiting

"Sorry I used your name" He said "Gray would've been a little obvious" He laughed whispering it quietly

"It's okay as soon as those glasses come off we will be lucky, to not be noticed. Oh and you aren't eating with them on so don't argue" She said laughing as he fake pouts

"Fine" he says defeated laughing

They finally get the table and they sit down. The pizzeria was pretty cool. It was all red a blue with pictures of pizza's along the walls. The smell was amazing. It was all booths and definitely a teenagers place to chill out with friends. It had awesome music blaring as they noticed a DJ.

"Okay so Shane take your glasses off" Jenny said crossing her arms

He took a really deep breath "Okay" He held his breath well he took them off then let out a sigh of relief as she giggled

"You know, you may be famous, but you are still the ridiculous, Shane I knew like 6 years ago" She laughs and I smile

"That is why you love me" He said jokingly and as a friend

"Sure" She said rolling her eyes "That's why" she said giggling

"Whatever" He said opening the pizza shaped menu that was stationed on the table "This is so cool" He said laughing

"Yup, what do you want on your pizza" She asked

"Well according to the menu we assemble it" He laughed "So deep dish, thick, regular, or thin" he asked

"Deep dish, they are so good" She said smiling

"My first choice" He smiles "Now the cheese" He said

"Well originally mozzarella" She said laughing

"They offer Swiss. Who eats Swiss on pizza?" he asked and she giggles

"We'll stick with mozzarella" She laughs and he agrees

"Topping?" he asked

"Pepperoni" She says

"Bacon" He says

"How about some green peppers" She asked

"Sure and…" He was going to say onions but onion breath was gross "Mushrooms?" He asked

"Sounds great" she smiled "Sounds good, oh and well done" She said

"Sure" He said smiling back at her closing the menu and letting it rest on the table like all the other did "So large to split?" He asked

"Yeah, that works" She smiling and leans back

The waitress then walked up to the table "Hi my name is Ally, I will be your server today, are you ready to order" she asked

"Well I'll have a Pepsi" Jen said

"I'll have the same and we will get the Chicago deep dish style with mozzarella for the cheese, then pepperoni, bacon, green peppers, and mushroom" Shane said as she wrote down then looked up with wide eyes "Thanks" He said smiling then turning to Jen

The waitress was still wide-eyes when she walked away and Jenny laughs.

"Does the always happen" She asks

"Unfortunately, yes" He replies "It gets annoying trust me" He says

"Well have fun because she's telling her friend" She said pointing to the waitress

She was by the counter to get drinks whispering to her friends and they all looked over then turned over when he saw them and giggles.

"Oh man" He says "Fun" He says sarcastically "Sorry, again ahead of time"

"Forgive ahead of time, again" She laughs "Let's just try to ignore it" she says and he nods his head

"Yeah lets" He smiles

Soon they hear some arguing near the counter and look over sighing.

"It's my table I will serve the drinks" They saw Ally said taking

"The pizzeria staff is a team I insist" Says a blonde haired girl

"No I insist" Says a brunette. They were all pulling at the tree different directions

"This is bad" Shane said and then they saw the tray fly and land on the blonde who shrieked with a glare. All of a sudden they saw a male pick up two Pepsi's form the counter and walks over

"Sorry about that, here are your drinks, enjoy" He said smiling then walking away

"Wow, having fun yet?" Jenny asked

"Only because you are keeping me sane" he said laughing as she took a sip form her Pepsi

They kept talking for a while until there pizza came and they started eating. It was definitely one of the best pizza's they have ever tasted. They kept eating and laughing and joking around. Jen and Shane were having a bunch of fun. Jen smiled making a weird poise

"Wait" Shane said taking out his phone and snapping a picture "That's a keeper" He said showing her and she burst out laughing.

"Fine" She pouted

Soon they bill came by Ally who kept staring at him then finally left. He got the bill and flipped it over seeing a number at the end of it.

"You have to be kidding" He said laughing "She left me her number"

Jen looked "Pretend to put it in your phone and write I'll call you it will be funny" She said smiling evilly and he smiled back

"Okay" Jen noticed Ally looking as he pretended to add it to the phone "there" He smiled and closed it

He took out his wallet and place the 40$ on it paying for Jenny and she smiled at him

"Thanks" She said

"Anytime" he said taking the pen writing 'I'll call you' then they walked out fast and got on to the side walk laughing

"She'll probably pass out" Jenny said hardly able to breathe

Shane laughs I didn't know you were so evil" He says honestly

"You have things to learn Gray" She says as they head towards the arcade across the street

They got to the arcade around 10 and had about 2 hours before it closed. Shane went and bought about 75 tokens then he and Jenny went to play games. They decided to play air hockey and they game lasted a long time. They were both very good but Shane ended up winning by one point

"Score one for me" He says laughing as she pouts "Oh come on" He says pulling her close snapping a picture of them as she was still pouting

"Let's play something else" She said walking over to a racing game and sat down as he did

They played the game tons of time blowing a lot of token on the racing games. They were always so close in the races and he couldn't stop laughing. Eventually they grew a crowd of teenager guys who were quite impressed with a girl doing that well. They finally finished as Jen won the final game

"YEAH!" She screamed and laughed raising her arms

"Fine you beat me" Shane said defeated

"No I kicked you ass Shane Gray" She said and all the guys gasped and she covered her mouth

"Run" He said grabbing her hand and they ran for the door seeing tons of teenage girls heading for them

"I can't keep up" She said struggling to keep her shoes on

"Jump" he said stopping just before the doors

She leaped onto his back as he caught her and ran through the door and down the street. He got to the stop light near his car the girls reaching closer screaming

"SHANE"

"OH MY GOD WAIT UP"

"I LOVE YOU!!"

There was tons of screams and they were so close and the light turned and Shane bolted across the light and dropped Jen at her door and Slid across his hood and got in the car speeding off. Then put his seat belt on. "What a rush" He said laughing

"I am so sorry" Jen apologized

"It's okay it was kind of fun" He said laughing seeing it was 11:30

"They really loved you" She laughed as she saw all the girls sigh shouting way behind them disappearing as they rounded the corner

"As a rock star not Shane" He says laughing

"Okay, so guess you can drop me off" she said

"Yeah, I should get home before my rents freak" He affirmed

"Okay" She smiled "Thanks it was fun though" She said

"Yeah it was really fun, the highlight was probably seeing a girl get covered in soda over me" he smiled cockily

"It was hilarious and you saying you would call her" She laughed as they pulled up into her lane way

He turns off the engine and he walks her to the door "Thanks for hanging out with me, it was the most fun I had in a long time" He said

"Same" Jenny said "Again sometime let's just not hit the arcade" she said laughing

"Agreed, well goodnight Jenny" He said giving her a hug

"Night Shane" She said hugging him "I'll call you tomorrow" She said going into the house and walking upstairs after locking it.

He walked back to his car smiling his hands in his pants pockets. He got a text message and looked to see it form Nate.

_Hey dude, glad to hear from you. How is New Jersey? How you feeling_

Shane smiled and texted back

_Good and I'm alright, going to bed talk to you later dude_

He sent then started the car and pulled out of the driveway. He looked to see Jen's room light on and she saw her dancing around happily. He instantly thought she might have the wrong impression. Sure she was a great friend, she was attractive and he loved her personality, but he wasn't ready to move on. Was he? He wouldn't use her as a rebound but being her and how attracted he is to her personality maybe it wasn't like that.

He got home in a daze. He didn't know what he was feeling. He got home and went to his room changing and laying down in bed. He just stared at the ceiling thinking about how much fun he had and everything but would it be right and most of all was he ready for a relationship? He slowly and finally fell asleep.

**A/N: First of all sorry for the longest chapter ever. It is over 4400 words long and the longest personally I ever written. It just sort of happened. So Shane is confused and well yeah. Anyways they had fun and well showed that girls are all giddy over him but seriously who wouldn't be I would. Anyways next chapter yes you will hate me all Mitchie and Trevor (Who apparently you all hate he sounds cute) anyways… how will Mitchie react when she gets the text message. I will do that then I skip to Thursday for the Pyjama Jam and yeah. Anyways thanks for reading sorry again it is so long. I like this chapter though and worked like 5 hours on it, I have soccer tomorrow so no update sorry. Hopefully by Saturday or Sunday maybe Friday if I can, I'll try. Please Read and Review and if you have idea I'd love to hear them might not use them but love to hear them. Again thanks to all the loyal reviewers. I know some people have over hundred after like 10 chapters but I have almost 60 and I'm super proud of that. Thank you all my reviewers it means a lot and some of the reviews are long it makes my days and some are just amusing but really appreciated thanks, hope you enjoy and keep reading. Its 1230 am I'm exhausted sorry for mistakes REVIEW!**

**~Kim**


	12. Picture to Burn

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 12: Picture to burn

It was Tuesday night and Mitchie just got into her cabin after dinner. Pajama jam was in two days, Thursday night, she had nothing really ready. She sighed flopping onto her bed picking up her song book thinking about writing. She looked over to her bed side table and saw her phone. She turned it on to see if she got anything new. It turned on then sang _Who Will I be?_ her regular ring tone. She was confused as she usually had all special ringtones. She opened it and she blinked a few times confused and kind of pissed.

_Got new number, goodbye Mitchie. ~Gray, S_

He didn't tell her how he was or at all. The number was anonymous so he fucking blocked it, she was angry at him. Maybe he saw pictures but seriously, he lied, could they not be friends at all. Goodbye, what does that mean forever, no he was coming back right?

Mitchie sighed. Maybe it was better if she just let it be. She really liked Trevor plus he hasn't lied to her like Shane. Maybe it wasn't the biggest lie like hers, but his reason was lame. Not wanting to hurt her well guess what she had gotten hurt. She sighed not wanting to turn back into the sad Mitchie she was not letting that happen. Maybe it was better if Shane was just another Picture to Burn?

She said that in her head then immediately wrote a few words down and the rest came to her. She was writing about Shane but made up a lot of the song. Deep down she knew it was the anger towards Shane. She made up stuff other then what she really wanted to sing she didn't want everyone knowing it was about Shane. Especially the girls that treated him as god, which some did at camp rock.

She kept making things up that worked into a song wondering if anyone would figure it out. She finally got a chorus and well she knew no one would pin point it to Shane to everyone else it was probably pointless trying to figure it out.

Mitchie was getting her anger out on this song. She couldn't say any of this to his face or anyone else in a way that would make sense. Really nothing in this song was related to him but to her it did. The one lien did it all, _just another picture to burn. _It was put into the song enough times she was satisfied. This is what she needed to get him off her mind.

After about an hour and a half she was pretty down on the lyrics. She was reading over them her pencil tapping her book in a tune she could had. She needed to work on this. She needed this out. Usually she had the music and everything pretty ready or Caitlyn would help. This one she was doing on her own. She grabbed her sweater, her lyrics, keeping the tune in her head and ran out of the cabin. Most people were down by the beach where they were having a campfire or in their cabins doing whatever. She walked near the main office and knocked on the door of Browns cabin and he opened a few minutes later.

"Hey Mitchie, can I help you?" He asked

"Yeah, I was wondering if it was possible to have access to a keyboard and computer for an hour or so." She asked

"For what" He asked

"I'm working on a song and I know you will have a keyboard and the disc machine at pajama jam so I wanted to get the music down so I can do it for pajama jam" She asked desperately

"Well we will have the computer and keyboard there, but why haven't you done it earlier" He asked "Its two days away" He asked

"I just wrote it today I have the melody I just need to put it together, is it possibly to just get half an hour and I can finish tomorrow afternoon" She said almost pleading

"You can half an hour" He said grabbing his keys and coming out "The piano room if you want?" he asked

"Okay" She said smiling following him

He unlocked the class she had piano in and let her in. He turned on the let letting her boot up one of the computers with the program she was familiar with and went to the keyboard.

"I have to stay here, because we shouldn't be in here that late. I'm the owner so just go ahead" He said and Mitchie nodded.

She put on her head phone plugging it in so he didn't have to listen to it. She started putting some of the notes into the keyboard recording it onto the computer configuring it to the song. She sand into the microphone getting it right as she smiled.

Brown could hear her voice slightly and only a few words, the main ones actually. He just kept her working as she was getting closer. She could add the keyboard sounds and the tune but she imagined an electric guitar. She only had an acoustic. She finished her beats and everything feeling a bit bland but ejected the disc she just recorded and took off the headphone.

"Okay I'm pretty much done" She said getting her stuff

"Yeah how is it?" He asked

"Good, I need help getting some guitar into the mix since I don't have one but other than that it's good" She smiled

"I thought you had your guitar" he said

"Only acoustic" She smiled "I think Caitlyn can add some for me"

"Play electric then" he said

"I don't have one" She confirmed

"I think you forget where you are Mitchie" He said

She laughed "Camp Rock but" she said

"No buts you want to record it right" he asked

"Yeah or play it" She asked

"After writing and singing we'll figure out what you want to do we'll get you a guitar in the guitar classrooms okay" He asked

"Really" She asked

"Well camp rock would never burn a picture now would it?" He said in a question and locked up walking away as she just looked at him

"You listened" She accused

"So, at least the picture isn't here" He says winking and walks away

"Crap" She mumbles "Oh well it's just Brown" She walked back to her cabin it being around 9:30 and she walks in to see the girls and the guys there

"Hey" She said "How was the fire?" She asked

"Lonely" Trevor replied hugging her as she hugged back "We came back to see you, but you were gone"

"I was getting my song for Thursday ready. No one can hear it so don't even ask to" She said smirking and putting her song book in her drawer. "Anyway what do you want to do?" She asked

"Just hand out" He suggested

"I'm really tired" Lola said resting her head against Baron's chest as his arms are around her

"I'm getting there we are usually in bed by now" Peggy said sitting beside Baron

"You are, I'm never asleep this early" Mitchie says laughing

"True" Caitlyn said "We'll be in bed and you'll be outside or something" She said laughing

"We could play truth and dare or something" Lola suggested

"YES!" Caitlyn exclaimed

"I'm in" Stated Trevor

"Why not" Peggy said and sander nodded his yeah

"It's on" Baron said laughing

"Mitchie what about you" Trevor asked his arm around her shoulders

"Fine" She said everyone looking at her

They all sat down on their beds. "It was your idea Lola so you first" Caitlyn said

"Sure um, Trevor" She said "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" He said smiling

"I got a good one, strip down to only boxers and go on the porch and sing I'm Too Sexy and we get to take pictures." She said

"Alright" He says starting to take his shirts off

Mitchie drops her mouth so does Caitlyn and then they burst out laughing "I got my camera" Mitchie said holding it up smiling trying not to laugh

He takes off her his shirt, wife beater and pants. Wow he was toned with a really defined six pack. No one could deny that. His hip bones were even amazing. His boxers were hanging off of them they were plaid at least not an embarrassing theme. They all go outside on the grass and he stands on the porch and starts singing and dancing. The girls are pissing themselves laughing well taking pictures.

He sang the whole song and they had drawn in a crowd as people were coming from the campfire. Everyone was laughing. He finished and ran into the cabin and the girls were practically on the floor dying form laughing. They were all holding there ribs trying to breath. They finally looked at the crowd and ran into the cabin laughing so hard.

"You are my hero man" Caitlyn said high fiving him then sitting down

"You look hilarious" Mitchie said flopping on her bed looking at the pictures

"Alright Mitchie truth or dare" He said smirking

"I'm not one to turn down a dare" She said grinning

"Alright you ready then" He asked

"Go on bring it" She challenged

"I dare you to go to one of the male counsellors and ask for protection" he said and everyone's mouth dropped to the floor even Mitchie's.

"Seriously?" She asked

"Yes" He said

"She's not going to do it" Caitlyn said

"Yeah" Peggy said

"You're evil Trevor" She said "But I'll be back" She said zipping up her sweater and walking out and they all walk onto the porch watching her going to the Counsellors cabin

"Oh My God" Caitlyn explained

"She's actually doing it" Trevor said

"Obviously" Lola said watching Mitchie knock on the door and they all go inside the cabin

Mitchie cautiously knock on the door and a very attractive male counsellor, Aaron answers the door.

"Hi can I help you" He asked

"I was wondering if you had any protection for the campers" She said in a seductive voice batting her lashes

He thought she was kind of attractive and kind of just stumbled into the cabin closing the door and she was about to head back when he opened the door and came out.

"Tell no-one it's against the rules" HE said winking

"Okay bye, thank you" She winked then ran back to her cabin smiling lifting it up "Happy?" She asked

"Very" Trevor said

"GOT ONE" Caitlyn shouted after taking a picture

"Whatever, thank god it was Aaron" She said and laughs

They keep going around until everyone did a pretty ridiculous dare then they decided to go to bed. Everyone left and Mitchie and Trevor were on the steps sitting down around 11:00 just before curfew.

"Anyway, you should probably go" Mitchie said

"Yeah, 15 minutes till lights out" he said smiling "I'm pretty impressed though Torres" He said

"Why" she asked

"Did what you did, I couldn't" He confessed

"Well, I said I never backed down" She said smiling

"I see you were serious" He smiled

"Well I dare you to kiss me" She said challenging

"I have no problem with that" He said cupping her cheek and kissing her softly as she returns the kiss with passion

"Good night" She said when they pulled back

"Night" He said hugging her then kissed her cheek and walking to his cabin

Mitchie smiled going into her cabin changing into a pair of pyjamas and crawling into bed. She turned off her light noticing everyone else was asleep and fell easily into a deep sleep smiling. She was angry at first. Got it out and being with Trevor made her happy, that was the right choice.

She liked him, it was not a rebound her feelings her true and every feeling of Shane was almost gone. If he came back what would happen would it all come back or can she keep them away.

She was slightly worried all the memories would come back when she saw him. The eyes that told her what he felt. She knew she liked Trevor but would the memories of everywhere on camp they were together be brought back, time will tell, but would it be the right thing?

It was finally Thursday and everyone was excited. Mitchie had been practicing non-stop to sing her song. She was the 5th performer that night and she was slightly nervous. It was the first time she was performing well playing her instrument.

She was excited as well. She was letting it all loose this jam. She would do a performance she was meant to do. If she had to dance and play the guitar at the same time well she would she was really excited, yet nervous. She was currently in the cabin. There was 10 minutes of dinner left then everyone was going to the cabin they had set up for pyjama jam.

She was wearing a pair of red pyjamas pants with a white t-shirt. She wouldn't wear the t-shirt to bed but no-one knew that. She held her hair back in a ponytail just so it wasn't in her face. She grabbed her CD and such then headed over to the cabin most of the other people there already.

She walked over to where Trevor and Caitlyn were standing.

"Hey guys" She said

"Hey" Trevor said hugging her "You ready?" He asked

"I think so, are you singing" She asked

"First unfortunately" he said winking

"Good luck" She said as he walked over waiting for Dee to present him

"You excited" Caitlyn asked

"Yes, actually I am, I hope you like it" She smiles "Are you performing"

"No, beach jam I think I am, not sure yet" She smiles

"Okay everyone lets gets ready for our first performer, Trevor" She said as he walked up on stage taking the microphone.

"This is about our wonderful nation, America" He said smiling and every one cheered and he started singing as the music was playing in the background

Drivin' down the street today  
I saw a sign for lemonade  
They were the cutest kids  
I'd ever seen in this front yard

As they handed me my glass  
Smiled and thinkin' to myself  
Man what a picture perfect postcard this would make of America

It's a high school prom  
It's a Springsteen song  
It's a ride in a Chevrolet  
It's a man on the moon  
And fireflies in June  
And kids sellin' lemonade  
It's cities and farms  
It's open arms  
One nation under God  
It's America

Later on when I got home  
I flipped the TV on  
I saw a little town that some big  
Twister tore apart  
And people came from miles around  
Just to help their neighbors out  
I was thinkin' to myself  
I'm so glad that I live in America

It's a high school prom  
It's a Springsteen song  
It's a ride in a Chevrolet  
It's a man on the moon  
And fireflies in June  
And kids sellin' lemonade  
It's cities and farms  
It's open arms  
One nation under God  
It's America

Now we don't always get it all right  
There's no place else I rather build my life

Cause it's a kid with a chance  
It's a rock and roll band  
It's a farmer cuttin' hay  
It's a big flag flyin' in the summer wind  
Over a fallen hero's grave.

It's a high school prom  
It's a Springsteen song  
It's a welcome home parade  
It's a man on the moon  
And fireflies in June  
And kids sellin lemonade  
It's cities and farms  
It's open arms  
One nation under God  
It's America  
Oh

It's America  
Oh yeah  
Woo!

After he finished everyone cheered and he stepped down walking over to Mitchie who hugged him and Caitlyn congratulated him.

"That was really good" Mitchie said "You wrote that" She asked

"I did after I met you" She said smiling

She blushes "Well America is really beautiful" She said

"You sure are" He replied kissing her gently and she giggled

"Okay Rock star" she said laughing

"That was great" Peggy said as she walked over

"Thanks" Trevor said holding Mitchie's hand

They went through 3 more performers and it was Mitchie's turn. She handed Dee the CD you placed it and she was ready to go this.

"Thank you, now for our 5th performance Mitchie Torres" Dee announced and everyone clapped.

She took the stage and stood at the microphone holding the electric guitar Brown helped her get and it was plugged in, the music started and she began to play and sing. Everyone was watching and Brown was standing against the wall smiling at her as she started.

State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy,  
That's fine  
I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way,

I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying,  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying,  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,

I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying,  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn

Everyone almost went crazy when she finished. They were really enjoying it. They all cheered and she smiled and got off. She ran some loose strand of her hair out of her face as she had been dancing and shaking her hair around well singing. It was really well done.

She was really proud of herself. She had released anger out and all of it about Shane not that people would know that. It was really a good way for her to let it out better then screaming anyway.

Later that night she was laying in bed looking through her pictures laughing and smiling and looking at all the ones form this summer. She eventually laid her down and fell asleep first this time as she was really tired and wanted to rest. She didn't know what the rest of the summer was to bring but right now nothing could bring her down. Amazing friend, an amazing boyfriend, and being at her favourite place in the world, nothing could make it better. Well at least that's what she thought. Somewhere in the back of her mind there was a little voice telling her nothing would be right until that one missing part appeared.

**A/N: Anyways there it is. I know it isn't the best but we are showing Mitchie's feeling and maybe part of her still feels the need to be with Shane but is that true or does she just think that. There is still more chapters until he comes with mixed emotions for all them. I think Mitchie as some thinking to do about it, or maybe she doesn't. Shane well he is a little occupied with feeling toward a certain realistic blonde right now. Anyways i hope you enjoyed it and next chapter will be a little of both. Do you like Shane with Jenny or Mitchie with Trevor? Let me know and please read and review. Thanks to my loyal reviews you guys rock I have about 65 or so and it means a lot. Keep reading. We still haven't got to the best part. Sorry for spelling errors and such can't catch all of them!**

**~Kim**


	13. Beach Party and Aaron

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 13: Beach Party and Aaron

It was Friday and Tess was walking along with her 'friends' around camp. She was rounding the camp office towards the mess hall when she saw a black phone on the ground. She was curious and no-one can live without their phone. Well most people can't. She picks it up and clicks the center button to see the greeting on the front.

_BROWN_

She smiled evilly and looked at her phone. She pressed the video she took of Mitchie's performance. She may have tried to hide it but Tess wasn't stupid she knew it was about the famous Shane Gray. The girls looked over at the video then saw whose phone she had picked up.

"Wow" The brunette said

"Didn't the video not send to Shane though" her other blonde friend said

"Yeah the number was disconnected" She said "But Brown is his uncle" she said smiling "Maybe he has Shane's number"

"Well are you really sure this is making Shane hate her" the brunette asked

"Yes, it bothers her I need that to happen; Shane belongs with me not that fake Mitchie. This will all be worth it at final jam week" She said

"She seems real" The blonde said who received daggers "Well fake" she said saving and Tess rolled her eyes

"Sure, now his number" She looked through brown contacts and found Shane's number "He did change it" She smiled

"How did you get it the first time, did he give it to you" They asked Tess

"No but getting this one was much easier then stealing Mitchie's phone for it" she smiled and turned Browns phone off after adding the number into her contacts "Let's send it"

She uploaded the video into a message and blocked her number sending it to Shane's phone feeling very satisfied. She laid Browns phone on the steps of the main office then walked off so no one would no she had even seen it. She walked into the mess hall seeing Mitchie and her friends.

"That song was really powerful" Tess said in a mock voice to Mitchie

"Whatever Tess" Mitchie said

"I'm sure Shane loved that you wrote about him" Tess said smirking

"It wasn't about that jerk" Mitchie replied sourly lying through her teeth

"It was though, we all know you had a thing stop pretending" Tess said "Admit that he dumped you" She said loud

Mitchie was pissed and stood up getting in Tess's face "For the hundredth time, we never dated, and never will okay. Get it into your head that you don't have anything over me stop trying to because you won't" Mitchie growled

"I have more then you know" Tess said

"Well then enlighten us because I'm sure we would all love to hear it" She said

"Well I 'm sure Shane will love to hear that song" She said challenging

"How do you suppose he sees that" She challenged back

"Oh maybe the recording" She held up her phone and showed the video

Mitchie laughs "Good luck sending that to him" Mitchie said

"Already did" Tess smiled and walked away

Mitchie rolls her eyes and sits down. Seriously Tess was going overboard with sending all this shit to Shane. It's not like he really cared. He wouldn't have shut Mitchie out if he did. So all Tess can do is pray because Mitchie was not letting Tess tear her down. Plus he changed his number he wouldn't have given it to Tess right?

"Mitch, could we go for a walk" Trevor asked

"Sure, everything okay" She asked worried

"Yeah I just want to talk to you about something" He reassured her by squeezing her hand as they walked out of the mess hall and down the paths the wounded through the cabins

"Were you and Shane an item?" He asked nervously

"Well, we had something I can't deny that" Mitchie said honestly

"Is it still there because I really don't think we should be together if there is" Trevor said softly

"Trevor, there isn't anything else" She said

"So the feelings you had just left when you met me?" He asked

"Well no feelings don't just disappear, but I never lied to you. I know you know what happened last year that is not the case okay I swear I meant it when I said I like you and I have strong feeling towards you, trust me I'm not denying I had feelings for Shane though." She said honestly

"Yeah but you're not answering me, am I the one you want to be with?" he asked

"When I got here I planned on being with Shane. He isn't coming here like I originally thought. I learned to move on cause waiting get's you absolutely no where. He has his own life he doesn't own me and I don't own him. I control what I feel to the point and the way I once felt his gone. Not 100% but I feel that way about you. You are the one I want to be with, don't think otherwise" he said

"You still like him though?" He asks

"Maybe as a friend, it's not really an easy situation but I don't think I could be with him again. He lied, and just we lost contact and it's over. Can you believe me when I say it's you" She said

"Yeah I can, but what if he comes back" he asks bringing up the same worry Mitchie has and she agrees

"I can't answer that because honestly I don't know what would happen if or when he comes back here" She says honestly "I worry about that, because I care so much for you and it's true but I'm afraid about what could come back" She sighs

"Memories?" he asks

"Yeah, but you are with me now. Listen we are together as a couple. It's not ending because something might happen. If it doesn't bring stuff back well I'll figure out what I need to do but you're my present and my future for these coming weeks let's work with that okay" She said smiling

"I think that's a great idea" He says smiling

"You know what they say forgive and forget. I may not have forgiving everything but I'm forgetting things that are over with" She said and kissed him as he gladly returned the kiss. He knew she meant that and that was good enough for him.

Shane wasn't totally gone he was still there but every day it got smaller right? She was forgetting about him, it was going away. She was sure of it, she wasn't denying she had feelings but was she denying how much they were changing. They may be getting bigger but as Trevor's grew Mitchie wasn't succumbing to Shane's she was letting them disappear or was she holding onto them because she know somewhere inside it wasn't quite over yet? She didn't really know all she knew was she was with Trevor and Shane was living his own life right now.

It was now the end of the day and classes were all over for the day. Mitchie went back to her cabin dropping her song books and such off. Everyone was going swimming since it was Friday afternoon. She grabbed her swim suit and went to change in the bathroom.

She came out wearing her bikini. It was black and looked very sliming on her. You could clearly see she had her belly button pierced which no-one but her mom had known. She had on a flower charm with her birthstone in the middle. She then tied a read wrap around her hips then ended just above her knees. She wasn't shy when it came to her body but she just doesn't see a need to show it off or flaunt it. The most skin she usually shows would be wearing shorts and a tank top, unless she was in a swim suit of course.

She went back to the bathroom and ties up her hair in a high pony tail. She always tied her hair up when she was swimming. It was a force of habit to keep it out of her eyes and face most of the time. She walked back out to see Caitlyn arrives with Peggy and Lola.

"Hey girls" Mitchie said

"Hey so I see you're ready" Caitlyn stated

"Yeah, you girls should get ready, it will be so much fun" She said smiling

15 minutes later they were already to go to the beach to go swimming. They loved the Friday they got to go swimming. The whole camp usually did then they had a barbeque on the beach instead of a dinner in the mess hall it was a camp tradition.

Caitlyn was dressed in a green bikini with thick straps as she was little conservative. She wore a pair of shorts over top of it and a tank top. You could tell she had a bikini on but she would only let you see it when she was swimming she was kind of shy with her body.

Peggy was in a red one piece. It showed off her figure but wasn't totally revealing. Peggy was definitely more conservative with her body. She tied up her hair as well and wrapped her towel around her hips grabbing her tote bag.

Lola, well you would know she practically ever even shows her arms so the girls weren't really surprised when she came out in a pair of swim shorts. She had on a sports bra and a t-shirt on tied to hug her body a little so it probably didn't fly up when she was in the water.

The four girls are slipped on a pair of flip flops and all put on a pair of sunglasses. Caitlyn and Mitchie both grabbed a bag with towels and sun screen in it then the four of them walked out of the cabin into the bright sunlight heading towards the beach.

The girls all walked onto the beach where lots of people already where. They made their way over to where the boys were going to meet them. On the way there all the girls even Mitchie noticed boys watching her move. Okay so she was usually conservative seriously she was in a bathing suit. Maybe s slightly revealing one but it was like they have never seen a girl in a bikini before. She rolled her eyes laughing along with the girls and walked up to their friends.

"Hey guys" She said and they all turned and kind of dropped their jaws then closed then again

"Seriously as no guy ever seen a girl in a bikini I mean seriously" She says exaggerated

"No sorry babe" Trevor said walking over and hugging her "You look stunning in that suit though" He winked teasing her

"Shut up" She said slightly hitting his shoulder playfully and he rubbed it and they both laughed

"Hey Sweetie" Baron said hugging Lola

"Hey girls" Sander greeting wrapping an arm around each shoulder or Caitlyn and Peggy

"Hey Sander" Caitlyn said

"Hi sander" Peggy replied

They all sat down on their towels the hot sun beaming down on their skin. It illuminated into the sky. After a while they were all pretty warm.

"Lets' go for a swim" Mitchie said standing up

"Sure" Caitlyn agreed taking off her tank at first

"I guess" Lola said a little nervous standing up

"Sounds good I'm boiling" Peggy said as she stood up in her one piece. The girls discarded their flip flop and shades.

"You coming" Mitchie asked eyeing Trevor

"Yeah" He says standing up and stripping off his t-shirt

She had to admit his chest was really stunning. It was toned to a tee. He definitely worked out, probably a lot but seriously who was Mitchie to complain?

Baron and Sander got up stripping their shirts. Caitlyn discarded her shorts and Mitchie untied her wrap letting it rest on her towel. The seven of them ran into the water laughing. They splashed their way through the clear water which was actually really refreshing.

They swam and fooled around in the water for a while. Mitchie and Trevor shared a few kisses in the cool water. It was gorgeous there was no way to deny it. It was a perfect weather and the lake was definitely crystal blue. After they swam and played around in the water for an hour or so they decided to get out.

They all walked over to their towels and laid down letting the sun dry them off. They all put on sun glasses and closed their eyes resting in the sun which was getting closer to the horizon and began setting.

It was about 8:00 and everyone was finished eating and some of the campers starting to drift towards the warmth and comfort of their cabins. The kitchen staff was still finishing the clean up on the beach although it was pretty much done.

Mitchie, Trevor, Caitlyn, Peggy, and Sander were still on the beach sitting near there towel watching the moon cast its shadow over the still water. Caitlyn was just laying down looking at the sky. Mitchie was holding hands with Trevor and leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped a secure arm around her and she smiled as she took take in his scent. It was a little musky from the water but it was still intoxicating to her.

Peggy and Sander were pretty close. They were sitting beside each other and sander had his one arm around Peggy's waist as she was getting sleeping leaning on him almost half asleep.

"Hey Caitlyn how about we go take Peggy to bed" Sander said Peggy half asleep on his shoulder

"Sure" Caitlyn smiled knowing it's time to leave Mitchie and Trevor alone

Caitlyn grabbed her and Peggy's towel as well as their bags. Sander carefully lifted Peggy into his arms and him and Caitlyn started towards the cabins. Peggy stirred then rested against Sanders chest.

Mitchie smiled noticing they were pretty much alone and hugged him tightly still leaning against him. He instinctively moved his arm from her shoulder to her waist and pulled her closer hugging her as well. He took in her smell. She smelled of vanilla and sugar, the sweetest smell. He smiled as he looked down at her still resting her head along his shoulder.

He carefully raises his hand and tucks a loose strand of hair out of her face behind her hair and she looks up smiling at him with a slight blush playing on her cheeks. He catches her gaze as does she. She smiles as he does and they lean forward and close the gap between their lips.

He moves a little so they are practically facing each other. He carefully cups her cheeks with his soft hands caressing him gently with his thumb well giving her a soft passionate kiss on her lips smiling into it. She smiles into it as well her eyes were already fluttered closed.

The kiss was probably the most heated they have ever head. It was also full of passion. Slowly Trevor let his smooth tongue run along her bottom lips asking for entrance not knowing if she was quite ready for that yet. To both of their surprise she slowly opened her lips and let his tongue enter as she involved hers as well.

Their tongues were practically in a fight for power within the kiss that was becoming quite fiery. His one hand was still caressing her cheek as his other slowly wrapped around her hip pulling her just a little bit close has her one arm was wrapped around his neck firmly so they were both close to each other still lost within their kiss.

They have been in tight embraces before but Mitchie felt a little closer to him than usual. Not because their tongues were tangled in each other's mouth because she was in a bathing suit and yet so was he. Her bared torso was up against his toned chest and it felt amazing and really close, more than usual. Her bare legs were spread across his legs as she was almost on his lap as her wrap was rode up due to the way she was sitting.

She loves the warmth they were radiating off each other. She even forgot it was getting colder out and that she should be putting on the sweater that she had bagged for this specific reason, well the getting cold part however that wasn't happening. Soon enough they pulled apart smiling and Trevor spoke.

"Maybe we should be heading back soon" He said smiling

"Yeah we probably should" She responded smiling and standing up dusting herself and fixing her wrap suddenly feeling a chill.

She got out her sweater and zipped it up noticing Trevor slipped on his shirt. Oh well, maybe she would be lucky and see more of that toned chest which was so warm. She smiled picking up her towel and slipping on her flip flops.

"Ready babe" She asking intertwining their one set of hands and walking towards her cabin

"Yeah" He replied kissing her cheek letting her smile as they made their way through the path of cabins onto hers.

They got to her porch all the lights but a little one on. Caitlyn was probably still up talking to Nate via text or something. She let her bag down and hugged Trevor and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Goodnight Mitchie I will see you for Breakfast" he asked

"Brunch its Saturday tomorrow" She remembered giggling

"Right okay night babe" He said placing a soft peck onto her lips she returned

"Goodnight Trevor" She said walking in her cabin after she watched him disappear towards and into his cabin

Mitchie walked into her cabin to see Caitlyn, texting Nate, of course. She put her bag on her bed looking for everything and then realized she forgot her sunglasses on the beach.

"Crap" She cursed under her breath

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked

"I forgot my sunglasses I'll be right back" She said slipping on flip-flops and running out of the cabin in only her bikini no wrap or anything as she had discarded them before she searched for her glasses.

He ran down the path focussing on her glasses and crashed into somebody and fell to the ground feeling a force tumble on top of her. She groaned

"Oh My God I am so sorry" a husky sweet sounding voice said from the force on top of her

"It was my fault" She said realizing she was pinned to the ground and looked up into gorgeous ocean blue eyes that was almost breath taking

"It's okay what are you doing running like the wind" he asks in his husky voice

"Getting my sunglasses I forgot on the beach" She said noticing he was still on top of her not really noticing who it fully was

"Sorry" He said realizing he was on her jumping off and grabbing her hand pulling her up

She was kind of surprised to see Aaron, the gorgeous counsellor she had asked for a condom from, who actually gave her one, was staring at her. He was the gorgeous blue eyes she was just looking into. I slight blush rose to her cheeks.

"Hey" he said smiling remembering who she was "Aaron" He said extended his hand

"Mitchie" She said shaking his hand

"You were the one that came to my cabin Tuesday right?" he asked and he could tell by the major blush she now wore on her cheeks

"Yeah, sorry about that" She said looking down a little as his eyes scanned her body in her bikini without her noticing

"Its fine" he said "As long as you had fun and you were safe" He tried to say in a straight face then laugh and she giggled

"It wasn't like that, but alright" She said laughing

"What do you mean, there's really only one way those work" he said chuckling

"No, it was a dare to get one, and it was funnier cause I had to ask the hottest male counsellor here" she said then realised and covered her mouth

"Oh really is that so" He asks running his hand through his hair

"Yeah, apparently anyway I really have to go, see you Aaron" She said then took off running towards the beach getting cold.

She didn't know but he washed her legs carry her fast across the camp. Her hips and her body moving along perfectly her bikini marking every curve. She was amazing and well her body was amazing. He smiled to himself and walked into the counsellor's cabin.

Mitchie got to the beach and found her glasses and slipped them on top of her head. She started walking back shivering a little as she remembered she was just in a bikini. She walked fast rubbing her arms together trying to warm her up. She walked into the cabin Caitlyn now fast asleep. Mitchie got dressed into a thick pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

She pulled on an American eagle sweatshirt over her head and brusher her teeth. She ran a brush through her hair then crawled into bed. She then lay her head down on the soft pillow and turned off the light.

She sighed, thinking about how much fun she had today. It was a happy sigh one of many in the last couple of days. Today she let everything go. Talking with Trevor was a really good thing, she cleared everything up. She liked him and that's what matters. Shane was out of it now, right? He was not in her heart any more, but why did she slightly feel a part of her knew it would never go away? She slowly fell into a deep sleep remembering Trevor trying to get that one feeling away from her. Would it ever be able to leave her alone or was he a lasting impression?

**A/N: Please please don't be mad at me! I know it's only Mitchie and camp but I have a good reason I think.... I Planned on doing both but this was so much fun to write and well she had feelings and well I wanted to write those and well the Aaron part was just for fun. I figured I would write Shane after this however its almost 3700 words and I would have at least over 1000 or more for Shane's part and I didn't want the chapter to be so long...sorry. So next chapter is all Shane and New Jersey I promise. Please read and review. Sorry for errors. Again thank you all my amazing reviewers some crack me up and are amusing. They are all a joy to read thank you guys so much keep Reading. Oh and what about Aaron? Will he try to pursue Mitchie, what do you guys think about this? Let me know! Oh and are chapters too long? I don't think so but if they are let me know.**

**~Kim**


	14. Ridiculous and Even Closer

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 14: Ridiculous and Even Closer

Shane rolled over in bed looking at the clock reading 10am in big red block numbers. He yawns and rolls back over. He smiles at the sight of the petite figure curled up under his deep blue comforter, her breathing evened out as she is still sound asleep.

Her figure was defined do to being under the blanket, which was wrapped around her body tightly. She was in a tank top and short shorts. Her hair was carefully tied in a messy bun and her face was facing his. He carefully ran a finger through Jenny's long blonde hair. She was gorgeous sleeping, in his bed. He carefully twisted it around his finger trying to not wake her.

He smiled and reached for his cell phone now lying on his back. He slowly removed the hair from his one finger and slide his phone open. There was one missed video message from anonymous.

"What now?" He asked himself and opened it and the video started playing music blaring

It was Mitchie singing Picture To Burn. He was going to turn it off but something made him watch it intently. It could've been the words she was saying and he knew very well it was about him.

"This is ridiculous" He almost shouts seeing the small body move in the blankets

He shuts his phone laying it on the table as he turns and her emerald eyes flutter open "Hey" She mumbles yawning

"Sorry to wake you" He said sweetly

"It's okay what's wrong" She said sitting up against his headboard

"They sent me a video of her" he said and she nodded

"Just delete it Shane" She said honestly

"Yeah" He takes his phone and deleted it "There" he smiles

"By the way, your bed is really comfortable" She said laughing

"Definitely is, always have great sleeps" he said smiling

"We might have to make this a habit" She said sticking out her tongue

"Wishful thinking" He said gently hitting her shoulder

"You know it" She winked pushing his back and they both laughed

"Well last night was fun" he stated

"Definitely, sleeping in your bed was a bonus, definitely comfortable" he stated

"Totally" he laughed

WHOA! They both slept in his bed. Well let's Rewind to their Thursday Night shall we?

~~~ THURSDAY ~~~

It was Thursday afternoon around 3:30. Shane was still in his pajamas. I pair of plaid pants, and a white wife beater showing off his muscles. He was watching Transformers. He was consumed in his thoughts. He was excited for no reason really. One feeling he did have was a growing flame for Jenny Garth. The way her blonde hair fell to her shoulders. How her eyes sparkled in the sun, the smell that intoxicated him and the feel of her hug. He was slowly brought out of his thoughts when his sidekick went off. He opened it and smiled.

_**Hey you Mr. Thang**_

_Hey Jen, how's it going?_

_**Good, getting ready for a boring weekend. My parents are away. YAY all alone, not.**_

_Well come over and stay here silly_

_**Really? I don't want to intrude**_

_Jenny would be intruding, never. However I don't think I mind ;)_

He doesn't know why he sent that but he smiled and laughed after he did

_**It's okay with your parents**_

_Yeah, they love you Jen, it's so obvious_

_**Okay so I can stay the night?**_

_Yeah, why are you being so silly? Stay the weekend okay? Guess you are packing again_

_**Yeah. Ugh I just unpacked for hours last weekend**_

_Well have fun Jen_

_**What time should I come over with all my stuff? **_

_How about your stuff and your pretty little self show up in 30 minutes_

_**Okay, bye S, XOX Jenny**_

_Bye Jenny XO Shane_

He doesn't completely understand why but lately they have been hugging a lot. When she gets there or they meet. When they leave, it's strange but he was not going to complain she was so tiny in his arms and so warm. Also they always put X's and O's at the end of their text conversations now. He smiled remembering she would be there in 30 minutes and bolted up stairs to change after turning the morning off.

He went upstairs and jumped into the shower. He rinsed off his body and washed his hair in a quick but normal fashion. He jumps out wrapping a towel around his hips still wet with water. He decided to get dressed into a pair of black jeans with a pink shirt. Only Real Men wear pink splattered along the front. It was so true. He shook out his hair as he blow dried it and it turned all curly. He smiled. She always ran her fingers through his hair when it was curly. He loved her fingers exploring his curls. He snapped out of his thought when the doorbell rang and bolted down to the door.

He opened the door smiling revealing Jenny smiling with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder and her purse in her hands. She looks at him, then his shirt and bursts out laughing. He smiles chuckling and letting her in. She drops her bag then laughs again.

"So you're a man?" she asks

"Well yeah, what do you think I am a woman" he asks laughing

"No, a boy" She says winking

"Dream on" he says laughing and hugs her as she gives him a greeting hug to

"Thanks for letting me come over" She said smiling as they go and sit on the couch

"Hi Jenny" his mom says walking in

"Hi" She replied smiling

"It's okay that Jenny stays until her parents get back on Sunday right?" Shane asks and Jenny looks at him like you didn't ask

"Chill" Shane said to her

"Of Course sweetie, you're always welcome" His mom replies and Shane grins at Jenny

"Told you" He said laughing as Jenny playfully hit him

"OW" He says rubbing his chest

"Okay, well have fun you two I'm going grocery shopping" She said and left

"So Jenny so you want to go swimming?" He asks casually

"Sure why not" She says smiling "Where can I change?"

"Upstairs" He says grabbing her duffle bag and they go upstairs and into his room for now

"You can use my room I'll use my bathroom. The guest room isn't well made up yet so we'll move you there later tonight" He said grabbing a swim suit and going into the bathroom. For some reason the image of her changing in his room was a turn on. SHANE CONTROL YOUR TEENAGE HORMONES GOD DAMN IT! He shook his head then changed into his swim shorts.

"You can come out" Haley said as she finished tying her hair up into a pony tail and turned around as Shane smiled opening the door and coming out being hit by a heat wave. Damn she was definitely fine. She was in a red fitting bikini that hugged her chest perfectly. It was resting on her hips defining them to a tee.

"Ready?" he asks trying not to stare

"Yup I am" she says smiling putting on her channel glasses on her hair

He slips on his Gucci Aviators and they walk downstairs and into his gorgeous backyard with the pool. His backyard was not big, but not small either. It had a pull along the one side of the back yard vertically. It was more of a longer then a wider backyard. In the other corner there was a beautiful colorful garden his mother plants every summer. Before that there is a barbeque pit. It was a stainless barbeque with the grill surrounded by brick and such. They were in an average neighborhood; they were more than wealthy though but didn't brag about it. They walk off of the porch were there was an umbrella and patio furniture.

They walked over to the poolside. Shane grabbed his iPod he had grabbed and placed it on the deck on the table near the pool. He put on shuffle as music started playing. Haley took of her glasses and smiled looking at the blue pool water. He snuck up behind her lifting her up and jumping into the pool with her and she shrieks as they collide under the water together. They soon both return to the surface Shane laughing hysterically.

"Not funny" She says splashing him roughly with water and he smiles

"Well yeah it was, but you know" he said smiling

"I wanted to dive in" She says pouting

"Go ahead" He said still kicking his legs resting his arms behind his head almost floating

She walks up to the diving board and he just stares trying not to make it to obvious. She smiles at him jumping up then diving in her body curved in a way to show her off. Damn she is hot and Shane was not complaining. She swam up and popped up in front of him.

He smiled and clapped "Good job" He said noticing her chest in her bikini then adverts his eyes and starts swimming around.

"Thanks" She smiles doing laps "I haven't swam in so long it's so much fun" She smiled "Well In a pool" She giggles and side by side they start doing laps together.

She wouldn't say anything but she definitely noticed his body. He had his defined six-pack which any guy would die to have. It was toned to a perfect Tee and she loved it. She would give anything to run her fingers along the defined lines. His Hawaiian flowered swim shorts resting just below his hip bones as they showed. She definitely loved being Shane Gray's friend. Maybe one day more than that. She knew he was comfortable with her, but he wasn't leading her on just being comfortable, cuddling could be friendly right?

After an hour or so they got out and laid their towels on the pool deck. They then both lied on their towels letting the sun shine over them. The water slowly drying and dripping off their bodies, their eyed covered by their sunglasses.

It was now around 9 and they were playing video games up in his room. They had finished drying off when his mom called them in for dinner. They both hate then they showered and Jenny finished showering and her room was ready. She moved her stuff to her room and got changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in. She didn't wear a bra, but she didn't really care she was in a friend's house. However she wished she could call him more than that.

He was in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a wife beater as usual. She cursed him for being so muscular and defined. They finished playing video games as they were getting pretty tired so Shane suggested they watch a movie. They could've gone downstairs to watch a movie, but his parents were watching a movie so he decided they could watch it in his room.

He leaned against the headboard as did she under the blankets as they didn't want to get cold. They put on She's The Man and started watching the movie. They were sitting pretty close, closer then friends, definitely. He casually wrapped his one arm around her shoulder pulling her a little close. She smiled leaning against his shoulder and with his other hand he took hers as their fingers intertwined. Her heart rate raced unnaturally and she had to remind herself friends could cuddle, about a hundred or more times. She so badly wanted to look up and kiss him but well that was crossing the line.

Sooner or later they were lying down still curled up together sleeping. Their even breaths were in tune to each others as they slept peacefully. They were both in dreams about each other. Shane was having a hard time imagining anyone else in his arms at this moment. His arm draped over the perfect girl and her tiny petite waist and letting him do so. His hand intertwined with hers. He was sleeping with a smile.

Jenny was sleeping well hey body was almost exploding with fireworks. She didn't know how she was sleeping with all this sexual tension but she managed to sleep with the biggest smile on her face. Maybe Shane was moving on with her, maybe this dream that was half way true could become her dream relationship. Who knows but that night was one of the best!

~~~ BACK TO FRIDAY MORNING ~~~

They both got up and Jenny walked to the guest room stretching and then deciding on what to wear for the day. Shane got up and changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a red t-shirt with reserved plastered along it in black letters. He then walked out of his room as Haley walked out of hers. She had brushed her hair as it was slightly knotted. She was wearing a pair on jean shorts that went half way to her knees and a white tank top with her red bra straps clearly showing on her shoulders. God she looked hot when she was being modest.

They were headed down the stairs, Jenny in front of Shane as she stumbled and almost fell backwards. She was ready to hit the floor but instead Shane on instinct wrapped his arms around where he could reach her at her chest. His hand landed on her breasts cupping them and he doesn't know but his teenage notions got the best of him.

He gently squeezed them wondering why he hadn't done it before. They were so firm and perky and so, they were breast and honestly guys love them. His hormones were definitely getting the best of them. He was in a daze and kept squeezing them a little until he looked down seeing Jenny's eyes wide and he let go accidentally dropping her with a thud.

"OW" she said rubbing her head

"OH MY GOD, Jenny I am so sorry" he said picking her up and hugging her

"What was that" She asked

"Sorry. I'm a man, teenager, hormones, breasts do that math" he said blushing

She giggled "You better keep a shirt on then and you didn't have to drop me" She said flirtatiously winking and walking rest of the way down the stared still surprised and kind of shocked her groped her but true he was of the male sex crazed teenage species. She definitely had breasts and well maybe that's another thing working for her although was anything going to happen?

It was not about 10:00 on Friday night and again they were lying on Shane's was this about to be a habit? He was leaning against the head board with his legs stretched out. Haley was also leaning against the head board right next to him their heads touching but her legs curbed draped over his. Her long slim legs were definitely gorgeous. He casually ran one hand down the slim limb of her body.

They were just chilling out listening to music. Rain was making a pitter-patter pattern sound bouncing on and off of his window, and window sill. He had his lights on and Jenny was looking at some lyrics she randomly wrote when she was bored laughing as she remembered them.

Shane was off in his own little world listening to the rain and just sitting there thinking about the one and only Jenny sitting right there. They were close before they started on their own lives. Now they were older and even closer to the point of almost not being friends but crossing the safety lien to shark invested waters of a relationship. He didn't know if that's what he wanted but the safety line was right there all he had to do was cross it.

He looked over at her as she looked over at the same time each of them catching the others gaze. He looked deep into those amazing sparkling immaculate Emerald eyes that would capture the heart and soul of most guys. They were breathtaking.

She looked into his brown eyes which always had a slight spark in them that made them unique. The first day she saw him a week or so ago and he was hurt it wasn't there. Now it was back and she couldn't help but smiling staring into him with passion and they could even feel the lust and electricity from each other.

He had one hand on one of her legs and he slowly started leaning his head towards hers. She knew a kiss was coming so she leant in a little too. They both wanted this so bad. Their foreheads were just touching their eyes still open staring at one another's. The kiss was right there it was.

He was just about to let their lips meet as his hand cupped her cheek. They heard the thunder and then saw everything go pitch black as the power just blacked out. Shane sighed pulling away, why now. He couldn't even see the dazzling eyes. It was so close they were about to kiss. WHY! He wanted to scream WHY!

Jenny groaned falling backwards letting her head hit the pillow frustrated. She was about to kiss Shane for crying out loud. SHANE FREAKIGN GRAY! She groaned again in frustration and they were both cursing at the power.

She grabbed a flash light and turned it on. They sorted stuff out then curled up in his bed once again. They were really close. Nothing could happen he needed to see her eyes when they first kissed if they did. She was afraid of thunder storms and even if she wanted to his arms were wrapped around her to tight and she was so close to him she wouldn't and physically couldn't leave the room.

They both slowly fell asleep the rain still bouncing on his window. They almost kissed and they both regretted that it didn't happen a second earlier but maybe there was reason. Was it a browned hair beauty of his part or just bad timing? They didn't know and they know they wanted it they both did. Would it ever happen or would it be a miss. They will make it happen they were both determined for it. What was to come was anyone's guess but they could also control it.

**A/N: I am so terribly sorry it took me FOREVER to get this out. I was having trouble figuring out exactly where I wanted this to go. I hope the beginning people were a little surprised. I mean the same bed. Bet no-one saw that coming, good! Anyways I hope it was worth the wait and that it was good. They almost kissed and people are probably cursing at me for that but hey I'm the author I have reasons for everything I write and make happen. My Creative ability and freedom came into use. Anyways thank you all my reviews I have 80 reviews I hope I can get 100 after this one and my next one that would be amazing so PLEASE REVIEW! Its means a lot and I thank all of you many off you reviewed every chapter and that's dedication. Please read and review. Sorry for errors. Keep Reading! Oh I liked this chapter by the way! Do you think it was bad timing or the brown haired beauty guess who? Oh and Did you guys like it and what about there almost kiss, let me no.**

**~Kim**


	15. Going into Detail

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 15: Going Into Detail

**A/N: Okay before I go into the story I need to apologize about previous chapters. I do call Jenny Haley sometimes. I write an original story outside of fan fiction and well I was writing it well I was writing this one too get it done. So yeah Haley is the main girl in my original so that would be why sorry. If you read Haley say JENNY in your head even though lots of you detest her with really strong words. This chapter is a little different. No dialog. First half is Mitchie and all her feelings in some detail. Then Just Shane and all his thoughts explaining them because they are confusing to him. We know they both have a lot to think about it will be about 1000-2000 words I'm guessing fairly short. I want to lay them flat out like a pancake for the next chapters to come people will hate me but I'll love it and if you want to rant go ahead I work up and there are Happy Endings… eventually. Enjoy the story here is chapter 15:). **

It was Saturday about Breakfast time but Mitchie was still in bed. She was a rollercoaster of emotions herself. It all hit her this morning waking up. She had a headache and it was killing her. She was finally going to crack. Sure she was getting some out with singing but everything else was there bubbling up inside and it was going to explode.

Caitlyn had woken Mitchie up to get her to go to breakfast but she refused and stayed curled up in her bed. She told Caitlyn to tell Trevor she is sorry but she needed to be alone. She sighed knowing what it was she was confused herself, but there were three main things. Trevor, Aaron and as much as it poisoned her to think of him, It was Shane.

First she was thinking about the blonde hair, emerald eyed boy who was her current boyfriend. No question she was falling for him, however quite slowly. She could trust him and she knew that much. They didn't know everything not even close to half the things about each other but they had a connection that was strengthening their bond that was noticeable.

He has never lied to her that she knows off but he seems pretty honest. He tells her straight up what he's feeling and never beats around the bushes. He will get to the point so they have more time to be together as the couple they are. She does smile at this because she does like Trevor, just one question why is she always saying it. If she knows it then why does she feel the need to keep saying it, almost like she is trying to convince herself about it and that it is true.

She always questions herself and it is bad because now she is confused about anything right now. Trevor well it was him for sure. He straight up tells her what's on his mind and asks what he wants to know, like the Shane thing on Friday morning. He never suspects her questioning their relationship but why would she tell him that. It's not that she was all the time but it was certain times like this that she needed to think it through.

Was their relationship what she really wanted? Was it right? Was it the future? Would the past find a way back to her or was she letting it go? If she was letting it go why was it causing so much emotions running through her body in a never ending course of twist and turns?

The next emotion was the weird and wonderful ones about the hottest male counselor ever. Aaron. She knew of him last summer as all the girls talked about him, being so hot and irresistible. She usually just ignored it until well she saw him this year. Wow he was fine they were not kidding.

It was sort of embarrassing meeting him though, and awkward. It was the past Tuesday if you all remembered she had to go ask a male counselor for a condom and only the hottest one ever had to answer the door. The shocking thing was he actually had some. She knew there was strict rules at camp one was no fornication (sex) but seriously we were teenagers, when would we listen and follow the rules really?

He was so.., she didn't know how to describe him, attractive in every way. Aaron's skin was tanned to a perfect shade of gold. He was well tones and muscular at the height of about 6"2. He towered over many people and camp. His smile was really bright and he flashed it all the time. The girls would go crazy and were lucky if he would talk to them. Guess she is one of the lucky ones he ever talks to.

She however felt anything but lucky. She was with an amazing boy, Trevor, you remember him right? Well they were together. Yet Aaron seemed interested in her and well she probably could become interested in him to. Then again there was Shane who liked her so much and she fell for him, fast too.

Aaron however, yesterday night was interesting. He really was hot when she got to look at him, like really looked at him. He was directly on top of her. It was weird and sexual tension was running like electricity all through her body. She was ready to melt when she realized she was in like nothing. So now Aaron showing interest I mean she thought liking Trevor getting over Shane would be a little bit easy, well boy was she wrong.

Aaron was now interested so now she had three she could pick from. Well not really, she already did pick, Trevor but was it the right choice? Aaron so handsome and interested and well drop dead gorgeous plus she was worthy of him talking to her, Tess couldn't even talk to Aaron.

Mitchie was a closed up bottle with everything going right and wrong in her life. She liked Trevor, liked Shane and well wanting to know if something was there with Aaron but she wouldn't do that to Trevor ever. Was there anything wrong with flirting? Really she needed to know?

Now thinking about Aaron she wanted to scream. She covered her face with a big fluffy pillow at screamed at the top of her lungs. Why did everything pile on her especially involving like 3 of the hottest guys ever? She drifted out of Aaron mode and was put into one she didn't want to think about but has to, Shane Gray mode.

Shane. Just the name made her shiver. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, she was thinking it was bad, but she didn't know why. His eyes were that gorgeous brown and made her lost for hours. His long dark hair always hot no matter what it looked like. His tight white pants and signature head bands damn there was no way he meant nothing to her.

He was always there and she knew it. She tried so hard not to let it get to her but it did and she knew it. She knew she liked him to a certain extent. Not as much and she currently like Trevor and she denied it but there was no way something wouldn't come back when he returned it all words and that scared her.

She was thinking about what they went through last year tears coming to her eyes. How they got so close even after they had fought after beach jam. It was horrible but it was over. They talked all the time and for him to not come and leave her without seeing him was horrible and her tears were stinging her eyes so she blinked letting them slip slowly down her face. Now she found Trevor but she wasn't over Shane it would come back she finally understood that but was he over her.

He wasn't we all know that but she didn't. She knew he could have another girl in a second but did he want that? Did he still even want to try to talk to her? She knew they needed closure in some way and maybe they wouldn't get back together but I think deep down she knew that's what she wanted but she wouldn't let her heart believe it but would Shane be able to get her to admit it or was he forgetting about her and moving on denying his feelings as well?

She hears a knock on her door she didn't know you would knock. She felt like crap but rubbed her red puffy eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears. She opened the door and too her surprised tear stained eyes there he was.

It was around 8 on Saturday morning in New Jersey. Shane woke up seeing Jenny no longer beside him and sighed. She probably went into her room in the middle of the night. He was so mad that they didn't kiss but maybe it was because he was occupied. He wanted to don't get him wrong he was almost begging to but didn't. He could've done it faster but his first kiss with Jenny should not be rushed and it should happen right?

His mind was preoccupied by her all the time now. When he is watching TV, sleeping, talking to his parents or friend and well he's a teenage boy, so even in the shower damn some of them got steamy. She was always in his mind, a permanent picture but why? He liked her, no more use denying it he did and it came so easy, almost effortless.

It wasn't just her looks and body well they helped a little, okay a lot but still. She was slightly shorter then her which was okay. Her long blonde hair was natural and didn't look fake, like all the other blondes out there. Her legs were long and slim and so gorgeously shaped. He loved her legs. She was slim so she was tiny in his arms. Her smell, vanilla, intoxicated him to a point that's all he wanted to smell. He would by vanilla candles and light them if he had to.

He couldn't forget about her breasts either. So firm, plump and perky and fit in his hands like a puzzle. He groped her but damn he wish he could again, typical teenage guy though. Her personality he thought was a plus to. She was always fun to be around and well that was good and didn't act like he was famous. He thought about her body and a naked picture flew into his mind and his blankets slightly rose. DAMN! Thank god she wasn't there with him he would hate to have to explain that to her.

He sighed wanting it to fall so badly but the tightness in his manhood was fun it hasn't happened in like forever. He doesn't usually let himself do anything like that. He was about to reach down when pictures of Mitchie floated into his head and he just got more tightness. NO! He wanted to scream, he would not touch himself it wasn't right especially thinking of Mitchie when Jenny got him hard in the first place. It wasn't a normal morning hard.

He took deep breath calming down and soon the tightness loosened and the blankets feel along with his man hood but Mitchie was on his mind now and he couldn't get her out. Jenny was there with him, and liked him a lot. He was attracted to her and had feelings but was she a rebound?

He knew he didn't want her to be but the truth was he thought she was close to that. Yeah he wanted to kiss her but Mitchie was in his head. He was still in love with her no doubt about that. However Mitchie was far away Jenny was there maybe that's why he was drawn to her.

Mitchie was for him right? Her long slim body carried her in a way that was indescribable. She now let people know who she was and wasn't afraid of it and he loved that about he. In some way he had something to do about that. He was sort of with Jenny and Mitchie was in his mind.

He sighed as he remembered all the pictures and video knowing Mitchie was over him it was true and he had to except that. He thought of Jenny and knew he could settle for her. Maybe not be 100 percent satisfied but she was his second choice. He played the almost kiss one more time in his head and no he would have to for now. However he was now thinking in two weeks he might have to leave and go to the known world on Camp Rock. He sighed then he heard Jenny walk into his room and he pretended to be asleep.

She crawled into his bed up close to him and he snaked his arms around her smiling. Maybe he didn't have to force himself to settle for second best, he read his feelings wrong, okay he was falling for Jenny, hard and he liked her no question. What was he going to do? They were both for him but which one was he destined to be with only he could answer that but he was even telling himself he couldn't answer that.

**A/N: I know it's not the best but it lays outs their feelings in basically a nut shell and some teenage boy humor so yeah. Please keep reading. Thank you for all the reviews, Read and review. Sorry for errors. And just over 2000 words **

**~Kim**


	16. Talks

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 16: Talks

It was about 9 when Shane decided he could not sleep anymore. After he had cuddled Jenny after she came back in he didn't fall back asleep. He was just glad nothing happened well she was in his arms that would have been just a tad awkward.

He got out of his bed carefully not wake Jenny as she had drifted back to sleep. He went into his bathroom washing his face trying to look alive. He was exhausted. He didn't know why he could have been the fact he slept maybe 6 hours waking up every once in a while thinking about their almost kiss and how pissed he was it didn't happen.

He dried his face brushing his teeth getting the gross feeling out of his mouth then walking out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen where both his parents were then looked at him seriously. Great what do they have to talk about? Whatever it was he was sure he would not enjoy this conversation.

"Hi" he said cautiously getting a glass a juice and sitting at the island his parents still looking at him

"Morning Shane" his dad said "Sleep well" he asked since when does his dad ask that

"Yeah" he said "Still tired though" He said sipping his juice

"We need to talk sweetie" His mom said

"About?" Shane asked

"Well…" His mom started

"You and Jenny" His dad said and Shane whipped his around really fast

"What about us we are friends" He said knowing that was partly true but then again partly a lie

"Shane we aren't Stupid" His dad says sternly

"I never said you were" Shane snapped back "Does it really matter"

"Yes because sleeping together isn't nothing" his mom completes

"We aren't sleeping together" Shane states "Well not sexually anyway" he says

"You are still sharing a bed though" His mom states "There is a reason we have a guest room"

"We fell asleep together, we didn't do anything" he states

"Well you two were in bed together" His dad asked "Why?"

"We were watching a movie Friday because you two were down here and we feel asleep cuddling because we were cold that was it" He said

"And last night" his mom asks

"I don't know" He answered "We were just hanging out and curled up together and fell asleep, we knew we would be in the same bed" he said "We didn't really think it was this big of a deal' he said

"Maybe not to you son, but Jenny really likes you she might get the wrong idea" His dad confirms

"I really like her too. We know we aren't together" He states

"Maybe she thinks you will be though?" his mom states in a question form

"I guess, should I tell her" he asked and his mom silently nodded and Shane sighed "Fine" He groaned and trudged back up the stairs taking a deep breath then walking into his room seeing Jenny in nothing but shorts. At least she was facing the other way, thank god. He jumped back a little "WHOA!" He says instantly covering his eyes and she squeal looking over her shoulder covering herself

"Oh My God, sorry Shane I thought you were downstairs still" She said

"It's okay, I should've knocked" he said quickly turning around and leaving the room closing the door and takes a deep breath.

He couldn't stop thinking about what he would've done if she was facing the door. Probably would've stares he knew they were well developed he felt them up pretty good which he would not deny that it felt amazing. He was a teenage guy sometimes he couldn't help himself but seeing her breasts without clothing that would just be a little, because he might not have been able to leave the room.

He just finished picturing her nice breasts without clothing when she opened the door "Sorry I am well dressed now" he said laughing slightly "you were gone and my t-shirt was here so I decide to change"

"Yeah, it's fine but uh Jenny we need to figure a couple things out" He stated

"Okay?" she said sitting on his bed as he did as well

"Okay first of all it is obvious we both like each other you know that right" He said

"Yeah, it's obvious I like you, and well I think you like me back" she confirmed blushing as he nodded

"Okay, well I know we have been getting super close, I just need you to know that I don't know if anything is really going to happen like a relationship" He said trying to be nice

"Oh, okay" She said

"Look, I like you it is obvious well I feel like it is. I care about you a lot trust me everything I have said is true I am not just playing and leading you on" He says

"I know" she said "You wouldn't do that"

"It's just I don't think I am fully over others and well that would not be fair and well I don't think I am ready for a relationship until I have thing sorted out" He said

"From Camp Rock?" she asks and he nods "Would you have one with her" she asks

"I don't know if she even likes me anymore, I don't know anything about that situation" he says concluding it

"Are you saying you don't want to hang out anymore" She asked upset

"NO!" he said a little too loudly "I just need you to understand that I don't know if we can be together, maybe we can, because I know we both wanted what was about to happen last night, I just don't know if we will be a couple" he said

"I understand" she said

"I just, it might hurt you maybe both of us and I don't want to hurt you" he said

"I will be hurt Shane, if nothing happens of course, but you have to know I will get over it, but I don't want you to just not talk to me, I want us to always be friends" She said

"We will, even if we aren't together like that, we will be friends that, I promise" He said

"Okay, so we can still hang out" She asked

"Absolutely" He said hugging her and she hugged back

"I think we have to do one thing first" She stated

"That would be?" he asked

"Finish what we started" She said and then she crashed her soft lips onto his without warning and he likes it and for no reason starting kissing back

Her lips were so soft and delicate to the touch of his. The dryness of his lips immediately went away as hers rested upon his. Why did he wait so long to do this? Oh yeah he didn't know if this is what he should be doing. After he kissed back and she had enjoyed it they pulled away smiling. He almost cursed this has just made things a lot more complicated. Why did this happen? Oh right he wanted it to!

Mitchie didn't really expect to see him at her door but she wouldn't complain, maybe he had a reason?

"Hi" she said softly to the tall figure standing in her door way

"Hey" His voice said sweetly

"Aaron, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at brunch" she asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he said "Can I come in?" he asked softly

"I guess" I said walking over to my bed sitting down under the covers as he closed the door and sat down on Caitlyn's bed

"I heard you friend say you weren't feeling good and as camp counselors are duties are to make sure campers are okay so I was wondering if you" he said

"I don't think you have to ask" She said tears still in the back of her eyes as she closed them trying to his them but they surfaces making her eyes shiny

"No I don't, do you want to talk about it" he asked softly and she shook her head

Actually he was one of the problems. It was him, Trevor and Shane. She shivered knowing that they were all connected to her crying the most part was that Shane might not want to be part of her life anymore but it was sort of connected. He got pictures from Tess only apparently a hug though so he can't just hate her because of that can he? Then he lied so she found Trevor when he didn't come and well then Aaron interests which she has to be careful with because she likes Trevor but Aaron seems to always be there. See they were all connected.

"I can't" She said tears spilling again

He slowly walked over and sat down on her bed taking her hand rubbing it with her thumb "We can just sit here if you want" he said

"You have duties don't you" She asked her head still facing the blankets

"Part of being a counselor again is making sure campers are okay, and you aren't so I am going to stay with you because we don't want you to be upset" he said

"I will be fine" She says sniffling a little

"Mitchie" He said taking her chin in his finger and slowly lifting it to face him in the eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes "You are not fine" he said a thumb whipping her tears

"I know" She sighs "People shouldn't have to worry"

"We worry, because we care" He said walking into the bathroom and started the shower

"What are you doing" She asked in her quiet voice

"You are going to have a shower and see if that helps" he said

"But…" She started

"People won't worry if you don't let on anything is wrong" He said

"But it's bad to bottle things up" She said

"If you cry I shower is a good way to cover it up and it will be gone until you should shower again and then you can cry it out" he said

She sighed. There was no way he was going to let her win. She grabbed clothes and walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Maybe the hot shower would relax her. She could cry in the shower she thought. She looked in the mirror noticing she did look upset within her facial features. She stripped of her pajamas and stepped into the steamy hot water.

After 15 minutes later she turned off the shower and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom. The steam relaxed her muscles and that helped. Her face wasn't the best but her eyes were less puffy and looked more awake. She tied her hair up in a towel and slipped on her pair of white Capri pants and was about to put her shirt on over her bra when it fell into a huge puddle of water and she wanted to swear. Aaron was out there and she couldn't wear this.

She sighed and walked out of that cabin and he looked shocked. His eyes went wide with joy and his mouth was tempting to drop to the floor. Wow she was breath-taking and well her bra revealed some of her gorgeous chest.

"Don't you have seen me in a bikini" She said grabbing a blue t-shirt and slipping it on then walking back into the bathroom

Yeah he did but nothing that was that reveling. Honestly he loved it. He was guy, having raging hormones, and saw a girl almost half naked, you do the math. He sighed wanting her so much more now. She came out soon with her hair in a messy bun with no make-up then just sat on her bed.

"Happy?" She asked wrapping her arms over her chest

"That you showered? Yes you look better then you did" He said smiling

"Funny, I still feel horrible" She said

"You know you can still let it out, just thought maybe a fresh pair of clothes and a shower would help" he said

"It did a bit thank you" She smiles slightly

"Anything else I can do to help you feel better" he said

She couldn't feel better. Until her mind made up its mind. It wanted Trevor, then said Shane was for her and then gave Aaron a chance what the hell was wrong with her. She was sitting up and he wasn't far sitting in front of her. Tears once again surface and one slipped. She didn't know what made her do this.

"Hold me" She said wrapping her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder sobbing. He was shocked but smiled wrapping his arms around her waist as she sobbed into his shoulder but her body was so close he spread his legs apart so she was kneeling in between them instead of on them well hugging him.

Eventually she pulled away and he reluctantly let her so she didn't know how much he was enjoying that he likes having her in his arms, probably liked it too much.

"Thanks" She said whipping her eyes

"You're welcome" He said

"Sorry I'm such a sob fest" She said "A ton of things on my mind" She said

"Oh yeah I know what you mean" He said slightly smiled as she was now "its okay better then in a screaming frenzy" She said

She giggle slightly "True, but wouldn't you rather be around the happy bubbly campers" she asked

"No it's alright you are my friend and I rather make sure you are okay and happy" he smiled and she smiled back

"Thanks" She said sighing leaning against her head board

"Again, you are welcome" he said nodding his head

"Have you came here before you where a counselor" She asked

"Yes, for three years, then I was asked to teach guitar why?" he asked

"Was there always this much drama?" She asked

"I can't answer that because you haven't told me what 'drama' is making you upset" he said honestly

"Relationship" she said and he nodded

"Not really, we were more focused on the music aspect of camp" he said

"I am to, just everything around me leads to this it sucks" She said pouting

"You are cute when you are upset" he says as she blushed

"You just called me cute?" she accused

"Is that a problem" he asked

"Could be" She asked

"We could make it a problem" he suggested

"Let's not" She said a little awkward

"Okay, cutie" he said

"Shut up, just because you are gorgeous, calling me cutie is not going to make me admit it" She said then covered her mouth turning read

He grinned "So you are attracted" he asked

"A little to your looks but I have a boyfriend" She confirmed

"Which is too bad" he said

"Why I don't mind" she said

"Because I am single" he said quite confident

"Well I'm not interested" she said

"I bet I can't change your mind" he said

"Nope, plus my boyfriend is here" she said

"Not right now" he pointed out

"So" She said

"So he won't know I did this" he said smiling then leans in kissing her as she is leaning against the headboard as he lays on top of her his lips matching onto hers and she lets her legs wrap around his waist…but why?

**A/N: well that was getting a little too heated to continue, nothing bad happens so don't flip out on reviews! It is explained next chapter but does Trevor find out they kissed and well got into a little bit on a compromising position. Anyway we should hope not but you never know does Mitchie like Aaron now, or was it just an instinct that she read about in books? If it was why did she do it? So the kiss between the other two Jenny and Shane was long over do but how exactly does he react to that said kiss? You will have to read the next chapter to find out though. It will be out soon I am starting it now. So enjoy, Read and Review I want to know your thoughts about Mitchie/Aaron and Jenny/Shane moments expressed in this chapter. Thanks to my loyal reviewers again, sorry about errors, Keep Reading.**

**~Kim**


	17. Thats how he felt and Date?

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 17: That's how he felt and Date?

Mitchie tightens her legs a little her thighs against his hips then stops instantly dropping her legs feeling horrible. She didn't know why she wrapped her legs around him it was awkward now though. She then realized his lips still on hers and she puts her hands to his shoulders and pushes him off as she hears the screen door slam and see's the back of her boyfriend disappearing through the camp grounds.

"Trevor" She shouts and runs out of the cabin in bare feet trying to catch up "Trevor" She screamed louder but he just keeps running

She follows him down towards the beach as the sand burns her feet. She follows him running trying not to stumble onto the sand. She keeps running as he is now disappearing down the docks at a fast pace. She jumps onto the docks to see him farther and she picks up speed then falls face first on the dock.

"OW" She moans rubbing her cheek as it hit the dock hard. She sat up a fresh go of tears coming to the surface of her chocolate brown eyes. This was not supposed to happen and Aaron shouldn't have done that but she should have pushed him off right away instead of 10 seconds later. "This is for you Trevor" She whispered to herself and stood up walking fast but not running towards the end of the docks hopefully he would be sitting there.

She finally ended up there and she turned to the out dock and saw him sitting there his feet in the water slumped over sighing heavily well trying to catch his breath. She cautiously walked up to him

"Trevor?" she carefully said

"Shouldn't you be with your 'boyfriend'" He asked harshly

"I am" She said honestly

"Not anymore" He said kicking his feet in the water

"Please Trevor it's not what it looked like" She stated

"Really, then explain what I am suppose to think when I bring my girlfriend food back since she didn't feel well to see this guy on top of her kissing her as her legs are tight around his waist" he said

"It wasn't like that" she said

"Really because that's what I saw" he stated still looking at the water

"That what you would see, but he kind of just did that, I don't know why I wrapped my legs around him but I pushed him off before I heard the door slam but you were already half way to the beach" She said

"Because I want to stand there and watch my so-called girlfriend lip lock with some other guy" He said sarcastically

"We didn't I pushed him off" She said

"You know what, it's over Mitchie" he said sighing

"Please can I just explain" She asked

"You shouldn't have too; it shouldn't have happened in the first place he said sternly

"He kissed me pushing me back, I didn't push him off right away but I did, I care for you Trevor, you know that" She said

"I don't" he confirmed

"You should! I have told you over and over again, I care for you just believe that" She said

"Believe that, no way! How am I supposed to trust you and believe you after this? You cheated on me Mitchie. It took a lot of effort for me to ask you out because I have to been so hurt before. I thought you were different with a heart, but I was wrong and let my heart out once more just for it to be stepped on more" he said standing up

"Please, Trevor! You can trust me, I didn't want that, it just happened can't we get over this please" she was almost begging

"No Mitchie, I showed you how I felt because I honestly feel that way, but I can't trust you" He said walking away

"You can, I swear please Trevor I want to be with you though" She shouted

"You should have thought about that before you let him kiss you" He said

"Please Believe me I didn't want him too" She shouted as he started walking away

"I can't trust you" he said and started running away "Just leave me alone" he shouted then he was gone

Mitchie's stinging tears were now falling down her cheeks. She was mad at Aaron. She really was but she still felt the sweetness of his lips on hers. His lips were moist against hers until she knew it was all wrong. Her tears still falling she started walking towards the beach. She wanted to talk to Trevor but maybe she shouldn't right away, but she wanted too.

She kept walking along the beach still upset. She could not believe she let this fall apart, so badly. She sighed, sitting down on the sand letting the sun shine above her. She lay back letting the sun take over her body as she closed her eyes and began to think.

She was really upset. So maybe she was attracted to Aaron but she didn't want to kiss him. It just happened and she by instinct wrapped her legs around his waist stopped realizing it was really wrong, which it was. She really liked Trevor and now that was possibly over which highly sucked.

She started thinking about Shane again for the second time today and she relieved a moment. It was when they were on the phone fighting because he lied to her. The memory stung her deeply.

"_Shane how could you lie to me" She asked hurt_

"_I didn't want to hurt you" he said_

"_But you did" She stated_

_They were both clearly upset. They were fighting since he lied she could not believe it. He was supposed to be here, at Camp Rock, with her. _

"_I know, but I'm hurting too" he said_

"_Doesn't make me feel better" She said_

"_Sorry, just believe me it was the last thing I wanted to do" he said sadly _

"_You lied to me I can't trust you" She said and hung up_

She came out of her memory sighing. That was exactly what Trevor said before he left her on the dock and she had said that to Shane and they had not talked since then other than a few texts. She was so hurt now she knew how he felt, Shane. How could so much hurt fill up a summer so fast? She sighed remembering last summer how she regained Shane's self by just being herself but that would not help with Trevor but what would. She was lost for ideas as she didn't know how she could prove it was him she wanted not Aaron.

It was around 4 when Mitchie woke up after drifting off to sleep on the beach. She sighed looking at her watch figuring she should get up and go get ready for dinner. She was hungry now as her stomach grumbled. She stood up and was just about of the beach when she ran into the one person she didn't want to.

"Hey babe" Aaron said

"Go away" She said harshly walking as he grabbed her wrist making her face him

"What did I do?" he asked acting all innocent

"Don't act innocent to me Aaron" She said

"I'm not" He said

"You made my boyfriend, who I care about very deeply brake up with me because you pounced on me" She hissed at him

"You loved it, you said I was attractive" He said

"Yeah, but not enough to cheat on my boyfriend" She spat

"You did though" He winked

"Yeah because I'm the one that pinned you down, if you don't remember you were on top" She said aggravated

"Okay, so maybe I did, you were so irresistible I like you" he said

"You like my body" She said

"Yeah, that's you" He said

"No, my body is part of me" she said wanting to slap him

"Well its foxy" He said grinning "Look I'm sorry he broke up with you but I like you, honestly" He said hugging her

"GET OFF" She screamed and pushed him as he let go of her

"Whoa feisty much" He asked

"Aaron, I swear to god. I thought you were nice, and yeah you are hot and attractive but so is the one that got away because of you putting us in the compromising position that caused all this. So please just leave me alone and don't talk to me. Trevor cared about me and my feelings not how my body looked. Yeah he liked it probably but that was not why he was with me" She said starting to walk away

"I can't leave you alone you attract me too much like honey attracts bees" he said

"I cared about him, you ruined that so stay away" She spat

"Can't" he said walking closer

"FUCK OFF AARON" She snarled and started walking away not knowing someone else was listening to that conversation. She hated that Trevor couldn't trust her but now she understood how much pain she inflicted on Shane, the problem that was never solved, but would Trevor and hers be solved?

She took the long walk to her cabin along the classroom cabins just so she didn't have to face her friends right away. She walked to her cabin and looked up and sighed seeing Trevor sitting on her stairs

"Hi" He said standing up

"Hi" She said quietly

"We need to talk about this" he said

"You said enough Trevor, I don't want to get yelled at more" she said

"I heard what just happened" He said and she looked at him confused "You and Aaron, by the beach" He said and she sighed

"Oh, were you spying?" she asked quietly

"Nope, I was walking by and heard you to talking and I sort of listened" he said and she nodded

"Oh okay" she sighed

"No it's not okay. I should've listened to you, I assumed it was you when I realised he did instigate it and I am sorry" he said

"Sorry doesn't fix everything though Trevor, but I just, I am sorry too" she said trying to hold back tears

"I know. I should've let you explain and not assume you didn't care for me" He said taking her hand as she squeezes his

"I'm sorry I put myself in that position and I am sorry I didn't push him off right away but it was kind of a shock" she said "I do care about you, a lot Trevor and I know that, trust me I want to be with you" she said

"I know" he says slowly him wrapping his arms around her body in an embracing hug

"Thank you" she said hugging back

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks "I should trust you and not doubt you so fast" He says rubbing her back

"I always was" She said smiling placing a soft kiss which he doesn't hesitate to return as he pulls her slightly closer as a jealous Camp Rock counsellor watched form a far, you might know him? His name is Aaron? Heard of him? I have!

It was Saturday afternoon and Jenny had went home to get some fresh clothes and such since her parents weren't getting home until Sunday so once again she was sleeping at the Gray's probably in her own bed, well the guest one, although, she didn't mind sharing with Shane he sure kept her warm. She was excited they finally kissed. She knew she brought it on but hey he kissed back and it lasted for a few minute same with the second one. Oh yeah I forget they kissed a second time. She showered at home and packed a few new pairs of clothes and her cosmetic needs then headed back over to the Gray's.

Shane was now leaning back on his bed his hands behind his head resting against the wall his muscular arms stretched out as he just sits there kind of lost in his own little word biting on his lip a little bit. He was happy, he kissed Jenny and well wow it was an amazing kiss. He has had a few kisses in his life but this was the best, the way her lips fit and moved along with his he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Jenny had left for her house for a bit before she was coming back for one more night before her parents arrive back home. He hopes it wouldn't be awkward however a third kiss would be nice maybe a fourth. He sighed when his mind flashed to Mitchie and he knew some part of him said this was wrong even though it felt so right. What was he doing? He liked Jenny, definitely but Mitchie was still there, but was she waiting for him or completely moved on, he would never know if he didn't go back. He sighed tapping his foot against the bed. Mitchie and Jenny had him going Crazy. He kept hitting his foot against his bed thinking about both of them then sprang to his feet.

He sat down on his desk pulling out his notebook with sheet music and starting tapping and writing down lyrics about going crazy. He didn't know why but thinking about the two girls he feels strongly for, one more than the other, not knowing which one that is yet, he got a song out of it. He knew he felt stronger for one because he was torn between them, he just had to figure it out, and hopefully soon. He kept tapping well singing the song quietly until he heard a knock on his door. He then stopped and put it away.

"Come in" He said sitting on his bed again

"Hey I'm back" Jenny said walking over and sitting on his bed

"Hey" he replied smiling

"So what should we do tonight" She asked

"Go out, I don't want to stay here" he said

"Well the pizzeria is out those girls were totally annoying" She said laughing and he agreed

"How about we go to the new burger bar downtown" He suggested

"Sure sounds great, then I think we should do something fun, but not that arcade" She said

"Definitely agreed with that, apparently there had been more girls there than usual" He says and she giggles

"Don't be so full of yourself rock star" she teased "Let's go bowling!" She exclaimed

"Okay sounds great, I should get ready though" He said pointing out he was still in pyjamas.

"Alright, see you soon" She said walking out of the room closing the door behind her

He smiled and walked into the bathroom locking the door getting ready for the night. It wasn't a date but they both wanted it to be, but they could not make it awkward. They wanted to be friends and that's what they would be, this was not a date. No matter how many times they told themselves that they still wish they could call it a date but they were just two friends hanging out.

He soon came down the stairs meeting Jenny who was in the kitchen getting a drink of water. She was wearing black skinny jeans, the colour looking sliming on her. They hugged her hips and legs perfectly. She then had on a light pink t-shirt that was very simple, but hugged her body and she looked amazing. Hey usually slightly wavy hair was curled into lose ringlets hanging down to her shoulder and he smiled. She had on the light shade of make-up she wore. She thought she looked casual but gorgeous as well and well he would have to agree with that.

He was in a pair of dark blue tight jeans, but they weren't skinny jeans. He then had on a forest green t-shirt that said Cali on it as it was from Hollister, so it hugged his body slightly. His hair was dark, long and straightened as he took time to do so. He had his cell phone and wallet in his pocket and was ready to go.

"Hey mom, dad we are going to head out, we will be back later" He said as him and Jenny started towards the door

"Okay, be careful Shane, and you two have fun" his mom said

"Have fun" his dad

"Okay thank you" Shane replied

"We will" Jenny replied finishing tying up her low-top black converse

He slipped on his DC skateboarding shoes then opened the door as she walked out and he followed closing the door and they walked to his dad's car which he got to borrow. He was excited. You see they aren't flashy but his dad wanted a very classy car. He had a sharp black infinity. Shane and Jenny got in and he started the ignition as the car let out its gentle purr. HE pulled out of the driveway the midnight black car heading toward down town New Jersey,

Shane pulled into the parking lot of Burger Barn, which was the burger bar that was fairly new. He got out of the car and took Jenny's hand when she got out. She wasn't his girlfriend but they were friends and they could hold hands. He had glasses on so did she but he would be noticed but he would just have fun with his friend.

They went inside the three hostesses immediately nudged each other and they all looked at him smiling then glared at Jenny as they were holding hands.

"My name his Erica can I help you" One of the hostesses said

"Yeah, a table for two please" He said flashing his smile and they nodded looking at the list

"For sure, there is one ready, my name is Shannon" Another one said taking menus

"My name's Meagan, follow me" She said taking the menus from Shannon and leading them to their table both of them trying not to laugh at the girl's silliness.

Well they walked they definitely got some looks. Well Shane did Jenny got glares but she didn't mind he was holding her hand so she just smiled. Since the burger barn was poorly lit they both had their sunglasses resting on their head that could be a reason they were notices. They sat down getting handed the menu.

"Thanks Meagan" he said as she giggled and left

"You are so milking this" Jenny said laughing

"No, I was being polite plus it is funny they all got a word in" He smiles

"True" She smiled and they looked at the menu

Soon a tall brunette walked over to the table. "Hi my name is Karla I will be your server this evening, can I get you a drink to start" She asked

"I'll have a Pepsi with lime please" Haley said looking back to her menu

"And yourself" Karla said looking at Shane then giggling realizing it was him as he smiled

"I'll have the same please" He smiled

"I'll be right back" She said smiling and walking away

"I love how they either stutter or just giggle at you" Jenny says smiling

"I love how you don't do either" He said smiling "It does get boring but oh well" he smiled as they decided on what they would have to eat

"Here are your drinks" Karla said placing them down a few minutes later she pulled out her note pad to ask what she wanted when someone hip bumped her and she moves over

"Hi" the other one says "I'm Chantelle, what can I get you?" She asked as Shane and Jenny laughed

"I'll half the macaroni and cheese beef burger with fries please" Jenny said hanging Chantelle her menu

"I'll have the grilled cracked peppercorn beef burger please" he smiled handing her the menu and she smiled walking away all giddy and they just rolled their eyes.

When their food two different girls brought it out for them, it was getting ridiculous. They asked one for ketchup but before they could leave another girl they haven't seen laid it out. Shane just smiled and ignored them and talked to Jenny and they would finally leave. Even when the bill was brought out there was another girl. He quickly laid out the money then they got up, he took Jenny's hand and finally got out of the restaurant and got into his care.

Shane groans "That was so annoying" He complains

"It was a little ridiculous" Jenny said agreeing

"Hold the little" He said smiling

"Well do you want to still go bowling?" She asked

"Of course" He smiled as the engine purred to life and they pulled out of the parking lot heading towards the bowling alley.

They got to the bowling alley paid for the ridiculously hideous shoes and went to their private lane. They were in the cosmic bowling section. It wall all glow in the dark and had amazing music playing. They entered names on the electronic screen for their scores. Shane put his in as Rock Star and Jenny put hers in as Jam Master and Shane rolled his eyes and laughed. The good thing about the bowling alley was it was dark so almost no-one noticed it was him which he was thankful for.

They played two games Shane winning 212 -204, then Jenny won the second with 210-207. They both took off their bowling shoes handing them in then walked back to the car and headed towards the house.

"That was awesome thanks Shane" Jenny said as he had paid for everything

"Nah, Thank you it was great, we always have fun" he smiles

"True, it's hard not to when all girls are trying to get all over you" She smiled as they continues to drive.

They got to the house and Shane carefully parked his dad's car and they got out locking it then going back home it being almost 11:30. They walked upstairs.

"Good night Shane" Jenny said stopping at the guest room

"Good night Jenny" he said kissing her cheek

"Thanks for tonight" She smiled kissing his cheek

"Yeah, thanks for a great date" He said smiling then walked into his room and his face went into shock as he realised what he said. He wanted it to be a date but it wasn't. He leaned against the door groaning. This was bad, so very bad.

Jenny walked into her room smiling but a little shocked. She knew they were friend just going out but did he want it to be a date? She wasn't going to ask him but she hoped he meant it. She crawled into bed after changing and laid her head down falling asleep.

Shane changed into pyjama pants, taking off his shirt then laying in his bed thinking. He couldn't believe he said date out loud. It sucked. He really didn't know what he would do. Ask her out or not? It was hard; there was someone else too, oh, like before this is bad, very bad.

**A/N: There it is I am glad I am getting this up it is just past 1AM I am so tired, and going to bed, thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing, it means a lot. Anyway what did you think? Should have Trevor forgave Mitchie or not? Did Shane act right to the two kisses they shared and did not let it affect them till he said the word Date at the end? Will it bloom more? Tell me what you think about it please. Please read and review, it is still getting better... Keep reading. Again, Sorry for Errors I can't catch every mistake. Anything in particular you want to see happen other than Smitchie. I know all of you want that already. ENJOY this chapter!**

**~Kim**


	18. Insecurities about us

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 18: Insecurities about Us

Mitchie walked into the cabin about an hour after her and Trevor had made up. They went on a walk just talking together. She was a little confused that he forgave her so fast. She was kissing another guy and yet he said it was fine after he found out Aaron kind of forced it but she was still in shock they were already back together but happy none the less.

Caitlyn was in the cabin alone and Mitchie was feeling bad that Caitlyn was all by herself.

"Hey Caitlyn, where are the girls" She asked

"Lola is with Baron and well Peggy is with Sander" She stated

"Oh okay, sorry I was with Trevor" Mitchie said

"It's alright I know you want to spend time with your boyfriend" Caitlyn said

"Yeah, well at least we are still together" Mitchie said

"What are you talking about" Caitlyn asked

"This morning was pretty bad" She said

"Oh My God, I heard Aaron kissed a girl with a boyfriend, what an ass" Caitlyn said

Mitchie's face turned pale "Yeah I was there, it was me Cait" She said quietly and Caitlyn eyes went un-normally wide.

"What" She exclaimed

"Yeah he was comforting me because I was upset, his duties as a camper is to make sure campers are okay anyways he kissed me and Trevor saw" Mitchie said

"I want to kill him!" She said mad

"Calm down Caitlyn I fixed it that's what I was doing" Mitchie concluded

"So Trevor understood" She asked

"No, he kind of broke up with me and just left after he said he couldn't trust me. I fell asleep for an hour on the beach then I was face-to-face with Aaron on my way here, the ass himself. We argued and Trevor heard then he came here waiting for me then we made up and yeah" Mitchie concluded

"He forgive you" She asked a little confused

"Yeah, he said it wasn't my fault and that he knows I care for him and that Aaron tried to force it" Mitchie said "I was surprised he forgave me after something so big" She said leaning against her headboard

"Yeah but this is kind of like something earlier this summer" Caitlyn said

"What?" Mitchie asked confused

"Trevor can forgive you for kissing another guy, yet you can't forgive Shane for something as small as a little white lie" Caitlyn said which was true

"Caitlyn, this is totally different, this doesn't relate to Shane" Mitchie said although she felt how he probably did earlier but she wasn't going to mention that to Caitlyn

"It isn't, he lied so what you kissed a guy and Trevor forgives you can't you forgive Shane" Caitlyn asked

"Caitlyn drop it" Mitchie almost snapped

"Okay sorry" Caitlyn said knowing she got to Mitchie but dropped it

That night they both went to bed before the other girls returning. Caitlyn was trying to figure out why Mitchie wouldn't forgive Shane and Mitchie was finally thinking that maybe being with Trevor wasn't the best. She was starting to get insecure about if it was the right thing. Before she fell asleep she pushed it out of her head telling her being with Trevor was the right thing but was it?

It was now the following Sunday and Shane had been up for an hour and was in his room playing video games. The last week had been okay. He had spent time with Jenny but not a lot. It was awkward after he called their night a date. They haven't really done much. In the last week he spent about 2 hours with her. His conscious was bothering him to no end he really needed to figure this stuff out, but he didn't know you to go to about it. As if on cue Nate's ring came blasting from his phone. Shane paused the game, and then lay on this bed answering the phone.

"Hey Nate" Shane said into the phone

"Hey bud, Jason is here to" Nate said

"Hey" Shane heard Jason's voice say

"Hi" Shane said "How are you boys"

"Good, missing recording music with our brother. We aren't doing it without Shane. Connect Three is a bond and we stand by each other" Nate spoke

"Thanks" Shane said "I really needed this, and I got one song down" He said

"That's great man" Nate said "Ready for Camp rock" He asked forgetting about Mitchie for a second then mentally kicked himself for asking that

"I don't know man, if I am going" Shane said

"What's going on dude, you were so excited originally" Nate said

"Before everything was said and done" Shane said and Nate sighed

"Oh okay" Nate said

"A lot as actually happened and nothing is really going right" Shane said and Nate got curious

Nate walked into his room and lay on his bed in the Connect 3 household. "We can talk if you want Jason is playing video games, I am in my room now" Nate offered and Shane sighed

"Well do you remember Jenny" Shane asked

"Jenny Garth? Definitely you had a crush on her for 2 years" Nate said

"Yeah well we have being hanging out a lot lately" he said almost stressing the A LOT.

"Oh, cool" Nate said "Wait as friends right?" Nate questioned

"Sort of" Shane replied

"Sort of" Nate repeated

"Well we both like each other and want more, yet we are very close and comfortable friends" He said

"What do you mean by comfortable" Nate said

"We cuddle and such" Shane replied

"That's all" Nate asked

"We kissed a couple of times" He asked

"Wait, you kissed, that's not friends Shane you haven't gone on dates or anything right?" Shane asked

"Not technically but a week ago I accidently called a night we hung out a date and now it has been awkward, and I did want it to be a date" Shane said

"You did, so you really like her" Nate asked

"Yeah, but I think it's wrong" Shane said

"Why" Nate questioned then clued in "Mitchie" He said

"Yeah" Shane agreed "I'm confused" He states

"Look Shane. We know you aren't over Mitchie" Nate said

"She is over me Nate" Shane replied

"You haven't been to Camp Rock you don't know that for sure" Nate said and Shane Sighed knowing Nate was right

"I guess" Shane said quietly

"Look. I know you like Jenny and Mitchie but take it slow. You can't lead her one even though your feeling are true, don't do anything rash take it slow" Nate said

"The only thing we did was kiss" Shane said

"Take it slower, for all of you I think it would be better if you staid friend but you seemed to cross that very thing line" Nate said

"I haven't yet" Shane concluded "We are going to be friends no matter what"

"Shane, if you go choose Mitchie, I don't know how Jenny will stay friends but be careful, and take is slower then slow" Nate said and right then Shane knew Nate was right

"I guess" Shane said

"Well dude I have to go, me and Jason are going out with our parents for lunch bye dude" Nate said

"Bye" Shane said

"Call if you need me" Nate said again

"Yeah bye" Shane said hanging up sighing. He knew Nate was right to a certain point why did Shane have to be so confused something needed to happen but what? He still had no idea about what to do. Go to camp rock and reconnect with Mitchie, or keep his connection with Jenny, he needed to figure out which one was right. His phone beeped signaling he had a text and opened it up smiling.

_**Hey Shane, do you want to hang out? Jen**_

_Sure, what do you want to do?_

_**Well I want to talk can we meet by the pond in about 20 minutes?**_

_Sure, see you then bye Jen XO_

_**Bye Shane XOX**_

Shane got up changing into a pair of American eagle sweat pants and a long sleeve t-shirt since it was a little chilly out today. It was cloudy and to rain later at least it wasn't raining now. He turned off his video games went downstairs slipped on his shoes grabbing a tuque and then heading out to the park. He used a tuque to try and not make himself noticeable that much so he slipped it on and walked to the all so familiar pond.

He got to the pond and sat on the bench waiting for Jenny to show up. He sat down his hands tucked into his shirt as the wind was getting a little cooler. Rain was definitely on its way, it was only coming in time, soon though.

After Jenny had text Shane she got dressed into a pair of Hollister sweat pants, a t-shirt then a zip-up hooded sweater. She slipped her phone into the pocket of her sweater then started towards the park. It was fairly close to her house closer then it was to Shane but she wanted to be there on time. She really needed to talk to her it was important.

She got to the park to see Shane waiting then walked to the bench down and sat down beside him. He looked gorgeous but she wanted to stop thinking about that right now. They gave each other a very quick hug.

"Hey Jen" Shane greeted smiling

"Hi Shane" She replied

"So what do you want to talk about" he asked

"Last weekend" she replied and he tensed up a little

"Sure what about it" he stated

"Saturday night" She stated and now he definitely knew where this was going

"Oh" he said quietly

"I wanted to know why you called it a date. Did you want it to be one?" she asked softly

"Well" he started

"You can tell me Shane" She said

He instantly thought about what Nate said. Take it slow. He was not over Mitchie and he was starting with Jenny and she couldn't give her false hope then tear it down. He did want it to be a date but again he didn't so this wasn't like he was telling the truth but the lie as well.

"No Jenny" he said "I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said it I'm sorry if I confused you but it was just friends" He said feeling good and bad about the whole thing

"Okay good" She says putting on a fake smile.

She was slightly hurt but she didn't want to let Shane see her weakness. She smiled fake so he wouldn't know. She really liked him and she knew not everything would turn out how she wanted it but when he had called it a date she got some hope he hoping it was. She was actually crushed. She liked him so much it was real to her but was he playing her?

She felt so strongly for him and he kept saying his feelings were real and she believed him but right now as he told her he didn't mean it and that he didn't want a date with her or it to be one she now doubted that his feelings were real at all. She felt awkward about what she was going to ask. She knew he had feelings for this other girl but she needed to know.

"Shane, are you just playing me?" She asked and his face twisted in emotion

His face was the picture of shock and sadness. How could she ask him that? He told her they were real she wouldn't doubt that would she? Well she was now. She looked at him for an answer as thunder rolled through out the sky tensing the situation more than it already was. He was definitely insecure about his feelings towards the two beauties he was involved with, but why did he know he was doing something wrong? His insecurities were bubbling up, when would they finally over flow and let him show them?

It was late Sunday afternoon at Camp Rock as Caitlyn was getting a little worried about Mitchie. She seemed really clingy to Trevor lately ever since the day after Caitlyn confronted her about not forgiving Shane well Trevor can forgive her for something much bigger. Caitlyn thought she might be insecure as she would be with him all the time unless they were in different classes or when it was bed time and it was a little weird. Caitlyn was worried she got out her phone and texted the one person she could talk about this with, her boyfriend, Nate.

Hey Nate, how are you?

_Hey Cait, I'm okay missing you how about yourself?_

I'm worried babe. I miss you too.

_Worried about what?_

Mitchie 

Caitlyn stated that and this caught Nate's attention and curiosity

_What about Mitchie?_

Well, she is dating this dude Trevor. Don't tell Shane. This other guy kissed her and well Trevor found out it was his fault and forgave her but I kind of made her insecure and think about Shane.

_How?_

Well Trevor could forgive her for such a big thing but I mentioned that she couldn't forgive Shane for the little lie he did

_How do you know she in insecure_

She hasn't left Trevor's side since that unless they had separate classes or they had to sleep, that's it

_I'm sure she will be fine_

No Nate I don't think she will. Not until Shane is here. I think she still liked him and now regrets getting into a relationship. She might also be upset for not being able to forgive him after everything was now said and done. It's bad

_How is it bad? I mean I thought she was becoming happy?_

She was until this Aaron thing. After Shane wouldn't contact her and definitely I saw the insecurities and feeling surface this Thursday

_What happened Thursday?_

Well I was showering. I was coming out of the bathroom when I heard her talking to herself

_Okay?_

I looked out because we were the only two there. I saw she was holding something then she looked at running her fingers along it and says I miss you. When I went out she smiled at me but it was fake and I saw unshed tears in her eyes. Later I saw the picture lay down and Shane was on it. She misses him and I think they both need each other

_I was talking to Shane today_

And?

_Well he is interested in this old friend and Mitchie as well_

Oh

_Yeah, anyways he says some of this feels wrong but so write he doesn't know what to do and of course I couldn't tell him_

Yeah I understand. I wish they would see they need each other

_Shane doesn't even know if he is going with us to Camp Rock_

He doesn't?

_No I hope he does_

They need each other Nate I'm worried she needs him to come

_He needs to because he is not over her. If they don't get together they at least need to get closer between them and everything last year_

Yeah I have to go for dinner

_Okay I will see you in a week and I cannot wait to give you this big hug I'm reserving for you. Hopefully Shane will come_

Same here babe, love you, hopefully

_Love you too Cait XOX Nate_

Goodnight Nate XOX~CAIT

Caitlyn put away her phone sighing she was truly worried about Mitchie. She knew she needed to see Shane even if it hurt it's what needed to be done and hopefully he would or Nate or Jason would try to convince him to. She sighed slipping her phone in her pocket then leaving the cabin heading towards the mess hall for dinner. They will be there in a week but it needed to come faster.

**A/N: There one chapter closer to Shane coming back maybe. I had some complaints there was no Nate and Jason. Jason isn't had in this story as Nate so there you go lots of Nate. Next chapter will be a little exciting trust me I can't wait. Well for Shane and Jenny's part. I wanted to show how they both had insecurities about what they are doing. I wanted to show Caitlyn and Nate's worries as they feel they should be together. Please keep reviewing and reading. It is a story about Mitchie and Shane. Don't give up on me yet. I do everything for a reason it's coming pleas keep reading. Enjoy and sorry for any errors. REVIEW**

**~Kim**


	19. Sorry

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 19: Sorry

**A/N: Before you read the first part in Camp rock it is now Monday. When I go back to Shane and Jenny it is Sunday. Shane's other part goes into Monday so yeah. Anyway here is the story enjoy.**

It was Monday morning around 3:00 and Mitchie couldn't sleep anymore. The thing that Caitlyn mentioned was eating her inside. She kept hearing the lines over and over again. If Trevor could forgive her why couldn't she forgive Shane and honestly Mitchie could not answer that question. She didn't know why. She had an idea but she didn't want to think about it. However, laying there at 3:00 it took over her mind and as much as she fought it she thought about it.

Her main thinking was she didn't want to forgive Shane because it would be so easy to but everything would be forgotten and she would be more insecure. She already is that, maybe being with Trevor was the wrong thing to get over Shane. If she forgave Shane then there was no reason to be with someone other than Shane. She would have feelings again she knew it. Hating him because he lied was so much easier than having feelings for him and Trevor at the same time. Selfish really.

She couldn't do that to Trevor. He was so generous forgiving her and everything. Plus he cared for her so much and comforted her when she needed it. Faced the Shane issue and solved that well he thought they did. Which brings her mind right back to Shane. She sighed he had been on her mind a lot recently, and didn't know why.

Who was she kidding? She was definitely denying knowing why she was thinking about him and yeah it was eating her. She was sorry for thinking about him because she was with Trevor not Shane and probably wouldn't be. Trevor helped her be happy and realize she didn't need anything to bring her down. So she pushed Shane away now he was back in her mind and she wanted him gone. That wasn't going to happen. She was full of guilt. Thinking about someone, and it is not her boyfriend, was that bad? She finally fell asleep feeling slightly guilty. She had to stop thinking about Shane she owed it to Trevor would her body let her though?

It was lunch now and Mitchie as done a good job occupying her mind away from Shane. She focused on Trevor her classes and how in a little less than two weeks final jam was here. She thought a brief second about Shane possibly coming back but then pushed it away. By the time lunch was half-way done he was on her mind and wanted to talk to Trevor. They walked over to the docks and sat in the sun.

"What's up Mitch" Trevor asks holding her hand

"I just want to apologize" She said and he looked at her confused "About Saturday and Aaron" She said quietly

She was actually apologizing for thinking about Shane getting rid of her guilt. Apologizing for the Aaron thing was much easier cause then she didn't have to face the thoughts of Shane but she could not stop feeling sorry so she had to say it.

"You don't have to it wasn't your fault" Trevor assured her and to her he wasn't making it easier, just harder

"Sort of I let him sit on my bed close to me" She said

"Yeah but he pounced on you so you don't have to apologize" He said reassuring her

"I do and I am so sorry" She said and he shook his head

"Why are you saying sorry?" he asked

"Because I am, I am so sorry" she keeps repeating trying to heal her conscious. She was acting hysterical but she needed to clear her conscious. She didn't want to think about Shane when she was with Trevor and this was the only thing that helped her, saying sorry.

"Mitchie calm down its okay I forgive you" She said

"Why you shouldn't god I am so sorry" She says getting tears in her eyes

"Mitch" He hugs her "calm down"

She shakes her head "Sorry, Trevor I am so sorry" She keeps repeating and he is completely confused. Women he thinks and keeps comforting her.

Trevor was getting more confused every second. Why was she repeating sorry for something she didn't even do. Something that was in the past and she was freaking out about it now. Why? He was losing it. He hated to see his girlfriend cry. It was hurting him too. So he knew he had to do this

"Mitchie" He said catching her attaching as she looked up to him

"I forgive you" He said

She opened her mouth to speak but she was distracted as she felt his lips crash onto her as his tongue started a war with hers which she fought back, tears still coming from eyes and for a few minutes she didn't know why. They were really making out when her mind lost it. The hair, they eyes, the lips, the hands she thought of were all wrong. They weren't Trevor's, they were Shane's she shot back and jumped up really fast.

"Mitch" He asks surprised

"Sorry, god I am so sorry" She says

"Stop apologizing" he said

"I… I… forgot to do something….I…have to go" She said stuttering then runs off leaving him really confused still sitting on the dock.

She was literally mad at herself right now. Why did she have to think of Shane when Trevor's electrifying kiss was overtaking her? She never kissed Shane but what is like this. She didn't want to know she couldn't she was with Trevor. She was still oh so sorry.

She collapsed on her bed feeling so bad. She wanted the guilt to go away and he brought more kissing her making her think about what it would be like to kiss Shane. Why did Shane have to screw everything thing up? Make her doubt not forgiving him and then Trevor making it harder to be sorry, why are boys so complicated?

Trevor was asking the same thing but why were girls so complicated? He sighed he was so confused on why she was saying sorry over and over and over again for no reason. She said it was the Aaron reason but it wasn't they have solved that right? Why would she freak about that two days after? He knew it wasn't about that. Did she do something wrong? Was she doubting them being together? This pained Trevor and he was getting some doubt in his mind about it. He didn't want to but at the back of his mind he was thinking something was going on but it wasn't good. He liked her so much. He sighed ignoring the doubt and running off towards the cabins since lunch was almost over.

The day finished of normally. Trevor didn't bring it up and neither did Mitchie. They finished classes and everything. It was normal and back to the way it was before she went on her sorry rant. However in 5days everything was going to change? For the better or worse no one knew!

**A/N : it is now back to Sunday afternoon in the park with Shane and Jenny and she just asked if he was playing her and thunder rolled making the situation more tense then it was Enjoy!**

"Jenny" Shane finally got out after the shock left a little "How could you ask me that?" He asked

"Like this. Shane are you playing me?" She asks seriously

"I didn't mean it like that, do you think I am" He asks back

"Sort of" She said nodding

"Jenny, everything I feel is real you know that" He said

"I have doubts" She said quietly

Why does she have doubts? He was so confused it wasn't the date thing was it because he wanted it to be but he couldn't tell her that. It was too fast and he hasn't chosen you he wants more right now and he better decided soon because this was killing him.

"If it's about the date thing…" he starts

"It's not!" She said loudly more then she should've

"Okay, but you knew what was happening when this was happening we talked about it remember" he said

"Yeah before we kissed and everything" She said sighing

"I'm not ready for a full out relationship Jen" He said

"But you will go to camp rock, and go out with that other girl that hurt you Shane?" She asked

"No, not necessarily" He stated

"Yeah but if you do and she does you played me the whole time to make you happy until you can get the real thing" She said

"No. god Jenny everything I feel is real, how many times do I have to tell you" he asks

"You can tell me as much as you want, if you want me to believe you aren't playing me you will have to prove it" She said and his expression changed

"How" he asked

"Prove you aren't playing me and show me your feelings are real" She said not knowing what he would do

"Jenny…" he started

"I got my answer bye Shane" She said as he felt a drop of rain and she started walking away

"Wait" He shouted running up and catching her wrist then spinning her around into her arms and his lips planted firmly on hers holding her closer his hand on her neck pulling her mouth towards him, the kiss getting more intense every second fireworks exploding in Jenny's body for sure. She was definitely taken by surprise.

She kissed back letting her arms snaked around his neck this was surprising. She could feel it was real and well loved every second of it actually. She soon found their tongues tangled within each others. She had never kissed this intense before let alone with Shane Gray, her current and childhood crush. Okay maybe not a crush more so a LIKE type thing, love interest if you may? They stood there kissing as it started raining and he just kept intensifying it.

He had kissed Jenny before with no fireworks or spark that he felt but there was some now. Sure he hasn't kissed her like this but anything that different really 2 minute lingering no tongue kiss? His eyes were closed and he was scared to actually see what he was.

The family feeling of a girl's soft delicate hand resting in his. Their eyes locking together countless times. Her voice so powerful it made him breathless sometimes. He's gotta find her. The one with long brown hair that would slightly sway in the wind, and defined her face almost perfectly. He was losing it clearly. Why was he thinking about this getting butterflies kissing Jenny. It wasn't M…Mitch…ie. Oh god this was bad. He was thinking of one he never has and his feelings were thinking of her. NO! He wanted to scream. He was losing interest in this tongue battle.

He instantly pulled away awkward scratching his neck looking at Jenny smiling as her eyes fluttered back open. She leans back in but he just turns and she kisses his cheek and she laughs.

"Shane" She giggles

"I can't do this" He says and starts walking fast out of the park "Great, now his feelings made things show"

"Shane" She called running up

"Please Jenny, later" He called the rain now falling hard as he ran through the park

"Shane" She said feeling confused "What are you doing" She calls as her voice was lost in the rain

He could only hear is heightened breath and the beat of his feet as they ran along the soaked sidewalk towards his house. He couldn't lose her face. He was running as fast as his legs could carry him he had to get away. Far away right now. He ran into the house and up to his room before anyone could acknowledge his presence. He grabbed towels turning on the hot water and locking himself in his bathroom. He stripped of his drenched clothes and stepped into the hot shower letting everything wash away but it wasn't helping.

Jenny had safely made it home before the lighting that just lit up the sky had occurred. She sighed so confused. Why did he just leave? God those feelings were strong he had a pull to him. She figured she should leave him for a view minutes so she decided she would go first thing tomorrow morning.

Shane got out of the water wrapping a towel around his body. His dragged his hand through his hair letting water drip onto his shoulders as he looked into the mirror. He sighed feeling really bad about what he did to Jenny. Maybe it was just feelings that had to be tested well they were alright. He knew what he had to do even though it would be hard.

He got dressed in sweats and another long sleeve sitting down at his desk taking two pieces of paper and started writing along the lines. After an hour trying to get things write he places the two papers into a enveloping labeling it carefully. He then got out a second one writing well sighing knowing he was running but if he debated it they would show him otherwise, not this time. He stuffed the other into a separate envelope labeling it then walking over to his closet. He grabbed a couple of things tossing them on the bed with his duffle bag.

He started putting clothes that he would need and specific needs and processions he needed for a couple of weeks. He started packing carefully and placing his duffle bag just under his bed. He had his cell phone, keys, wallet and sunglasses on his dressed, he wasn't sure this was his best idea but nothing was about to stop him from letting the one thing he needed more in this world then anything slip away again.

That night he went to dinner with a pretty thick mind. He ate dinner with his dinner in almost silence. They knew something had happened but they weren't sure he was ready to talk right yet. They let him go up to his room when he was done. He placed his songbook into his back and got everything ready. He was playing video games when his mom came in and said good night as he did to and hugged her. He continues playing for a bit until the house fell silent. He grabbed his bag and carefully walked down the stairs placing the envelopes on the kitchen counter and then leaving. He locked the door of the all too familiar house sighing. He would miss his mom saying good morning and goodnight as he was now used to it again. He sighed knowing he was going to miss it but he would be back, he could always count on home for one thing, a family that loved him.

Down the street about a block near the coffee shop he got a taxi, which brought him to the airport. This was it, he was doing this, no turning back now he thought as he stepped on the plane taking a deep breath and finding his seat.

The next morning his mom and dad got up getting ready for work and they walked into the kitchen seeing an envelope on the table labeled _Mom and Dad_

They gave each other a glance then opened it and read the letter left by their only son.

_Mom and Dad,_

_Sorry I left without saying goodbye. Well I am now. I am not gone forever but I could let this slip because you would try to stop me and right now this is what I need to do. You both are right that life is complicated and not always laid out as you want it to be. You have climb mountains, swim across ocean, anything you have to do to fight for what you want. I have to do the same, if not succeed at least try to please myself that I didn't give up and walk away. I'm fighting for what I want now. You always said life had three things. Life with a family, love and death always come. Love can just be family or you can carry on to a worthy person for you have fallen for. For a couple of weeks I have let it pass but I can't hide it anymore. I love Mitchie, and it may seem selfish but I need to try to win her back, at least let her know how I feel, you can call me and let me know how bad this was and that I'm running but I'm also fighting. I love you both of you thank you so much for everything you have helped me with these past weeks, I figured a few things out and need to see where they get me. I will be back, and keep in contact. Please give the other letter to Jenny she needs to read it. I love you and I am again sorry._

_Love your son and always will be_

_Shane Gray xoxoxo _

_PS. Thank you for everything I love you_

They both sighed and hugged each other knowing they had to let him go and fight for what he wanted. They always encouraged him, so they were letting him do this. Hopefully it would work out in his favor if not he knew they were always there for him no matter what, family was family and they loved each other.

Around 8:30 his mom was about to leave when Jenny showed up at the door.

"Hey Mrs. Gray is Shane here?" Shane asked

"No he left but he left this for you he needed us to give to you, it will probably explain, we just got a note too" She said handing the letter to Jenny

"Oh, okay thank you" Jenny said feeling upset but got in her car and drove to the park walking back to the bench where they faced a problem yesterday. She thought it was solved apparently not. She opened the letter and read it as tears came to her eyes.

_Jen,_

_I'm sorry for everything and if I played you which it probably feels like I don't know how I will ever make it up to you but I am sorry. You are an amazing girl and you know that. You are the best friend and you are not afraid to show your feelings and I love that. The feelings were true maybe not as much as last night. However I never lied I did feel for you. I'm sorry about everything and if I lead you on and hurt you it is the last thing I wanted to do, that I swear. I feel strongly for someone else as well as you were aware of. Right now I have to fight for her. Sorry if I let your hopes down and raised them up so much. I need to fight and even if I'm not successful I tried. I do want to be friend and I know you are probably upset and truly pissed at me, because well you are Jenny Garth I have known you forever. Again truly sorry you can contact me if you, I will in time._

_Love_

_Shane xo_

_Ps. Jen I will never forget you within the last few weeks thank you for showing me ways to make your own paths and helping me realize to go for what I want, you showed me fun and to have a good time, trust me, it will live within me forever, and when I return if you want to we will try to figure things out. Bye Jen_

Jen had some tears free falling down her cheeks as she folded the paper back up tucking it in the envelope and into her sweater. She pulled her hood up and walked around the park a bit her tears falling. She knew he was doing what he had to but she wished it wasn't. He was gone, soon she wanted to contact him but she'll wait he need to do what was right for him. He knew either one of them or both would be hurt. So far it was her.

Shane set foot of solid ground around 7am. He grabbed his bag trying to not grab attention, He took the shuttle to the park and drive he used when he left for New Jersey and got into his car throwing his back in the truck. His midnight black Audi purred to life and he pulled out and started towards his LA home, and arrived shortly after. He walked into the houses kitchen dropping his back grabbing some food. Soon her heard foot prints towards the kitchen and looked up to see Nate, mouth dropped.

"Shane?" Nate asked confused

"For a couple of days and need both of your help" Shane said

"Something bad?" Nate asked concerned

"No, I just need help" Shane said

"Anything Nate said

Shane smiled soon enough he would be fighting for the brown haired beauty he longed for. Help form his 'brothers' was all he needed to finish this. He smiled as he sat at the counter with Nate.

"This is what I want to do" Shane said

"Alright" Nate said and they started working on this project. This could very well make things better, worse, or heartbreaking, but he taking the risk.

**A/N: That's it can you feel it pulling towards Camp Rock, I hope you answer yes lol. Anyway there was some cheesy moments I know but every story had to have that. This was a set-up chapter for the ones to come. Can't wait to write them, I am camping but have my notebook I will update when I can when I get back. Monday or Tuesday whichever. What is Shane planning? Any ideas I would love to hear them. Please review. Keep reading. Sorry for errors! Enjoy.**

**~Kim**


	20. THe Four Letter Word LOVE

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 20: The Four Letter Word L-O-V-E

It was Saturday night around 8:30 when the headlights of a cab sent an eerie glow over the Camp Rock main office. The cab stopped at the far too familiar circle. The shaking figure handing the cab the pretty hefty cab fare then stepped out a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and guitar case in his hand. He watched the cab disappear into the darkness. He took in the familiar sent of Camp rock and smile slightly. This was it, his one shot to get what he wanted. With that Shane started towards his uncle's cabin. His uncle just didn't know to expect him.

Shane decided to come almost a week ago. He flew to Los Angeles to stay there for a few days getting a couple of things ready with Nate and Jason who were coming tomorrow night but Shane felt a need to be there tonight, Mitchie's birthday. Nate tried to talk Shane out of it but Shane wouldn't take no for an answer. They've been working on the present for almost a week and Shane wanted to start as soon as possible. Nate gave in and now Shane is a few feet away from his uncle's cabin.

He strode up to Brown's cabin and knocked on the door. A few short seconds later Brown drew the door open and was a little surprised to see Shane.

"Shane" Brown said

"Sorry for not calling do you mind if I came early" He asked

"Sure come in" Brown said as Shane walked in and he closed the door

"Thanks, I decided I should come for final jam and stuff Nate and Jason are coming up tomorrow night" he said

"Shane. Stop I think we both know why you are here" Brown said and Shane sighed

"Fine" Shane said defeated "I'm here to fight for what I want" He said and Brown smiled

"Her birthday right" Brown said

"Yeah" Shane said

"Well good luck" Brown said "You can stay here or the cabin you did last year" Brown asked

"Here is fine" Shane said then there was knock on the door and Shane was a little awkward when brown opened the door revealing Connie Torres, Mitchie's mom.

"Hey Connie what can I help you with?" Brown asked as she walked in

"I was just double checking the menu for next week" She smiled then noticed Shane "Oh Hi Shane" She said smiling

"Hi Connie" He said then starting unpacking removing a gift out of his bag first that was wrapped and Connie smiled at Brown who nodded back

"Well let's look it over shall we?" Brown asked as him and Connie walked over to a table Shane still unpacking

Shane then took some clothes and walked into the bathroom Connie definitely curious. "Brown is he here for why I think he is here?" She asks

"Yeah that's her present I'm guessing" He stated and Connie smiled

"I hope it works" She smiled

"Maybe" Brown said but the menu looks great

"Okay thank you" She said

"I have to run to the office for a few minutes, I have this request for final jam, I'll be right back" he said then left and Connie just sat there smiling at the thought that Shane wanted to see her daughter.

Shane came out showered and in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt. He smiled at Connie as he noticed she was still there.

"How are you Shane" She asked smiling

"I'm okay" He replied with a weak smile

"I'm glad to hear that" she smiled "So you came early" she asked

"Yeah" He said feeling a little awkward

"It's okay Shane, you don't have to tell me why" She said smiling

"Is it really that obvious" He asked sitting down at the table

"The present gave it away" She said and he nodded

"If you think I'll ruin her summer I can leave" He said hoping that wasn't the case

"No Shane its fine I'm sure she will be happy to see you" She said hoping she was right and he smiled having some hope now

"Okay, well I'm going to go find her bye Connie" He said lifting the wrapped box and walking out of the cabin smiling. She was really hoping she didn't give him false hope. She was sure she would find out somehow.

She confidently walked out of the cabin skipping down the steps happily. He could not wait to see Mitchie. Just the thought of seeing her made him shiver. He walked his usually sexy swagger toward her cabin he found out she was sharing and walked up to the door taking a really deep breath. He slowly taps on the door but doesn't hear anything. He knocks again waiting then decided no one was there. He stepped off the porch carrying the present walking kind of aimlessly till her heard a couple of screams and about 5 girls running over.

"Shane, it's you! You are here" One shrieked and he grimaced

"Yeah hi girls" He said flashing a smile and he heard them gasp

"Can we get our picture taken with you and sign stuff for us" Another one said smiling

"I can give you something better, as any of you seen Mitchie Torres" He asked

"Yeah but I don't understand" Another one said

"Where did you see her" He asked

"By the beach" Another one said

"Celebrating her birthday" The last one said noticing the present

"Thanks" He smiles then kissed all of them on the cheek quickly then took off towards the beach. They wouldn't be bothering him again, or maybe they would oh well they were probably all squealing about feeling his lips now only if him and Mitchie could connect lips.

He got closer to the beach and saw the dim glow of a camp fire in the distance. It was quite chilly so a fire was a good idea. He walked along the beach line for a few minutes hearing people's voiced clearer. He couldn't really tell what was going on but he didn't care he was getting closer.

He saw a familiar tree and rand his fingers along the bark smiling remembering it. It was the big shady tree he and Mitchie spent time under last summer. He felt hurt a little as he figured that's where she went when she was upset. He really needed to apologize more if they made progress. He heard a familiar laugh and stepped around the tree stopping first standing the darkness.

There she was the beauty he had been dreaming of the last week. The one he was fighting for. He smiles seeing her smiling standing around the fire with her friends. They were all dancing and hanging out he could come join give her a present right? He was about to step out of the shadows when he saw most of the friends were drifting off towards the camp and cabins. He sighed this might be more awkward than expected.

He saw as everyone left that only Mitchie stayed and a blonde haired boy and recognized the profile. The one she had been hugging. They were just friend right? He so badly wanted it to be the truth. He then noticed they were holding hands standing really close and he wasn't prepared for any that was about to come.

"Happy birthday Mitch" The guy said hugging her unlike a friend

"Thanks T" he said giggling hugging back

He missed her giggle. The girly little giggle she would let out when he complimented her or teased her he missed it and it was like music to his ears. He smiled wanting hear it more but his breath was caught in his throat when he turned back towards them. He felt a sharp pain cut him deep.

There she was, the girl he was so in love with kissing the guy she was hugging in the picture that sent him to the hospital. He had to breathe. Not only did he get the girl but he got to feel the lips Shane wanted to feel so badly the lips of his love. He couldn't hand it. He looked at the present in his shaking hands. He sighed seeing the kiss intensify as her arms wrap around his neck and her tighten around her waist getting closer. He sighed looking up at the starts and the green leafs above him. He sighs and turns around walking back towards the cabin.

Caitlyn just got back from Mitchie's camp fire and just curled up in her pajamas after a shower. She was about to text Nate then go to bed when she heard a soft knock on her door. Since Lola, Peggy and Mitchie were out she slowly got out of her bed and opened the door almost in shock.

She wanted to drop her mouth but didn't. Shane was standing there his hair a little out of sorts and his eyes poisoned with pink circled and a little puffy. She noticed he had a few tears he was holding back and noticed a package.

"Hi Shane" She said with a weak smile

"Hi Caitlyn, could you give this to Mitchie" He asked

"Sure, she is at the beach if…"She started

"No, please can you give it to her" he said sounding disturbed then sighing trying to hold back the now stinging tears

"Sure" She said smiling taking the present

"Caitlyn?" he asked

"Yeah Shane" She replied

"Is she happy?" he asked

"For the most part" Caitlyn answered

"Okay" he said and was about to leave

"Shane, are you?" She asked

"Not really, just give that to her" He said hanging his head and walked off the porch

Caitlyn was so sad for Shane. They did belong together no matter what anyone else thought it was to be. She sighs as well as feeling bad for him as she saw his figure start disappearing, only the faint glow of his white shirt showing and then he disappeared into the darkness of camp.

Caitlyn shut the door lying the present on Mitchie's bed then she was pacing a little. She didn't know what to do all she knew was Shane was really upset and well Mitchie and Trevor were the only ones left on the beach this was not good. She had to let Mitchie open the present. Shane needed to give her whatever it was and Caitlyn promised him. She flopped on her bed. This was agonizing why couldn't Mitchie be back to the cabin already?

Shane got back to his uncle's cabin noticing it was empty. He felt stupid and heartbroken as well. She really as moved on. The present would only cause him heartbreak and the short hours of sleep he had gotten over the last days preparing it. He slide onto the bed that was is in the dark covering himself with blanket trying to hide his tear stained eyes but his sobs were far too much to control right now. He started shaking and needed to breathe before he fell unconscious. He furiously pressed along his cell phone buttons as a text message and pressed send still shaking.

_HELP!_

He held onto his phone for dear life. His eyes felt tired and he knew if someone wasn't there fast he was going to end up in the hospital again and he didn't need that. He was still shaking when he heard the cabin door fly open and the lights flick on and footprints running to his bed.

"Shane" The voice of his uncle came

Shane slowly removed the blanket with his shaky hands barely able to hide a sob that comes out. Shane shakes his head and Brown sits up

"Come on Shane just breathe, everything will be okay" He said encouraging his nephew to breathe

Finally the sobs subsided and Shane was breathing normally once again. He sat up in his bed whipping his eyes as his uncle's heart went out to him.

"Didn't go very well?" he uncles asked

"No" Shane said "Horrible"

"Give her time" Brown said but Shane shook his head

"No, she's moved on" Shane said "It doesn't matter anymore"

"I thought you were fighting" He asks suspiciously

"Yeah, but she is happy if I make her sad by trying I don't want to" He asked

"Everyone can seem happy Shane" Brown said "Remember that"

"I guess" Shane states "I'm going for a walk I will be back okay? If I need you I will txt you" Shane said as brown nodded. Shane grabbed a black hooded sweater slipping it over his torso then walking out of the cabin the hood covering his eyed and enough of his blood shot eyes.

"Be careful" he heard his uncle call

Shane needed to figure a few more things out. This was not going to be easy maybe not successful but what did he have left to lose. He lost everything as of now he needed one thing to look forward to but that would be the hardest to get back, Mitchie.

It was around 10:00 when Mitchie walked into her cabin to see Caitlyn looking anxious and then noticed the present on her bed. She walked forward.

"Mitchie" Caitlyn said

"Hey, do you know you this is from?" She said pointing to the present

"Yes, don't be mad you have to open it" She said

"Okay, why would I be mad?" Mitchie asked curiously

"Just open it" Caitlyn said and Mitchie looked at her curiously then shrugged it off

Mitchie said on her bed and noticed the letter. She slowly opened it and pulled it out not really knowing what to expect, but she definitely did not expect thins in her wildest dreams.

_Mitchie,_

_I know you won't want to read this but I beg you too. Please just read this and open the present. I know I lied and I am again terribly sorry for that and I know it's not good enough. I've been doing a lot of thinking and what I did was wrong. I got away from music and just worked on myself and realized I can't give up on our friendship if we can ever be one. I know you moved on I got enough information from the pictures thanks. I don't think you sent them but they hurt and reason for the hospital visit everyone heard about. Anyway I'm sorry I hurt you and caused everything but I can't give up yet. It might be a wasted effort but I had to try. I had no good reason to not tell you. When I said things were better left unsaid and you said you agreed I was wrong. This can't be unsaid. I know you probably didn't read the messages but… I love you… I have for a long time but I couldn't tell you. Please just open the present then I will leave you alone._

_Love _

_Shane Gray_

_P.S I miss you_

"UGHHHHHHH" Mitchie practically screamed making Caitlyn fall of her bed

"What's wrong" Caitlyn asked

"It's from Shane, is he here" Mitchie asked almost afraid and Caitlyn nodded

"Why did he do this?" Mitchie screamed

"I don't know what's wrong" Caitlyn asked

"He told me he loves me" She says almost in a hysterical voice

"So that's great" Caitlyn said smiling but stopped when Mitchie glared

"He said he wanted to be friends, how can I be friends with him if he will always want more than that?" She said matter-of-factly

"I don't know but he would settle for friends, why is that so bad?" Caitlyn asks

"Because I'm with Trevor" Mitchie said

"That has nothing to do with it" Caitlyn spoke

"It does because I still like Shane" Mitchie says frantically

"Then you have to choose" Caitlyn said

"I have when he lied to me" Mitchie stated "I mean he can't just come here and tell me he loves me and expects me to feel the same way, he lost that when he lied" Mitchie almost shouts

"He didn't lie, honestly Mitchie he just didn't tell you, he didn't say he would be here, you assumed and he just didn't tell you different" Caitlyn said

"Still, it doesn't fix anything. Do you know how much that hurt me?" She stated as a question

"I have an idea" Caitlyn said "You knew he was coming back" Caitlyn stated

"Not saying this. He said he said it before but never has he" Mitchie said

"He has" Caitlyn said

"How would you know?" Mitchie asked

"I read the messages you told me to delete after" Caitlyn said

"Well I still like him but I'm with Trevor… he is not changing that" Mitchie said

"Were your feelings true?" Caitlyn asked

"Yes" Mitchie almost screamed

"Look Shane cares for you a lot he fell in love with you and that can't just change. You have to accept that he was just letting you know how he felt. There is no harm in that, if we know him he is not going to make you suffer or have pain because of him" Caitlyn said

"He did once" Mitchie stated

"I think he saw you on the beach Mitchie he knows you moved on, but just open the present" Caitlyn said

"I'm not going back to him" She said strong

"Okay but I said I would make sure you opened it" Caitlyn said

"Fine" Mitchie said "But it isn't changing anything"

Mitchie opened the present and it was a book type thing. She opened it seeing it was a book of memories. There was pictures of them last summer and songs they had wrote and such. She sighed flipping pictures seeing a whole bunch of text messages they had send each other over the year.

She came to tears. All the memories made her upset that they lost everything they had. It was honestly horrible but she wouldn't let this affect her too much. She was with Trevor and she was staying with him. She really liked him. She likes Shane but not enough to forgive him and him telling her he loves her that crosses the line in so many ways. If he cared he could've came earlier since he went to New Jersey. He chose not to it is his fault. She shut the book and tossed it to the floor.

"He can't tell me he loves me for the first time and expect to believe him" Mitchie said

"Read the text messages" Caitlyn said

"You deleted them" Mitchie said

"After I sent them to my phone" She said tossing it to Mitchie

Mitchie opened the phone and started reading them. She was almost sad at them but she wouldn't let them affect her that much. She couldn't not after everything she did too stay with Trevor she worked too hard for it and right now Shane wasn't worth it. Not even worth her tears. Then why was she crying? The texts were as follows.

_Mitchie I'm sorry. I still feel the same how can I not when it's feeling about you. You know you're beautiful in all ways and that's what I love about you and I've told you countless times. I know I was wrong and I was a coward because the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you…_

_I know it was still wrong. This way you are with your friends and lots of other people to surround you and comfort you since I can't be. I know you wouldn't be hurting if it wasn't for me. It kills me that you're hurting but I am too. I'm hurting form hurting you because you are important to me, never forget that._

_I know you are mad and will not forgive me easily or ever. I guess I deserve it. I was mad at you last time not letting you explain. You shouldn't let me. I couldn't text you and tell you because that would hurt me just too much because I'm way past liking you Mitchie…._

_I don't like you Mitchie. I'm in love with you. I know I will not be forgiven I don't expect to be. I hope one day I will be deserving of someone as great as you. Maybe one day I will be able to explain everything but I know that won't come for a while. Have fun at camp… You belong there with your friends and with people who won't hurt you._

_I doubt you are reading any of these. I had to type them, spill my feelings to someone even if it was a screen. I miss you, always have. Tears free falling down my face and I don't care. You are worth it Mitchie. Until my eyes are dry you are worth it and even if I still had no tears you are still worth tears. I never said bye this way but good night Mitchie. I love you ~Shane_

The last one shook her up a bit. What is with him using the stupid four letter word that makes everything crazy? He loves her, she likes him but as far as she knows she likes Trevor more or trying to make herself like him more because Shane hurt her. She sighed this was too much. She turned over to see Caitlyn asleep. This was a good birthday except for this. Why was LOVE such a horrible word. She thought it would be magic. Wrong.

She put Caitlyn's phone on the table and curled up in her bed trying to sleep with no luck. She had to confront Shane tomorrow she might not want to but she had to, it was the only way to get this over with. She was Trevor, she wanted to be but would her feelings lead her to Shane. She sighs as tears come to her eyes. She missed him too but her broken heart can't be fixed twice. Once was okay but he broke it again this summer she would not let that happen again. After a few hours and tears stained cheeks she finally fell into the unconsciousness we call sleeping. Tomorrow would be a different day, this summer just got more interesting.

Shane was still walking in the hot summer air. Finally his eyes stopped stinging and felt his face clearer so he took his hood off. There wasn't many campers out so he decided it would be safe enough. He was still upset but he had just over a week. It might not make a difference but he wanted to try and judge final jam of course. He was walking towards the main cabins back form the beach when he accidently ran into someone

"Sorry" Shane said looking up

"It's fine" A male voice came

"Yeah, sorry" he says

"Wait you're Shane Gray" The guy said with a slight smile

"Yeah nice to meet you" Shane said stinking his hand out

"Trevor" he spoke shaking hands

"First year here?" Shane asked

"Yeah, but it's pretty amazing" Trevor spoke

"It is" Shane said

"Yeah seems you had a good year last year" Trevor spoke

"How do you know?" Shane asked kind of freaked out

"Oh my girlfriend is Mitchie" He said smiling and Shane wanted to throw up

"Oh" Shane spoke

"Yeah, it's awesome she is really amazing" He smiles

"She is" Shane agreed trying to keep cool

"Her lips are seriously amazing did you get to kiss her" Trevor asked and that was the last line

Shane swung his arm back and punched Trevor as hard as he could in the face as he tumbled to the ground.

"What the fuck" Trevor shouted "You're still a fucking jerk"

Shane lunged forward to attack Trevor. He was so jealous and pissed. How dare he talk about Mitchie like that? So maybe her lips were amazing but Shane should be able to know not Trevor. Jealous tore up to him. He was right there when to arms pulled him back with a jerk.

"Get off of me" Shane says

"No, campers don't fight" A booming voice said

"Thanks Aaron" Trevor said standing up and walking off as Aaron nodded

"What's your problem" Aaron said letting go of Shane and he turned around "Oh Shane"

"Hi Aaron" he said harshly

"Why did you punch Trevor" Aaron asked

"Like this camp doesn't know" Shane said aggravated

"True but you can't just punch him" Aaron said

"Well I did bye" Shane said walking away jealous

"I can't wait to kiss her again" Aaron said smiling evilly walking away the other direction. This would be sweet.

**A/N: Anyways I am SO VERY SORRY, plans changed so yeah that's why I am only updating now, sorry again. Mitchie has a secret her heart as been broken twice. How exactly will she tell someone, but who? Shane well that is just sad but wait until she confronts him that will be fun and AARON it sounds like he has a plan and I don't know if I like him thinking that way. I cannot wait to write next chapter. Let me know what you think or what you think might happen. Please Read and Review. Keep reading. Thanks to all the reviews I have over 100:) thanks so much. Sorry for errors. Next one will be up soon! ~Kim**


	21. Screaming and a lie

My past and My Future Collide

Chapter 21: Screaming and A lie

Mitchie woke up the next morning with a heavy head. She had so much on her brain it was ready to explode, not literally. She had Shane and his love for her on her mind. Trevor and how much he liked her and she returned the feelings too. She had Aaron on her mind wow he caused a lot of trouble for her, she didn't need more. Finally she had the feelings for Shane seeping back into her heart.

She groaned sitting up rubbing her eyes. She got out of bed showering and getting dressed into a pair of light American eagle sweatpants and a Hollister t-shirt. It was simple but comfortable. She didn't feel like jeans or anything she wasn't really in the mood. She just wanted to be comfortable. She let her hair stay down with just a simple hair band then slipped on her sneakers. She looked outside to see it was raining. She sighed slipping on a sweater. She looked at her friends still sleeping and was going to wait when she heard her stomach growl. She sighed putting up her hood and stepping out into the rain heading towards the mess hall.

She got to the mess hall without getting completely soaked. She stepped into the dimly lit building to see only a few campers sitting. Most were reading or just picking at their food. She walked over to the line taking down her hood and getting some food. She got some orange juice, toast and some fruit. She headed toward the table and saw a familiar male figure at her table she smiles sitting down and pecked his cheek.

"Hey" She said smiling seeing her boyfriend

"Hey" Trevor said hugging her then leaving an arm around her "You are here early today" He said

"Yeah, it's horrible outside" She said "Why are you wearing a hat" She asked noticing the baseball cap on his head "You never wear hats" She stated clearly

"The rain" he said not wanting her to see his eye which was currently black

"Well it's not raining in here" she said reaching his hand pulling it up gasping "What happened?" She exclaimed really loud

"Nothing Mitch it doesn't matter" he said quieting her down pulling the hat back down

"But you have a black eye, something happened" She said matter-of-factly

"I just got punched" He said "no big deal it was an accident"

"I wouldn't call it that Trevor" Aaron said walking by and Mitchie shot her head up looking at him

"You did that to him" Mitchie said staring at Aaron

"No, I would be fired I like it here too much" He said smirking

"It' okay he pulled off the guy" Trevor said holding

"Who was it" Mitchie asked

"Your ex" Aaron said slyly and walked away. Mitchie had a really confused look on her face

"What ex you're my first boyfriend" She said to Trevor "Officially" She confirmed

"No-one" He said not wanting to tell her

"Trevor" She said "Honesty remember"

"Fine it was Shane" He said quietly

"What? Shane did this to you" She said exclaimed

"Yeah it's no big deal" He said "Please Mitchie just forget it okay"

"Fine" She said hugging him "Anyway it's Sunday what should we do today"

"I don't know just hang out I guess" He said smiling

"Sounds great" She smiles and they continue eating their breakfasts

It was mid-afternoon and Mitchie was waiting in her cabin for Trevor to come over. They went swimming after the rain stopped for an hour or so, so they went to their cabins to get cleaned of then he was meeting her at hers. Mitchie had a shower and got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt sitting on her bed. She looked over at the door to see it start raining again hearing the pattern of the raindrops on the roof. She sighed and waited for Trevor.

Soon she heard a knock on the door and saw Trevor walk into the lit up room. The light was slightly glowing as the sky was dark even though it was 3:00. At least they got to swim for 45 minutes before it started again. Trevor walks over and sits beside her on your bed.

"Guess it is going to rain all day" He said chuckling

"Guess so, so no beach" She says laughing

"So true, we could stay here so we don't get what" He said smiling

"Sounds good" She giggles and he wraps an arm securely around her and she cuddles closer into him

"You smell like sugar" he says smelling her hair

"Thanks" She giggles

"Well you are sweet as sugar, as are your lips" he giggles kissing her softly then pulling back softly

"Thanks and let's test that" She giggles pressing her lips to his as they catch each other in a fiery kiss not pulling back

He leans back his one hand on her neck pushing her forward towards him as they deepen the kiss. She rolls over slightly so she is lying on top of him kissing him but not totally sexually although her being on top of him was a definite turn on for both of them. Soon there tongues are fighting for power and they lay on her bed in the lit up room making out on her bed. It was pretty intense as the rain kept beating against the roof in an angry way. Maybe even Mother Nature was on a pop star's side?

It was 5:30 when they finally broke apart for good. They were both smiling. It was a really, really amazing kiss. They both sat up back on her bed. She straightened out her clothes as her shirt was ruffles a bid and rode up to her belly button. She just shook out his hair as he ran a brush through hers. His lips were a little pink so she rubbed her thumb along them getting it off. They both slip on sweaters and lock hands putting their hoods up as they walk out of the cabin for dinner.

Brown walked into his cabin with a plate of food around 6:00 for Shane who was sitting at the table with a book and pen.

"Are you writing?" Brown asked

"Sort of" Shane said noticing the food "Thanks"

Shane closed the book pushing it away setting down the pen and grabbing a fork and started eating. He ate as he saw brown look in his book smiling and nodding.

"It's not much but it is good" Brown said smiling

"Yeah, it's alright" Shane agreed "Could I move into the little cabin I had last year" He asked "Alone time and don't worry I will contact you just in case" Shane said

"Sure you can" Brown said "Maybe get some writing done" He said smiling

"Could you do me a favour Uncle Brown" Shane asked

"Sure what is it?" Brown asked

"Can I sing at Final Jam, well when we are done judging before we announce the winner" He asks

"Sure, but your singing to a certain someone" He asked

"Maybe I just want to let it out, please" Shane asked again

"Yeah you can" Brown said standing up

"Thanks, I'm going to eat then go to the cabin" Shane confirmed

"Okay good luck Shane" Brown said leaving Shane in quiet to eat and think

It was after dinner now and Mitchie was in her cabin. She was going to write a little. Trevor was going to work on his final jam song so she decided she would to. Trevor said he would be around later. She bent down to her bottom door to grab her book when she saw the book of memories under the bed. She pulled it up and laid it on the bed. She had forgotten she was going to confront Shane. She grabbed a sweater once again putting up her hood grabbing the book and heading towards Browns cabin.

She was about to go on the porch when she turned her head and saw a dim light glowing through the window of the cabin Shane stayed in last year. She walked over to it to see but the curtains were closed. She was sure he was in there. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Shane was sitting on his bed tapping his pencil to a beat against the paper singing his song quietly, well the first verse of it anyway, it was going to be a work in progress. He was about to write some more when he heard a knock on his door.

He stood up thinking it would be his Uncle or the boys but they weren't getting in till around 9 and it was only 7:30. He opened the door and saw Mitchie standing there and he pretty much froze and finally choked out a word "Hi" He just managed to say

"Hi" She said bitterly

"What do you want Mitchie" He said pretty harshly

"Don't sass me Shane" She said

"I'm not what do you want?" He asked

"What the hell is this" She said lifting up the book

"A memory book" He said with sarcasm in his voice

"You know that is not what I mean" She almost wanted to scream

"It's was I fell and memories of us your present" he said

"Yeah that makes everything worse" Her voice got louder

"Yeah for me, it's not like you care anymore" He said with just as much volume

"You know nothing Shane, you haven't been here" She shouted this time

"Yeah well all your stupid pictured helped thanks" He says really loud

"It was fucking Tess I wouldn't do that" She said

"But you did, you have a boyfriend Mitchie I'm not stupid" He snaps back

"So, who cares" She asked as a shout

"I DO" He screamed

"WHY?" She screamed back

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU" He shouted

"DON"T SAY THAT" She screamed

"Why not because you are scared" He snapped

"No because I don't love you" She said as tears stung both of their eyes and he was really hurt by that

"Fine, it's not like we are going to be friend anyway" He says snappy

"I would but you love me" She said angry

"That seriously has nothing to do with it" He says

"IT HAS TO DO WITH EVERYTHING. You expect to come here telling me you love me and I'll run back to you. News flash I have a boy friend you I care for very much that you punched and we can't be friends because you will never just want to be FRIENDS" She screams tears now falling from both of their eyes

"Weird, because that way you talked to me last year would prove otherwise" He says softer now

"That was last year Shane, a lot had changed" She said

"It doesn't have to" He said

"It does and it did. You practically broke my heart Shane, You repaired it and then you didn't come and lied and just ripped it apart again. You can't always mend broken hearts not if they have been broken twice, we can't be friends or anything" She says crying

"Why not, can't we work this out" He says crying now

"Because you broke my heart Shane, do you not understand that? I Loved you Shane" she says crying "I have a boyfriend now, so you can't talk to me, just stay out of my life okay. You lost me and I'm not coming back. He helped fix my heart and you aren't breaking it again" she says

"Mitchie…" He says quietly like a whimpering sound

"I HATE YOU SHANE GRAY" She screams crying interrupting him

He feels a sob coming but hides it "You know they always say to have loved and lost is better than too never have loved at all? Well I wish I never loved you" he said slamming the door locking it as his legs caved in and he slide to the floor crying, sobbing again, He lost her everything was over. He couldn't let it be.

He slammed the door in her face and now she was crying even harder. Maybe it was a little harsh but it was true and she had to let him know that. They couldn't be together and okay so maybe she didn't exactly hate him but she said it. A heart can only handle breaking so much. Three times would be too much for anyone especially her to handle. Plus she was with Trevor. However she didn't know everything was about to change. She sat on the bottom step crying her head buried in her hands.

Meanwhile well Shane and Mitchie were having their _SCREAM FEST_, Trevor was heading to her cabin when someone stopped him.

"What do you want Aaron" Trevor snarled

"You know why Shane punched you right?" He asked

"Because he is a jealous asshole" Trevor said wanting to walk away

"No, because he still loves her, oh and she was just using you to get over him" Aaron said

"That isn't possible she is my girlfriend and not his and she wouldn't do that" He said

"She has been with you until he gets here just so she will get him back and she kissed me" He states

Trevor couldn't believe it then a memory of last week came into his mind. She kept apologizing for an unexplained reason. If she was using him is made a lot of sense, but how could she do that she was just as bad as Shane.

"It's not true, she wouldn't chest on me or go back to him after what he did to her and you forced that" Trevor said

"Well why is she at his cabin right now and that's whatever now?" Aaron asked and Trevor just seemed dumbfounded

"So, nothing will happen she hates him and there are other people around at cabins" Trevor said

"No, you are wrong because connect three members are legends they all have their own cabin so she will be all alone with Shane actually" Aaron said and Trevor just stared then started off running towards Browns Cabin. She couldn't be going back to him could she?

He was near the cabin and started then looked up to see Mitchie on the stairs of one of the abandoned cabins with a light shining through. It was true, how could Mitchie do that to him. He was falling for her. He believed she was falling for him too. What an idiot he was. He sighs feeling played and just kept walking towards his cabin which was past his crying 'girlfriend' on the step of Shane Gray's cabin.

Mitchie looked up sighing. That was a pretty bad fight. All the feelings were back yet she hid them and told the guy who showed her that being her, was normal that she hated him even though it was far from the truth. She rubbed her eyes and saw the built figure of her boyfriend walking passes not even glancing at her. She sighed she really could use him right now. She stood up and starting walking to him.

"Trevor" She called

"Go away Mitchie" Trevor said

"What why I just want to talk to you" she said still crying

"I'm not buying anymore of your bullshit Mitchie save it for someone you can play" He said

"What are you talking about" She asked

"Don't act dumb" Trevor said as he kept walking her following him

"I'm not Trevor what are you talking about" She practically shouts trying to catch up to him

"How you fucking used me to make Shane Gray jealous and punch me oh and then how you will go back to him after everything he's done. You used me and I will never forgive you" He shouted like a growl then kept walking

"I did no such thing" Mitchie said crying "Believe me please" She almost begged

"No I can never trust you, don't talk to me because it is all bull shit and this is real just stay away from me, congratulations on breaking my heart, your game worked" He says now running away to his cabin slamming it shut and going to the bathroom locking it.

He had been falling for Mitchie, hard. He had been planning a song for her at final jam and then he was going to tell her that night. He couldn't believe he had actually been played. He was a fool no girl would be that nice and friendly. No wonder she was apologizing he should've known but he was to wrapped up in actually feeling this way for someone like this who he thought returned them, he was wrong. He sat in the bathroom almost ready to cry. This sucked and he finally let his heart out of his sleeve for the first time in 3 years just to get torn apart again.

Mitchie cried as she saw her boyfriend, which he probably wasn't, walk into his cabin. Her face was covered in tears. Why would he think that? She just told off Shane Gray and knew that she wanted to be with Trevor, what happened? How could saying she hated Shane Gray make all this happen. She didn't feel a horrible pain but she was confused why would he think that? She walked towards the beach away from the cabins. She wanted to be alone. She sighed as she sat under the big Shady tree staring out towards the water.

She lay down on the cool sound the breeze surrounded her body. All the pain she was feeling made her mind wander to the one memory that she never wanted to remember but it was haunting her once again almost 2 years after it happened…

**A/N: Okay so this had necessary items within it. Trevor had a heart break before we now know that. Shane and Mitchie had a huge blow out we found out Mitchie loved him that's why her heart broke a second time. Aaron started his plan and got Trevor to not trust Mitchie that was bad. She helped by going to Shane's cabin though. The next chapter we find out if Aaron tries to kiss her again, and she remembers her heart break we all find out. Trevor's we find out when he explains it to none other them Mitchie. Shane works on the song maybe the last chance to show her how he feels it might push her father but he had to do this, or coming here was worthless. Still more to come and her PAST heart break comes to her FUTURE but will Shane actually be the one to mend it for the final time? Is that a hopeless cause though? Only time can connect the dots. Please read and review. It's out on Friday (my time) I promised to get a second one up so yeah. Keep reading and I will not be updating till next week sometime. Enjoy. Sorry for any errors, again. **

**~Kim**


	22. Heartbreak

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 22: Heartbreak

The sun was set, darkness surrounding camp rock. Mitchie laid under the big shady tree the breeze off the lake making her shiver a little the memory of her heartbreak surrounding her. It was horrible but of course now she would relive it. Not when her heart breaks again but when it hurts. She sighs and the memory takes over.

_**A/N: (I know Shane is Italics but memories are too)**_

_It was tenth Grade and Mitchie was attending New York High school the one she had for a year so far. High school was much different then she imagined. Some of her friend from elementary school disappeared but a few stayed around. She didn't have tons but she had a few and that was enough to satisfy her. She had Sierra, of course her best friend, Meagan, Sarah and her best male friend Austin. _

_Austin and Mitchie had been friends since Grade 6. They both are really close and had stuff in common of course. They were friends with the other three girls. However Mitchie was closer to Austin then the others. In grade 9 they separated a little but they were still friends. They would talk still just not like they would for hours. They text each other and would talk in classes. All-in-all Mitchie fell for him in her teenage years and those were still around in grade 10 and her friends kept telling her was obvious but she didn't really care._

_In grade 10 somehow they talked more and well that let Mitchie hope for more to come especially since he hung around her a lot for the wrong reasons which he wouldn't share. Anyway it was October and homecoming was coming up and everyone was excited for the dance. One day Mitchie was walking home from school when Austin caught up to her, they only live 4 blocks away from each other. The conversation they had was still very vivid within her mind._

"_Hey" Austin said falling into step with her_

"_Hi Austin" Mitchie said smiling_

"_So how are you" Austin asked_

"_Good, you" Mitchie said_

"_Awesome" He said flashing his melt worthy smile she grew to love but kept her knees steady_

"_That's good" Mitchie said and he nodded_

"_So are you going to homecoming this Friday" He asked and Mitchie was a little taken aback. She wasn't planning on going but was he asking her?_

"_Wasn't really going to why" She asked hopeful but not desperate_

"_Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me" He said __holding out two of the colourful__ tickets she had seen all around school._

_She almost screamed she was extremely happy. She had feeling for him and maybe it was obvious but maybe he had some for her as well. "Yes of course" She said smiling and they hugged friendly like, but she thought of it as more._

"_Great, my dad will drive us can your parents pick us up?" he asked casually his hand in his pockets._

"_Sure" She said smiling turning onto her street "Bye Austin"_

"_Bye Mitchie" He said continuing to walk and she smiled_

_Mitchie got to her house and practically sprinted up to her room. She opened the windows letting the fresh scent of pine trees float into her room from the back yard which her big window form her room looked over on that she opened. She turned on some music and started dancing around so happy thinking about Austin. Maybe he liked her too and she could not be happier with that thought._

_That week she bought a gorgeous dress with her friends who had also bought tickets so they could cherish this moment with her, they were all excited. She got amazing make-up to match her dress, the right accessories she was actually excited to go this school function, her only one so far. _

_It was now Friday night and Mitchie was in her room with an hour left to finish getting ready. Her friends were all getting ready too and they were all excited now. Mitchie was the last to shower so the other girls were all in their sweats getting their hair and make-up ready. Mitchie knew she only had an hour but she figured she could put it together._

_Mitchie got into a tank top and a pair of sweats. She went over to her vanity where the other girls were crowded around to. She sat down in the chair as she was the only one left for her hair. She dried her hair and letting it fall down and it had a slight wave to it. She smiled as she ran a quick but light comb through it as it made her curled twirl more. She then took her curling iron that finally heated up and she curled her hair. She only had 30 minutes left when she finished her hair as it was in slightly tight but loose curls and she looked amazing._

_The rest of the girls were at her full sized mirror sizing up their accessories and shows for their full look. She smiled looking at her friend and started on her make-up this was really one of the best nights of her life and it hasn't even started. _

_She applied her make-up. The light pink with silver accents on her eyes lids shine and her brown eyes are definitely lit up. She applied a slight blush to her cheeks but she didn't need much. She applied a light pink gloss onto her lips and then stood up. _

"_Dress time" She announced_

_She walked into her closet stripping down and pulling on underwear in a form of boy shorts that hugged her figure. She then put on a strapless bra. She hated them but it worked with her dress. She came out holding her dress in her undergarments. She laid the dress on her bed unzipping the black bag. She took out her dress and stepped into it sliding it up her body. It went just above her breasts as it held her dress in place. Sierra came over and zipped it up for her as she let go and it didn't reveal anything but it was still hot._

_Her dress was a slightly dark off purple close to a pink color. The slight line under the bust was darker that sent the dress into elegant standards. It fit her body and her perfect natural curves that flattered her body. At her hips it flowed out about 2 inches so she could walk. She sat on her dress slipping on and tying her silver shoes. She then stood up going to the mirror slipping on her silver chain. It may seem way too formal but it actually wasn't. She got everything under 300 dollars and she was so happy._

_When Austin had picked the girls up he was absolutely amazing. Connie took some pictured but not too much. Austin felt a knot in his stomach. She was so happy yet he did not like the reason he was taking her to the dance but he was looking on the upset the downside maybe losing her as his best friend. Why? He was a jerk but he wanted to be with the one that was he was going for._

_At the dance they had hung out for a while at the beginning for about half an hour. Her and her friends were all happy and she was beaming with Austin at her side for most of it. Eventually she excused herself and went for some punch with her friends. She got some punch and 5 minutes later she walked back to her spot and her and her friends stopped frozen in horror her eyes stinging already._

_Against the wall was this known girl Holly leaning against the wall with Austin kissing her feverishly as his guy friend watched happily. He smiles in the kiss a head supporting her neck and one of her ass clearly holding her close Mitchie was broken. The two girls almost laughed, they didn't know why but their friend was broken and they enjoyed it, they were evil weren't they?_

_She walked over to Austin and tapped his shoulder. "What the hell" She screamed as he turned around smiling_

"_Hey Mitchie, I guess I forgot that I asked you so my parent would let me come. See my grades are bad but you are a good influence so I wan aloud to come see my girlfriend" He said smiling holding Holly_

"_You played me" She screamed tears stinging her eyes_

"_Mitchie you are not pretty I could never date you like you wish" He almost spits in her face and now her tears were over spilling and she was breaking down_

_All she heard was laughter all around her. Her eyes blurred the only person other than herself not laughing was Sierra. Mitchie slapped Austin and ran out of the gym everyone laughing. How could people be so mean? She was shattered she could not believe he had done that. She took off her shoes and ran to the front door. She had called her mom and her mom was on her way._

_Sierra ran out and stood with Mitchie and hugged her and she sobbed not able to control it and she was almost breaking down. When her mom pulled up they piled in the back seat. Mitchie held onto herself as a security blanket, broken hearted. She sat with Sierra as her mom drove them to her house. _

Tears slipped down her cheeks now as she let herself slip back into reality on the camp rock beach. She sighed it was horrible. Her first broken heart the reason she stayed locked in her room for a week. She missed school but she didn't care. She sat up on the beach leaning against the shady tree remembering her heart being mended just a year ago under this tree where it started to come together. One thing helped her, Shane Gray. Until he shattered it again, ugh love is so complicated. I complicated simple four letter word.

She sighed looking out at the window her one finger drawing in the sand when she saw a figure sit beside her in the sand. She looked down so her tears were hidden not knowing or caring who it was.

"Hey" A husky voice sounded the she recognized and looked up sighing

"Can you leave?" She asks annoyed

"Wait your upset" Aaron spoke whipping her cheek sincerely "What happened"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" she said

"You can tell me" He said

"No, plus last time it ended badly leave me alone" She said wanting to scream but didn't

"Yeah I remember" He smirked "Something like this" He leans forward pressing his lips to hers and she instantly pushes him off

"Get off" She screams pushing him and standing up

He stands up as well whipping the sand off him "What's the matter" He says amused

"Don't kiss me" She said starting to walk away

"Why? You don't have a boyfriend" He said and that made her stop dead in her track

"What did you just say?" She asked clearly pissed not turning around

"You don't have a boyfriend anymore" He said in a sultry voice and it clicked

She spun around on her heels and walked forward "What did you do?" She snarls at him

"Just told Trevor the obvious truth" He said trying to hold back laughter

"What did you say" She said again even angrier

"Just how you were using him" He said

"You said I was using him, are you insane you know I wasn't" she almost shouted totally shocked

"I did" Aaron confirmed

"I wasn't doing that Aaron" She said

"He thinks you were" He confirmed smirking

"Are you crazy, why did you want us apart so much, I would never go with you" She said

"Yeah you weren't using him to get to me or anyone else. You were using him to comfort your heart until you knight in tight pants came back to rescue you" He said laughing

"I wasn't. Aaron why don't you mind your own fucking business instead of ruining my life? Thanks to you I lost a boyfriend who I liked dearly okay. You kissed me making me almost lose him before. Now you accuse me of using him to get to Shane when Shane and I aren't even on talking terms right now?" She said exasperated

"Don't lie to me I saw you at his cabin" Aaron said and Mitchie started laughing

"You are ridiculous obviously you didn't hear anything cause we screamed and he slammed the door so by the way we are over pretty much so bud out, now I need to go" She said then stopped

"What now?" he asks

"You wanted a kiss right?" She said walking closer

"Yes" He said sultry thinking she was giving him it

"Well I kiss romantically so close your eyes" She said her breath just reaching his lips as his eyes flutter close

"There" He says

She leans closer and her hand collided with his cheek slapping him as hard as she can "Instead you deserve that" she said as his eyes shoot open and he holds his cheek as she starts walking away

"You're a bitch" He called

"Only to the bastard who calls himself Aaron" She says walking away back towards the cabin satisfied, hopefully he would have a mark he deserved it. He was such an ass.

Meanwhile well Mitchie was reliving her broken heart Caitlyn was almost bouncing off the walls within their cabin. She was trying to keep her composer well sitting on her bed but yeah she was failing miserably she could not sit still. She was fiddling with her thumbs her legs bouncing when there was a knock on the door and she was at the door swinging it open within second.

She smiled seeing her boyfriend standing there with his familiar curly hair. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. He smiled at her and she wanted to melt.

"NATE" She practically screamed jumping into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck

"Caitlyn, babe I missed you" He said holding her up then kissing her softly

"Missed you more" She said kissing him back

"Definitely not" She said letting her legs drop her fit retouching the floor

"We will agree to disagree" He said smiling holding her waist

They were so cute together. They got along great and they would always agree on something somehow. You wouldn't believe it if you didn't see them. He hugged tightly as she hugged back a tear slipping down her cheek.

"You okay Caitlyn" he asked rubbing her back

"So happy" She says smiling looking up at him as he whips her tears

"Me too" He says with his melting voice and places a soft kiss onto her lips

They both walked over and sat on her bed. However he pulled her onto his lap and they cuddled being so close. They had missed each other like crazy. Maybe you think they should be thinking about the bigger problem but they were able to be selfish for a little white. They just reunited and just wanted to be together.

Nate leaned her back kissing her and she kisses back giggling. "I missed this" He said rubbing her cheek

"Me too Nate" She said kissing back "So much I really have" She smiles

"You have no idea" He said hugging her

"Never let go" She said in his arms

"Only when it's curfew" He said winking kisser temples as he ran his one hang through her brown curls and smiles

"True, but you can take me back in your arms tomorrow" She said smiling

"Yes of course" He said hugging her lower taking in her sent causing him to be intoxicated as he let out a deep breath

"You're smelling my scent again right?" she asked giggling

"Sorry you smell delicious" He said smiling kissing her temple

"Thanks I guess" She giggles leaning against his chest feeling so at home and where she belongs, in Nate's arms.

"It's been so long babe" He said into her hair stroking her hair

"It has been, too bad you arrived so late I am getting tired" she said yawning and he smiles

"It's alright we can spend time together the next week" he said smiling

"True" she said smiling placing a small kiss on his lips calming down

"Here babe go to sleep" He said tucking her in to the blankets then curls up to her on top of the blanket holding her as she leans against his chest falling asleep.

He turns off the light cuddling her tight as he listening to her heart beat thankful that she is back in his arms. He smiles as she heard her heartbeat and breathing fall into an even pattern signaling she is asleep. He gently kisses her forehead then removes himself from the bed. "Goodnight Sleeping beauty" He whispers and leaves the cabin shutting the door quietly.

Mitchie is on her way to her cabin when she is passing Shane's cabin and looks at it seeing the book still lying outside on the floor. She sighs stepping slowly up the steps taking it into her arms and then starts towards her cabin.

Shane heard something on his porch so he carefully walks over to his window opening his curtain to see Mitchie walking away along the lit up path holding the book. He smiles a little noticing she didn't just let it lay there maybe there was some hope. He was about to let the curtains down when he saw a familiar head of curly hair walk up to her smiling. He had to watch.

"Hey Mitchie" She heard someone stay and looked up to see Nate

"Oh My God Nate Hi" She said smiling and hugging him and he hugged her

"It is so good to see you, how are you" He asked smiling

"I'm okay thank and it's great to see you too" She smiles still hugging the book to her chest "How are you" She asks

"I'm awesome" He said smiling

She smiles weakly "Caitlyn I'm guessing" she asks

"Yeah" He smiles beaming "I missed her, and oh she is asleep" he says

"Okay I will be quiet, I should go to bed but it was great seeing you" She said smiling weakily

"Okay bye Mitchie, have a goodnight" He said hugging her quickly

"Okay Night Nate" She said smiling

He noticed the book and remembers "Happy Belated birthday" he said

"Thanks" She said and started walking away as she did

She walked towards her cabin and stopped looking back once more looking at Shane's cabin some fresh tears surfacing to her eyes. She missed that. Being happy in the way Nate and her best friend where. Missed hearing Shane say her name, call her, and text her every night. She never realized it until just now. She was upset but sighed holding the book. Maybe she should look at this more carefully. She sighs taking the sight of his cabin in one more time then turned around walking towards her a fresh batch of tears spilling over her cheeks.

Shane dropped his curtain as he saw her walk away for good this time. He sighs missing her and he definitely knew it. He walked over to his bed taking his notebook again and started writing. He knew the two cabins beside him were now occupied with his band mates. He sighs frustrated putting the book down and turning off his light trying to sleep. That night everyone had a good sleep except for too people fighting their feelings for the hundredth time this summer, Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres.

**A/N: Anyway we now know why Mitchie is so upset. Her heart break must have been devastating don't you think. Anyway Aaron totally got what he deserves a hard Bitch Slap across the face, GO MITCHIE, Anyway Trevor is gone. I found no point in explaining his heartbreak would just take up a lot of time in this chapter and more to get the fact that they know they still have feelings explained in the last two paragraphs. Anyway Nate and Caitlyn are so cute. There will be some Jason and his wacky comments next chapter for all the Kevin Jonas "Jason" Fans. Please Read and Review. I have about 120 and it is really amazing thanks you all so much. Please let me know what you think about this chapter and any ideas what will happen next your guesses are always welcome. I worked hard on it took a while but worth it I think I like this chapter. Sorry for taking almost five days to update. Keep reading and enjoy, sorry for errors. **


	23. Reading In Between The Pages

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 23: Reading In Between the Pages

It was 6:30 Monday morning and Shane was finally giving up on sleeping. He hadn't had one minute of sleep and there was no point to keep trying. He propped himself up and rubbed his eyes. He was glad he saw Mitchie take the book back to her cabin. He was surprised that she looked back maybe there was still something, maybe? He peeled himself off his bed and stuttered in to the bathroom turning on the shower.

He stepped into the semi-warm shower washing his body off, maybe waking him up a little form the no sleep he got. He stepped out wrapping a towel around his toned hips and walked into the main cabin area and jumped seeing Jason sitting on his bed

"Holy Shit Jason you scared me half to death" Shane said

"Sorry" Jason said all happy "How are you?"

"Fine" Shane said looking for clothes "You"

"Good, I'm going to make a bird house" He said all giddy

"You are un-normally bouncy" Shane said looking at him weird

"Nothing, excited for my birdhouse I got instruction from Fly Magazine, it is amazing" He said exaggerating

"Okay why are you in my cabin at 645 am?" Shane asks yawning

"I don't know" He says shrugging "You look like Shit though" Jason stated

"Thanks" Shane said sarcastically "Can you leave and go make your birdhouse so I can get changed" Shane asked

"Okay" Jason said bouncing up and down skipping out of the cabin as Shane rolled his eyes

Shane walked into the bathroom to change. He pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a navy blue t-shirt not quite hugging his body. He sighed running the towel over his hair then looking in the mirror. His eyes and had dark circles in a light shade of blue outlining them. Just looking at him you would know he had little or no sleep. He sighed walking into the cabin. His stomach growled at him since he had been eating little and decided he would go to the kitchen. He slipped on his Gucci aviators hiding his eyes and heading towards the kitchen from his cabin.

Meanwhile Mitchie had no luck going to sleep either. She had been up all night after she came into the cabin. She had changed and curled up in bed but nothing worked. She sighed laying there the book still beside. She was so tempted to read it. She needed too; there was a reason he made it but why? She needed to know.

She looked at all her friends slipping then at the clock reading 6:30. She climbed out of bed in sweat pants and a t-shirt which she slept in. She sighed running a hair brush through her hair tying it up. She then takes the book back into her hands and walks out of the cabin being really quiet. The answer to why he made it had to be in the book. She walked over to the big shady tree where she laid yesterday reliving a horrible memory but maybe it could help her realize why Shane was desperate for her to have it.

She sighed well sitting down against the tree. She knew Shane and her visited this tree so many times. Maybe it would help her understand everything. She could only hope. The sun was rising so she sat there and opened the first page. She shut her eyes tight then opened them again looking at the book. The first few pictures were of their first summer at camp together, well their only camp together.

They pictures brought back memories and she couldn't help but to smile. She forgot her had taken pictures on his phone card that's probably how he got them. There was one of them after he sang to her on the deck and he was holding his guitar. There were other ones. Some were on the beach, when they were in a canoe and the last one as she could see was of them under the shady tree, his arm around her, her shoulder against his, that one night they almost kissed.

She flipped to the next page and there was scrap paper on the paged with lyrics to _Gotta Find you_, _This is me_, and the combined version. She read them over her fingers running along the paper. She sighed remembering the moment they shared on that stage one she thought was the beginning of something. Then he ruined it. She shook her head and again flipped the page.

The next page had text messaged typed up and printed off on the pages. She read them remembering times when she sent them. Some were when she was happy, sometimes sad, sometimes mad, over-all most were happy but she couldn't be happy all the time like now.

There was one conversation typed up and printed off that was about three sheets of paper that she enjoyed. It was middle November. It was special because they both sort of admitted they had feelings. Discretely but it happened. Mitchie remembered she blushed during that conversation. Even though she was miles away the heat couldn't stop form seeping in through her cheeks. She didn't know how someone could have that certain affect on her. Shane however did, he was a lasting impression. Was it a good one though? She started reading the two page text conversation they had months before.

_Hey Mitch, you there_

**Hey Shane, when do I not have my phone with me?**

_When you're showering_

**HAHA… you know what I meant**

_Well you never know its 7:59 you could be in the shower_

**I am not … I answered**

_I guess, so how are you?_

**Fine pop-star you?**

_ROCKSTAR and good talking to you_

**Well glad to help. What are you up too?**

_Packing, leaving next week for a 3 week tour then home for Christmas_

**Cool, I hope you have fun**

_Oh I will don't you worry_

**I never worry**

_You so do_

**Nope**

_Yes you do but you being cute as you are, shouldn't_

**Cute?**

_You heard me_

**No I read your text, it wasn't voice recorded (sticks tongue out)**

_HAHA funny Mitchie, you crack me up _

**NO STOP! Mr. Hot stuff you're so full of it**

_Hot Stuff?_

**No that's not what I meant**

_Whatever Mitchie_

**You called me cute**

_So Maybe I did_

**Okay so Maybe I called you hot but in a total baby way**

_So Babies are hot I thought they were cute_

**Are you calling me a baby?**

_I don't know am I?_

**SHANE! Stop you are so not calling me a baby**

_A cute one though_

**I so hate you**

_You love me_

**Maybe yes. Maybe no**

_Maybe yes (smiles)_

**STOP SHANE! **

_No thanks cutie_

**So I'm a cutie?**

_Nope_

**Yes you said so**

_So maybe I did_

**So you admit it**

_Maybe Yes!_

**You think I'm cute! SHANE GRAY THINKS IM CUTE!!!**

_Shout it to the world_

**I will**

_MITCHIE TORRES THINKS IM HOT!!!_

**Don't shout it to the world **

_Too Late (bits lips)_

**Shut up Shane**

_Never said anything_

**True, so where are you going on tour**

_Places, I don't know really, not close enough anyway chow Bella_

**Ugh, stop calling me that**

_No thank you_

**Fine, Bye Shane the 'Hottie'**

_Bye Cutie X_

**Bye Shane goodnight XO**

_Night Mitchie XOX_

**NIGHT XOXO**

_Goodnight Bella XX_

**(Rolls eyes) Stop! Turning Phone off now**

_Night Bells X_

She laughs a little remembering it very vividly in her mind. She definitely blushed that night when he called her cute then started joking around. That was some pretty intense flirting without not even being close to each other. She really did think he was hot and well she was telling him she liked him but so secretly she giggled remembering that. She wished he felt the same and apparently he did.

She sighed looking at them and yeah even though she laughed and remembered her blushing tears were brought to her eyes. Why was she crying so much lately? Right she was so confused. She was dizzy with confusion. She kept flipping through the book taking in every page tears coming to her eyes. She read it to front and back and the last page, she found her answer. It was between all the pages but it was almost spelled out on this page.

Wow this brought more tears to her eyes. There was the picture of them at the end of performing this is me. It was a profile shot. They were both smiling there hand intertwined. There smiles could've lit up the sky. It was the night they almost kissed but the night they found each other. The night was almost magical and wow this picture brought everything back. On the top of the pages was written… _I remember you… _the picture was then on it and below it said… _I Miss you…_ Then right below that it said… _I…_

"Love you" She said as she read it

That was the reason for everything. How could she just realize it even though he shouted it to her face? She now knew but wait that's not the way she was thinking. The answer for all of this, she loved Shane. All of this heartache everything was because she loved (with a D) Shane. Wait let me rephrase that she loves (with an S) Shane.

"I love you" She said again to the picture tears flowing down her face "I Love Shane Gray" She says to herself closing the book and just letting herself cry to know one. After everything she loves Shane. Finally admitting it but was everything already said and done. Was this one thing that on her part would be better left unsaid?

After Shane left his cabin he soon arrived to the kitchen. He Walked through the doors and lifted up his glasses when he saw Connie sitting at the table organizing menus as others are getting the stuff ready to put outside. He sat down beside her.

"Hey Shane" She said looking up

"Hi" He said kind of sleepy

"Did you get enough sleep" Connie asked "You looked exhausted"

"I go the grand total of none" He clarified

"Oh that's too bad well let's get you some breakfast" she said

"Okay thank you but I can get it" He said standing up

"Sit" She ordered and he did so "You can't pass out form being tired I'll be right back" She said walking to the other side getting a plate for him. She really was sweet no wonder Mitchie had a big heart. He smiles at her name in his head. Until a big plate of food was placed in front of him and he was sold on that.

"Here you go Shane" Connie said placing it in front of him with a glad of orange juice and she sat down working on menu's again

"Thank you it all looks delicious" He said taking a big bite

"Looks like you could use it" She said smiling watching him smile and eat it. She loved when people smiled. He was now just if her daughter would.

Shane ate his food at a quick pace it was so good, and he ate every last bite. The plate had hash browns, sausage, bacon, eggs and toast. It was amazing, he ate all of it, and drank his whole glass of juice. He was feeling energized but was still tired.

"Connie that was great, thank you so much it helped" He said smiling

"Anytime" She said "Shane?" She asked

"Yeah" He said

"Have you see Mitchie" She asked quietly

"Yeah" he said back really quietly almost in pain not smiling anymore

"Did you talk with her?" She asked and he nodded slightly

"And" She said hopeful

Shane sighed and just shrugged his shoulders with an innocent face. He honestly made no progress and really nothing else to say or think about it. He gave her an apologetic look then left the kitchen feeling bad.

After Shane left Connie continued working on her menu when soon she looked up to see her daughter sit beside her and sighing heavily. Connie smiles a little and he daughter she let a weak one up for a minute

"Hi sweetie" Connie said

"Hi Mom" Mitchie replied

"You alright" Connie asked

"Maybe to a point" Mitchie replied "Not much sleep"

"I see, well are things okay with you and Trevor?" Connie asked and Mitchie said loudly

"That's over mom" Mitchie said

"I'm sorry sweetie" She said

"I am too. Shane is back" She said a little upset

"I heard" Connie said

"It's hard and not too good" Mitchie said

"Why?" Connie asked

"It's like the past is haunting the know the future and I don't know what if it all comes back" Mitchie asks

"Then it all comes back sweetie" She said "Do you like him"

Mitchie nods "I'm starting to again"

"Well maybe you should talk to him" Mitchie said

"We have well sort of, we ended up yelling but yeah" Mitchie said

"Well did anything come of that" Connie asked

Again Mitchie shrugged with a look as if she was saying no. Connie Sighed exasperated and rolled her eyes.

"I got that same response from Shane 5 minutes ago I need something" Connie said and it was this time for Mitchie to sound exasperated within a gasp

"Mom, you talked to him about this" She asked

"No I fed him and just asked if he talked to you" She said innocently

"Mom" She whined "Why"

"Because you two like each other it's obvious" Her mom said sounding like a teenage girl

"It's complicated" Mitchie said

"Then try Mitchie. If it fails it fails but you won't know what could have been" Connie said

"Mom I'm just not ready" Mitchie stated

"To forgive him" Connie asked

"And to be something" She stated

"Just try talking to him again; you both have stuff to say even if it ends up being over closure" Her mom said "The only way you will get over this"

"Yeah" Mitchie said

"The only way is closure" Connie said

"Thanks mom" Mitchie said hugging her mom then leaving that kitchen

Connie sighed. She didn't want Mitchie and Shane to be over. She really wanted them together since the fun they had last year. She has seen Mitchie's heartbreak and she had forgotten it all last year for almost a year until when he didn't show up. One mistake, but it was still meant to be, they were happy together, would they realize they needed each other, Connie really hope's so.

Mitchie sighed. The only way to get over it was closure. Honestly now she didn't want closure or it to be over. She now knows that she still loves Shane so there is no way she wants it over. However, she would let it happen. Maybe she should try talking to him again. Maybe it was the right thing to do. She smiled looking at the book and heading towards her cabin. Tonight she would look for Shane maybe they could try to talk maybe?

**A/N: OH MY GOD SHE ADMITED IT! SHE LOVES SHAEN GRAY HOW MANY OF YOU ARE EXCITED I NO I AM. LOL. Anyway I know this is a lot about them but it needs to be. Jason was a little quirky he will be in more with Naitlyn too. Just wanted this to be about Shane and Mitchie or Smitchie:) They still have a lot of things to fix. The text conversation I thought was cute. Let me know what you think please it would mean a lot. Thanks to all reviewers. Please keep reviewing. Enjoy, and sorry for errors. Keep reading!**

**~Kim**


	24. Kissing Fever

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 24: Kissing Fever

It was now later in the afternoon and Mitchie headed back to her cabin after her last class. She was going to do what she did best, when she was confused, run. She got to the cabin to see the girls haven't arrived yet. She changed into a pair of lulu lemon shorts and a tank top. It was fairly hot today. She slipped on her socks and sneakers. She quickly tied her hair up and walked out of the cabin. She stretched for a couple of minutes then turned on her iPod and started running. She didn't care today she was running the whole grounds. If her legs hurt she didn't care she had to.

Meanwhile Caitlyn was walking around Camp with Nick and Jason. Jason was a real character. He was sort of just tagging along. Caitlyn didn't mind. He made her laugh not as much as Nate though. Nate was holding hands with her as they were just walking around camp. They finally decided to sit down on the grass in the center of all cabins. There was a little garden type space. It had benches and a pond so they all sat on the grass near the pond.

"So Caitlyn do you like birds?" Jason asked

"Their pretty interesting I guess" She said giggling looking at Nate who smiled at her

"They are, I made a birdhouse" He says excited

"Cool Maybe I can see it one day?" She asked

"Okay, I'll go get it" He said jumping up and started running off

"Okay" Caitlyn said to herself and Nate just smiled

"He's so crazy" Nate confirmed

"Yeah but lovable" Caitlyn said smiling

"Please tell me you aren't leaving me for my bird loving band mate" He said teasing

"Of course" She said smiling

"What" He said actually believing her

"You are an idiot" She said hitting him playfully "Of course not I love you too much" She said smiling realizing what she said and he smiled

"I love you too" He said kissing her and she kissed back

They pulled back smiling. She didn't really mean to say right away what she felt but it was July it's been almost six months and she definitely felt it and apparently he did to. She smiled huge as he had said it. She kissed him again and she loved the feeling. They loved each other and now one little kiss showed it. The four letter word wasn't that hard to say, well for her and Nate. However, for her best friend and Nate's it was a little more complicated than a four letter word.

They pull back and Nate stands up holding his hands out to Caitlyn. "You coming" he asks

"Where" She asks taking his hand as he helps her up

"To my cabin before Jason comes back" he says smiling

"Let's go to mine" Caitlyn said "Mitchie was going for a run"

"Alright" He says as they walk towards her cabin

Nate texts Jason telling him the Caitlyn wasn't feeling well and will look at it later. Jason text back hoping she gets better and that he was going to make another one. Nate just laughed turning off his phone as they were nearing the cabin.

They got into the cabin and closed the door behind them. As soon as Nate saw it was empty he had Caitlyn against him kissing her in a feverishly manor. Caitlyn was a little taken by surprise but then got lost in the sensation of his kiss. She kissed back as they stumbled towards her bed and fell down losing each other in kisses. They had missed each other a lot. It was their time to be selfish they were aloud.

Caitlyn was under Nate loving their bodies so close in their heated make-out session. She ran her tongue ran along his bottom lips asking for entrance as he acknowledged it and their tongues were now fighting for dominance. She shivers a little as his hands started under her shirt but then warmed up to his hands as she keeps kissing him, her hands rubbing his bare, surprisingly toned chest.

Shane was sitting outside on the porch around the back of the cabin. It was old and the steps were slightly rotted. He didn't care though. It was somewhere he could sit near his cabin and the girls who were new wouldn't look for him. He was writing in his notebook figuring out some lyrics as he looks out on the lake. He looks over and sees someone running down the path towards his cabin. He is about to turn back to his notes when he recognizes her.

The long brown hair ties up moving side to side as she ran gracefully down the path that winds around to the beach. Her long legs carrying her fast but at an even pace. He was smiling. He was upset that the first time they talked, well yelled, went horribly wrong. She was running the path as it headed toward the beach and he wanted to talk. He needed to talk to her. He stood up and jumped over the steps.

"Mitchie" he called "can we talk?" he says hoping she slowly down but she just keeps running. "Mitchie" He calls once more as she disappears around the bend and he sighs.

He walks back up to his chair and flops down on it again. Was she ignoring him since he yelled at her and told her he loved her? He didn't know it would get worse. He really wished it wasn't. Maybe she was focused on something or listening to music? Yeah that had to be it right? He hoped it was music that would mean she didn't hear him, the best case scenario. That please d him slightly as he started writing his song.

Mitchie looks at her iPod as she finished the woods path and was now heading to her cabin. She had been running for almost 2 hours and it was nearing 5 and they had dinner in about 45 minutes. She went to a slower pace as she headed towards her cabin to get ready for dinner and wash the sweat off of herself.

Meanwhile Caitlyn and Nate were still in a heavy make out session. So far Lola and Peggy haven't been back and they were pleased. Almost 2 hours of complete selfishness with each other was like chocolate coasted strawberries, biting into heaven. Caitlyn lost her shirt so she was currently under him in a bra and her shorts. She had took off his shirt so, she was shirtless he had to be too, and she was glad he was. They kept kissing pretty heavy when the door sprang open.

They hear a slight squeal and the porch door slam shut again. Caitlyn sighed pulling away as Nate rolled off of her sitting up searching and reaching his shirt and slipping it over his head shaking his hair out. Caitlyn put her tank top on going into the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Nate did you have to?" She asked pointing to her neck and he blushed

"Sorry I got carried away" He said smiling

"Its fine, but I think you should go so Mitchie can come in" She said hugging him

"Okay bye" he kisses her one more time

"Bye" Kisses him "Wash your lips their slightly pink" She giggled as he left

"You can go in, sorry Mitchie" He said blushing and walked towards his cabin and Mitchie walked in placing the iPod on her bed.

"I'm really sorry" Caitlyn said

"It's okay, you are able to do those things" She smiled getting a towel

"Okay, well we will go to his cabin next time" She assured him and Mitchie laughed

"I'm having a shower I'll be right back" She said as she walked into the bathroom starting the water.

Mitchie stepped into the hot water letting it cascade down every crest and curve of her sweaty body. Cold water would be nice but she wanted to wash off not cool off. She washed her hair and her body with her body wash then slowly turned the water dial towards the cold. She let the cold water cool her down then stepped out of the shower.

She wrapped a towel around her hair to stop it dripping. She then dried herself off and getting dressed. She chose a pink skirt the rested on her hips flowing down to her knees and would flow around her legs when she walked. Since it was summer she loved the skirt for that reason. She put on a plain white fitted tank that ends at her hips. She removed her hair form the towel drying it slightly then pulling it back with a thick fabric pink headband letting her hair flow down her back with the slight wave within it.

She walked out slipping on white flip flops after applying makeup and some lip gloss and sat down with Caitlyn on her bed. "Sorry I walked in" Mitchie said "It just startles me"

"It's okay we should've been considerate it won't happen again" She said then noticed her outfit "What's the occasion" Caitlyn asked

"Nothing I felt like dressing up, and after dinner I'm talking to Shane" She said "I still love him, but can't tell him yet" Mitchie confirmed

"Really, well I am happy for you figuring that out" Caitlyn smiled hugging Mitchie who hugged back

"Thanks, and yeah anyways should we go to dinner?" Mitchie asked

"Can I tell you something first" Caitlyn says almost giddy

"Sure" Mitchie said curious

"Me and Nate said I love you today" She said happy

"Oh my gosh that's amazing" Mitchie said hugging Caitlyn

"Thanks but let's go eat I'm starving" Caitlyn said as her and Mitchie head to the mess halls Mitchie's head spinning once again.

Mitchie could not believe they said it already. They had been together for almost six months but still was it really that easy? Mitchie had everything so complicated admitting love is not just simple was it? Her best friend could say it. Maybe it was easy but after everything that went on it just wasn't that way. There were a lot of things said and done. There was Trevor and Aaron that Shane doesn't know everything or anything about and did he have someone too? Would he tell her if he did? UGH! This was so complicated. The clearest think right now was her feelings. The feeling of love it wasn't so complicated she figured but making it clear to say that would be the complicated part. She sighed then put on a smile as she walked through the doors in the mess hall for dinner.

Shane actually went to the mess hall for dinner tonight. He ate with Jason as they sat alone. He would've sat with Nate but he was sitting with Caitlyn who was with Mitchie and after today he wasn't so sure that would have been a good idea. After he was done he left and went to his cabin. He wanted to get some writing done or some chords. There was 5 days until final jam and he had to nail it if it was to work and give off the right affect and emotion.

He went to his cabin collecting his notebook, pencil, and his guitar. He then walked out the back of the cabin and headed toward the beach. He finally sat down at a familiar spot the sun setting but he had enough light for about an hour. It was a familiar dock near trees. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He had heard the girl with the voice; he met Mitchie, and wrote Gotta Find you. Yes this was the dock he sang to Mitchie. It brought back memories and write now it was the best place to play yet another song about her.

He started playing with some strings along with the words and it was all starting to come together and smiles starting to sing little pieces.

Mitchie got up after dinner and decided it was time to talk to Shane. She had two things she had to get straight with him tonight and she would not go to bed without it being. It was eating her up inside. It was a thank you and well forgiveness. She sighed walking up to his cabin and knocked. He waited and there was no answer. She decided she would walk to the beach maybe he was by the tree.

She took a walk down to the beach and when he wasn't there she looked at the long row of docks and decided to start walking along them. She slowly made her way to the end still not finding him. The wind of the lake was cold and making her shiver. She rubbed her arms and walked back towards that beach again. She sighed wondering where else she could look. She decided to take the back way towards the kitchen. She hadn't lately because this is where he sand to her. She sighed and headed towards the kitchen. If he wasn't around here she would go back to the cabin. It was almost an hour she was hoping she would find him soon.

She started walking and was reaching the dock when she stopped hearing a voice. It was Shane. He was on the dock singing. She wanted to listen. Just a line or two then she would leave. She leaned against a tree and listened.

He was playing music and singing. He was reading his lyrics and she heard one line the sounded very powerful.

"I was thinking back to where we started and now we lost all that we are" He says in a voice full of emotion then stops and puts his guitar down. He sighs. He has been working on it so hard. He needed a little break. He sighed just looking at the sunset thinking about everything. He was thinking when he heard footsteps on the dock then a quiet voice.

"Shane?" Said a voice he would recognize anyway

"Hi" He said quietly

"Can I sit, or do you want to be alone?" she asked and he smiles she always considered private space

"You can sit" He says quietly and she sits beside him on the dock that brings back memories

"Hi" he said again quietly

"HI" she replied

"Look, about the other day, I'm sorry" He said and she nodded

"Me too" She said

"I know it doesn't fix anything and all that but I am sorry about everything, and the present that was out of line" He says slowly

"Shane about the summer and you not telling me, it's over" She said

He nods "Just know I am sorry" He said

"It's forgiven Shane, I forgive you for that" she says and he looks up at her

"You do?" He asked surprise

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" She asks back

"Well the texts messages and everything" He said "Sorry wasn't enough" he stated

"I said that but I had to forgive you. Last year I lied and yes it was horrible but after everything you still forgave me. I was mad, accused you of lying when you really didn't lie. You just led me to believe you were coming and I assumed you were. If you could forgive me for a lie I can and have forgiven you for this" She said

"Thank you for your forgiveness" He says in his honey sweet voice and she forgot how much she loved it

"You're welcome Shane and thank you for the present. I was mad about it before I looked at everything and read it page by page it was really beautiful thank you" She smiled

"You're welcome" he smiles "Think maybe we could try to be friends?" He asked

She sighs at that "Shane…"She starts "I don't know"

"Oh okay" He said a little upset

"I want to be, but everything this summer, stuff could've happened we don't know about before we can be friends then find something out. I can't do that again" She said

"Right" He agreed still sad

"I think if we want this we have to be able to tell each other what happened this summer, one thing at a time" She said

"So we can try if we tell all?" He asked "One big thing at a time"

"I'm willing, some might be sad, horrible, even maddening but if we are both willing we can try with an outcome of bad or good I will try" She said

"I think I'd like that" He says

"So want to try maybe" She asks

"Yes" He said "One thing at a time starting tomorrow" He asks

"Well we started today, I forgave you but that's all for tonight" She said shivering a little

"Yeah we should go, I'll walk you back" He asks

"Uh sure" She said and they stood up starting to walk to her cabin as he held the guitar and notebook. Mitchie on the other hand was hugging herself.

They walked back to her cabin in pure silence. It wasn't awkward though it was comfortable. Mitchie felt reminded of the time with Trevor but no this was more comfortable, familiar and slightly relaxing as well. They stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Thanks for walking me" she said smiling

"It's no problem" he said in that voice "So you still up for trying to work friendship?" he asked

"Yes if you are" she wanted to confirm

"Yes, we should probably meet somewhere tomorrow?" He asked

"Same place at 7" She asks

"Sure and maybe bring a sweater we might be there for a while with the first big thing" He said and nodded

"Alright, tomorrow" She said slightly smiling

"Goodnight Mitchie" He said

"Night" she said

"Wait, I know we aren't friends but my number" she said "555-Gray" He said and she smiled

"Goodnight Shane" she said then walked into the cabin.

She noticed her friends pretending to read. "Nice try, so have fun spying" She asked

"Sorry" Peggy said

"It was just…" Lola started

"You and Shane, what's happening we need to know" Caitlyn said

"I'll tell if you all a) Don't Scream and b) Don't tell a soul" She sated

"Deal" they said in unison

"Okay, well we might work it out. We are telling the summer things. Both of us are." She stated "One thing at a time, then the outcome will either be bad or good but before anything could happen that what needs to be done" She said

"Well you are trying" Caitlyn said happy

"Yeah we are meeting tomorrow" Mitchie stated

"Where" Peggy asked

"Somewhere on camp" Mitchie asked "Please don't try to find us we have to do this alone okay?" She said begging almost

"We won't" Lola confirmed

"Yeah" Caitlyn agreed

"Thanks and at 7 so I'll be back this time or later depends but I want to go to bed" She said grabbing clothes and going into the bathroom.

She came out into the dark except for her light on. She smiled all her friends trying to sleep all content. She had on her purple silk pajama pants and a purple shirt. She climbed into her bed turning off the light. She quietly turned on her cell phone and was going to enter his number when there was an alert a text came in. she opened and smiled.

_I know we aren't friends yet. If you need to talk this is my number, like s I said 555-GRAY (4729) Goodnight Mitch OO_

**Goodnight Shane OOO**

She sent saving his number then turned the phone off. Maybe it would work. They had five days. This was the last chance. She smiled knowing she had home and fell asleep happily. For the first night in months her sleep was peaceful and dreamless.

Shane smiled after she went inside and practically skipped to his cabin. It was odd he hadn't been so happy in so long. He had to send her a message so he did and added her contact to his phone again. He smiled getting a text back then going to bed. They were trying to work this out. He crawled under his blanket in just a pair of pajama pants his bare chest shown. He smiled falling asleep the smile never leaving his face all night as he dreamt of being friends with his first love, Mitchie Torres.

**A/N: (THIS NOTE IS LONG BUT READ IMPORTANT NOTICE BELOW! OMG GUYS! WASN'T IT CUTE! I THOUGHT SO! Anyway I hope you liked it. IT was so cute I thought. Anyways they are trying but will it be a good outcome. I hope so. I want comments and how you like where the story is. Do you see Smitchie happening. Anyway I love Jason and his birds hope those fans are enjoying his little parts. I hope you enjoyed Nate and Caitlyn. Chocolate coasted strawberries LOL I love my metaphors today. Anyways I hope you enjoyed them I wanted them in it too. Next chapter mostly Shane and Mitchie or SMITCHIE if you want. Please read and review. And keep reading and sorry for errors. Please read notice!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!**

**The story sadly is coming to a close. It will be 30 maybe a little over chapters. 35 at the most depending how long I make the other ones. But don't be too sad. I am finishing this one and my one-shot series. Please read it they are pure Smitchie since it's taking forever in this story, but it will be worth it. I will be writing another story after as well. Starting in August after my one-shot series and this one is complete. I have two ideas! And you as readers I hope you will read it but I want you to decide which one you would want me to write. The summaries and titles below. When you review please add the title you want me to write. Whichever as the most will be the one I write? IF you want put both done but 1) beside you first choice and 2) with the second choice. Here are the choices. Please choose one. **

**Some Say Opposite attract, I disagree**

Mitchie Torres and Shane gray are each part of one of the most famous, rich and known families in the world. They are both freshman in an away from home private school. They both attend their planning to own it. Both of them want to own it, and plan to dominate it. It's the want, the need of power and similarities that bring the two together. Will similarities be the reason to stick together, or again do opposite attract

**THAT WAS THE FIRST CHOICE SEOCND CHOICE IS….**

**Just your average guy right?...wrong**

Mitchie Torres is ready to leave New York at the age of 20 and has sent out flyers for jobs all over the United States and lands a sweet deal. A job teaching a teenage girl the joy of piano and music, piece of cake right? WRONG. One problem, she is rich and into everything but music. Mitchie moves to Palm Springs living in now an extravagant house as Palm Beach is very rich. Besides just teaching music he meets a guy, Shane Gray. He is a rich member of the Palm Springs. Girls are always acting so when he meets Mitchie who is new he starts over. He introduces himself as Shane. He doesn't tell her or lead on that he is rich, basically hiding one side of him to her. When she finds out does that change everything and had romance already blossomed. He is just no average guy but was that just it was she just and average girl?

**There are the two choices? I hope they sound interesting and that you will read them. Please choice your first choice and list your second if you want I will post this option in the next chapter two for other readers so try to review your choice now. Sorry for the long Note but I wanted you all to note. Please Review**

**~Kim**


	25. The Hurt Always Returns

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 25: The Hurt Always Returns

Mitchie woke up early the next morning. She was happy she made slight progress with Shane. She knew it would be hard explaining the whole summer. She had been denying her feelings for him all along. Got a boyfriend, which would be horrible explaining it to him, the one she loved. Then the stuff with Aaron that was even worse. Then everything coming back and realizing he was the one she needed, but did he need her. Thoughts were running wild. She had 5 days to figure this out get stuff ready for final jam and right now she didn't know which one she wanted to focus on more. All classes and such were working for final jam with extra time scheduled. She decided every second she could spend with Shane to figure this out was what she had to do. She looked at the clock realizing she had an hour before breakfast.

She grabbed her cell phone turning it on quietly so it wouldn't wake her friends who were still asleep for at least another 30 minutes. She finally got her phone opened to a new message screen and sent a message to Shane.

Shane woke up to his phone buzzing violently. He cursed for leaving it on but grabbed it opening it. He squinted his eyes as the light blinded him slightly. When his eyes finally adjusted he read the message form Mitchie. Why was she sending him at 6:30 in the morning?

**Shane, if you are awake do you want to meet, I just want to start because everything is crazy with this and final jam, and I can't sleep so if you are awake, Shady Tree 10 minutes? Mitchie**

He sighed closing his phone. He threw his blankets to the side and sat up rubbing his tired eyes. He had got some sleep but this was worth the missed 30 minutes. If this meant somehow getting Mitchie as a friend faster he was all for it. He slipped on a wife beater still in his pajama pants. He stepped outside of his cabin stretching his arms out. The sun had now risen and he headed through the dew covered grass to the all too familiar tree. This would be interesting.

He got to the tree and sat down leaning against it looking out at the still water. It was truly gorgeous. He was slightly nervous. The first thing was the music thing. He didn't want her to feel bad but knowing Mitchie she would. Why does he always hurt her but he had to explain it all if it was going to work. He sighed and waited for the girl of his dreams to appear.

Soon Mitchie arrives at the tree. She noticed he is still in his pajamas as she is. She sits beside him in her purple pajamas pants with a t-shirt know on instead of a tank top. She can't help but notice his toned arms and chest wearing his wife beater.

"Hi" She said quietly

"Hi" He said back smiling a little

"Did I wake you" She asked

He didn't want to make her feel bad. "No" he said confidently

"Okay, I'm glad" She smiled

"So should we explain the first thing, because I know I have a few things to explain" He said

Instantly her mind went into panic mode her mind flashing her every picture of everything she did this summer. He would not forgive her. Getting together with Trevor, writing songs about forgetting him, and that he was not worth her time. Letting Tess get pictures of her with Trevor which was horrible and sending them to Shane. She loved him but he would not forgive her even if he did love her. All the make-out sessions and the late nights out with him everything flooded her mind. The Aaron thing that was even worse.

"Shane, I can't" She said quietly

"Why not?" he asked kind of surprised it was her idea and she was the only definitely willing to do so

"We have forgave each other for lying but I don't know if we could forgive each other for things over the summer" She said sadly

This time his mind wandered. He saw Jenny everywhere his mind took him. He had really spent a lot of time with her. Now she was probably holding him back because he knew Mitchie wouldn't forgive form claiming he loves her then kissing Jenny multiple times. She hadn't claimed she loved him then got with Trevor. She screamed at him that she hated him. She would never forgive him she would have a harder time then he would. The image of them kissing that just he wouldn't get over that and he knew that. This wouldn't work how could they ever be friends again? They couldn't. Wow it's really over.

"I agree" He says almost sad

He had made progress with her. It was getting better or worse it was just stopped there and apparently that's where it was staying. They were hurt all over again but different this time. He was so close yet she was so far away. He was so close to her yet it seemed impossible that he would forgive her, she knew he wouldn't. He didn't want to push that they could work this out. He couldn't it was over.

"I'm sorry Shane. We can talk but I think this friend's thing just won't work" She said hiding tears it was her turn to cry though

"I'm sorry too" He said. He felt guilty if he came here in the first place they wouldn't be concluded they couldn't be friends.

"Goodbye Shane" She said quietly standing up

"Goodbye" Shane said as he watched her walk away

This sucked. All hyped about working this out and it just fell apart. He tried and now it was over, he failed. He still wanted to sing his emotions out but he couldn't help but one tears fall down his face. He didn't want to face this. He slowly made his way to his cabin and crawled into bed the curtains pulled tightly closed at the windows. He locked his door and pulled the blankets over his head. He just wanted to stay here and grieve. He lost her, the next time he would face her was when he was singing his heart out. Not that it would change anything but he worked so hard for the one song he wasn't giving up. That song will be heard even if it tears him apart.

Mitchie walked away from the tree as fast as possible. She didn't want him to see her cry, what she was currently doing as she walked. Her eyes were going blurry from her wet stinging tears. She stumbled on the grass a couple of times then clearing her tears as much as possible. She heads to the kitchen. She was almost there when she saw her mom almost inside.

"Mom" She choked out and Connie turned around to see her daughters face covered in fresh tears

"Sweetie" Connie said walking over to Mitchie fast

Mitchie instantly hugged her mom. She wrapped her arms tight around her mom hugging her leaning her own head on her mom's shoulder. Connie wrapped her own arms around her daughters trembling body. Connie felt horrible. She knew instantly it was closure and she knew closure was never really tolerable.

"It's… Its… over" Mitchie said sobbing into her mom's shoulder and Connie sighed

"Sweetie let's go to my cabin" She suggested and Mitchie just nodded

Mitchie and Connie walked to Connie's cabin. Mitchie sat down on the one bed she had used for a few hours last summer. She sat on it curling her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them and putting her hear on her knees still sobbing a little. Connie sits beside her and rubs her back.

"Sweetie I have to go finish something quickly before everyone gets there then I will be right back okay" Connie asks

"Sure Mom" Mitchie said as Connie left the cabin

Mitchie lay on the bed still holding her legs to her chest. Yesterday she was so happy and excited they were trying to work it out and less than twelve hours it was gone again. This sucked and she was crushed. She knew closure would hurt but not this much I guess the hurt will always return, unfortunately.

Connie goes back to the kitchen sighing. She figures Shane is held up in his cabin. Since he wasn't in the mess hall or in the kitchen for food, they both love each other and she knew that, but why didn't they? She fixed the plate wrapping it in saran wrap then walking to his cabin knocking on the door.

"Go away" A depressed sounding Shane replied

"Shane, its Connie I have food for you" She said politely

"I'm not hungry" He replied knowing Connie was just thinking about him

"Please Shane, you don't have to eat just try?" She asks hoping he would stay healthy

Soon Shane opened the door quietly and Connie walked in placing the plate on the little table in the single cabin. She saw Shane with red eyes and a couple of tears down his cheek. He looked terrible and she knew it was bad.

"Shane, you will be okay" She says softly

"Eventually" He said sighing and sitting down "Closure sucks" He concludes

"Shane, it usually does" She continues

"I know, and thanks for helping but this is it" he says "The real deal"

"Well it is if that's what you think it is" She said

"It is and thank you" He says still sitting there heart broken

"Good luck with your song" She says leaving closing the door letting Shane be alone as he locks it once again

Shane sighs well sitting on his bed again. This was horrible. Connie wanted them together and they both gave up. They didn't have another choice though, he couldn't tell her about Jenny. He had to sing her the song at least. He sighed laying down covering his face with blanket again. Tears start rolling again and he sighs missing the one he loves.

Mitchie was slowly drifting asleep on the bed in her mom's cabin. She tried to dry her tears but they kept flowing. She thought she had cried a lot this summer but nothing compared to this. She wasn't crying though she was sobbing. It was like the world was over; anyway that's what it would seem like if you saw her. However the only thing that was over was her and Shane and it was breaking her apart yet again. She loved him, can finally admit it, and then realizes the most painful thing, they can never be.

This was running through her head really vividly until she fell asleep with a really sad and awful dream. She was tossing and turning in her sleep when Connie came in. She was ready to cry, the dream was horrible.

_She was in a plain blank white room. There were flowers, balloons and teddy bears. She looked over to see an IV attached to her hand. Why was she in the hospital? She felt very weak and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She heard the steady beat on the heart monitor yet it was slightly weak._

_She suddenly felt a squeeze on her hand and on instinct she squeezes back. She lifted her hand seeing it was slightly wrinkled and so was the others, however it was a male's hand. She slowly tried to lift herself up but failed. Soon the chair was brought closer and saw the eyes and body of an elderly Shane Gray. In her eyes he was still just as gorgeous as when they were younger._

_She smiled slightly as he returned it and sighed._

"_Mitch, you are awake" He smiled slightly_

"_Yeah, I'm really tired Shane" Mitchie said running a hand noticing it is gray_

_They were both elderly probably in their 80's. Mitchie was in bad shape in the hospital. Shane was there. Even if they had been separated when they were younger he was there. She sighs her eyes getting heavy the heart rate on the monitor slowing. She was getting weaker_

_Shane sat their holding her hand knowing she was fading. He said slightly squeezing her delicate hand as she returned the squeeze lightly. _

"_Shane what are you doing here?" She asks_

"_Being where I should've been a long time ago" She looked at him confused "At your side"_

"_Shane, you found your true love and had a wonderful family, you should be with them" Mitchie told him her eyes getting even heavier_

"_Mitchie, you had a family too but Jenny wasn't my true love" He said slowly knowing she still didn't know about that one summer_

"_Then why did you marry her?" She asked confused_

"_Because I couldn't be with my true love" He said_

"_Who was your true love?" She asked_

"_It was you Mitchie, that's why I am here" He said "I have and always will love you" He said quietly_

_Mitchie sighs her eyes closing "I always loved you too Shane, but we were just too different" She says laying her head back down_

"_I know but I love you Mitchie" He says standing up stroking her hair_

"_I love you Shane" She sighed quietly and fell asleep_

_Soon Shane heard the constant beeping of the heart monitors flat line. He leaned over kisses her forehead then left the room with the help of the nurses as the doctors rushed in to unsuccessfully save his love. He was with her for her final moments._

"SHANE" She screamed struggling within the blankets as Connie walked into the cabin. Mitchie was kicking under the blankets. Tears were streaming down her face. Connie walked over shaking her daughter gently

"Mitchie, sweetie wake up" She called

"NO, don't let me die SAVE ME!" She screamed crying hysterically

"Mitchie" Her mom called shaking her again and Mitchie shot up shaking violently

"Mom" She called hugging her mom crying again

"It's okay sweetie it was just a bad dream" She said hugging her daughter

"It was a horrible dream mom" She said sniffling

"It's over its not real, do you want to talk about it" She asked and Mitchie shook her head

"I can't" She said removing her head from her mom's shoulder

"Okay, how about you watch a movie or rest, you probably need it" Her mom suggested

"I have class" Mitchie exclaimed

"No, Mitchie its okay I talked to Brown you are excused for today

"Thanks mom" She said hugging her

"Sweetie I know this is hard but you will get through it I know you will" Her mom said squeezing her daughter's hand

"Thank you mom, I will" She said

"We are all here for you" Her mom said

"Thanks, do you mind if I stay her for now?" Mitchie asked

"No go ahead I do have to go back to the kitchen though" Her mom said

"Okay bye mom, I'm not coming to lunch but maybe dinner" Mitchie said and her mom nodded as she left.

Mitchie slowly laid down again closing her eyes. She eventually fell to a dreamless sleep. No dreams were disturbing her. However her face was still covered in tears. Why was it so hard? Right she was in love with someone she could never be with, right?

Caitlyn stepped out of her the classroom and into the warm sun. She was heading towards her second class. She was confused that Mitchie wasn't there and she was hoping she was alright. She was almost to eh cabin when she saw her boyfriend running full tilt towards the cabin area. What was he doing?

"NATE!" Caitlyn screamed her curious mind causing her legs to chase him "NATE" she called out of breath hoping Nate would stop.

She was getting closer when he finally heard her and turned around to see her stop almost right in front of him breathing heavy. "Where are you going, so fast?" She asked

"I have to go see Shane, Jason is on his way so his brown" Nate says breathing heavily

"Is he okay?" She asked surprised

"No I don't think so" He said catching his breath

"Apparently him and Mitchie said goodbye for good or something" He said and Caitlyn's eyes went wide "Apparently it's over and he locked himself in his cabin, he let Connie in with food but for maybe 3 minutes. I would love to spend time with you but he really needs me" He said

"Where's Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked

"I think with Connie or at her cabin" Nate said

"Bye Nate" Caitlyn said kissing him quick

He returned the kiss "Yeah bye babe, I will catch up with you later" Then took off running

She saw him running. Wow it was bad if Shane locked himself in the cabin. Caitlyn finally thought of Mitchie. She needed her immediately. Caitlyn took off towards Connie's cabin forgetting about class only worried about Mitchie at that exact moment.

Shane was still under his covers avoiding Brown and Jason who were currently on his porch. He was ignoring their begging for him to let them in. He did not want to though. Why couldn't they just let him be alone? He sighed trying to drown them out. Soon enough they heard them leave then heard a slight knock on the back door.

"GO AWAY!" Shane screamed

"Shane" He heard a whisper and knew it wasn't Brown or Jason

He sighed, only Nate would no to go to the back door. Shane forgot to lock that one, since it was the only cabin with one.

"Fine" Shane said still laying under the blankets

He heard Nate slowly enter and pull a chair to the door to hold it closed. Nate sat on the bed and Shane felt him do so. Shane slowly removed the blankets form his face and Nate and sadness all over his face. His best friend and practically his brother was definitely sad Shane's eyes were red and puffy. His hair was disheveled and sticking up in places. His cheeks were stained with dry tears and he just looked sad, purely sad.

"Shane what happened" Nate asked concerned

"I don't want to talk about it" he said honestly

"Shane, you obviously need someone to tell you something or to say something otherwise you would've screamed and told me to go away even though the back door can't lock" He stated

"No you would've came in anyway" Shane said

"Shane I respect your wishes, you said I could now what happened" Nate asked

"We just ended it" He said

"Ended what you never really started" Nate states

"We aren't friends we ended all that Nate" Shane speaks upset

"But why" Nate asked

"We were going to try to be friends, but we can't" Shane said upset yet again

"Why, yes you can" He said

"She won't be able to forgive me for what I did this summer Nate, you know that" Shane said

"She could if you told her and you will forgive her" Nate said

"It's not that easy I won't be able to forgive her for getting with Trevor, I thought I could, and yeah it's not as bad as I did but I would have one hell of a time trying to say I forgive her and mean it" He says

"How can she not forgive you" He asked

"I sent her a text message saying I love her then I go get really close with Jenny and kiss her numerous times, yeah she'll forgive me" Shane said and Nate sighed

"Right" He said "Well why can't you forgive her and try"

"Because I won't be able to forgive her fully" Shane said "She even said I wouldn't be able to, we are just better off this way"

"I thought you were fighting for it" Nate stated

"I was and I lost, I am going to sing to her, it won't change anything but I am letting it out: He said "After this summer it just has to be over, for good" Shane concluded choking up a little bit

"Shane, just don't lose yourself over this, if it is meant to be it will work out" Nate said standing up

"I will leave you alone okay, just come for dinner after" Nate said looking at the discarded breakfast plate

"Not tonight" Shane said "I can't"

"Alright I will bring you food but be safe if you need me text me" Nate said putting the chair back in its normal place

"Alright" Shane said sighing lying back in bed

"Bye" Nate said closing the back door as he leaves.

Shane laid there in plain silence letting the moments past. He loves Mitchie nothing would change that. It truly was better left unsaid. Always was now that it is revealed everything fell apart. They can't even be friends. Life sucked. He laid there letting sleep take his body over.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long this week has been well hectic. Just really busy! I know it isn't that great of a chapter. It was kind of sad with the Dream and all that. There is 5 Chapters left in this story. The next two are solo chapters. One is Shane one if Mitchie it works to set up the final 3 chapters. Anyway please read and review, since it is so close to ending. I have 148 and I have to thank all the readers! Keep reading and sorry for errors.**

**I have kept tally of the voted for the new story. If you haven't voted the Summaries are below. If you haven't reviewed please do so. The end of next chapter will have the winner! I am currently reading an amazing story... It is called When You're Around by **_**itsuckstobeunder21. It is amazing so be sure to check it out. I read it and it is amazing so be sure to give it a chance.**_

_**Summaries...**_

**Some Say Opposite attract, I disagree**

Mitchie Torres and Shane gray are each part of one of the most famous, rich and known families in the world. They are both freshman in an away from home private school. They both attend their planning to own it. Both of them want to own it, and plan to dominate it. It's the want, the need of power and similarities that bring the two together. Will similarities be the reason to stick together, or again do opposite attract

**THAT WAS THE FIRST CHOICE SEOCND CHOICE IS….**

**Just your average guy right?...wrong**

Mitchie Torres is ready to leave New York at the age of 20 and has sent out flyers for jobs all over the United States and lands a sweet deal. A job teaching a teenage girl the joy of piano and music, piece of cake right? WRONG. One problem, she is rich and into everything but music. Mitchie moves to Palm Springs living in now an extravagant house as Palm Beach is very rich. Besides just teaching music he meets a guy, Shane Gray. He is a rich member of the Palm Springs. Girls are always acting so when he meets Mitchie who is new he starts over. He introduces himself as Shane. He doesn't tell her or lead on that he is rich, basically hiding one side of him to her. When she finds out does that change everything and had romance already blossomed. He is just no average guy but was that just it was she just and average girl?

**Please let me know if you haven't done so already.**

**~Kim**


	26. Mitchie

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 26: Mitchie

It was around one when Mitchie woke up again to see Caitlyn sitting in her mom's cabin. She sighed rubbing her sore eyes and sat up in the bed still a little sleepy.

"Hi" Mitchie said and Caitlyn looked up from her book

"Hey" Caitlyn said quietly putting her book down and walking over to the bed sitting with Mitchie

"You heard?" She asked

"Not completely" Caitlyn responded

"Oh okay" Mitchie replied

"I'm so sorry" Caitlyn said hugging Mitchie who hugged back too

They friends sat there for a little while hugging each other. Caitlyn felt bad for Mitchie and Shane. They love each other and Nate said they gave up that's not like them.

"Thanks" Mitchie said finally breaking apart

"I just don't understand are you two giving up?" She asks in a caring tone

"We don't want to but we have to" She said confusing Caitlyn

"If you want it to work you just have to try you can't give up" Caitlyn said

"Caitlyn he won't forgive me" she said quietly

"Mitchie he loves you, he will forgive you" Caitlyn reassured her

"He won't Caitlyn. He said he loved me and I went and found a boyfriend and everything. He won't forgive me for that. I have been denying my feeling all along he won't forgive me for that either." He stated

"Well he did you do anything like that" Caitlyn asked

"I don't know. Do you think he found someone else?" Mitchie asked

"No I doubt it" Caitlyn said "But you are hurting now realizing you finally like him you should really tell him

"I don't like him Caitlyn" Mitchie said in a quiet voice

"You don't?" Caitlyn asked almost shocked

Mitchie shook her head tears surfacing in her eyes "I love him" he says quietly and Caitlyn just sits there

"You do?" She asked

"I do" Mitchie said crying

"Mitchie you have to tell him you feel the same way" Caitlyn says

"But after we tell each other our summers we won't" She stated

"Then try something" Caitlyn said

"Maybe, it's easier to give up though" She said matter-of-factly

"It is but love isn't easy its worth fighting for" Caitlyn said

"Maybe ours isn't though" Mitchie stated "I want to think it is but I just don't see it" Mitchie said

"I guess" Caitlyn said finally agreeing "So do you want to practice later tonight?" Caitlyn asked

"Sure, I think I'm going to go for a walk or a run or something though" Mitchie said

"Alright I will see you at dinner" Caitlyn asked

"Yeah bye and thank you" Mitchie said

"You are welcome" Caitlyn said leaving quietly and Mitchie sighed

Mitchie sighed sitting up in bed. Their love wasn't worth fighting for was it? It seemed so hard the summer was so complicated and it is only half way through. If they got through the next few days it would be so easy. Then they would just fade and drift away from each other. However you never forget your first love right? For Mitchie it was Shane and if she never forgot him that could be a disaster completely.

Mitchie slowly made her way to her cabin to change out of her current pajamas. She got to her cabin changing into an aqua blue tank top and white Capri pants. She slipped on blue flip flops grabbed her iPod then left her cabin. She wanted to go for a walk with music she just didn't want to run.

Mitchie turned on her iPod as she started walking around camp. She was heading towards the far end of the beach then she would walk all the way to the end of the docks and back. She was actually feeling depressed at that very moment. Tears formed in her eyes as she let her hair fall on either side of her face shielding her face.

She looked up near the winding path to see Shane's cabin right there and sighed heavily. All the curtains were pulled and it was very still and quiet. Her tears started to fall. Was he as sad as she was? Of course he was right? She sighed wanting to so badly knock on the door. She swore her feet almost dragger her there but she averted them to continue walking towards the beach as much as they rather go up his porch steps.

She was walking near the water when she reached the one end of the beach. She sighed as she tied her hair up getting sweaty as it was a hot day. It was hot even though there was a slight chill wind coming down from the lake. She was listening to music trying to clear her mind through the songs.

She had so many things happen this summer and she was a hot mess. Now she was all alone except for her friends and family but the one piece she knew she always needed was gone. He was gone for good. At least it seemed like this. Her world was shattered and the beginning. It got better and in less the 12 hours of finally feeling content it shattered all over again.

She was hurt when Shane wasn't coming to camp for the while time like she original thought and that he never said anything different. She wanted to forgive him she really did but it was so much easier to hate him after that. She held onto the grudge denying her feelings the whole time. There was always there but she wanted them to disappear so she tried to force them away for them to just spring back up.

After she found out he wasn't coming she met Trevor. They became pretty good friends fast. He was very easy for her to talk to and trust. They soon got closer until he finally asked her to be his girlfriend and no-one was disagreeing to that, well in their face. Caitlyn just wanted her to be happy but Connie, her own mom, wished she was with Shane. Anyway Mitchie liked Trevor so she accepted to be his girlfriend and that last for a couple of weeks and Mitchie kept fighting her original feelings.

She decided to write a song expressing how she is forgetting Shane because she thought that would help with forgetting him yet it didn't and lots of people came up with question. She wrote a song called 'picture to burn' suggesting Shane was someone to just forget. Well she wanted that but she couldn't.

Trevor finally had to question about this and found out that they had a thing but she was over him, little did he know as much as she convinced him she was still trying to convince herself. Mitchie one day become pretty upset and stayed in bed. This brought a whole other problem to her. Aaron.

Aaron was honestly the hottest male counselor to set foot on the grounds except for Shane of course. They had met awkwardly one night when she was dared to ask him for a condom. She then bumped into him when she was only in a bikini and well he really likes landing on top of her. Well he overheard Caitlyn telling Trevor Mitchie was staying in bed and Aaron took the change and went to Mitchie's cabin.

She let him in and he sat there comforting him even though she wouldn't tell him what was really bothering her because he was part of the problem. Somehow he ended up on top of her trying to shove his tongue in her mouth. On instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist then pushed away. However it was too late as she heard the slam of the screen door and saw her boyfriend running off.

She ran after him catching up to him at the end of the docks. That ended horrible. The last thing he told her was what she said to Shane. He told her he couldn't trust her and she knew then how Shane would've felt when Mitchie told him that. It cut like a knife and yeah it hurt a lot. No wonder Shane didn't want to speak to her anymore at that point and she couldn't blame him.

After a while Trevor overheard Aaron and Mitchie fighting about what happened. Aaron saying he was attracted and all this stuff anyway they got back together and everything was now going good again until that faithful Saturday night when the one she wanted to forget about appeared. Worst part was it was her birthday and that made it worse.

Shane saw her and Trevor kissing on the beach so instead of giving her the present he hand-made for her to her he gave it to Caitlyn to make sure Mitchie opened it. When she did she was mad. He claimed he loved her and all this stuff and it really upset her. The next day she confronted him and told him she hated him and yet Aaron had a plan.

Aaron noticed her at the cabin then lied to Trevor saying all this crap and that ended his and Mitchie's relationship. Mitchie relived her heart break of Austin the asshole she liked in grade 10. Anyway Aaron confronted her and tried to kiss her and that well she was not having that. Eventually she decided to look through the book Shane gave her.

She finally admitted to herself she loved him and now she really couldn't deny her feelings to herself anymore and that was that. She talked to Shane again and she forgave him about the very first part of summer. They agreed they would talk out their summers. They were going to when Mitchie realized Shane would never forgive her for everything she did.

Shane lived over his summer in a matter of second before they were about to talk about it. How would or could Mitchie forgive him when he had claimed to love her then went and kissed Jenny multiple times. They decided to forget it thinking being friends would not work. They said goodbye and now this is where brought her to where she currently is and just relived all this memories. Her summer was a fucked up one and now she lost him, the wanted she wanted the one she needed Shane.

She was now heading back towards her cabin. It was about an hour after she started walking. She stepped onto the dock where they should've been meeting at 7 but that wasn't happening anymore. She sighed because as soon as she stepped onto it her iPod decided to be evil. Gotta find you started to play. Shane had recorded a slight version of it on his phone when he sang it for her and he sent it to her and she put it on her iPod.

She listened to it as she started closer to her cabin. She spotted his yet again as the song was finishing. She needed him she really wanted him to. She loved him and he loved her yet he would never be hers.

"I need you Shane I will not be satisfies until you mine…until your mine" She repeated as her eyes suddenly went wide. She took off running at full speed passing many confused looking faces. She didn't know how she had this much energy but she had 3 days till final jam and she knew what she had to do.

She got to her cabin no-one there yet and sat on her bed slipping off her flip-flops. She sat on her bed unplugging her iPod. She then grabbed her song book and started writing. She had a song in her head and this was what she had to do. She tapped her pencil and foot to a beat as she came up with lyrics and a tune. She then started playing a bit on her guitar singing her lyrics. It was getting to be perfect. She looked at the clock to see it was 5:45 she had been working for hours and Caitlyn would probably be freaking out.

She put her guitar down and was about to put her song book away when she saw Caitlyn walk in.

"Hey" Caitlyn said changing her shoes

"Hi" Mitchie said slightly smiling

"Are you coming to dinner?" Caitlyn asked

"Yeah I am" Mitchie said then Caitlyn noticed the song book

"Working on our final jam Piece" Caitlyn asked

"Caitlyn, I know we were going to do the song I wrote called Here We Go Again but I just wrote another one and if you can make a mix I would really like to sing that, I need to sing it actually" Mitchie said biting her lip.

"What Mitchie it is in 3 days" Caitlyn said exasperated

"I know but can you read the song and decided after I wrote down a bit of a tune I would like we can try after dinner and if it is impossible we will do here we go again?" Mitchie asked

"Fine, but I don't know if will be possible but I will try" Caitlyn stated

"THANK YOU!" Mitchie said hugging Caitlyn tight

"Alright now let's eat" Caitlyn said quietly

**A/N: That is that. I know it was shorter than usual and kind of boring and recapping on everything that had happened through the story so her summer and that was the main part of this chapter. Next chapter it Shane so it explains his summer and other things about his song and such so it is crucial to read it as well. I am recapping it for the set-up of the next three chapters. The summer doesn't come back into their conversation just needed all of you to understand what happened to get them to where they are and exactly why they said 'goodbye' For good or did they? Anyway you will find out if they do the song chapter 28 so please read 4 more chapters till it is over. Don't be too sad. If you have read the last two chapters I was asking what story I should write next and I have the winner. A vote of 8-1 the winner is and story I am writing next is… (DRUMROLL)**

**Just your average guy right?...wrong**

Mitchie Torres is ready to leave New York at the age of 20 and has sent out flyers for jobs all over the United States and lands a sweet deal. A job teaching a teenage girl the joy of piano and music, piece of cake right? WRONG. One problem, she is rich and into everything but music. Mitchie moves to Palm Springs living in now an extravagant house as Palm Beach is very rich. Besides just teaching music she meets a guy, Shane Gray. He is a rich member of the Palm Springs. Girls are always acting so when he meets Mitchie who is new he starts over. He introduces himself as Shane. He doesn't tell her or lead on that he is rich, basically hiding one side of him to her. When she finds out does that change everything and had romance already blossomed. He is just no average guy but was that just it was she just and average girl?

**So there it is. I hope you will all continue reading my stories. That will be posted after I finish two more one-shots. If you haven't checked them out do so. They are Smitchie from start to finish. Anyway please read and review this chapter. It is coming to a close. Sorry for errors and keep reading. ~Kim**


	27. Shane

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 27: Shane

Shane lazily sat up as his body floated back into consciousness as he woke up. He laid his head against the head board still tired. He felt like he was hung over although he wasn't. He had a head torturing headache and wanted the world to just stop for a while. Time stand still well he figured out what to do know. He was singing the song but after that what would happen?

He didn't know if we would go back to singing. This song he had written which still wasn't totally finished which made his head even more was so powerful to him he almost brought tears to his own eyes once. It was getting everything out maybe the most powerful song he had ever thought of alone. He was the only one who had seen the current almost finished project. It was his song with all the meaning to him. This was his song and no-one was to hear it or see it until that faithful final night to let it all out.

He knew he was a good song-writer when he could be and had something to write about. Love was one thing he would always be able to write about, happy or sad. He had two summers full other both happy and sad love experiences it was enough to last him a life time. Although he still had a long life ahead of him.

Maybe he was meant to do something along the line of music. He could really let everything out through songs. It was his outlet but sometimes it didn't always work. For the most part it had helped him, well this song anyway. Yeah he still tears up at the thought of it but he is realizing he can't always have a strong front and he now understands that.

He knew he had to go back to New Jersey to get more of his belonging but would he go back to LA. He never really understood why he left New Jersey. When he was back there he fell in love with it all over again. It was so familiar and comforting and not fast paced. It was normal life and the day turned at a normal pace unlike the rush life of Hollywood.

He knew Nate and Jason would support him no matter what, that's what 'brothers' where there for, true real life friends. Shane wanted them to go along with the album but of course it was not the same. He loved that his friend where there for him and he knew if he was to go back to music they would be right along with him. He smiled maybe this was meant to be. He would know soon enough. Maybe the impression of caring about other people would just stick and he could do it.

He finally snapped out of his thought of what would happen and stood up. He took some Advil to get rid of his headache as he had some work to do. He grabbed his phone making a quick phone call then grabbed his book going out to the back porch looking onto the lake sitting down looking at the words he had written down. This was definitely the song he had to sing. He sat there for about an hour figuring out some words and some more of a tune still stuck on a last verse or so. He sighed tapping his pencil along with the tune quietly singing the tone when he sighed setting his book down and closing his eyes. His summer kept floating around in his eyes everything becoming finally clear. He understood a lot of things now. Why he might have done what he did but he couldn't take it back and it might have been for the wrong reasons but he didn't quite know that then. Everything was laid out in his head. Reasons became to clear and what he was trying to say where the reasons weren't always the right ones. He sighed letting his summer once again take him over.

First was his horrible fight with Mitchie which he wished never happened because that started the whole thing and it was bad. He could know fully admit he was a coward to tell her. He didn't want her to hurt but he was mostly scared that she would hate him. He was naïve and should've known that wouldn't have happened but he didn't know it would be this bad. That was what brought them apart and everything else just kept getting pulled apart little-by-little.

Next he found out she could easily move on and well he didn't want that. He wanted her to wait so they could be together because he was in love with her even if she didn't know it he was and he really didn't want her to move on. Yet she wasn't letting him stop her and that was hard. The day he song that picture everything went spinning out of control. He just lost all hope. He got out of the contract knowing he just wasn't ready to make another album. He left and went to New Jersey where this got more out of control.

First he was gladly taken in by his parents who love him very dearly. The second day he was there everything about the Gotta Find You thing came back and Shane actually went unconscious breaking down about it ending up in the hospital. That was bad and everyone was worried but he got over it slowly. Sometimes he still panics but really it didn't matter he just had to make contact with someone.

The other thing was he saw his friend Jenny who was grown up and totally gorgeous now. They were easily attracted to each other but were very close and they both confided in each other confidently. However Jenny liked Shane and in the long run that could just not possible to have a happy ending.

They got beyond close in the time they spent together. They cuddle friendly, if it can be innocently friendly. They went on 'dates' although they weren't technically dated until Shane accidentally called one of them that. It was a mistake although he did want it to be a date. Anyway they got pretty close sleeping beside each other, cuddling a lot and just spending time together all the time.

He was finally happy to have a friend to just be with. He started having feelings for her. Maybe not as strong as the ones for Mitchie but he did have some strong feelings. He ended up telling her that he did have feelings for one other girl but she just kept hanging around and he didn't stop her now thinking he should have.

They ended up kissing and that ended up being bad. See Shane thought he definitely liked Jenny but he now realizes it was for the wrong reasons. Mitchie was getting over him with this other guy so Shane could get over Mitchie right. Well Jenny was there and willing to be with Shane so maybe this was a chance. However he was wrong.

He realized he was telling Jenny he wasn't using her because at first he didn't think he was but reality was he actually was using her and it didn't work. He ended up thinking about Mitchie when they were making up and he got up and left and came back to where he currently is, Camp Rock. He hurt Jenny in the process and he knew he had been selfish and it was really wrong and he would never get forgiveness for that. Not for that it was horrible and now he understands why she was upset. He was too he felt bad and didn't understand how he could've been so stupid to not realize what he was doing was wrong at the first place.

He did have feelings for Jenny, he knew that, but they weren't for love or anything like what happened. It was too be friends Mitchie was the one to fight for and even though it was now an almost lost battle he knew he was wrong. He would probably not be forgiven but he had to apologize when he went back.

He came back to camp rock after spending a few days in LA getting Mitchie birthday present wrong. He loved her and he was hoping that this was going to help her realize that. He saw her and this guy Trevor he now knows as his name kissing on the beach. He was hurt and it was bad. He was really upset that she moved on and he was hanging on to her, but he had to it's what his heart wanted, it begged for her even though he tried to deny it but he was done hiding it.

Shane wanted her to have the present. After she saw it she could burn it for all he cared she just had to see it. After having enough of the beach and being hurt she made his way towards her cabin where he found Caitlyn who was surprised to see him there. She had agreed to get Mitchie the present and he left. Then it happened.

Shane broke down once again. Brown had to calm him down but did. Brown finally got him to breath slowly and calm down which he eventually did thankfully. He was just so overwhelmed with hurt he didn't know what to do really. He went for a walk and ran into someone he really shouldn't have, Trevor. He is now Mitchie's ex-boyfriend. Anyway that ended with a punch and Shane being pulled off of Trevor who had a black eye.

The next day Shane was confronted with Mitchie at his doorstep which turned out to be a screaming match and he heard 5 horrible words he never thought he would come out of her mouth. She didn't like the present. She was almost mad he confessed his love for her and he soon thought it was better left unsaid. She had screamed "I HATE YOU SHANE GRAY" and that was like receiving a knife in the heart.

It ended badly and camp was tense and he just sort of stayed away. He talked to Connie a bit who really did want him and Mitchie together but Mitchie was going to do what she wanted that was hard but Shane liked the Mitchie was being her own person but that just made it harder on Shane now loving her more.

Eventually they talked and well they decided they would try to be friends because they both desperately wanted that and badly to. They had decided to explain their summers and try to be friends although that ended up not working. She had forgiving him and well thanking him for the present but that was it.

They met one morning to maybe start but she said it wouldn't work. She knew he wouldn't forgive her. She did some stuff she probably shouldn't have but he had too yet she didn't know what it was. He agreed that she wouldn't forgive him. He admitted he loved her in a text which she might have or might have not read then made out with Jenny and did all that and there was no way that was about to work.

So they agreed and said good-bye. They would see each other again maybe only at final jam but that was better at anything. They just might not be able to talk maybe it would have to be over. They didn't want it to be but maybe it did. They both broke down once they said good-bye which was a few hours ago which brought him to this spot right now.

He had some tears spill down his face remembering his summer figuring out why everything had happened the way it happened and now it was the final few days to decide this. He was just her past, right he could not collide and survive in her future. He didn't see how could. The future can be surprising but as of now the answer was no and almost set in stone.

He sighed remembering the book beside him and picked it up once more. He sighed remembering the one night before she left for camp rock where he should have been. Everything was calm and peaceful even though he was hurting. He looks at the paper realizing it starting then.

"Everything is calm before the storm" He says reading his lyrics "Before the Storm" he repeats once again.

He sighs continuing to write. He was losing time getting this song ready. This is what he was going to focus on he needed to and had to. It was his final chance to get everything out. It wouldn't bring her back but to know he was letting his feelings show. He sighed continuing to work on. He worked on it for a few hours missing dinner not being hungry.

That night he laid his head onto the pillow exhausted from his day. Yeah it wasn't much but there was a lot happening. He almost finished his song it kept getting closer, it would be done soon. He just had to finish a verse and the music and he was done. He lost Mitchie well was sure he did. He talked with Nate which always helped and relived the most horrible summer he could imagine.

Finally the day was over. Day-by-day is what he will be doing the next few days until the end of camp this coming Sunday. The summer went by fast and it was coming to close which was almost heartbreaking. Life moves on though and shit happens but then again it was life and it will go on. He fell asleep not knowing what the next days was coming but one thing was for sure the future is surprising and after all tomorrow was a whole day, who knew what could happen? He definitely didn't but he figured he was sure to find out. Day-by-day, hour-by-hour, minute-by-minute, second-by-second, one life at a time he would find out. Everything could change but would it. Songs do wonderful things, but would the outcome be a wonderful thing?

**A/N: There you go. Three more chapters to go everyone it really is getting sad and I hope you can all tell it is coming to a close the last two chapters are winding it down. The summers were laid out hope that cleared some stuff up if you had been wondering. It may seem like along chapter because there is no dialog and sorry about that. It just this is what I had planned for this one. Sorry it took a couple of days but it was long to write. Anyway please read and review three chapters will end this story hope you all enjoy the end of it. It will maybe be done by this weekend but maybe early next week I will do my best. Thank you to all my reviews they are all wonderful and appreciated. Please review your thoughts on this one and read the end. Sorry for errors. Keep Reading!**

**~Kim**


	28. Preperations

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 28: Preparations

**A/N: Last chapter I said the last day was Sunday I meant Saturday sorry**

It was now and finally Thursday morning and Camp Rock was bustling with movement and anxious campers. It was literally getting crazy. Everyone was working and getting ready for Final Jam tomorrow. There were no classes as everyone was doing final minute preparations for their performances. During lunch the lineup will be posted and that made everyone even more anxious.

Mitchie and Caitlyn were currently in their cabin working on Mitchie's new song. The other night Caitlyn read it and definitely thought she could manage it. It was taking a lot of time but she understood what it was about and Mitchie was right she needed to sing it. Caitlyn wasn't able to spend a lot of time with Nate but he understood once Caitlyn said the song was important for final jam.

Mitchie had been singing non-stop all week whenever she could, trying to get the pitch right. She finally started getting it and she and Caitlyn were now working her voice into the mix Caitlyn prepared and it was working. A few more hours and they would be ready but Mitchie was getting quite nervous about this whole thing.

This song was about Shane or at least being sung to him. She wasn't backing out. She didn't think it would actually fix anything but she wanted him to know she wanted him to be hers, and stopped denying her feelings as her state of mind caught up with her. She smiled reading over the words again as Caitlyn was putting one final touch on the mix to making Mitchie's voice stand out more, Caitlyn was lowering the power of the mix but then it would be perfect.

It was around 11:30 now and they still were going to work on it tonight, with final rehearsals of the song. Even though Mitchie was nervous that it was getting closer she was also excited. Tomorrow would be the night of truth. She sighed as she finally got dressed as her and Caitlyn had skipped breakfast and stayed in the cabin all morning practicing in their pajamas.

Mitchie changed into a pair of light washed skinny-to-the-knee jean shorts with a white belt and a Caribbean Blue tank top. She slipped on white flip flops then linked arms with Caitlyn as they headed towards the mess hall for lunch. Caitlyn was dressed in a pair of white and yellow surf shorts and a yellow t-shirt on. She had on white flip flops as well. They were walking towards the mess hall laughing as there flip flops made a clicking noise along the pavement as they made their way to the excitement of all campers in the mess hall.

They got to the mess hall and sat down with Lola, Peggy, Baron and Sander. Mitchie was quite happy lately thanks to her friends. She forgot about being upset as Camp was coming to close and the last week was to be fun with her friends. Working on her final jam piece with Caitlyn was definitely fun. Soon Nate came in and sat beside Caitlyn wrapping an arm around her and saying hi to everyone else.

Mitchie felt comfortable around Nate even though he was best friends with Shane. Nate and Caitlyn were so cute and just because she wasn't exactly friends or even acquaintances of Shane didn't mean she couldn't be friends with Nate. She smiled saying hi back and then Final Jam lists were handed out to everyone's table and everyone was looking for when they were performing. Mitchie got the list and the set up was as follows.

_Cross My Heart – Baron and Sander and crew_

_Play With Fire- Tess Tyler_

_Never Underestimate a Girl- Kylee Arlet _

_Crazier- Margaret Dupree (Peggy)_

_Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar_

Mitchie smiled. She was last and they had entered as names not letting the song title be told. She wasn't really Shane would listen if he heard the title and she really wanted him to, wait needed him to. They all kept talking about the final jam as they ate their lunch. It got more exciting as every second kept ticking by.

There was about 15 minutes left in scheduled lunch when Mitchie saw Shane walk in the mess hall quietly. They briefly locked eyes then he looked away and walked towards the food. Caitlyn noticed what Mitchie at and gave her friend a week smile.

"So Mitchie, excited for tomorrow?" Caitlyn asked

"Definitely, but it is better because you helped me" Mitchie smiled internally thanking her friend from averting her from Shane.

"I'm sure it will be awesome, it's good that you are going last" Peggy said smiling "It is definitely a good feeling" She smiles

"Yeah, I love pumping up the crows two years in a row" Lola said as Baron and Sander smiled and agreed

"I can't wait to see it, but I have to go meet Jason, I will see all of you later" Nate said

"Okay bye" Mitchie said as she kept eating

"Definitely bye love" Caitlyn said as they gave each other a quick kiss and Nate headed off towards the food lien had noticing Shane was there

"You two are so cute" Peggy awed and Caitlyn blushed

Nate made his way to Shane. Shane smiled slightly as he saw Nate as he continued getting a sandwich and salad for lunch.

"Hey man" Shane said smiling more than he had the past week

"What's with you" Nate asked now smiling as well

"I Finished" Shane said

"That's great can I hear it?" Nate asked

"Definitely not, you will hear it tomorrow" Shane said laughing and Nate rolled his eyes

"Alright" Nate asked smiling "Let's sit down well you eat" Nate asked

"Sure but then I promised Jason we would both go help him hang up his birdhouse" Shane said and Nate's eyes went wide

"What why?" Nate whined

"Oh shut up" Shane said "One little thing then you can go see Caitlyn okay?" Shane said

"Fine" Nate agreed as they walked towards a table in the corner

They sat down away from Mitchie Nate knowing that tomorrow would have enough of that for both of them, they didn't need it now. Shane kept eating as Nate and Shane talked and as the mess hall was emptying as everyone was now leaving.

Shane finished lunch about 10 minutes after as the cleanup crew was now cleaning. He threw out his garbage then him and Nate decided to exit threw the kitchen. Connie was sitting there and saw the boys.

"Hey you two" She said smiling as they smiled and walked over joining her near the counter

"Hey Connie" Shane said smiling "Busy?" He asked

"Hey" Nate said

"Yeah really would you boys minding bringing the two boxes of dished form outside in here, they're pretty heavy" She asked

"Sure" Shane said as him and Nate went outside grabbing the boxes.

They dropped them off inside when Nate saw Mitchie and Caitlyn enter the Kitchen. Caitlyn eyes went wide with panic as she saw Shane. Nate just smiled. Shane turned around to leave with Nate when he saw Mitchie. He sighed as well giving Caitlyn a slightly smile then walking out with Nate accidently brushing Mitchie's arm as he walks out of the cabin.

"This isn't working" he almost shouts as him and Nate walk towards Jason's cabin

"It's alright man, calm down, just get through tomorrow okay" Nate said encouraging

"Alright" Shane said as they saw Jason on his porch holding a colorful birdhouse and laughed happily as they approached him as he beamed really proud.

"Hey Guys" He said running down his steps when they met up with him

"Hey, that looks awesome" Shane said laughing "Where are you putting it" He asked

"Any bird will be proud to live in it man" Nate said smiling

Nate was extremely happy. All three have them were together having fun. Shane finished is song and was trying to be as happy and positive as possible and it was great. It was how it should be, the three of them together having fun because tomorrow will be full of emotion and no-one knew how it was going to turn out, hopefully good though.

"So where are we hanging your birdhouse?" Shane asked and Jason beamed

"The tree" He said and both of the boys smiled huge with Jason

The tree Jason was talking about was really significant to all of them. It meant a lot and hanging his birdhouse on it with both of them was even more special. They walked and made their way to the far end of the beach where the forest met the beach. There were great green trees but there was on right on the edge of the forest near the lake the braches and leaves casting shade along the beach. They all stood there looking at it remembering a few summers ago when the three great friends sat under this tree.

They grabbed the hammer and nails they had collected on their way there and hung up Jason's birdhouse. He did look professionally made. Shane figured the subscription he got for Jason to the magazine worked. He smiles and Jason smiled admiring his bird house.

"Birdies can live in the connect three house now" Jason said smiling

"I think it should be the Jason bird house" Nate says smiling

"Yeah man you made it" Shane said which was true. Shane and Nate probably wouldn't have made it if they were paid, but Jason's passion was birds.

"Yeah but you have to remember what happened at this tree" Jason said and Shane and Nate smiled

"True, it is very significant" Shane said

"Definitely" Nate confirmed

"5 years ago we all came here to this tree as friends and sat down and this is where it all began. Our first song as the band Connect 3 was written write here. This is connect three's starting place so this birdhouse made by me is the Connect three birdhouse" Jason said smiling

"I like that" Shane said smiling

"You're right Jason it is our birdhouse, made by you though" He smiles

"Group hug" Jason asks

"What the hell" Shane said looking at Nate

"Group hug" Nate called and they all hugged each other

They didn't do this that often. They were practically brothers though and this was something significant. Shane was happy he was back at this tree. He would always remember this place for the good memories with his best friends you will be with him for life and now he was just about to be reminded about that, they truly were his best friends.

"Shane" Nate said once they pull away

"Yeah" Shane replied

"Jason and I have been talking and well we need you to know that whatever happens and what you decide to do we will support you 110 percent" Nate said

"Yeah, we know you left the contract and that singing might not be what you are into anymore but no matter what we will always support you friend for life mean that" Jason said smiling

"Thanks guys I do know that" Shane said smiling "I know I got out of the contract however Hollywood records is now attending final jam" He said happy

"Really that's amazing, wait to hear you sing" Nate asked

"Well to hear everyone sing, but I need to show them that I am still into this, John said that if I can prove that I really am into this that they will let me back on" He said smiling "I made a call"

"Really, you want to do music" Jason asked happy

"Yeah, writing this song I just did it's my outlet. Sometimes you have to be vulnerable, and I know that it alright and writing them out on paper makes them real" Shane said "Maybe some things are horrible but if you can express them in a way you love then why not, I think this will be what I need to do" Shane said

"Well we don't want to rely on misery Shane, that's not how it works" Nate said quietly

"I know Nate, but happiness, misery everything is something you can right about, life is the inspiration to be a songwriter and a singer and that's what I want to do, and you said you would both support me" He said smirking

"We do" Jason said

"Well I guess if you can prove to them connect three is back" Nate said

"Definitely" Shane said smiling hugging both his friends once again as they hug back

"Alright well if you two don't mind I'm going to go visit Caitlyn" Nate asked

"Go ahead Nate" Shane said smiling

"Bye Jason, bye Shane" Nate called as he took off towards the cabins to see Caitlyn

"I'm going to go hang out do you want to come with Shane?" Jason asked

"No thanks, I think I am going to work on my song, just finish some things up" Shane said

"Alright bye" Jason said smiling then started walking off

"Bye" Shane said as he watched Jason leave

Shane sat down in the sand just under the tree as the branches cast Shade over his body. He sighs wondering if everything will happen how it should. Well it doesn't or he would be with Mitchie but he was thinking along the lines of music. He figured that this song was powerful enough and he hoped it was. He really knew know after everything being said and done, well mostly everything that this is what he was meant to do there for her would. He lay down on the sand letting the shade take him over.

This song made him choked up when he would acoustically play it which he was doing tomorrow night on the stage. Music was all about inspiration and emotion well he was going to have to trouble holding back on that tomorrow night. The only thing that might be a problem is holding back some tears. If tears came to him tomorrow night singing that song he would let them fall, he might regret it after but something that powerful can't always be held back. He had made other's cry with a moving song and now he made himself, all about artistic expression.

Mitchie felt chills run up her spine as Shane's arm brushed hers and she just kind of stood there beside Caitlyn as she sighed. She missed him. His hugs she had last year, she always felt safe, nothing has ever felt like that, and to feel his arm and know it wouldn't happen again made her feels uneasy. However she wanted her song to change that. She had to stay positive, she never knew it could work and right now she had to focus on helping her mom.

"Mitchie, you alright" Caitlyn asked

"Yeah, sorry spaced for a minute. So mom what do you need help with?" She asked smiling staying happy and positive. She would have enough time for her emotions tomorrow

"Maybe both of you could start getting the dishes ready for tomorrow. Brown got new final jam day plates, knives and forks. Maybe you could start washing them they are in the boxes the boys brought it" Connie said

"Sure" Mitchie replied opening the box Nate was carrying still having chills about touching Shane, why was she feeling this? Right she was the one in love with him.

Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie as they sorted out the dished and started washing them and sorting them out. They needed to wash all of them. They were to then wrap the knives and forks and be free for the rest of the day. They usually didn't need to help this yeah but Connie asked if they could help with Final Jam because they were getting new dished and they didn't mind it was a break from the final jam preparation.

After 2 hours Caitlyn and Mitchie were almost finally done. They had been laughing and talking almost the whole time. There ribs were actually hurting form laughing so hard it felt really good for them to be laughing so much and Shane touching her had been erased from her mind for the time being.

They finally said bye to Connie and headed towards the cabin to meet the girls for dinner. Caitlyn got to the cabin to see Nate waiting on the stairs. Mitchie politely excused herself and went into the cabin.

"Hey babe" Nate said hugging Caitlyn "I've miss you"

"Hey, and I've been here the whole time" she said laughing kissing his cheek

"But you have been busy, so tonight we are spending time together alright?" He asked with his million dollar smile

"We can for a little while, but I do have to work with Mitchie for a little bit after dinner okay" Caitlyn said wanting to spend time with Nate but promise to help Mitchie make this work

"Alright, well can we go now I want to show you something" He said smiling

"Sure can I just change I've been doing dished and yeah" She said laughing

"Sure I'll wait" He said smiling

"Thanks 5 minutes babe" She said giving him a quick kiss then going into the cabin as he leaned against the railing waiting for his girlfriend

Caitlyn got changed into a pair of skinny jeans with a t-shirt and a graphic sweater as it was slightly cold outside. She slipped on a pair of flats and went outside meeting Nate.

"Hey, ready" She said smiling

"Let's go" he said taking her hand as they started walking towards the forests path so she figured they were going for a walk

"It's so nice out tonight" She said smiling squeezing his hand

"It is" He said squeezing her hand back as they start walking down the forest path

"So babe I've seen this path hundredths of times, what do you want to show me?" She asked curious

"You trust me right?" He asked

"Absolutely" She said smiling

"Alright follow me and listen" He said leading them off the path ducking under breaches and stuff "When I was younger, my first year at camp here I was walking alone in the forest because I was upset and just wanted to be alone. I actually got lost just walking around but I found this amazing place. I don't know many people or anyone else who actually knows about this so I really wanted to share this place with you" He said

She looked up a little confused to see there were now in a little meadow that was pure green grass it was almost gorgeous. She figured he had figured out how to get here from the path and back so he would come here. She smiled then noticing a blanket with a candle and a picnic basket resting on it

"We are having a picnic" She asked smiling

"If that is alright with you" Nate asked her

"Definitely, its perfect thanks for sharing it with me" She said hugging him and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips

"Definitely and don't worry how to get back to the path" He winks laughing as they both sit down enjoying the dinner picnic escaping camp and being alone with each other, they were allowed to be selfish once in a while.

After dinner Caitlyn and Nate laid on the blanket cuddling each other stealing a few kisses here and there as they watched the sky transform into the darkness of the night as the moon perfectly shone into the meadow. They finally decided to make their way back as Caitlyn promised to work a little more with Mitchie. Nate got a flashlight out of the picnic basket and with his one arm wrapped around Caitlyn they started back towards the main area of camp.

They made it back to the cabin and they were now on Caitlyn's porch.

"Thanks for the picnic" She said smiling

"You're welcome, it really was no problem plus I love having alone time with you love" Nate said smiling hugging her

"Same I love you Nate" She said smiling giving him a kiss

"I love you too, now you go kick ass at final jam and have a good night alright" He said chuckling

"Definitely, see you at breakfast?" She asked

"Yeah, goodnight love" He said giving her a good night kiss and walking back to his cabin as she went in to work with Mitchie one more time before they finally got to go to bed. It had felt like a really long day.

Mitchie was sitting on her bed in a pair of baggy sweat pants and a loose t-shirt with her lyric book writing some lyrics down.

"Hey" Caitlyn said entering as she was grabbing her own clothes for bed

"Hey did you have fun" Mitchie asked

"Yeah we had a picnic" Caitlyn smiles "Are you writing?"

"Yeah I am, taking a break from our song" She smiles

"Yeah I understand" Caitlyn said laughing

"So can we run it just once more" Mitchie asked

"Sure" Caitlyn said one more time going into the bathroom changing into a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants with music notes on then and coming out "So are you going to be singing this to Shane" Caitlyn asked

"Well not directly to him but I definitely hope he will realize it is for him" Mitchie said hopeful

"I'm sure he will" Caitlyn smiled "Are you going to try to talk to him"

"I might" Mitchie said "I don't know yet I probably won't know until after when I decide if I will or not, It's just hard" She said sighing

"Yeah I see where you are coming from but not matter what I'm here for you" Caitlyn said smiling

"Thanks and I just hope he gets the song and understand that maybe we won't be able to forgive each other but if we love each other then we should be together" Mitchie said

"Well the song definitely says that, so let's practice once more so we can go to bed" Caitlyn said as Mitchie agreed and they started to run it one more time.

Shane was sitting on his bed looking out his window he had removed the curtain from. He sighs as the moon was casting a shadow as he slightly smiled. Today had been pretty good. He really connected with his best friends and visiting that tree that was definitely significant to being back at camp rock remembering why he started music. He loves it and his friends because it was fun and it was his job because he loves it only if he could do his music, and that's the reason he would go back to it.

He was happy most of all except for still missing what he was here for and would still be missing when he left in les then 48 hours. He wrote his song for her and no matter what happened he was going to sing it for her. It might not change anything maybe nothing at all but he was fighting and that's what he was here for.

He sighed turning off the light and laying back in bed closing his eyes. He briefly remembers last summer and how close they had gotten within an hour and how this whole year they had become closer and closer but lost it. If he had to wait years to get it back he would but would she wait as well. He slowly fell asleep knowing the last chance to fight was his song. He would act positive until he sang it. Then his emotions could run lose but tomorrow was exciting and he was going to let that control him until the moment of truth was upon him.

After Mitchie practiced one more time the other two girls came in changing into their pajamas as they all laid down to get some rest before the big day tomorrow. It was their last whole day of Camp it was sad but it would be a good day two. They turned the lights out as they all went to sleep.

Before Mitchie finally drifted off to sleep she was thinking. She wanted to forgive Shane for all wrongs even though she thought she wouldn't be able to it still doesn't mean she wouldn't want to. The one problem was she probably wouldn't find out what happened anyway. She sighed thinking about Shane and only Shane. She loved him and no longer hide it; she almost wanted to scream it to the world but knew that would become a little awkward. She wrote the song and was going to sing it knowing she would have to fill the void and he would get that she wanted him. She feels content finally falling sleep with a positive attitude. After all it was camp, it was summer and everything and anything can happen.

**A/N: Well here it is the 3****rd**** last chapter of My Past and My Future Collide. I hope you all enjoy it and the story is coming to a close. Reviews are always welcome I want to know your thought and idea of what will happen in the last two chapters although I think I know the main thing you all want to happen honestly I do to. Anyway please Read and Review. Sorry for Errors and I will update as soon as possible. Keep reading and enjoy the next two chapters and please read my future stories to come.**

**~Kim**


	29. Final Jam

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 29: Final Jam

Mitchie woke up the next morning looking at the clock realizing she actually slept longer then she has in so many weeks. She smiled feeling really well rested. She had a positive attitude and was going to be care-free until tonight. She was happy with her decision, and was going to be happy and have fun with her friends.

She sighed finally taking in the time realizing it was 7:25 and breakfast was starting soon. She sighed realizing her friends let her sleep. She was thankful for that Caitlyn knew she needed some sleep. She smiled at the thought grabbing her two towels, a face cloth and walking into the bathroom for her shower.

She stepped into the warm water letting it cascade down her body. She washed her hair and her body. She finally feels cleaner from her night in bed then turns off the water. She steps out of the shower wrapping her towel tight around her body and the smaller towel around her now damp hair.

She looked into the mirror after it cleared and she smiled. She was happy about her reflection. Her face looked freshly rested which it definitely was. She smiled noticing once where there was dark circled returned to her normal skin tone and she was happy. She had finally had enough sleep to satisfy her body and she was definitely ready for the day ahead of her.

She smiled washing her face then walking out into the main part of cabin picking out her clothes for the day. She decided on a pair of black short with a white tank top with black polka dots. She smiled pulling her hair back with a red hair band as she added a red belt around her hips. She finished putting on a light layer of make-up, putting on a pair of sandals then walking to the mess-hall it now being 7:45.

Shane woke up as the sun was now casting onto his face. He rubbed his eyes sitting up in bed. Today was final jam and he was excited about it, well he had mixed emotions but let the excitement over power the other not so wanted emotions. He looks at the clock seeing it is 7:15 so he decided he would get up and go to breakfast today. Final jam meals were always amazing. It was food, he was a boy, and I guess you get the picture.

He walked into the bathroom showering then wrapping his towel around his hips and deciding on what clothed he would wear today. He decided on a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked at his face smiling which he hadn't done for a while and ran his hand threw his hair letting it go curly, he would straighten it later. He slipped on a pair of shoes then walked out of his cabin towards the mess hall.

He entered the mess hall around 7:30 to see everyone else anxious getting food. He decided to wait for a few minutes so he was making his way to a table when Caitlyn called his name.

"Shane, come sit here" She said motioning to the table he wished he sat at the last week

"Alright" He said walking over and sitting beside Nate

"Hey Shane" Lola said

"Hi" He said smiling "It's so busy I'm waiting"

"Yeah it is" Peggy said laughing

"How are you man?" Baron asked

"It's been a while" Sander added

"I'm good you guys?" he asks

"Good" Baron replied

"Awesome" Sander replied smiling

"So you ready for final jam" Shane asked and everyone nodded and Nate nudged Shane a little and Shane gave a slight nod smiling wondering to himself where Mitchie was.

Soon the line had died down so Shane, Nate and Caitlyn went up to the line to get some breakfast. They all got a full plate of food and some juice rejoining the table as Mitchie walked in getting food before going to sit down not knowing someone was joining the table this morning.

Mitchie finally got a plate and started putting some breakfast onto her plate. She was definitely smiling today. She finished getting her choices for breakfast then grabbed a glad of orange juice and started making her way to the table. She was halfway to the table when she saw Shane sitting with them. She sighed slightly. He was friends with hers so she would have to deal. It was the last day so she guessed she could let it go.

She walked over to the table putting down her plate and sitting down the only sit left, across from Shane. She looked up smiling.

"Hey everyone" She said smiling

"Did you have a good sleep" Caitlyn asked

"Yeah, thanks for not waking me, I feel amazing" She said smiling noticing Shane had a slight smile to.

"Yeah you look great too" Peggy said smiling

Everyone knew everything that has happened had a toll on Shane and Mitchie so it was great to see both of them smiling. They were at least not fighting or about sitting at the table. Secretly they both wanted to be sitting their but they didn't know how the other felt so they didn't voice it.

"So is everyone ready for tonight" She asked

"We are" Baron said smiling

"I can't wait to see what the crew comes up with this year" She says smiling

"Well we almost ready to" Caitlyn said smiling

"I can't wait" Nate said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Should be awesome" Shane said "I'm glad to be judging again" He said voicing his opinion

"I hope I can get it right" Mitchie said stressing to Caitlyn

"Mitchie you have been singing non-stop its good" She said reassuring "Breathe"

"Alright" Mitchie says laughing

"As long as I get to sing I'm happy" Peggy said "And not back-up" She said smiling and everyone laughed remembering last year

Soon breakfast was ending so they all decided to go their separate way. Peggy was heading towards a cabin to do some last minute rehearsals. Baron, Sander and Lola were meeting the others to rehearse as well. Caitlyn and Mitchie decided to go back to their cabin to finish up and just relax since they had been working so hard. Shane went to his cabin alone as he was going to go over his song making sure he had it right then probably rest and getting ready for his emotional rollercoaster he was adventuring tonight. Nate decided to just go chill out for a while. He was going to ask Jason if he wanted to go swimming. It was suppose to be a hot day so he figures that might work and relax them for judging tonight.

Caitlyn and Mitchie walked to their cabin as the sun starting beating down onto the camp grounds. It was definitely going to be a hot day. At least the mess hall, classrooms, and most importantly the theater had air conditioning. They walked into their cabin turning on the fan then both sitting on their beds. Mitchie was waiting as Caitlyn got her laptop ready.

"I'm so glad this is almost over" Mitchie said

"Why, we all have to leave" Caitlyn said

"Not camp, the song" Mitchie laughed

"I've been hearing it and singing it over and over it will be done tonight" She said smiling

"Well we have got it ready we only really have to run-it once if you want" Caitlyn said smiling

"Alright, then we can do something for the day, and maybe run-it right before dinner then get ready for final jam after and then just get it done" Mitchie said smiling

"Alright here" she said hanging Mitchie the microphone she had for her comp they had been practicing on "Let's hear it" Caitlyn said starting the mix as they started to practice.

Shane gets to his cabin opening his back door and the windows letting the cool lake hair flow into his cabin as it was now hot outside, actually feeling like summer. He smiled about breakfast at least him and Mitchie didn't fight or be upset about being near each other they were both smiling and he liked that. He had missed her smile and now that it was back it made him happy at least he was not causing her pain but would he be able to say that later tonight, probably not.

Shane grabbed is notebook for the thousandth time this week to read the words one more time. He was scanning over his lyrics with a pencil to make them perfect, they had to perfect. It was his music career and two show his emotions to Mitchie. He sighs not changing anything and putting his book down. He could not work on it anymore it had consumed his mind in the whole week it was permanently mended into his mind. He sighs and then flops onto his bed as the cool year drifted into the sunlit cabin. He is drifting off to sleep when there is a knock on his cabin.

"Come in" He calls

"Hey man" Nate says walking in with Jason following him

"Hey Shane want to come swimming" Jason asked happily sporting swim trunks and a towel around his neck

"Sure" Shane said sitting up "Why not" He says grabbing swim shorts "One minute"

Shane walks into the bathroom taking off his clothes putting on a pair of blue swim shorts which hang amazingly off his hips defining his hip bones positively. He slipped on a white wife beater for the time being then walked out of the bathroom holding a towel.

"Let's go" He said slipping on a pair of flip-flops then walking out of the back door down the creaky steps and down the path and onto the sand. He takes off his sandals feeling the burning sand scorch his feet. It was definitely a hot day and a swim would work, also take his mind off of tonight for the time being anyway.

Mitchie and Caitlyn finish rehearsing once and Mitchie falls onto her bed. She had sand that song so much one more time before the night and she would probably not want to sing it.

"Not until tonight" She said sighing

"It's so hot out and that song is amazing, let's just relax today" Caitlyn said

"No let's not" Mitchie said smiling

"I'm not working more" Caitlyn stated

"We can relax but not in here, in the water let's go swimming" Mitchie said smiling

"Oh My God Lets" Caitlyn said happy jumping off the bed

"Couldn't agree more" Mitchie said laughing picking out her swim suit as well

Caitlyn chose her red bikini that had thin straps. It tied around her neck and her back covering her chest in a flattering fashion. The bottoms tied at the side and then she slipped on a pair of black athletic shorts letting her legs have a little more coverage. Mitchie was surprised that Caitlyn was leaving her stomach revealed but she seemed more comfortable with her body, maybe Nate helped with that.

Mitchie had chosen an electric blue bikini and it also happened to be Shane's favorite color. She had actually purchased it thinking he would've been here for the beach party but he wasn't. For some crazy reason she wanted to wear it today. It looked stunning on her though. It was a halter top tying around her waist and neck. Then the bottoms tied up at the sides like Caitlyn's. Instead of shorts she ties a midnight black wrap around her hips, this one ending at her thighs. The certain color of black against the blue made it even more electrifying. She smiled her belly button piercing revealed. She had changed it and it was now a silver star with a blue shimmer to it. She smiled walking back into the cabin as she tied her long hair up in a pony tail.

Caitlyn and she slipped their sunglasses onto their faces shading their eyes, slipped on flip-flops, grabbing towels then walking proudly out of their cabin down the stairs and down the path towards the water. They were definitely happy to be able to relax and go swimming before final jam well the other kids were buzzing around finishing everything.

They got to the beach hearing splashing seeing other people had the same idea. Caitlyn soon smiled noticing it was Nate and looked at Mitchie who nodded and laughed as Caitlyn threw of her sunglasses, discarded her flips flops and shorts, dropping her towel on the sand then running into the lake and directly into the arms of Nate who laughed giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Mitchie thought it was so cute.

Shane was staring at Mitchie. She was the most gorgeous thing he had set eyes on, better then Jenny hell she was like the goddess of beauty and the blue, his favorite color, definitely helped define her body. His breath was taking away as the wrap fell off her body and her belly button piercing shone off the sunlight. He was surprised she had a belly button piercing but honestly it suited her. He smiled realizing he would soon be in the same water as the goddess. She took off her sunglasses kind of awkward noticing he was looking at her and he turned away fast acting to swim again. She felt heat rush to her cheek but pushed it aside laying her towel onto the sand and discarding her flips flops walking to the water and wading in.

Shane was almost in heaven. He was in love with the most amazingly talented, gorgeous girl in the world. Look weren't everything he knew that, but god with her even they were a bonus. He smiled as her hips swayed as she walked into the water and he would've fell over if he was on the ground. He deiced he had to keep his posture as he shouldn't be looking at her like that but god was it hard. He takes a deep breath and goes on enjoying the cool water.

Shane made his way towards the beach finally getting there and taking a sip of water from his water bottle the sun already making him hot as the beads of water shone of his toned body. It was now Mitchie's turn to stare. She didn't care she couldn't avert her eyes of the body of a god, or the boy she loved. He started wading back into the water as she was farther out now. His abs were toned and defined to a T. His hip bones were defined and toned his shorts resting right below them. She was taking away. He had a smile on his face which was sexy and his hair in a disheveled flat look to it. He was definitely sexier then she remembered. He looked her way as she averted her eyes but he didn't miss the blush slowly filling into her cheeks.

He was flattered especially someone as gorgeous as her look at him that way. He knew that even though they couldn't be friends, forgive each other or even be together but they could still be attracted to each other right? That wasn't weird was it? Yes of course it was but he couldn't stop admiring her.

She forced her eyes to look away she felt her heat rising. She giggled to herself realizing she was looking at him like he was looking at her. They were obviously attracted to each other but she couldn't help it he had a toned body of a god. Well in her eyes, and he was so sexy disheveled and not all sorted out. She was stunned he was looking at her that way. She definitely knew not being friends or together was going to be hard but after seeing him like that just made this situation a little more difficult, curse his good looks and his god like features.

"It's like a beach party" Jason shouted swimming around everyone as they all laughed

"Party it up" Mitchie called laughing like music to Shane's ears

"To camp rock" Caitlyn shouted hugging Nate

"CAMP ROCK" They all shouted laughing having a great time in the cool water. It was a good end to the summer even though the end wasn't yet there was still a rollercoaster evening to contend with.

Finally after 2 hours of swimming they decided they should all get out and get ready for the rest of the day. They all knew it would be fun and emotional. They all get out wrapping a towel around each of their bodies. Nate and Caitlyn shared another kiss as they grabbed their belonging and all started up towards their cabins. Shane and Jason broke off the path heading towards their cabins and Mitchie kept heading towards hers as Caitlyn and Nate stood on the path knowing their friends would let them be alone for a minute.

"That was really fun babe" Caitlyn said hugging Nate

"It was amazingly perfect" He said smiling giving her a soft kiss which she returned

"Yeah, well I should go see you tonight?" She asked

"Yeah, at dinner and good luck tonight I will see you right after final jam" He said kissing her once more

"Okay see you later Nate" She said kissing him then giggling as she walked away as he watched smiling

"Bye Caitlyn" he called then headed towards his own cabin smiling. He was so aloud to be selfish and was happy to have an amazing girl such as Caitlyn

Later on Caitlyn and Mitchie were showered and dressed in casual sweats as they made their way towards the mess hall with the other girls to meet up with the guys, including Shane, for Final Jam dinner and everyone was excited and nervous. Mitchie had knots all over her stomach but hopefully it would all be worth it.

They walked into the mess hall the food overwhelming their senses as they lined up to see almost every camper lined up as well. The selection was crazy. There were fajitas and tacos with all the topping imaginable. There were hamburgers and hot dogs, grilled cheeses, even French fries and onion rings. It was a summer feast. There was a selection of drinks form pop-lemonade-iced tea-water it was crazy. After almost everyone had their food the mess hall was almost silent. Everyone was eating an amazing meal the kitchen definitely busted their buts for this meal and it was hit.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Lola, Peggy, Baron, Sander, Nate, Shane and even Jason squeezed into fill that table. They all ate and smiled happy with each other. They had all said they would move in with Mitchie for food which she just laughed and smiled

"This is crazy" Caitlyn stated

"No dinner as been this quiet since we've been here" Shane said

"Definitely" Nate agreed

"So worth the silence" Baron said his mouth full as Lola nudged him and everyone laughed.

After dinner everyone filed out of the mess-hall as the crew quickly started cleaning extra fast to make it to final jam in time for the performances as all the campers got ready for the night. Two campers ready for the moment of truth just they didn't know it yet. They wanted it to be they just didn't know each other was thinking the same.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy and Lola stepped into their cabin starting to get dressed for Final jam. Lola got dressed in a pair of jeans with a tank top and sneakers on. After all she was being a dancer in the crew of Baron and Sanders so she couldn't get all dolled up but she didn't mind. She put on her bangles and big hooped earrings, some make-up and was ready to go.

Peggy had on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a red shirt the flowed down to just above her thighs which hung around her shoulder. She had her long hair up in a ponytail with some slight make up and jewelry. She twirled around laughing as they girls clapped and was happy with her choices.

Caitlyn was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans with a leopard tank top and a black fishnet sweater over top of it. Her hair was pulled back with a head band. She had some make up on. She had on hooped earrings and thick wrist band on her one ready to let her mix play for Mitchie. She slipped on her sneakers and was ready to go.

Mitchie stepped out of the bathroom and all the girls smiled. She had curled her hair and put it up in a ponytail unnoticeable as the curls cascading down. She was wearing a light yellow t-shirt. She then head one a black dress with red polka dots with went down to her hips the flowed out a little to her knees. She smiled making a fierce pose as they girls laughed as she did. She was wearing slight but noticeable make up. She didn't have earrings on but she had a thick noticeable ring on her right hand as well as a silver bracelet. She thought she looked good and she was happy. She slipped on a pair of red flats as they girls started making their way to the camp rock theater.

The boys were currently getting ready as well. Jason got dressed in nice black pants as well as nice shoes. His hair was straightened as usual as he was in red shirt with a scarf on very stylish for Jason. He smiled walking out of his cabin meeting Shane and Nate.

Nate got dressed in a nice pair of black jeans with classic black sneakers. He wasn't as fancy as Jason but looked alright. He then had on a white wife beater and then a nice bleu button up shirt. He smiled his hair curled as he stepped out of the cabin falling in-step with Jason walking towards Shane's cabin.

Shane had his hair straightened after he had his second shower form after swimming. He smiled as he slipped into his white jeans which were tight but no to tight. He wore a pink shirt that worked for him. He then slipped on his classic leather jacket which made him be Shane. He slipped on a pair of his shoes grabbing in guitar then stepped out of the cabin as his best friends appeared.

"Ready" He asked as they started walking

"Absolutely" Jason said excited

"Yea of course, are you Shane" Nate asked

"I am so let's get this night started" Shane said as they walked to the camp rock theater.

Shane dropped off his guitar at the back where he would get it before he went on and then they made their way towards the table where they were judging. They sat down ready for the show to start even though he was a little nervous. This was what it all came down to, his song, the final moment of truth, maybe heartbreak, over flowing emotions, it was about to happen.

20 minutes after they had sat down everyone seemed to be filed into the camp rock theater. Parents, campers, staff, everyone was ready for the Final Jam as the lights deemed and everyone cheered as Brown appeared on stage.

"Is everyone ready for the Final jam?" He called and the crowd went wild cheering as the performers were at the back getting ready for their performances.

"First we have Baron and Sander and the Cross my Heart Crew" He shouted getting off stage as the campers emerged on stage for their performance.

Baron and Sander sand and dance along with the other campers and they used skateboards and some were wearing roller blades well dancing. The lights were flashing all different colors and it was really unique and exciting. When they finished everyone cheered as they bowed and cleared the floor as Brown came up to announce the next two acts.

The next two acts were well done. Tess Tyler sang play with fire and everyone was pretty sure it was real this time. Her 'friends' were back-up singers of course. She did pretty well it seemed real this time to everyone clapped when she finished as she bowed and walked over stage her nose stuck up into the air.

Kylee was the next act. She sang a song she wrote called never underestimate a girl. The girls definitely cheered once she was done as it was an empowering song. He was a good performing. She sang and danced using the stage which was a good quality.

"Those were amazing" Brown announced as he came out back onto the stage "Now for our second last act and the winner of last year Margaret Dupree" He called as everyone cheered as Peggy stepped out with her guitar.

Peggy played a song she wrote called crazier. A lot of people enjoyed it and it seemed to have a lot of meaning to her and she was happy as she played it. She sang it with emotion and meaning through her words which was a really good quality. She smiled as she finished and the crowd erupted into cheers. She smiled coming as Mitchie and Caitlyn quickly congratulated her as they were the final once to perform.

"Thank you Margaret" Brown called "That was excellent. Now for our final performance of the even please welcome Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar" He called running off the stage

Every one cheered as Caitlyn went onto the piano and Mitchie walked up to the microphone. This was it she was letting him no she wanted him it was now or never as the lights dimmed a spotlight on her as the slow music started playing as her voice started singing.

My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
can get to you  
Just wanna get to you

The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

**Mitchie has been looking at Shane every now and then and he easily knew it was about it a lot of people probably did and it was driving him insane. He was lost through all the emotion and strength in her voice. She really wanted her message across. He clearly got that she wanted him but what else? Was there more within her eyes but what was all this about? Wasn't it her who originally said they couldn't be friends? He was so confused**

Alone inside, I can only hear  
your voice  
Ringing through the noise

Can't find my mind, keeps on  
coming back to you  
Always back to you

Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all i see, yeah

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

**Jason and Nate turned to look at Shane but they were a little alarmed with was they saw. He was clearly gripping the table hard his muscles all tensed and un-relaxed. They were a little uneasy as Shane was clearly shaking as his hands were turning white form his grip. This wasn't could there was obvious pain as she shook. Nate sighed as well as Jason and they tried to focus on the performance which was hard.**

Just stop wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've gotta find a way

Mine...  
Until you're  
Mine...

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

My state of mind, has finally got the  
best of me,  
I need you next to me...

Mitchie finished and the crowd absolutely erupted. She had slight tears in her eyes as she and Caitlyn went back stage waiting for the results as they were last performance, well for the competition anyway. Mitchie whipped her eyes smiling giving the best performance of her life, it was all her and so much emotion it was overpowering.

Shane had to get ready he slammed his paper to his brother standing up and going backstage still tense. She had to go and say that when his song said the total opposite but he had to let her know he knew it was over it was item for her accept that even though they didn't want it he saw no way for them to be together again.

"Alright" Brown called "That was the end of Final Jam" he called and everyone cheered "Now well two of our judges discuss the winner we have a special performance for you all" he stated

Everyone cheered as Nate and Jason went to the back of the theatre where they could see the performance to judge. They knew it was going to be interesting and so powerful. Nate looked at Shane's page for his opinions but there was only one word written on the page in huge letters.

MITCHIE!

Nate sighed and then Shane walked out and sat on a stool near the microphone with his guitar in his lap. He started strumming his guitar as everyone watched as he let it all out on the stage in front of the camp.

Yeah..  
Woah..

I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinking back to where we started  
and how we lost all that we are

We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change

And I don't want to lose her  
I don't wanna let her go

Standing out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over  
'cause I will leave you alone

Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that i'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm

Before the Storm

With every strike of lightning  
Comes a memory that lasts

Not a word is left unspoken,  
as the thunder starts to crash

Maybe I should give up

**After the give up line Shane had been trying to hide his tears but contemplating giving up he lost his control. Tears started falling from his eyes but kept singing. He needed Mitchie to know. His voice cracks but he keeps singing breaking down in front of everyone but he took this risk and was not backing out now.**

I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if its over,  
cause I will leave you alone.

Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that i'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm

Trying to keep the light from going in

And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
We always say a heart is not whole without the one,  
who gets you through the storm.

Standing out in the rain, knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone, flooded with all this pain,  
knowing that i'll never hold you, like I did before the storm

yeah

Like a did before the storm

Shane finished and there was barely one dry eye in the room. Seeing him cry was enough to make many cry. Nate and Jason had tears. The one it affecting the most was practically sobbing backstage at the wing. It was all about her and she had to cry. She couldn't stand seeing him cry.

He immediately back off his stool running off the stage dropping his guitar and run out the back of the theatre as everyone was still stunned form the performance.

"Shane" Mitchie whispered about to run after him but was held back by Caitlyn and Peggy as she began to cry again.

"Mitchie after the winning announcement, then you can go okay?" Caitlyn said

Mitchie sighs "Alright"

Nate and Jason whisper the winner to Brown as he walks back onto stage with tears sparkling in his eyes to. Shane really touched everyone. Even though he was outside sobbing he had touched everyone inside and Mitchie was hurting. She needed to find him Brown needed to do this fast.

"Alright, well that was quite a performance let's give it up" He called as everyone clapped for Shane "Alright well after lots of consideration the winner of this year's final jam is none other than..." HE stops

"WHO" Everyone screams as he laughs

"MITCHIE TORRES AND CAITLYN GELLAR" HE shouted as everyone cheer and just filed with applause

Caitlyn and Mitchie walk onto stage smiling as Dee hands them the trophy and they hold it up as everyone cheers and flashes of cameras blind them

"Congratulation girls" Brown called "Final Jam is over, now let's do the jam session" He said as everyone went back stage

"Brown you have to do it without me" She said

"Go" he nodded as she took off running out the back as everyone else started the jam session. Nate, Brown, Jason and Caitlyn were all hoping she would find him they had to be together, right?

**A/N: I'll keep this short since it was a really long chapter the longest I think. Anyway that was the second last chapter it all comes down to this. Will Smitchie be together after all? I guess you will have to read next chapter. It might be long might not be. Hope you enjoy I worked my ass off to get this out. Enjoy, read and review. Sorry for Errors keep reading! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Kim**

**P.S ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!!! ):**


	30. The End

My Past and My Future Collide

Chapter 30: The End

Shane had to get away. He had broken down in front of everyone. It wasn't that he was ashamed of crying or anything in front of them due to the most amazing song he has ever written. It was the fact that he ran out but not before seeing Mitchie almost in complete sobs. She had sung a song saying she wanted him that she wouldn't stop fighting but that's what he was doing.

It was so ironic. She wouldn't stop fighting but he decided to give up and stop. It must have hurt her and even though that was the last thing he wanted to do he pretty much knew it would happen. She said it had to be over he accepts it just to find out she still wants him, could someone please tell him why this was so hard?

He just had to run. He had to escape. He was supposed to stay to announce the winner with his best friends just he couldn't. They were probably all happy doing the jam session little did he know one person ran out after him.

He made his way to the far end of the Beach where he was earlier today with his best friends. He saw the friendly and colorful birdhouse hanging on the tree as he sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. He felt like such a girl but he buried his face into his knees and starting crying more than he was. He was to the point of sobbing. He loved her so much it was almost unbearable.

He knew this would be emotional but no way in his mind did he think she would sing a song about fighting for him. He was such a fool for giving up. What else was he to do though? Mitchie would never forgive him but was she disagreeing with that fact? Maybe and if she would was he able to forgive her for what she did?

The moon was casting a light upon his trembling and sobbing body in the darkness of the chill July night.

Mitchie ran out of the camp rock Theater not really sure where to look for him first. She thought of his cabin she figured he wasn't there but wanted to check anyway. She ran up to the cabin up the steps and knocked on the door as there was no answer. She couldn't quite see through the windows so she tried the door knob seeing it was open and she quietly but swiftly pushed the door open. She turned on the lights to realize he wasn't there. She turned off the light stepping out of the cabin closing the door behind her thinking of where else he could be.

She soon decided she would check the dock where they were to meet the other night until that got ruined. That deck had really meant a lot to them. He sang Gotta Find You to her there, there first time he actually ever sang to her was there. It was really special and it was the first day he looked at her that certain way. She smiled slightly remembering the moment as tears flood her eyes on her way to the dock.

She walks around the tree and onto the dock to see it empty. She sighed and then stood near the end looking out onto the still lake. The moon was shinning against the lake which made it glimmer. She sighed remembering how beautiful this place was. She sighed looking up to the sky seeing the moon and the stars. She looked away after a few minutes heading towards the beach near the big shady tree where she thought Shane might be.

She sighed rubbing her arms as the chill night air was now blowing towards the trees and damp grass where she was slowly walking. She made her way past his cabin again along the windy path and out to the big shady tree to find Shane wasn't there, no sign he had been there either.

She was lost. She didn't know where else he would be now. She didn't know where else to look as she sighs then leans against the big tree trunk looking out into the water once again sighing. She had sung her heart out to him saying she was fighting and well his song was now proving otherwise.

It sounded like he was now accepting that it was over and that he would give up fighting. She didn't want that though. She wanted him to be hers, for now and forever, she loved him. She didn't really care about what he did she wanted to forgive him because her love for him was so overpowering.

She sighed turning to walk to her cabin. She was walking further down the beach near the fire pit. She was about to turn and go up onto the grass when she saw a dark figure sitting under a tree at the far end of the beach. She squinted her eyes but all could she see was a figure. She walked a little closer finally realizing the shape of a curled up figure. She sighed walking closer and she could hear some quiet sobs still escaping his lips. His honey sweet voice was no longer visible as achy sobs were now replacing words.

She sighed quietly as she hurt knowing somehow she was causing him all this pain and heartache that she was now listening to. Why couldn't she have just forgiven him to begin with then none of this summer would have happened and they could maybe be together. She sighed realizing they had to speak or something she couldn't just leave him. She stepped a little closer and took a deep breath.

"Shane" She said really quiet the moment seeming still and motionless

She quietly stood there as she heard another sob escape his mouth as she saw his head slowly lift and turn to face her. His dark hair was against his head sticking to his fore head a little. His eyes were ringing with tears as his cheek has some tears still falling. His chest felt heavy as he held back sobs.

"Mitchie what are you doing here?" he asked quietly trying to not cry

"We need to talk, I'm not avoiding it anymore" She said

"We can't there is nothing to talk about" He said

"Shane, yes there is!" She said

"How, when all of this is over" He said sadly

"What was that?" She asked "That song explain that please" She said sitting down but still away from him

"Acceptance that it is really over" He said

"I don't want it to be over" She said

"Mitchie you said I can't forgive you and I know you can't forgive me so it is over I fought and I lost" He said sadly not wanting to sob his chest still feeling heavy but now heavier

"I am not giving up I want to fight now, please can we just work this out" She asks

"We can't forgive each other" He said looking down

"I don't care what happened I forgive you alright please I just want to be with you" She said

"How can you forgive me for stuff you don't even know about?" he asked and her breath caught in her throat

She did not believe she was about to say this. She had been denying this for long and if she had to scream to the world for him to believe her she would, although she rather not. This was it she was admitting it to his face.

"Because I love you" She said holding her breath as his head snaps right back up to her face their eyes meeting his in pure shock

"You… love me?" he asked

"Yes Shane I have being denying it I'm done" She said "I just want to be with you" She said

"You won't love me after what I did" He said upset and still shocked

"Shane, seriously stop saying that what did you do that was so horrible" She asked

"I don't want to tell you" He stated

"You will never know if I would forgive you if you don't tell me" She said

"You will hate me" He said sad looking down again

"Shane just tell me" She said

"But" He started

"For god sakes just tell me" She said getting aggravated

"Fine" he said "I said 'I Love you' In a text message then went home and got cozy and made out with Jenny, this girl I had crush on till last summer happy?" he said upset tears now falling again

"So what, I got a boyfriend and I didn't get the text till later well the night you came back. I deleted them because I was so mad but Caitlyn saved them to her phone" Mitchie confessed

"It doesn't matter you didn't say I love you" he stated

"Shane I don't care I forgive you alright I love you nothing will change that" She said

"Mitchie…" He started

"Shane, just be with me I know you want to" She said bluntly

"I love you but…" He said

"I forgive you and I love you too can't you just be happy and settle for that?" She said

"It's just hard Mitchie, I do love you but I'm accepting it is over. I don't want to hurt you again and I only way I can ensure that is if we aren't together. I do love you but…" He got interrupted as she moves closer

"Stop" She said

"Stop what?" he asked confused

"Talking" She said and firmly attached her lips to Shane's in a kiss that was long overdue.

He was immediately lost and his thoughts floated away. He was kissing Mitchie something he had been longing to do for so long. He sighed into the kiss kissing back as his one hand cupped her neck and pulled her closer as she kept kissing him wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He then pulled back.

"Mitchie" He said

"Shane please?" she said

"I love you too" He said whipping his tears

A huge smile spread across her face as she slung her arms around his neck as they kissed again loving each other was now easy. They loved each other and they wouldn't let their summer' of tragedy, horror, fights and heartbreak ruin that. They loved each other and now they each knew it, finally it happened.

"You should get back before they freak out, you worried a lot of us" She said

"Well I got you" he said kissing Mitchie quickly standing up and helping her up. They instantly intertwined fingers and started walking towards the theater people would be excited, Tess maybe not but others definitely would be.

5 minutes later they walked up to the theater to see it empty but they saw 5 people left on the stage who al smiled when they saw them come in holding hands like they were together. It was Jason, Nate, Caitlyn, Brown, and Connie. Mitchie and Shane walked hand-in-hand up to and then onto the stage they were both smiling with slightly red eyes. They knew they had been crying but it was better now. Shane and Mitchie were together again, well really for the first time, but friends and the kiss brought it to another level.

"Oh My gosh" Caitlyn says hugging Mitchie as she laughs and keeps holding Shane's hand

"You tow are so cute" Connie chimed

"Congratulations" Nate said smiling hugging both of them smiling then holding Caitlyn's hand tightly

"I'm happy, you both did great and deserved to be together" Brown said smiling noticing and nodding towards their hands as they slightly blushed

"There finally together" Jason called skipping around and everyone laughed at Jason's silly reaction but he just smiled proud of himself

"Wait, who won?"

"Ask your girlfriend" Nate said and Shane and Mitchie blush as they aren't officially a couple yet maybe one day

"You won!" He exclaimed as Mitchie smiled and he just picked her up and spun her around until she felt the ground again "I'm so proud of you" he said kissing her cheek and she smiled again

"I did" she laughed clasping his hand again

"Okay your together, I want to see a kiss" Connie said and they both looked at her shocked "Oh come on, a peck your lips are already swollen plus we all have to pack soon" She said excited for her daughter and Shane

Mitchie shrugs and Shane just giggles and kisses Mitchie but instead of pulling away she kisses back and wraps her arms around his shoulders getting lost forgetting anyone else was there. Shane forgets to and his arms snake easily around his waist. Connie just rolls her eyes then leaves as everyone else follows leaving Shane and Mitchie alone.

Mitchie doesn't care and feels totally comfortable in Shane's arms. She slowly lets her tongue run along his lips and he doesn't hesitate as he opens his mouth and their tongues now start fighting for dominance.

Mitchie was beyond happy she was hysterically happy. She had in the summer decided Shane was her past but now he was her future as well. She realized this and pulled back from the kiss to mention 6 words that would make it all so real.

"My Past and My Future Collide" She mentioned as she captures his lips again in a kiss which they both smiled into content with finally being reconnect. Shane and Mitchie, Mitchie and Shane, SMITCHIE!

**A/N: I know I know short chapter! The end though. They are together I hope you all enjoyed it. I didn't really do much but they had a heated conversation but the love was too strong. I hope you all liked how it tied together and they came together in the end. They really deserved to be together after all of it. I would love to hear all your thoughts of everyone who reviewed throughout the whole story if you can all take time to review that would be truly appreciated I hope it was all worth it and others as well. I know I haven't replied to all reviews but I have been busy. If you take the two minutes of your time to review everyone who reviewed on my final chapter will get a reply I promise so please review. I have re-read this chapter so hopefully very little to no mistakes for my final chapter.**

**I need to thank all my reviewers they are what made me writing this worthwhile. I really enjoyed writing it and hoped you all enjoyed reading it as well. All my reviews are wonderful especially the ones whom reviewed every chapter, thank you all so much.**

**I am finishing my one shot series then I will be starting the story ****Just your Average guy**** the one you, my readers, have voted for. That was the winner. I Hope you all enjoyed this please review, you will get a response this time. Enjoy my future stories please read them. My One-shots are Smitchie check them out and review.**

**Thanks for making this story worthwhile reading**

**~Kim**


End file.
